


Phineas Conquest

by NeonPartyDude



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002), Phineas and Ferb, Rugrats & All Grown Up! (Cartoons)
Genre: Aheago, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bathroom Sex, Beach Sex, Big Balls, Blow Jobs, Bullying, Cheating, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Come as Lube, Creampie, Cuckolding, Cum Inflation, Cum as Sunblock, Cum flavored, Dominance, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/M, Flavored Lube, Hand Jobs, Hardcore, Hormones, Large Cock, Licking, Lolicon, Lube, MILFs, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Mindfuck, Moral Degradation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nympho, Orgasm, Parent/Child Incest, Pinching, Platonic Romance, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Prostitution, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Addiction, Sex Machine, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Shota, Sibling Incest, Small Penis, Soft sex, Spanking, Spying, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-parent Incest, Submission, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Tit Jobs, Toddlercon, Train Sex, Underage Prostitution, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Urination, Vaginal Fingering, Wet Dream, blackmailed, excessive cum, failing marriage, mind breaking, musk, rough anal sex, unsatisfactory sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 95,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonPartyDude/pseuds/NeonPartyDude
Summary: Betrayal, cheating, secrets, lying, and sex? Phineas never thought these things would change his young life. But instead of being innocent and confused he presses forward. And with a sly smirk an confident swagger he's going to do it all. And conquer as many as he desires. Why? Cause he's a really young beast on the prowl! Commissioned by Corey21 thanks dude!





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone I'd like to say hello. NeonPartyDude here to give you another alternate twist this time its for Phineas and Ferb. This story commission is from Corey21 who's asking me to create a story concept he wrote but no one would help him create. So dudes the story will focus on Phineas and friends directly and their sexual exploits in heir young lives. Yes this story is heavy with underage sex and incest. So if you're looking for it this is where you'll get it. If not and you find this disgusting then why are you even here? And also dudes thanks to Corey21 for asking me to help with creating this fic. And as you'll notice I have to change my writing format to fix the commission length that Corey21 asked. So please dudes don't freak out its just got to be this way. So I hope you all enjoy the story enough to leave kudos and comments after enjoy.

Third persons POV  
The Tristate area it's a nice place to live in if you want a bit over everything. Its got both suburban life and city life. And a dash of forest or outdoors setting for anyone who wants to just explore. Or go off the grid for a week or so.

Right now however we're following the exploits of Phineas Flynn. He was having an off year as of late. Why you ask lets Flashback, to a few months.

His brother had stopped hanging out with him after his eleventh birthday. Thus causing the two to stop inventing as a team.

But Phineas being one for inventing still kept it going. He'd invent things from everyday gadgets to contraptions that cater to specific projects. His last big project was for his schools gym. Now the showers are very efficient and private for anyone who needs a shower.

But a private matter is just what a certain bully wanted to deal with. Phineas's neighborhood bully Buford came out of the closet three months earlier. Turns out his constant bullying of Baljeet had its reasoning.

Phineas only found out because he followed the two to the junkyard. Where Buford told the Indian nerd and gave him two options. Either he gets the wedgy of his life for not loving Buford back. Plus his bullying would become much worse and much more personnel.

Or Baljeet had to drop his pants and bend over. After ten minutes Phineas watched as Buford rammed Baljeet until he was finished. Even seeing Baljeet cum from the experience. 

To which Buford said "Oh and if you tell no one I won't leave bruises or harm a hair on your head ever again. But you have to always be ready when I call you. I'm not ready to tell my ma and bully friends about my sexual orientation. And you better not think of doing anything smart cause I've got size in both departments over you."

Buford having a full head and some over Baljeet even though the two only have at least a few months difference in age. Buford still is a preteen between eleven and thirteen like Phineas.

Buford however was showing off how much bigger his cock was compared to Baljeet. Standing in front of each other Buford was showing off seven inches limp while his tip was still dribbling cum. 

Baljeet had between three and four inches limp dripping cum as well. As Baljeet pulled up his shorts and brief Buford tapped him.

Looking at Buford the bully tapped his cheek and Baljeet got the message. Getting on his toe tips he kisses Buford cheek and said, "I won't tell I was actually waiting to ask you. But please not so rough next time I want to still sit right."

Buford rubs his hair to say "Good to hear and if you don't want it rough bring lube when I call you." Baljeet ask "Where am I to get lube I'm too young to buy condoms at the store?"

Buford says, "I don't know ask Phineas and says it’s for a science project. Just think of something cause like I said next time I call it won't be just one round." With the two left the junkyard but slowly so they could hold hands before they left. 

Phineas went straight home to look up what he just witnessed on the Internet.

Soon as his Internet search began. Phineas found out that his family’s computer history already had a vast array of sexual websites and chartrooms on its history. Making him wonder who else was looking up sex information. 

Through the computers history Phineas found out about every sexual preference, fetish, and positions possible.

Sitting in his workshop pretty much the garage. Phineas finally got the call from Baljeet asking for lube. But he was calling it something else entirely. Making at least seven boxes of the stuff Phineas waved off Baljeet. But he went right to work trying to figure out stuff for himself.

Phineas looking over all his playful gadgets and side projects simply sighed. His brother and friends all have stuff in their own personnel lives. But Phineas didn't he just wanted to expand his creativity. 

Phineas asks, "Is that why Ferb hasn't been hanging out with me? He must have a girlfriend or someone too have sex with like Buford. Candace also was happy when she said she filled out to fit her new clothes..."

Phineas face palms himself for how innocent his mind was. His sister had filled out into a grown and still growing young woman. 

And much like their mom she was already showing she has curves in all the right places. Putting down his pencil Phineas walked down the street to the second smartest friend he has.

Isabella is a smart girl heck Phineas was shocked at how fast and efficient she was at every small task he asked of her. But now regrets not spending a little more time just doing a project with her. Isabellas mom welcomed Phineas into her home with a warm smile as she answered the door.

Phineas went right to Isabellas room but not hearing an answer after knocking opened the door slightly. Finding her room empty Phineas then heard a small noise coming from the closet. Peaking in through the closet blinds he found Isabella masturbating.

With her legs wide open, panties hanging off her left ankle, and her shirt open. Isabella was cupping her perky A cups in one hand while using two fingers to please herself. 

Isabellas face was flushed bright red, her breath visible, and with each pant she made the sounds from her pussy were much more audible. 

Her fingers slick with her juices as she twirled them both with ease and vigor. Isabella was masturbating to a picture of Phineas head badly photo edited onto another guys body. While Isabella also having a badly edited photo of her head on another womans body. 

The two clearly in the sixty-nine position and loving it.

Isabella whispered through her moans "Right there Phineas lick my G spot you're the best boyfriend ever." Phineas gulped as he watched Isabellas legs shake as she cum into her palm. Coating her hand in another layer of pussy juice.

Phineas gulped feeling the raise of his cock at seeing her so into pleasuring herself. So as not to be noticed he backed away slowly to leave Isabellas room not wanting to bother her. 

Ms. Shapiro from the living room couch asked, "Phineas is everything alright?" 

Phineas instantly collects himself and answered, "Yea Isabella is just busy with some Fireside girl stuff. I'll come back tomorrow and see if she'll hangout with me then."

Waving him off Phineas planned to go right home and into his lab. On his walk home Phineas sees new family he hadn't noticed around the neighbor hood. Also he sees how happy some of the young kids are with their families.

Stopping at the cross walk Phineas sees a job listing asking for babysitters. Taking the flier he continues home his mind still working on his feelings. Getting to his workspace Phineas opens his laptop and does a video search. 

After a whole night and a little into the next morning he tested his body. 

Phineas gives a low but animal like growl cumming hard into the measuring cup. Placing it down Phineas nods seeing that even after cumming eight times through the night his cock can still get hard and produce the goods.

Taking a cool ice pack Phineas gives his cock a break and massage. After ten minutes his cock is no longer erect and he can take the day to look over his test results. From his testing of his performance Phineas nods liking all that the computer puts out.

The results say that Phineas has a naturally large hormonal pool in him. Meaning he's the human equivalent to a prizefighter of sex. His sperm count can easily make any fertile womb pregnant. 

His sperm thickness makes it very favorable to partners. And lastly his stamina is second to none his age.

Looking down at his limp size of eight inches Phineas nods at himself with pride. But he also pats his balls with equal pride seeing as they're both the sizes of handballs. Smirking ear-to-ear Phineas pulls up his pants and underwear and heads to bed to rest for tomorrow.

Back to Isabellas house Phineas is going today. Once there he was greeted and welcomed in by Ms. Shapiro.

Noting that it was the same time as the other day. Phineas slowly enters Isabellas room. On getting into her room he doesn't see her. But he does hear the muffled moans coming from her closet. 

Closing and locking the door Phineas heads to the closet.

Peaking through the blinds once more Isabella is already playing with herself. To another badly photo edited picture. This time they're in the doggy style. Taking hold of his pants and brief Phineas takes a moment to think should he really do this? 

Isabella moaned "Yes Phineas hard just like I like it. Yeah right their spank my cute butt I know you like how cute I am. I knew one day my cuteness would make me irresistible to you." Grunting as she picks up her paces Phineas takes a moment.

Inhale and exhaling five times each Phineas nods to pull down his pants his cock already standing erect. Standing at nearly eleven inches plus Phineas said softly "Ok buddy lets make her really moan." 

Pushing the collapsing closet door to either side Isabella is startled.

But Phineas said with confidence "Isabella you should have told me I would have understand. So how about you stop using those bad photos and we do the real thing." Isabella gulps both nervous and excited as she sees Phineas twitching cock.

Isabella asks, "Please don't make this be a day dream?" Phineas smirks to answer "Not with how really happy you're about to be." Not wanting to leave evidence on the bed Phineas slips into the closet. With the doors still slightly open he gets it on with Isabella.

For three hours Isabella had to bite down on a pair of jeans to stop herself from screaming too loudly. 

As she took every last inches of her newly gained boyfriends cock. When it was all said and down Isabella could hardly feel her legs cause of how shaky they were. 

And she had to use her panties to stop all the cum Phineas put in her from messing up the floor. But Phineas being the gentlemen carried her to her bathroom. Phineas had a smug smirk on the whole time as Isabella grunts and squatted on the toilet.

Pushing large globs of cum from inside her it was so much that at one point. She managed to relax her love tunnels muscles to just let all the cum stream down into the toilet bowl.

Sweaty just like him and with her hair all frizzy in two big puffs Isabella tries to calm her breathing. Sitting on the toilet with her body glistening Phineas gives her face several kisses before nibbling at her ear.

Isabella shudders as she sees that Phineas is still slightly erect. But also clearly limp at an extent. Phineas smirked as he held her saying "I like it when your hairs all puffy like that Isabella." Isabella said, "Then if my boyfriend likes it then I'll keep it this way."

Sharing more kisses the two get into the shower to rinse off the smell of sex. Phineas helps Isabella to fix her clothes. Phineas then leaves and head right back home. As Phineas relaxes in his shared room he finds Ferb already asleep. 

Phineas sighed seeing Perrys empty bed. Said platypus has been missing for a while and still hasn't turned up.

Flashback Over, all this was a solid two months ago so back to Phineas in the present. 

He's heading to his girlfriends house for some fun. Isabella spends a lot of her free time with Phineas. The two are really in love if you can believe it. And Isabella supports his hardcore and domination fetish.

Ms. Shapiro loves seeing the two hold hands or snuggle against each other while watching TV. Calling it sweet and honest young love.

Ms. Shapiro smiles as she sees Phineas and Isabella hug. Ms. Shapiro says "Ok Isabella I'm going out to run errands and I'm also heading to the youth center for the rest of the evening. I won't be home until eight closer to nine. But be good dear and I'll see you later tonight."

As she leaves she gives Phineas a hug and with that the two wait. Phineas smiles asking "Want to watch TV?" Isabella nods and the two sit in the living room. 

As they relax Phineas takes off his shoes and socks to run his toes along the carpet in front of the couch.

After half an hour Isabella goes to the kitchen bringing back chips, soda, and dip. Phineas boots up his portable computer and plugs it into the TV. With two controllers in hand Phineas asks "Hey Izzy do you want to play a racer or fighter?" Isabella answers racers and the two setup for their evening.

Sitting on the couch with Izzy his lovable and super cute girlfriend Phineas kisses her to tease her about winning another race. 

Izzy says "You sweet cheater you distracted me." Smiling Phineas pushes his cheek against hers to say, "Well you can't blame me really your soft face is just super soft."

As she blushes they start another race and to his shock Izzy burps loudly. Izzy says, "Excuse me. Hey Phineas you don't mind if I take off my skirt right." I shake my head, as she's already half way taking it off.

With her skirt on the floor Izzy lays down with her head on Phineas lap. Lying on her side he smirk as her stripped white and purple panties stretch to keep her cute bubble butt contained.

Phineas chuckles to say "Even without your skirt Izzy you’re still going to lose. But I have to say showing off your cute butt is a good distraction." 

Izzy squeaks to slap away his hand after he grabs a handful for her ass to say, "Yes, yes it is. Well I don't have all the free time you have to get good at video games. Plus I prefer to explore the world then stay inside all the time." 

Passing her in the final lap Phineas wins. Leaning down to kiss her cheek to ask if she wants another round. Izzy nods as he picks the more casual friendly tracks. 

As they play Izzy says, "I may not be as good as you. But I know a better way that always works when playing you." 

He raises an eyebrow asking, "What cheat do you have that will be that helpful?"

She playfully sticks out her tongue and pulls down his zipper. Izzy says "I call it 'playing with a bigger and warmer joy stick." As she pulls out his cock from behind his brief she adds "I love it when you're already a little excited."

Looking down at her Izzy smirks to continue to play. All the while she kisses and lightly licks Phineas tip. He growls pausing the game to say, "I'm fine with this kind of cheating Izzy. But you know I hate it when you tease my tip."

Pushing her head down she starts to suck for real. Resuming the race Phineas start to press his fingers against her panties. Teasing her pussy as she sucks more. Growling at how good it feels he say "Damn Izzy I love how soft your lips are."

After fingering her against her panties for a solid ten minutes she huffs to say, "I love how thorough you are when fingering me. But Phineas please stop teasing me against my panties." 

Smirking Phineas slip his hand down her panties and open her lips.

Using his middle finger Phineas penetrate her pussy and start to thrust and play with her inner muscles. Pausing the game again she pops his cock from inside her mouth. Leaning down Phineas starts to kiss Izzy as she strokes his cock. Not caring about the game anymore they start to have their normal kind of fun.

Phineas say, "Keep sucking Izzy and don't stop." Izzy smirks kinkily at him to turn back to sucking his cock. The sounds of her slurping and sucking him off with her Fireside girl determination.

Reaching over Izzy holds onto Phineas lap as he lifts up her legs and take off her panties. Looking over the wet spot Phineas ask, "Izzy you haven't been masturbating again have you?"

Izzy sits up to take off her top to say, "Sorry babe I got so excited this morning about what we did on Saturday that I had to masturbate in the shower. My mom got upset after I used up all the hot water."

Phineas smirks to reach over cupping her boobs to ask right in her face "What about Saturday got you so hot? Was it when we fucked in the movie? Or was it when we fucked in the arcade while everyone was still playing games around us?"

As he continues to finger pussy and massage her boob Izzy answers "All of it Phineas. I don't know about other girls but damn you're the best boyfriend ever." Sharing a kiss Izzy moves into position. As she stands over him Phineas takes a few licks of her pussy.

Izzy shudders to moan rubbing his head as Phineas hold her hips with one hand. To squeeze and stroke her butt cheek in his free hand. 

Pulling away he say, "Go slowly I want you to feel every inch." Izzy smirks to say, "I wasn't about to go fast mister. We both know I love it when you order me around."

And just like that she slowly lowers herself down onto Phineas lap. With her hands on his shoulders Izzy angles her butt right before she drops down. 

All the while staring right into his eyes. He can see the light shimmer of orange in the center of them. Smirking slyly the whole time she takes his tip with ease.

To slowly let the rest of his cock slide right inside. Sighing and moan as she takes half his cock before holding her spot. Smiling back at him she wiggles her hips to say "That's half now for the full thing." 

Smirking back at her Phineas rub her thighs to say "Then do it already my cute magnet."

Kissing her nose Izzy blushes as she goes down further. Huffing a little she gets all but one fourth of his cock in. Hissing a little Izzy says, "I like doing this the most every time eve fuck." 

Raising her ass a little she then drops back down with a loud slap.

As her butt hits his thighs Izzy rubs some of Phineas face and hair to look right into his eyes. She says, "I so fucking love you my great steed." 

Smirking he asks "Oh so I'm a horse huh? Think again Izzy cause I'm not a riding stud I'm a breeding stud. And you know the difference between the two?"

She innocently and very cutely shakes her head. Phineas say, "The difference is one lets you ride but the other rides you. And Izzy you picked the stud that rides you. And as you know even when you start making silly faces I won't stop until I've emptied every load my balls are holding in you."

Rubbing her hips and butt he start to pump upward as she grips his shoulders. 

Phineas smirks to say "Izzy I got a new position we will try so hold on tight." Pushing up off the couch he has her bend backwards until her hair touches the carpet. And she's using her hands to support her weight.

All the while Phineas stands and holds her butt as the counter weight. Looking down Izzys body Phineas licks his lips and give her a few thrusts. Seeing her hold the position well Phineas get into a rhythm. 

Slamming their hips together he really give Izzy the hard stuff.

Izzy gasps and huffs with each thrust. Her body jets forward slightly making Phineas have to really hold on as he fuck her. But with each skin-slapping hit her pussy just lets out more juice. 

As Izzy moans and huffs more she says, "Phineas my arms aren't strong enough to hold this pose and take your cock. Please lay me down."

Seeing her arms already shaking Phineas rolls his eyes and lay her down. With her legs wrapped around him now Phineas places both hands by her waist so he can fix how he's going to sit. Izzy moans louder as Phineas really start to hammer away at her pussy. 

Grabbing pieces of the carpet Phineas smirks down to her.

Phineas says "I do really like it when you moan Izzy. It makes me know that I'm winner at being a good boyfriend. But I have to know who you like better me? Or is it my cock you like more?" 

Giving her a series of hard thrusts Phineas pops his cock right out of her pussy.

Izzy goes wide eye to shout "No put it back in I want your cock yes but I care about you more Phineas! You’re the best boyfriend and I bet any girl that fucks you besides me will say the same!" 

Phineas nod to spank his cock against her pussy making her juice stick to his shaft. While also making lewd and sexy noise the more he spanks her pussy. 

Phineas say, "I like your answer Izzy but you know better then to yell at me. I don't like it when people raise their voices it hurts my feelings."

Giving her his best sad face Izzy sits up to kiss Phineas cheek to say "Sorry babe I didn't mean to raise my voice. I just can't stand it when we have to stop while I'm so close to orgasming. So lets try again. Phineas my sweet and kind boyfriend would you kindly put you cock back in me?"

Phineas smiles to lean down angling his cock right Izzy smiles as he gives her a long kiss. Adding some tongue she moans in his mouth to intertwine their fingers. 

Izzy moans as he pokes her pussy saying, "Nice and slow just like we always do." Phineas shakes his head to say "Actually no."

Izzys confusion lasts for a minute before he rams his whole cock into her causing her to throw back her head. She screams "Oh my fucking lord!" Bottoming out in her pussy Phineas kiss her to stop her screams. Phineas says "Izzy you naughty girl not so loud the neighbors will hear."

Izzy asks, "I don't give a damn about how loud I am. I'm having a romantic and sexy evening with my boyfriend I can be as loud as I want." After half an hour on her back Izzy has had three solid orgasms while Phineas managed to stuff her pussy with two loads.

Phineas sighs as he turns her from on her back and onto her side. Lightly spanking her bubble butt he asks, "Izzy your ass is just as cute as the rest of you. And even softer then your face I can't begin to imagine how good you'll look when you're older."

Izzy blushes at his complement as he pushes his cock back into her as he leans down onto her.

Thrusting at my normal pace some of the cum Phineas already pushed into her starts to come out from the edges of her pussy to run down her butt. But Phineas growls as Izzys cell phone starts to ring. Phineas asks "Fuck your phone is ringing." 

Reaching over he takes her phone from her skirt pocket.

Looking at the caller ID it’s her mom Phineas say "Izzy it’s your mom." Izzy and Phineas change around their position. Now lying on his side with her she has her back to him as he continues to fuck her. Izzy moans to ask, "Why is she even call me? You know what never mind don't answer."

Phineas says, "She'll just think something is up. Answer so she doesn't get worried." Izzy says "What no Phineas I want to enjoy our time." Phineas says "Oh you will you'll just have to talk to her at the same time." 

Izzy argues still so he entices her.

Phineas says "How about this I dare you to complete talking to her and see what see wants. While we continue to have sex." 

Izzy asks, "What do I win if I play along?" Phineas raises her leg and thrusts a little harder to say, "How about a wish and we'll see where it goes." Izzy takes the phone to say "Fine but you better to be ready for the fun I have in mind."

Izzy bites back a moan to say "Hi mom what's up?" Ms. Shapiro answers "Hello sweetie I'm just calling to ask if Phineas is still hanging out with you." While still holding her leg up Phineas rubs his free hand along her back.

Izzy shudders to say "Yeah we're still hanging out. I don't aaaah know when we'llll stop!" Ms. Shapiro asks "Isabella are you ok dear?" 

Izzy huffs away from the phone to say "Yea just playing video games with Phineas. He's trying to tickle me so he can wiinn the race."

Ms. Shapiro says, "How naughty of him beat him good Isabella." Izzy smirks to Phineas as he continues to spank her while thrusting. Izzy says "Oh don't worry mom he may be naughty but he knows that he'll let me win once I use the cute eyes."

As she uses the cute eyes and puffy lips Phineas sigh to say "Ok I'm pulling out. Aaand Izzy where do you want me to cum?" Izzy goes wide eye to whisper back "You know where I like it the most."

Smirking Phineas gets her onto her hands and knees to shove my cock right back into Izzys pussy. Causing Ms. Shapiro to ask "Isabella are you still there? Tell Phineas he better not be trying to tickle you again that naughty boy."

With her eyes wide and her face giving off the silly but satisfied expression. Izzy tightens around his cock clearly riding another orgasm as she whimpers out a few words to her mom and Phineas.

But Phineas made her really tense and groan in satisfaction as soon as he started to cum inside of her. Covering her mouth as Phineas pumped his load into her pussy. Phineas watched in pure bliss as her eyes water and rolled into her head.

Pushing Izzy onto her belly Phineas starts to slap her butt until she became coherent again. To which she finished her phone call. Ms. Shapiro says "Oh sweetie don't get too hyper on soda and have fun playing those video games with Phineas."

Izzy sighs as Phineas rub her butt to say "Now worries mom I love you." Ms. Shapiro says, "Love you too dear." 

With the calls end Izzy turns to Phineas and warps her arms around him. Pulling Phineas right into a long kiss Izzy asks, "You got another round in you my bucking bronco?"

Phineas smirks to say, "I always have enough to satisfy my bubble butted pony. The question is, is that your wish?" 

Izzy shakes her head making her puffy hair go from one side to the other. Izzy says, "My wish is for you and me to have a threesome. But first lets finish like normal I want my legs to really shake tonight."

With a satisfied smirk on his face Phineas is walking home. After three more rounds of sex Isabella and Phineas ended their sexy time. Izzys pussy area was bloated from all the cum that Phineas had stuffed into her.

Izzy had to waddle to the bathroom to relieve both her pussy of cum and her bladder of pee. Phineas made quick work of clear up. Using mini robots from his bag to scrub away the cum stains in the couch and carpet.

Izzy wanted to cuddle naked for an hour and after Phineas left for home. Already night and close to nine he knew dinner at his house was done. But he wanted a snack before heading to bed.

Sneaking in real quietly Phineas goes right into the kitchen. But he stops smelling an all too familiar aroma floating along the air. It's sex but why is it in the kitchen his dad and mom have a bed room?

Going into the fridge Phineas grabs a bowl of peaches and a cup of milk. Downing the food and drink Phineas heads to his room. Changing out of his clothes Phineas takes a quick shower to wash away the sweat and musk of sexy.

Even though Izzy likes his sexy musk he has to keep his sexual activates hidden from his parents.

Once in his room Phineas lies on his bead and lets himself drift off to sleep. Ferb already well into his own sleep in the duos room. But to our surprise Ferbs watch vibrates that it's past two in the morning. 

Sitting up slowly he looks over to Phineas who is sound asleep.

Getting out of bed without making a noise Ferb heads down the hall and down the stairs. 

To our shock Linda matriarch of the Flynn house is sitting at the table in her nightgown. Drinking down a cup of juice she gets up and puts the cup in the sink to be washed in the morning.

Ferb smirks to sneak up behind her. To Lindas surprise Ferb slaps her ass making a resounding clap fill the room. 

Linda turns with a gasp and slight moan. Ferb giving the older woman a simple smile rubs his crotch clearly aroused by the sounds she made.

Linda sighs to say "Oh it's you Ferb for a second I thought it was your father getting handsy again. But did you really have to slap my ass?"

Ferb shrugs to reach over and pinch Lindas ass to which she says, "Still if I didn't know it was you I'd still be startled. So how do you want to have fun tonight?"

Ferb simply flashes her his limp five inches. 

For the last three years of her new marriage Linda hasn't had any sexy. It was such a bitch to have to masturbate and get relief from all the issues and stress in her life from a sex toy. 

It was so bad that Linda almost went on an anonymous dating site.

Once she was also tempted to go into a club she knows that has a glory hole in it. She just really wanted a good fuck. 

Flashback, so when Linda found Ferb jerking off on the family computer and how he was much bigger then her husband. She gave into the taboo of incest.

Ferb took to their various hook up dates very well. Being as silent as he is Ferb had no problems with the various and random moments of sex. 

Her husband almost caught the two. If not for the kitchen island hiding Ferb while he continued to lick Linda from between her legs. Linda down right despises her husband for a number of reasons.

And on solid reason he wasn't handed divorce papers. Was because once he left custody of Ferb would be his.

And after fucking for nearly a whole years. Linda really likes the feeling of Ferb cumming in her pussy. So the whole she barely even listened and just focused on keeping her moans from being noticed.

After Lawrence had left Ferb and Linda continued to fuck. But to their surprise Candace had came home in a huff. Separating before she could see Ferb listen to his sisters complain about how small Jeremy was in the size department.

It turned out that Jeremy might be a good singer and great guy. But his small excuse for a penis was the real downside to their relationship. Ferb left Candace alone on the couch to tell Linda.

Linda responded "No Ferb you can't fuck your sister." 

Ferb titles his head to shove his hand into Lindas pants and start to finger her pussy. Ferb says "Don't worry I'll still have plenty of cum for your pussy too. I just have to be a good brother for my sister too. Just like I've been a good son to you mom."

Linda shakes as she tries not to make a sense for Candace to notice. But still she came pretty hard at Ferbs quick display of skill. 

Having to bite her knuckle as she spilled her pussy juices all over Ferbs hand and in her pants. Exhaling her held breath Linda says, "Just try not to be too loud."

Linda made herself discrete and Ferb went back to Candace. Candace asked "Ferb what are you?" 

Candace stopped in her tracks her words grinding to a halt as Ferb wiped out his cock. Fully erect for her eyes to see.

Candace said, "Ferb put you pants back on." 

Ferb grabs Candaces hands as she tries to cover her face. And to her shock Ferb gave her a warm and very satisfying kiss. No tongue but it was enough to get Candace to listen. Ferb said, "Jeremy may not measure up but I do. And I'm sure a good brother like me can help satisfy your needs."

Candace gulped not sure if she should or shouldn't. But her body answered for her taking hold of Ferbs cock and stroking him with interest. 

Ferb sat next to Candace to watch a little TV while Candace sat beside him and sucked him off.

Ferb fully erect stands at ten inches. Well over Jeremys size. To Candaces glee she found that her body really liked the taboo. 

Sucking Ferbs cock Candace used a few tricks Stacy told her about. Using her free hand she cupped Ferbs balls and tugged them every odd stroke.

Stroking the length of Ferbs cock she couldn't suck Candace hummed onto Ferbs cock. Mostly teasing his tip while also making sure to suck until Ferb gave her consistent moans. 

From the few times which were three in total that she sucked off Jeremy.

She learned that if the guy is hiss or shaking in a means to move away they're in pain. 

But if they moan and you feel their cock constant in it’s twitching. The guy is enjoying the blowjob.

And just as she wanted Ferb is enjoying his sisters work. As Ferb is starting to get into it he lightly thrusts upward into Candaces mouth. Candace relaxing her throat making sure to keep her hand at a secured spot on Ferbs cock.

Even as she feels his cock lightly tap her throat making her give off gagging noises.

Candace can say she enjoyed the experience a whole lot. After fifteen minutes of Ferb fucking Candaces mouth he came. To Candace shock she got two cheek fulls of cum.

Ferb even had enough to shot two last splurts onto Candaces face. 

She was irritated that she didn't get any warning from him. But she surprised herself too and Ferb when she drank down all his cum. Which as his cum sat in her belly made her burp as if she drank a can of soda.

Blushing at the moment Candace looks to Ferb who smirks showing her that he was still hard. 

Ferb said, "It's alright some girls like to swallow Candace. But I do believe it’s my turn to please you."

With his cum still on her face Ferb pushes Candace into a reclined posture. Ferb smiles seeing how well Candace had grown into her mature body. Sure she still has some years to go. 

But he still saw that her B cups are growing nicely.

Her ass is peach shaped and very gradable. Candace wardrobe change did raise a few eyebrows at how bold it was. She now wears a mid drift length tube top, a short skirt that stops short of showing her panties. 

Panties, which are constantly tight fitting seeing as they ride up her ass.

Plus Candace no longer wears a bra she wears padding cups stating that they are better for her boobs. 

But it was just so that she could show off that she just didn't need a bra. And that her nature boobs were just great.

Ferb smirks to think 'Lindas ass and breasts are bigger then Candaces because she had two kids. I wonder how Candace will look is she has kids. Still the apple did fall far for Candace. She landed right at the trees roots.'

In Lindas case she has a pretty large hourglass sized ass. With firm but very jiggly C cup sized breasts. Linda has kept herself in shape even with having to maintain so much throughout her day-to-day life.

Ferb pushes Candaces legs open and lightly feels her inner thighs. 

Right away Candace already loves the feeling of Ferbs hands working over her skin. That she just moans louder when he pushes her panties to the side.

With them out of the way he licks, tugs, and fingers her pussy like nothing she had felt prior. 

Candace jolted upward nearly screaming when Ferb hit her G spot. Linda hidden behind the wall close to the living room listens and fingers herself as Ferb pleases his sister.

Linda thinks 'I should stop them but I'd be a fucking hypocrite. Ferb helped me seeing as Lawrence is a sad excuse of a man. So it's only far Candace gets the same treatment. We're not bad women our men just are lousy at pleasure our sexual needs. Just hope Candace dumps Jeremy so we both can have fun with Ferb.'

Rationalizing her infidelities in her mind Linda continued to finger her pussy spilling more of her juices onto the floor. As Candace spilled her juice into Ferbs mouth as well as onto his hand.

Taking the time to pay attention to both her clit, outer lips, and tunnel walls. 

Candace was the victim of a sexual three-course attack. All the areas that she usually went after when she would masturbate were in Ferbs control.

As Ferb continued to attack his new sexual playground he wondered how long Candace would last at his next surprise. 

As Candace began to contract her inner muscles Ferb made his move.

With procession and silent swiftness Candace screamed as Ferbs finger went up her ass and put pressure right on her prostate. Candaces legs shout into the ear, her teeth clinched, and her eyes watered as the stared straight at the ceiling.

Her fingers gripping the couches cushions until they became a bloodless pale coloration. As Candaces body twitched out of her control she came all over Ferb. His face was dripping wet with Candaces juices. To the point he could slick back his hair as if it had jell in it.

Candace remain locked in the position even as Ferb stood up. She was gulping down breath after breath and soon after several long minutes her body crumbled. 

Going completely limp Candace passed out.

Ferb fixed her clothes and went to wipe his face. Linda had to see why Candace had screamed and saw it all. 

The same trick Ferb did their second time at fucking. She was riding his cock while he laid on his back.

She loved feeling hands grope and massage her ass but she should have suspected something when Ferb spreaded her cheeks. 

And moments away from her orgasm Ferb shot a finger to her prostate and as she came. Ferb came with her but Linda could only describe the orgasm as jaw dropping.

Simply cause Ferb did it when she was on her last orgasm. And her jaw went slack with pure bliss at the feeling. 

She warned Ferb to ask her to cum inside next time they fucked. Last thing Linda wanted was to explain a baby when she and Lawrence hadn't fucked in years. But soon after she simply started to use the pill.

A month later Ferb and Linda were fucking on the couch and Candace saw them. Agreeing to the secret incest trio relationship. Candace is still pretty hung up on Jeremy.

She knows she can't have a sexual relationship with him given his small equipment. But she still does have feelings for the guitarist.

But just like Linda she gets her time to get her pussy full of cum from Ferb.

Flashback Over, back to present day with Ferb and Linda in the kitchen. Opening her nightgown Linda shows Ferb she's wearing a green thong. And with no bra on her stiff nipples are pointing freely in the kitchen air.

Linda says "Ferb pull the chair over here I want you to fuck me over the kitchen island." Nodding Ferb pulls the chair over with Linda bent over Ferb jerks off a little to get himself full erect.

Once erect Ferb starts to rub his cock all over Lindas ass. 

She loved it her ass is her best feature and when she catches men staring she knows she still has a good body. As Ferb rubs one cheek to the other he then lightly probes his tip against her thong.

Taking the thong in three fingers Ferb pulls it up and to the side of Lindas ass. 

With his tip at her pussy Linda hisses as Ferb gently slides himself in. With himself full sheathed Ferb pulls back and starts the gentle rhythm of fucking that Linda likes.

With his cock hitting all the right points at his moderate pace Ferb smiles feeling his cock getting squeezed. Linda loving the feeling of his cock inside her once again pushes her ass back to meet his thrusts.

She doesn't push back too had knowing that Ferb has to stand on a chair. But even so the two are really enjoying their fun.

Linda moans to say "Ferb you'll never believe what your father started to talk to me about while I was drying off. I'm naked dripping with warm water and he asks me... Ferb are you listening?" 

Ferb gives Linda a nod as he continues to fuck her.

Linda says "Well anyway that's a good attribute to have Ferb women like it when men actually listen.' 

Linda thinks 'Come to think of it its been a while since Lawrence listened to me. Another reason while sex with Ferb has been so good. And why Lawrence is such a fucking idiot.'

Linda goes on after a few more moans to say, "So there I was toweling off naked as ever. 

"And your father wouldn't stop talking about the new mummy exhibit at the museum. I mean fuck yea right there Ferb. Who cares about some old bones? Better yet why are you even talking to me?"

Ferb squeezing Lindas ass to grunt, "I'm going to cum." 

Linda looks under herself seeing Ferbs balls sway back and forth with each of his thrusts. Linda says "Its ok to cum inside dear you know how much I loved being creamed. Right so as I was say... Oh yes..."

Linda grins as she furiously plays with her clit until she feels another orgasm rocks through her body. 

Linda giggles as she cums squeezing the cum from Ferbs cock. Linda still very shipper says "And your father wonders why I'm not interested in fucking him. Oh Ferb I felt all of it."

Staying inside Linda for several minutes Ferb pulls away his cock dripping with some cum and pussy juice. While a good stream of cum drools from Lindas pussy and onto the floor. 

Linda sighs as she stands up to lean against the kitchen island.

Linda knows that Ferb can only cum twice or if lucky three times a day. But his performance and skill is far greater then his father has ever been. 

Linda says, "It's ok your still very young sweetheart. So don't worry about blowing so few loads give it time.

"But at least you last, cum, and perform much better then your father ever can. Now head to bed I have to clean up before I get back to bed." 

Linda grabbing the hand towel close by. And quickly works to wipe away the cum from between her legs and the smear on the floor.

With the clean up finish Linda stands enjoying just standing in the kitchen almost completely naked. 

Looking at the towel she sniffs the towel to then start licking at the cum stains. Humming at how tasty Ferbs cum is she stops when a voice startles her.

Lawrence asks "Linda dear what are you doing down here? Did you see Ferb just now too I could have sworn I saw him heading back to his room." Linda with her back to Lawrence fixes her nightgown before she answers him.

Linda answers "No he might had just went to the bathroom. And I came down to get something to drink. Lets go back to bed." 

As the two walk Lawrence asks "Dear perhaps when we get back to bed we can try some lovin'?"

Linda gives him a somewhat off smile to say "Sorry Lawrence not tonight." But under her breath she rolls her eyes saying "Giving you a minute of bliss is not how I want to get back to sleep." 

Lawrence sighs to take a nude magazine into the bathroom. Linda thinks 'Three minutes and he'll flush and head right to sleep.'

Linda guess is right on the money no shorter then two minutes later. Lawrence leaves their shared bathroom yawning. 

Linda rolls her eyes as Lawrence doses off not even saying a word more to her.

Reaching into her personal draw besides the bed Linda finds the toy Ferb made for her.

She's really glad Ferb took her creative and artistic side. Pushing the wedge like dildo into her pussy Linda turns it on. And lets the vibrations of the dildo aid her as she massages her clit.

With her face in her pillow Linda gets into her favorite position. 

With her ass high in the air and her knees pressed hard into the mattress. Linda gets to work giving herself one more orgasm before morning.

Using her free hand Linda teases her asshole. She doesn't want to risk her nail poking the wrong muscle in her ass. So she mainly uses the flat end of her finger to apply pressure and probe her hole.

Looking over at her husband Linda growls shouting curses in her mind at him. Linda screams, 'Limp dick if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have to hide my fun with Ferb. And he'd be a much happier boy too. But no you have to be a one-pump weasel.

'I swear if I find a way to get rid of you I would do it. But for Ferb I'll put up with you staying for now.'

After another ten minutes of masturbation Linda cums. As her body shakes her pussy muscles contract and push the wedge dildo out. Landing on the wet patch of bed sheets still vibrating Linda takes a moment to collect her breath.

Linda picks up the dildo to lick it clean the whole time regretting not licking Ferb clean before Lawrence came down stairs. But still the last thing she wanted was to be caught. 

Case Linda last thing Linda and Candace need is to lose how good of a fuck he is and is growing into being.

Putting the dildo away Linda lies back to sleep the remaining few hours until morning.

Loud and crazy panting can be heard right now. Why you ask cause well hormones and that fact that someone is masturbating isn't too far from another reason. 

Why is this girl masturbating is another answer on its own.

She groans as she continues to finger herself while looking down on the magazine in front of her. Huffing to say, "Aah haa... I want to see one... I want to see a penis for real aah. Not just a fake edited picture of one either."

Continuing to finger her pussy with both hands until she feel the cramping growing inside of her. Rising from her bed she bites her lip to shout "AAAH I WANT TO SEE A REAL PENIS!"

Clinching her teeth as her love juice drips from her love hole. The girl dips forward with my butt pointed upward behind herself. While put her face right next to the models penis in the magazine. 

Exhaling as fast as she can inhale she collect her thoughts.

Soon she fix myself as well as her glasses. 

Sitting up to she sigh and say, "I did it again and still I feel lonely. Hah if only I had a boyfriend. More importantly if only I could have Phineas. But Isabella has been trying to get him from the moment he started inventing stuff.

"Oh if only he was my boyfriend. I could see his penis as much as I'd want. Maybe we'd be able to masturbate together. But my dad wouldn't want me to have a boyfriend so soon either."

She gasps and panics a little hearing a ringing go off next to her. 

Looking at her phone she sees it’s a text from Phineas. Blushing as he text 'Hey Gretchen I hope you don't mind me stopping by to hang out with you. Isabella said you had some next comics that I'd like.'

Gretchen blushes to jump up on her bed saying, "He's coming over to see me. Oh I can't wait I should get ready fast." 

Taking a wet cloth Gretchen washes her body of sweat and puts on some fresh clothes. After which she wait for Phineas to arrive.

Gretchen stops and think 'Wait my parents aren't home and I wonder if this could be my chance? I'm sorry Isabella but I really want to have a boyfriend. I'll apologize properly later.'

As she sits on the couch the thoughts of all the potential things Phineas and she could do as a couple stream into her mind. Licking her finger Gretchen nibbles at her fingernails as her mind runs wild.

Fantasies of Phineas running his hands along various parts of her body. Just thinking about him doing all the lewd things she's dreaming of is too much.

As her body shudders she cum without even touching her love tunnel. 

Holding her face as she feels her tunnel muscles contract and expand. Gretchen feels her love juice excrete and wet her panties as she sits on the couch. Dropping to her side she takes a moment to collect her breath.

Hearing the knocking Gretchen springs up and rushes to the door. 

Calming her breathing fast Gretchen takes a moment to center herself. Opening the door Gretchen sees Phineas bright smile as he says hi to her. Saying hi back Gretchens mind screams 'My future boyfriend is here.'

As she let him in her body starts to shake and one simple mantra repeats in her head. It says 'Do it now make him yours.' 

Gretchen says "Hey Phineas I have a special issued magazine it’s a little different then the normal magazines. Come to my room and I'll show you."

Phineas says "Sure I'd love reading new stuff." Getting into her room Gretchen locks the door behind them and looks for a certain issue. Handing Phineas the magazine he says "Gretchen I didn't know you were such a lewd girl."

Gretchen looks to see Phineas normal smile replaced with a sly more confidence soave expression. 

Getting closer to her he says "I was wonder if any of the girls I knew around my age was interested in this kind of stuff. And you just answered my curiosity."

Before Gretchen knew it Phineas had his arms wrapped around her and talking into her ear. Beyond embarrassed that Gretchen can feel her own blush. Gretchen tries to say "No I didn't... well I sort of did but..." 

Phineas cuts her off saying "It's so cute that you're trying to play innocent now. Your heart is really thumping I can feel it past your boob." 

Gretchen gulps as Phineas starts to pinch her nipple to say "It's really thumping now tell me Gretchen did me catching you get you excited?

"Or is it that I'm excited too getting you really excited." her blush goes from hot to burning feeling Phineas penis poke her thigh through his shorts. Gretchen stutter, "Then do you want to check?"

Pulling away from Phineas she say "Check my heart directly Phineas. I want you to touch me directly and tell me how hard my heart is beating." Pulling off her shirt Gretchen also pulls up her training bra.

Fondling her breasts Gretchen asks "Phineas will you touch my breasts directly?" Phineas smirks to say, "You didn't even need to ask." 

Phineas not only takes her breast in his hand he's also licking the nipple to her other breast. Using his free hand he squeezes her waistline.

Gretchen shudders placing her hands on his head to ask "How are my breasts Phineas? They're soft and throbbing really hard right?" Phineas hums with his mouth latched onto Gretchen breast. Phineas says, "I'm going to suck harder."

And just as he says it he sucks hard causing Gretchen to moan and push him hard onto her chest. 

Gretchen moans "Aaah you're sucking so good. Haaah pleas suck them more!" Phineas pulls away to say, "Now you can't have all the fun Gretchen."

Phineas smirks to say, "Gretchen sucking on your boobs got me really excited have a look." Phineas drops his pants and underwear and Gretchen eyes light up. Right in front of her is his penis. He's just as big if not bigger them the models in the magazines she has.

Phineas lies back on Gretchens bed as she gets between his legs. Gretchen says "Phineas you don't know how much... Phineas you’re my crush... I've waited so long too. Thank you." 

Licking his tip Gretchen just does what her body wants and wraps her lips around his penis.

Savoring the taste of his penis as she continues to suck as her instincts guide her. Gretchen thinks 'This is a boy tastes. This is what my boyfriend’s penis tastes like. Its so good no its delicious!'

As she continues to suck Phineas puts his hand on her head and he starts to make her suck faster. 

The more Gretchen sucks the more love juice starts to leak from her love tunnel. Gretchens never leaked this much before. And as she fingers herself her hand gets even more covered in juice.

Soon Phineas starts to push his penis further into her mouth. Gretchen tries to not throw up feeling his penis poke her uvula. Phineas grunts to say "I'm cumming." 

And before Gretchen can ask what he means. His sperm shoots from his penis and right into her mouth.

Phineas holds her head in place as his penis twitches and sends jet after jet of sperm to the back of her throat. Soon it gets so jammed with his thick sperm that Gretchen cheeks start to bulge with his sperm that she can't swallow.

Phineas lets go as his penis lets out more sperm. 

As more lands on Gretchen face she exhales to think 'Phineas sperm... this is my boyfriends sperm!' I slump forward sperm that I can't swallow leaking from my mouth or running down my face. 

Some of it is even on her glasses.

Gretchen asks, "How was it Phineas? Was it good because I really liked it?" 

Phineas nods to say, "Yea it felt good. But what'd be even better is if I put it inside." Before I could ask Phineas flips me and pulls off my panties and my skirt.

Gretchen gasps in surprise as he pokes at her love tunnel. 

Phineas says, "It looks like you pussy is really excited too. So even though my cock is pretty big you pussies wet enough for me to fuck you. So take a breath Gretchen cause this is going to hurt."

Phineas asks as he pokes her love tunnels entrance "Gretchen do you like me?" 

Gretchen blushes to stutter "Yea... yeah I do like you Phineas." Phineas smirks to say "Then don't worry it'll hurt but I'll make sure you like every second of it."

In one hard thrust Phineas puts his whole penis into Gretchens love tunnel. Making jolts of electricity rush through Gretchen tunnel. 

Gretchen says "Phineas your penis its feels... Ssso much better then I could ever dream."

Phineas says, "That's normal Gretchen and its not called a penis. When fucking its called a cock. And your pussy is really liking how much attention my cock is giving you too."

Before she knew it Gretchen orgasmed shook throughout her body even as Phineas starts to thrust into her pussy. Gretchen tell him she just orgasmed and he says "Correction Gretchen you just came. And don't worry I'll be coming in a little while too."

As Phineas vigorously thrusts into her Gretchen can hardly keep her eyes focused. 

Before she knew it Phineas is kissing her using his tongue to play with her tongue. Gretchen sighs to say "I'm so happy you're making my pussy feel so good Phineas.

"I'll make your cock feel even better... My pussy will make your cock feel great!" Phineas grunts to say "I'm cumming Gretchen hold on tight." I scream at him to go ahead to cum all he wanted in me.

Phineas thrusts several times even as Gretchen can feel a vast amount of his cum filling my pussy. 

It feels too amazing and so hot inside her pussy. Gretchen releases a breath she didn't know she was holding when Phineas pulled his cock out of her pussy. Watching as his cum leaks out of her as his tip drip more cum.

Gretchen just got filled with the full scoop of just how wonderful sex is. 

Gretchen says "Wow Phineas your cock is sooo good..." But her moment of relaxation ends when Phineas says, "Gretchen you may be satisfied but I'm not."

Phineas takes hold of Gretchens face and before she can speak he pushes his cock back into her mouth. Phineas moans to say "Yea that's the good stuff. Sorry Gretchen but we aren't stopping until I feel a little more tired."

Fucking her mouth once again for who know how long Phineas cums again this time all over her face. 

Feeling his warm cum run down her naked body Gretchen can barely speak up as Phineas flips her onto my stomach. Spreading her butt cheeks Phineas thrusts right back into her pussy.

Gripping her pillow Gretchen screams "IT FEELS SO GOOD!" 

Panting and loosing control of her breath Phineas continues to fuck her from behind. With his hands on her butt he says, "You feel really nice and wet Gretchen. Don't worry I'll take good care of you."

Gretchens heart practically flutters at hearing that. 

Gretchen thinks 'He cares no he has to love me now. Oh Phineas I'm really your girlfriend now.' After she doesn't know how long Gretchen screams again as Phineas cums inside of her. Gretchen screams "Phineas I love youooou... and I love your penissss toooo!

And just like that for the last few days Phineas has come to Gretchens house. 

She makes sure no ones home and that she knows when her parents will be coming back home. Again as Phineas fucks her from behind he cums right in her pussy.

But Gretchen screams in shock as Phineas shoves his cock into her ass. Gretchen cries "Wait Phineas I never..." Gretchen grunts as Phineas still thrusts into her. He says, "It's ok just means we have another hole to play with Greta so relax and enjoy."

Feeling her tongue hang from the side of her mouth, as he thrusts more. Gretchen is just in pure bliss now. 

Its just feels so good to have her boyfriend fuck her whenever he wants. At first Gretchen was scared he wouldn't like her. But now he completely has her heart and she love it.  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Dudes cause one chapter was too low I made multi chapters! That's right dude another chapter for you to enjoy. Want to thank everyone who swung by to see the fic as well as thanks to everyone who left a like so far. And Corey21 dude glad you're liking the fic so far and trust me things will get even hotter!

Every inventor needs a good problem to solve or a good woman to bang.

Third persons POV  
Izzy smirks as Gretchen is bent over on her beds edge as Phineas her dominating boyfriend fucks Gretchen roughly. Izzy asks as Phineas continues to ram into her pussy how's she feeling?

Izzy asks, "Hey Gretchen are you having fun? Does it feel good to have my boyfriend pounding your pussy while I watch? It's ok you can be honest."

Gretchen moans to close her eyes as Phineas continues to pound her pussy while squeezing her soft butt. Gretchen moans, "Yes.... uuuh I... I like it...!"

It's only been a week since Phineas agreed to Izzys wish. 

But he said Gretchen wouldn’t be the only girl he fucks besides Izzy either. And when he told her Izzy was on her knees while his cock was shooting cum all over her face.

It felts so nasty and sexy all at once. That Izzy just moaned yes to everything he said. Fuck does Izzy love his dominating cock. Izzy leans closer to Gretchen to ask, "Do you think I should help make you feel even better?"

Gretchen clinches her teeth as Phineas slaps her butt. Hiccupping a moan she says "Do it pleeeas... give me... more I neeeed mooore!" Using her hand Izzy lifts her chin to say, "Excuse me but I didn't hear a places?"

Gretchen has both her eyes half closes and glossy with pleasure as she speaks. She says "Ple.... please make me feel... help me feel even better!" Gretchen clinches as Phineas says "Do it fast Izzy she's close to coming."

Reaching into her backpack Izzy pulls out a thin dildo. Asking Phineas to lean back a little she lick and lube the dildo with her spit. With it ready Izzy aims for Gretchens ass to say, "You're a good girl for behaving so well Gretchen here's your behavior patch."

Gretchen Clinches really hard as Izzy continues pushing the dildo into her ass. 

Flashback, at first when Izzy came by with Phineas Gretchen was really shocked. When Phineas showed her the pictures he took of her with his phone. Izzy couldn't help but teased her.

Izzy said "Damn Gretchen I didn't know you were so lewd. But it was bound to happen with Phineas fucking and stuffing your pussy full of cum. Tell me Gretchen how much fun do you think we'll have now that I get to help and have fun too?"

Flashback over, and here they are with Izzy pushing a dildo into Gretchens ass helping her boyfriend get his rocks off. Izzy say "You're really enjoying this dildo up your ass Gretchen.

"I bet you'd love it even better if it was Phineas cock?" 

Izzy then kisses and licks Gretchens cheek. Gretchens pussy starts to make even wetter noises as Phineas continues to ram her. Gretchen moans "My ass aauuugh... and my pussy feeeel ssso gggoood!"

Phineas huffs to say, "Fuck I'm getting close to cumming you two." Izzy says "Are you going cumming too Gretchen I bet you are aren't you? Well seeing as you are let me speed things up." Smirking Gretchen tries to stop her but Izzy yanks the dildo out of her ass.

Looking at Phineas he pulls out too backing away from Gretchen. His cock twitching and looking as if it really wants to cum. Izzy takes off my panties as Gretchen asks "Phineas I didn't cum yet."

Phineas slaps her ass saying, "You'll cum when I want you too. And right now I want to cum in Izzys pussy. So you sit and wait." Naked like Gretchen and with my legs wide open Phineas rams right into Izzy pussy.

Izzy screams, "Yes just like that! Oh fuck Phineas shoot you cum right into me!" Gretchen lies next to her staring at Phineas cock. Gretchen says, "Phineas cock aahh Isabella that's not fair I want some too."

Izzy smirk to say, "Get over it he's my boyfriend I get first cum dibs. Aaah yes Phineas pound my pussy with your big cock fuck it feels really good!" 

As Phineas continues to fuck her Izzy moan more telling him that he's wonderful and too fuck harder.

Gripping the bed sheets Izzy looks back at Gretchen as she's now fingering herself. Izzy asks "Hm can't stand waiting anymore Gretchen? It gets you really going right seeing someone else getting fucked right in front of you right?"

Gretchen really starts to pant as she says "But it was my turn... and you still took my turnnn. So how could I... I have to... I really have to... ccccummmaaah!" Izzy smirks to say, "Look babe Gretchen just came to use fucking."

Phineas grunts to look over as Gretchens juices leak onto her bed. 

Phineas says "Damn that is pretty hot. But she's not the only one I'm cumming too!" Phineas slams down into Izzys pussy making her throw her head as he stuffs Izzy pussy with his hot cum.

As her body shakes Phineas says he's still cumming. Looking down Phineas pulls his cock out to jerk off his cock while he's still cumming. Or already cumming again either way large bursts of his cum fly onto Izzys belly and boobs.

Izzy sighs to rub his cum into her skin loving how hot his sperm feels. Izzy says, "You're amazing Phineas and not just at filling my pussy. You still have cum to paint my body too." 

Gretchen moans, "You're so luck Isabella."

Phineas asks "Hey Gretchen you want me to keep fucking you like I do Izzy right?" Gretchen nods to say "Yes I want your cum and your cock. I really love it when you fuck me."

Phineas sits up putting his cock still dripping with their mixed juices right at her lips. Phineas rubs his cock along her lips to ask "Then you'll do everything I tell you right Greta?" Seeing Gretchens eyes twitch as she licks his tip to answer fast.

Gretchen says "Yes anything just please fuck me like you do Isabella." Phineas smiles to say, "In that case Izzy do a sixty nine with Gretchen." In a flash Izzy climbs onto Gretchen and put her pussy right into her face.

Izzy licks her lips as Phineas says "You wanted more of my cum right Greta? So why not lick it out of Izzys pussy. It’s still warm and fresh right from the tap. And Izzys cute and sweet pussy juice might just make my cum even sweeter tasting."

Gretchen is left in awe as the cum from Izzys pussy drips down onto her face and glasses. Izzy can feel her long pants as Gretchen stares up at her Phineas cream stuffed pussy. 

Izzy say, "Phineas is right he lets out a lot of cum and it'd be a shame to waste it. So think of this as a welcome present into his harem."

As more cum spills onto her face Gretchen moans "Cum so warm... more cum from Phineas... Give me more!" Taking hold of Izzys butt Gretchen shoves her tongue right into her pussy. Izzy actually squeals a little in surprise at Gretchen taking hold of her butt.

Feeling Gretchens tongue lick inside of her as if she was a sundae Izzy can't help but moan. Izzy moans to say "Must taste pretty good if you're sucking and licking that fast. Let me do the same for you Gretchen it's only fair."

Licking her pussy right back Gretchen starts to twitch and moan even louder. 

As the room fills with the sounds of their pussy easting contest. Izzy can't help but moan right into Gretchens pussy as Gretchen eats out more cum from her stuffed pussy. Izzy pulls away saying "Damn Gretchen at this rate my pussy juice will also get sucked out take it easy girl."

Gretchen just moans into her pussy to say "Phineas cum tastes so good." Izzy sighs to lick her and then flick her clit with her tongue a little more calling Gretchen a very lewd girl. But soon Phineas comes over saying, "Make room Izzy I got a pussy to fill."

Izzy smiles with a little pussy juice on her lips to say, "Seeing us like this got you pretty excited didn't it." Phineas nods to get between Gretchens legs but Izzy asks "Hey Phineas how about instead of her pussy you fuck here?"

Spreading Gretchens ass she stops licking to say "Wait I'm still not ussse to." Not caring Phineas shoves his cock right in anyway. He says "Fuck Greta I fucked your ass three times already and you're still this tight?

"But I have to say for you Greta I'd say I prefer your tight ass more if you really like it. But don't worry I'll still fuck your pussy full of cum too."

Izzy smirks as Gretchen clinches her teeth her eyes completely tipping into her head. 

Shaking like a leaf Phineas thrusts still even as Gretchen runs through another orgasm. Phineas then pushes Izzy back to sitting on her face.

Phineas grunts to say "Keep eating out Izzy Greta don't enjoy this by yourself. If you don't I'll take out my cock and never fuck you again." Gretchen whimpers saying, "Noo I'll do it. I'll do what yoooou say. Just pleas don't take away your cock."

As Gretchen eats Izzy pussy Phineas groans to say "That's it Greta really good. If you both listen to me then I'll make you both feel amazing." Gretchen asks really? And Phineas answers "Yes really a lot better then what we're doing now."

Gretchen moans "Ok I'lll uuh I...ll do what you want." Izzy moans a me too and Phineas says "Good to hear you two." Phineas grunts saying he's cumming. Gretchen says "Yes hhhaa cum inside my ass please!"

Izzy moans that she's cumming too and pushes her pussy down really hard onto Gretchens face. As they all shake and pant with their orgasms. Phineas stuffs Gretchens ass with cum. 

As Phineas pulls out his cock he says "Ok you two we're going to take a walk to the park. But first put these on."

The whole walk Gretchen and Izzy are shaking. For a number of reasons one being both still have Phineas cum leaking between their legs.

And leaving a cum trail as they walk down the street to the park.

Even Izzys never done something so exposing like this before. And the few times the wind picked up Gretchen gets really scared. But damn do they feel hot while doing this. Phineas finds a path in the park that doesn't have anyone around.

Sitting on a bench on the path he says "Ok you two you're both my girls from now on. And you'll do what I say when I say." 

Both girls nod as he says "With people still around there's a high chance we might get seen. But if you two hurry and do what I asked right I'll give you both an amazing reward."

Gretchen says "Really then I'll do it." 

Izzy says me too and Phineas says, "Well then you two show me what you got." Both nod to open their coats. Putting them onto the bench both squat in the middle of the path to start peeing.

While still showing that small globs of cum are sneaking out from their used holes.

Phineas starts taking pictures with his phone as his jerks off his cock a little. Phineas smiles to say, "Such good girls I have to play with. Come on you two make sure you push out every last drop before someone jogs by."

It's late in the evening as Phineas tries to sneak back home. Isabella told Linda that he was staying over at the Fireside girls cabin because of a Fireside girls project. But Phineas wasn't going to stay long he just wanted to fuck Izzy and Greta a little more there after he had them expose themselves in the park. 

Said girls were blushing and shaking the whole walk to the cabin cause Phineas never gave them back their clothes. So walking the city streets they had to really hold down their clothes from fear a cars wind would expose the truth.

As Phineas takes his time walking home it’s already close to eleven in the night. In his hands are two panties one neon pink the other neon orange. 

Both clearly showing large wet spots in the crotch area.

Phineas smirks to stretch the panties saying, "Man fucking those two until they started to obey my every word was fucking hot. I got to train Greta a little more though girls too clingy for my liking right now. Still got to say taking their panties is a good memento idea.

"I should do like those insect collectors do and put these into a frame. Hell with all the other girls I plan to fuck I’d make collectors really jealous. I wonder how big I should make the frame?"

As Phineas sneaks into the house he carefully climbs the stairs up to his room. But stops when he hears a loud grunt followed by a sharp moan leaving his sisters room. 

Phineas says "Wait was that Candace is she fucking Jeremy while mom and dad are home?"

Getting closer to Candaces door Phineas goes wide-eyed as he peaks through the cracked door. On his sisters bed is Candace bouncing like no tomorrow her breasts bouncing in equal pleasure that her face is showing. But the cock fucking her doesn't belong to Jeremy it belongs to his brother Ferb.

Phineas gasps as Ferb thrusts to meet his bouncing sister. And to his greater shock his mom Linda is sucking Ferbs balls. While also teasing Candaces clit and teasing her nipple. Candace clearly squeezing down onto Ferbs cock.

By how her hands are clinched into fists by her boobs as she moans once again cumming all over Ferbs cock.

Add to Phineas final shock Ferb is cumming right into Candaces pussy. Linda slowly helping to pull Ferbs cock from Candaces pussy. Leaving her pussy with a sloppy pop Linda right away lick Ferbs cock. And scoops cum from Candaces pussy with her fingers. 

Phineas quickly notices that Lindas also has small streaks of cum in between her legs. Phineas thinks 'So this is what Ferbs been doing. Fucking my mom and sister behind my back. I thought we could trust each other Ferb. But now I know this game too. And lets see how dad feels when he sees a little video exposure of your fun.'

Reaching into his bag Phineas slides his small helper bot past the door. Controlling it with his watch Phineas gets to Candaces webcam and hacks it. Once in he starts recording everything.

To Phineas shock Ferb clearly has taken a certain blue pill to stay hard to have fun with the two women of their home. 

How he knows is because the pack is still sitting next to Candaces bed with an empty glass next to the pack. 

Phineas shakes his head thinking 'Fucking loser you can't keep up with them so you take the pill. That's both lame and sad. I'm way better then you Ferb cause I've been able to satisfy two partners and they couldn't keep up with me. Don't worry Candace and mom I'll fuck you ten times better then him.'

After an hour of recording Phineas realized that they were only fucking right now due to him saying he wasn't going to be home. And his dad is probably staying overnight for a conference or something. Phineas leaves the house to spend the night at Izzys. Said girlfriend was more then happy to let him stay the night.

Izzys mom however has Phineas sleep on the couch. All the while keeping an eye on the young couple. But Izzy has to be very discrete while she feels and play with her boyfriends cock. Or Phineas giving her breast the odd grope.

Izzys mom and Phineas do have some small talk. 

Mostly about why he wasn't home but Phineas just brushed it off with small excuses. After a short while watching TV both Izzy and her mom calls it a night. 

Phineas told Izzy he is just going to watch TV until he fell asleep and not to bother him for now. With a kiss good night Phineas gave Izzy a little poke to her pussy before she goes off to sleep.

But once Phineas is alone he quickly went to work cutting down the video to show his dad. But first he needed some good screenshots to make sure his mom and sister came to him for sex first. 

Or at least start to understand who is now going to be fucking them from now on.

It's now Wednesday almost four days since Phineas found out about his mom and sister are fucking Ferb. Which yes he's still pretty pissed about. In the last four days he's placed video camera traps in small corners to catch where else they've been fucking.

Phineas hated what he found even more. 

They've both mostly fucked Ferb either on the couch, various spots in the kitchen, and against the wall near the staircase. Aside from also fucking on Candaces or Ferbs bed. As well as in the garage Phineas private workspace.

Phineas creates various screenshots and short videos highlighting it all.

Sitting at the table for breakfast Phineas sits and eats with his family. Linda groans as Lawrence tries to make small talk by complementing her cooking. But she just gives the guy vague responses. Phineas simply watches with his mouth shut. 

After a bit Lawrence asks, "Phineas have you see your sister?"

Phineas shrugs answering "Oh yea I think I saw her outside by the car. Don't know why though." Lawrence looks to him saying, "Oh boy I hope she isn't thinking of taking if for a spin. The insurance still didn't like how she worn down the breaks the last time she drove."

Linda says almost snarkily, "Well then you better go check." Lawrence agrees asking himself where he left his car keys? In the hopes that Candace doesn't have them. With Lawrence gone Linda smiles to Ferb who gives her a sly wink their signal for a quickie.

Linda winks back to say "Ferb can you clean the garage for me?" Ferb nods but the whole time neither notice Phineas watching their exchange. Seeing right past their code Phineas hums to think 'This is my chance.'

With Ferb gone Phineas reaches into his pocket tapping his mom next to him for her attention. 

Phineas smirks to say "So mom I heard you're cheating on dad." Linda froze to look at Phineas who simply puts his hand on her thigh to add "And I heard you're cheating on him with Ferb."

Linda crosses her arms to say, "Whatever you think you heard you didn't I." Phineas cuts her off by showing her a muted video of her fucking Ferb in the living room. Phineas hardens his eyes to say "Really mom on the couch what would dad say? Not only that why with Ferb I mean I'm so much bigger."

Linda gasps as Phineas exposes his erect cock to her. Linda blushes even harder when Phineas guides her hand to his cock. Linda says, "What are you stop it I'm you mom." Phineas glares to say "Didn't stop you from fucking Ferb?"

Linda huffs back saying "It doesn't count with Ferb cause he isn't blood related like we are." Phineas says back "Fine I'll guess I'll have to show you how much better I am."

With that Phineas makes Linda grip his cock to vigorously jerk him off. With the tablecloth hiding most of it Linda can't help but stare.

As the minutes tick away Linda thinks 'His stamina is unreal even Ferb while on viagra hasn't lasted this long.' Phineas smiles smugly as his mom is completely transfixed. But once Lawrence speaks Linda has to cover her mouth from gasping.

Phineas sees Lawrence to ask "Dad did you find Candace?" Lawrence answers, "No I don't know where she could be but I can't seem to find my car keys. Phineas do you know where they could be?" Phineas shakes his head while containing his grunts of excitement. As now Linda isn't being guided by Phineas hands to jerk him off.

With Lawrence standing just far enough from the table to not see what the two are really doing. 

Phineas continues to grin at his mom. Linda half glares half blushes to curse at Phineas for putting her in this situation. But he simply smirks to whisper to her "Play along or you'll regret it." Linda sighs as Lawrence says, "I'll go check in my office."

With him gone Linda pulls her hand away but Phineas says, "You're not done until I cum now suck me off." Linda argues saying, "No Phineas for fucks sake I can't." 

Phineas grabs Lindas breast to say, "You can and you will. If Ferb can get a free pass so can I. You know how many wet dreams a guy can have off you mom? And I'm not going to pass up a chance. Now get under the table and suck off or dad will find out his wife's a whore."

Linda contemplates it for a moment to give in. Slipping under the table Phineas scoots his chair in more so that his waist is completely hidden. Linda gulps to think 'He really is bigger then Ferb and Lawrence combined.' 

Licking along the length of his shaft Linda goes her normal pace. With light delicate strokes to the base of his cock.

But Phineas isn't having it. Gripping the back of her head Linda gages. And lightly hits Phineas leg as he shoves his cock to the back of her throat. Trying to get free only makes Phineas hold her head harder. Phineas thinks 'Just got to hold her here a little longer and then she'll do it on her own.'

As the minutes tick away Lindas throat easies and Phineas right away makes her bob her head fast. Taking his cock rapidly all the way until it pokes the back of her throat over and over. 

So hard in fact the Lindas eyes water with the feeling that she might throw up from the force of Phineas fucking her mouth.

Linda eyes closed tightly thinks 'How is his still hard and not cumming? Ferb never lasts this long even with taking viagra and fucking Candace and me. How long is he going to keep going?' Linda eyes shot open when Lawrence beings talking to Phineas.

Linda too nervous to continue blowing Phineas gets a hard thrust into her mouth by Phineas who continues to talk to Lawrence. Lawrence sitting once more at the table to finish the last bits of his breakfast asks "Phineas where's your mother?" 

Phineas shrugs as he distracts Lawrence with small talk.

All the while Linda is on her knees under the table blowing Phineas. Linda having to struggle to hide the sounds of her sucking and gagging on Phineas cock is a struggle. But Phineas simply smiles the whole conversation with Lawrence. Phineas continues to ask "Dad did you find your keys?"

Lawrence says, "Yes I did but I don't know where Candace went off to. I hope she's ok." 

Phineas exhales through his nose not wanting to draw attention with breathing too loudly or moaning. Phineas says "Well maybe she went to hangout with Jeremy early today. She's been very attached to him. I think they might be getting serious?"

Lawrence raises and eyebrow to ask, "Getting serious? Phineas do we need to have the talk son?" Phineas tilts his head asking, "What do you mean by that dad? I was just saying how maybe she and Jeremy have grown from just seeing each other twice a week. To dating every day I mean doesn't every teen couple do that? And what talk are you talking about dad?"

Lawrence seeing Phineas fake face of innocent child wonder shakes he's head to answer "Um well we'll talk about the talk when your older son. I'll go see where your mother went off to." 

Lawrence leaves Phineas at the table to which Phineas reaches his end. Taking hold of Lindas head with both hands Phineas skulls fucks her until his cock twitches out of his control. Cumming right down Lindas throat said milf had to hold on as Phineas shoves his entire cock down her throat.

Shaking from emptying such a big load into her mouth Phineas grunts is pure satisfaction. With her nose touching his skin and his balls contracting against her chin. Phineas continues to shake and gasp in numb bliss as he empties a whole load of cum into Lindas stomach. 

Linda is slowly pulled off of Phineas cock as he then shoves a mug into her face. Linda opens her mouth exhausted and coughing hard glad not to have to drink the remainder of Phineas cum. 

Getting out from under the table with the cum filled mug in hand Linda half glares half blushes at Phineas. Who smiles smugly right back at her.

Before they could exchange words Lawrence returns saying, "Oh there you are dear." Linda thinks 'I never left the room you fucking idiot. If you weren't so dense you've notice Phineas shaking and caught me sucking him under the table.'

Phineas says "Dad looks like mom just went to look for her favorite mug to fill it with cream juice. Right mom?" Linda blushes to notice the mug Phineas gave her is her worlds best mom coffee mug. Lawrence says "Oh well that's wonderful to hear. Dear what's wrong you always said you loved cream cider?"

Linda fake smiles to say "Oh right sorry just spaced out a little don't mind me." Linda not wanting Lawrence to think anything is wrong starts to drink Phineas cum from her mug. Phineas smirks to think 'Now you'll want more of what I can make.'

Linda stops in her mouthful to fully taste the flavor of her sons cum. Linda thinks 'Not ever Ferb tastes this strongly. What one earth has Phineas been eating?' Keeping up the facade Linda continues to drink while Lawrence smiles simple mindedly. 

Lawrence says "Well I've got to head to the auction house downtown to help set up for the station wagon auction. I'll be home later dear."

With a smile Lawrence leaves and with the sound of the front door closing behind him. Linda turns to Phineas who asks, "What's wrong mom don't like it?" Linda growls to say "Shut the fuck up." 

Phineas says "Temper mom remember the copy on my phone isn't the only one. And trust me I have a lot of evidence to show dad. So have fun with Ferb just remember no telling."

Linda watches as Phineas leaves through the front door not realizing he's just going around to the back yard. 

Linda sighs to say, "Fuck what do I do? I can't tell Ferb he'll confront Phineas and he'll tell Lawrence. Fuck it I've got a cock waiting to fuck my pussy right now. I'll deal with Phineas later."

Heading into the garage Linda finds Ferb who is sitting on a box jerking off. Smiling Linda walks over and pulls down her yoga pants and panties. With both at her ankles Linda slowly lowers herself onto Ferbs cock. Giving Ferb a teasing face full of ass along her way down making Ferb even more eager.

Right away Ferb groans overly stimulated at feeling his cock sink into Lindas pussy. As Linda bounces off Ferbs cock she thinks 'Damn you Phineas. I can hardly enjoy Ferbs cock without remember or tasting your cock down my throat. Focus Linda just focus on Ferb for now.'

As Ferb grunts under her he wraps he arms around her. Cupping her right boob in one hand while rubbing and holding onto her hip with his other. As the sounds of their fun fill the garage Phineas uses his camera to capture it all.

Phineas says "Fucking slut that's what you are mom. You happily fuck Ferb but when you taste how better my cock is first hand you still argue that it's wrong. Watch once I fuck you, you won't even be able to walk right."

As Linda moans she bends forward slightly making Ferb stand on the box. Resulting in her having to put her legs together while bending over and bending her knees down some. 

Squeezing down onto Ferbs cock he grunts in joy at the new position and tightness of her pussy. Linda moans "Yes Ferb right there you're the best." As Ferb continues the pace Lindas likes her thoughts fall onto Phineas again.

Linda thinks 'I need to work a way out of Phineas trying to do more stuff to me. Sure for now he'll want a blowjob or handjob. But it could get much worse once he asks to fuck me.' 

Soon Ferb cums in Lindas pussy bringing her out of her thoughts. Sighing as her own orgasm rolls through her pussy as Ferb fills her with his cum. 

Pulling away from his cock fast Linda pulls up her pants and panties wanting to walk around with his cum moving around inside of her. Linda turns to Ferb sucking him off but the whole time remembering the blowjob she gave Phineas earlier. 

Sucking Ferb clean Ferb grunts cumming without warning all over Lindas face.

Ferb says "Sorry you're just so good at giving blowjobs." Giving Linda a napkin Ferb fixes his pants. Linda thinks 'Even Ferb can't handle my blowjobs after cumming once. Phineas lasted way too long. I really have to find a way to convince him not to fuck me if he asks.' 

Linda gives Ferb a kiss to the cheek as he moves to leave he says, "I have to go meet a friend over by the construction yard. I'll be back probably around the same time dad returns home."

Nodding Linda follows Ferb to the front door. The whole time Phineas glares as Ferb freely rubs Lindas ass. Before he leaves Linda bends down to his height letting Ferb motorboat her cleavage. Waving Ferb off Linda closes the door to start to do house chores. 

Phineas thinks 'I have more then enough to make dad leave mom. But I need to make sure mom doesn't tell Candace anything. And I need to make sure that dad doesn't confront mom either. I got it I know just when to make mom and Candace mine. While getting rid of Ferb and dad. But first a certain milf needs to get properly fucked.'

Watching his mom move about the house. Phineas stays just out of her field of vision, which isn't so hard. 

Honestly it's pretty easy. As she goes about mopping the bedroom hallway. Phineas can't help but lick his licks seeing her ass as she bends over. 

Phineas thinks 'Ferb you got lucking hitting that pussy first. But I'm going to ruin it for you and anyone else who wants to try.

'Come on go yes that's it now.' 

Rushing downing the hall fast Phineas finds his mom looking away from the door. In a flash he pulls her pants and panties down to her knees and pushes her to the bathroom floor. Locking the door fast Linda asks "What the fuck Ferb?" Phineas stays quiet making her believe he's Ferb.

Right away Phineas pokes her pussy grinding his cock along her ass. Making it look like a hotdog tightly wedge into some big buns. Spreading her ass he pokes the hole that Ferb has only poked with his finger every time he's seen them fuck. 

Linda says "Don't you dare Feraaaagh!" Pushing his whole cock right up her ass. Linda clamps down really hard.

Her ass is twitching and seeming to not enjoy him being in her backdoor. 

But he's going to change that shortly. With her completely flat on her stomach Linda has her legs bent upward twitching with every thrust into her ass. Phineas smirks and giggle as she tries to stop him. But Phineas places his hands on her lower back stopping her from getting any kind of leverage.

In a squatting position Phineas thrust how he wants to. 

Normally Candace and Linda make the pace but not in their new relationships they'll be following his pace. Linda says "God damn it that fucking hurts! Ferb are you even listening?" Phineas answers, "Yes mom I'm listening but I'm not Ferb." Linda gasps saying his name to finally look back over her shoulder at Phineas.

Linda blushes at seeing him and completely turns away as Phineas continues to fuck her ass. Grabbing her butt cheeks Phineas squeezes really large to slap either in between his thrusts. 

Linda says, "Damn it slow down that hurts a bit..." Phineas smirks to force her to raise her ass a little while still in his squatting position.

Phineas asks "I'm really surprised mom? If you're not a whore why don't you tell me to stop or pull out? Instead of asking me simply to slow down?" Linda moans a grunt "That's nnnaaah... That isn't what I meaaaant." 

Phineas smiles to say, "Well if you want me to stop..." Linda cuts him off saying "Don't you fuck dare! Don't you dare stop!" Phineas nods to say "I thought so good milfs like it when they get a good fuck."

Squeezing Lindas ass as he continues to fuck her asshole she finally moans "Fuck I haven't felt like this in so long. OOOh god I completely forgot how good this felt!" Continuing to plow her ass Phineas smirks to think 'Found where her prostate is now I can do the same thing I did to Greta last week'.

Linda oohs and aahs like a completely fucking bitch. She even sighs for him to go deeper. Phineas smirks to say "Oh I'm going really deep mom." Raising her ass as high as she can Phineas put his hands on her upper back to keep her face pressed into the floor. 

And then he rams his cock at an angle into her prostate. Linda screams as Phineas bashes the sensitive nerve so hard and so fast that she not only clinches saying she's cumming. 

But from the warm splattering of water at his feet Linda makes is clear she just peed herself.

As Phineas continues to fuck her ass more Linda moans "Do it, do it cum in me....!" Phineas says, "I wasn't planning on pulling out mom." As Linda continues to encourage him he notices how distant her expression is. 

Smiling Phineas thinks 'Yea just like I thought a real bitch in heat.' 

Sighing Phineas takes her words of encouragement and blow a whole load into Lindas ass. Letting go of her back he pulls his cock out to say, "Don't worry mom I didn't forget about you pussy."

Quickly shoving his cock into her pussy Phineas pushes the remainder of his cum into her pussy. Before long he pops his cock out of there as well. 

Jerking off at the sight of both her holes filled with his cum Phineas rubs his cock across her ass. But not just as a show that he owns her. Phineas smears a fancy script letter P in cum across both cheeks. Nodding that he liked how it looks he takes a quick picture to remember for later.

As well as several other pictures of Linda far fucked face. And of her stuffed holes. Flipping mom onto her back Phineas pull her shirt down under her boobs and pushes his cock right into the two pillows.

Mom collecting herself says "Phineas that was... simply amazing son. But... uuh we can't do that again." 

Humping her boobs Phineas glares at her to say "Yea sure we are cause like I told you I'm in control now. So be a good milf and clean your sons cock. I mean you were cleaning all the dirty stuff around the house. Might as well also clean that tool that you made messy right?"

Mom stares at his wet tip as it pokes out from between her boobs to sigh. Squeezing her boobs together Linda starts to suck and blows him clean. Still hard Phineas says "Lets see how..." He's cut off when from the bathroom door Candaces voice comes forward. 

Candace asks, "Mom is that Ferb in there with you?" Phineas leans down to pinch Lindas nipples to whisper "Play along but get her to leave. Don't want Candace finding out right?"

Linda nods as his cock pokes her lips her face showing shame and defeat. 

Linda says "Yes Candace but where have you been?" Candace says, "I went to Stacys to hang out earlier. Hey can I come in I want a quickie from Ferb." Linda coughs on Phineas cock a little as he pokes the back of her throat. 

But Linda manages to say "Sorry honey I know you'd like it but Ferb and I are in the tube and really comfortable. Maybe tomorrow if you had told us we would have waited."

Candace gives an hmp to say, "Well sorry I didn't know we had to keep track of that. Guess now I have to use my damn dildo." Phineas pinches Lindas nipple to give it a tug making her hiss between her teeth. 

Phineas says "Good going mom now I'm going to leave but you better behave." Letting Linda get up Phineas quickly and very harshly slap her ass. Linda jerks upward going rigid as if someone just tased her. As she looks to him Phineas says "This ass is mine now."

Pulling up her pants Linda leaves the bathroom and so does Phineas shortly after. But not before texting Linda reminding her she has to clean her pee off the bathroom floor. Heading right to Izzys house Phineas finds her talking with the other girls from her Fireside troop. 

Giving her a kiss to the cheek she covers the mouthpieces to her phone. Izzy asks, "My moms not home want a blowjob?"

Phineas nods as Izzy continues to talk with the rest of the Fireside girls as she sucks him off. Phineas really should get around to fucking the girls in her troop. As Izzy continues to suck she pulls away to jerk him off a little. 

Taking a few breaths she say, "No Holly I'm just exercising a little. Yes Phineas is here with me and he's being a great help. Yeah why do you think I love him. Ok we'll all meet up Friday and workout the plan ok bye."

Phineas leans back as Izzy vigorously sucks him off. 

Rubbing my hand through her hair Phineas says "Izzy I just fucked my mom up the ass before coming over." Izzy stops to look at him. While jerking him off she smirks to say "That's my dominating boyfriend always finding new pussy to play with. So do you want me to help break her? Wait are you going to fuck Candace next?"

Phineas answers "Candace is for later right now let me fill you in on why Ferb hasn't hung out with me in close to a year." 

As Phineas explains all the fun Ferb got to have with Candace and his mom Izzy growls. Jerking him off she says "Asshole he could have at least told you. I mean you trusted that green haired jerk and this is how he repays you. Babe be sure to make his dad puts him somewhere he'll never come back from."

Phineas smirk to say "Don't worry after I fuck my mom one more time I'll do just that. But for now I think a certain little super cute Mexican girlfriend of mine needs a good pussy licking." Izzy blushes wrap her arms loving around his neck to ask, "What's the occasion?" 

Phineas smirk to say, "For being such a loyal and loving girlfriend duh." 

Sharing a really spicy kiss, as he tastes her cute sugary lips to tease her pussy through her panties. Pulling them off Phineas digs right in to licking all around her tunnel. Sticking his tongue deeper Phineas sucks her mound a little making her jump and giggle.

Seeing Izzy get so close to cumming Phineas pulls away to push his cock right inside. As Phineas fucks Izzy he remembers Lindas moans. And wonder how loud Candace will scream when he finally fucks her? But for now a little fun with his cute girlfriend.

Yesterday Phineas fucked his moms ass and had a blast doing it. Right now it’s late and dad has a few friends over watching football. Candace and Stacy are hanging out in her room jamming out to music. 

And Ferb is playing video games in his room. As for Phineas well he's screwing his moms brains out in the close to his room. With his mom crouched against the wall Phineas covers her mouth as he pounds away at her pussy.

Grunting in pure pleasure Linda screams into his hand. Her eyes wide as she's shaking with each thrust. 

From how tightly Linda's squeezing his cock she's never been this close to being caught while fucking. Or having a cock as big as his buried in her pussy.

Phineas knows if Ferb would stop playing his game and take off his headphones he'd hear a little of what's happening in the closet. But as Phineas cock hits deeper into Lindas pussy. He can tell some places he's hitting haven't been hit before.

Phineas groans, "Damn mom this is great. You pussy is pretty good." Pressing his face into her bra covered boobs. 

Phineas licks along her cleavage as she moans louder into his hand. Phineas grunts saying "Fuck I'm going to drive my cock deep into your womb mom."

As Linda screams more into his hand Phineas says, "Fuck waited two days and now I can finally stretch your pussy properly. That's it mom take my dick!" Feeling his moms pussy juice leak down his balls is just another icing one this very lewd cake. 

With each hard thrust Phineas repeats the same heavy rhythm. Squeezing Lindas ass with his free hand she's still shaking like crazy.

As another orgasm jumps through her pussy she clinches making her ass stiffen. As her pussy tries to milk cum from Phineas cock. She's moaning into his hand Phineas huffs to say "Just like that mom. Keep squeezing my big cock. I'm going to flood your pussy with so much cum."

It wasn't hard to get her into here either. After Lawrence friends came, Candace went off to her room with Stacy. And Phineas talked Ferb into playing video games. 

Phineas quickly stalled him saying he had to take a shit. But in truth he went downstairs and squeezed his moms ass. 

She was shocked and told Phineas to knock it off. But Phineas reminded her of his evidence and pulled her upstairs. To then push her into the closet while Ferb was distracted. And for Linda which seems like probably an eternity now. Phineas has been fucking her pussy relentlessly.

Gripping her plump ass with both hands now for leverage he bashes at her womb. Phineas moans saying "Oh fuck I'm about to cum. Get ready mom and hold on tightly. Cause I'm going to cum right into your pussy." Linda moans "Aaah fuck slow... uugrh pleas slow down too....fuck!" 

Squeezing her ass hard Lindas face is twists and soon warped in pleasure. 

No doubt she knows how much he's about to cum in her. But she manages to speak up once he starts gushing her womb with a direct and large dose of his cum.

As he cums Phineas says, "There it all is you sexy bitch. Take all my fucking cum!" Linda grunts a little to also try to voice a no but a few hard thrusts while still cumming turns her complaints to moans. 

As Phineas cum proves too much for her pussy it spills from inside of her. With each hard burst of cum Linda continues to shake her eyes nearly in her skull as she cums too.

Pressing his face against her boobs for a minute. 

Phineas holds his moms shaking legs upward. Making sure that he really fills up her pussy. Also to make sure not all of it just gets squeezed back out. Looking as if she's having an orgasmic frenzy Linda moans up towards the ceiling. 

Phineas smirking as he continues to cum but slower his orgasm dies down until it finally stops. But Lindas multiple orgasms are still mildly going. And she can feel his thick cum slowly ooze down her ass to form a puddle under her shaky butt.

Exhaling seeing as he finished cumming into her. Phineas pulls back slowly letting his cock come out of her still sensitive pussy. 

Phineas can tell as she jumps slightly with every curve and vain in his cock is causing her sheer sexual delight. And just as he pulls his tip out she cums spilling more of her pussy juice and his cum onto the floor.

Holding his still hard cock Phineas says, "See this mom I may have cum once but I'm still ready for more. Unlike Ferb I could fuck you until your well and truly satisfied." 

As she lies against the wall Phineas smiles to lean closer to say "Well we've been in here for long enough. Go and get cleaned up. And later I might fuck you once everyone is asleep." 

Leaving his mom in the closet Phineas distracts Ferb but he also keeps an eye on the closet.

Soon his mom leaves without Ferb noticing but Phineas notices. And smirk as she rushes out the room. With both her legs unstable and shaking everywhere.

As he plays with Ferb against other players in their video game. Phineas laughs as Ferb dies to someone planting a sticking trap. 

Getting several points with the paint launcher Phineas character is using he gets to fourth place. Phineas thinks 'Wonder what I should do to mom before the night is over? And what else can I do to make her scream?'

After finally finding the strength to get out of her sons closet Linda collected herself and slipped out of the room. With Ferb completely oblivious to what happened between her and Phineas Linda gets into the hallways. Stumbling a little with both her legs numb and wobbly she heads downstairs.

Lawrence along with his three friends sees Linda. Lawrence says "Oh there you are dear the fellas and I are going to the footie pub. They have one of the Whales Land Tea players meeting and talking to fans. I'll be back later tonight dear." 

Linda gives Lawrence a halfhearted wave to sigh once the door closes.

Taking a moment to settle her nerves Linda has to check back on Phineas whereabouts. She can't help but shake the thought that Phineas is somehow watching her. Cracking the door to the two brothers room she finds the two playing video games. 

As Linda backs away Phineas smirks noticing that Linda had came by to see what he was doing. Phineas thinks 'Just as planned now for the next sessions of fun with mom.'

Linda exhausted and very sticks with dry fluids on her inner thighs. She decides she needs a hot shower to relax. Still feeling the throbbing from her sore pussy a small part of her can't help enjoying being manhandled in her sons closet. 

Taking a minute to let the water get just right she strips and takes in the calm moment. 

But just as she takes this moment Linda gets interrupted.

Linda turns hearing Phineas says "Hey mom I'm a little stick from our fun earlier. So I think I'm going to join you for a shower." 

Seeing Phineas completely naked with his limp cock hanging between his legs Linda freezes. In nothing but her soiled panties Linda tries to talk her way out of this latest encounter.

But gets encourage by Phineas into the shower with him. Phineas slips Linda out of her soiled panties to throw them onto the floor. Linda ask, "What are you... Really everyone is still awake Phineas didn't you get enough?" 

Phineas stares at Lindas naked body fully for the first time. He loves it as the water helps highlight her curves and thickness. As well as her plump features.

Seeing her son basically now eye fucking her Linda actually blushes and feels very exposed. 

Phineas says, "Are you kidding me mom? I could fuck your hot milf body all night. Plus it's a good thing that you and dad have this private bathroom. It lets us have more privacy." Smirking at his mom Linda gets even more nervous. Spinning Linda around Phineas sees that his mom is very timid now.

Linda pleas saying "Phineas stop I'm your mother we shouldn't. I shouldn't have cross that line with any of my children." 

Even through she voices her objection Phineas sees how Lindas body reacts. Her nipples are hard, her pussy lightly dripping with juice. And small jerks of her legs show that she's excited. Even though her face and voice say otherwise.

Phineas says "Well that didn't stop you from cumming all over the place did it? Now stay right there mom so I can get a good look at your sexy ass." As more water from the showerhead rains onto the two Phineas smiles at his moms plump and very juicy ass. 

Phineas says, "Damn mom your ass is like a work of art. And with the water running down both you cheeks it looks like too well cooked pieces of rump roast. It almost looks good enough to eat. But for now spread your ass mom I've got work to do."

Linda gulps to try one last futile effort to persuade Phineas not to continue. Linda says "What about Ferb he'll notice your gone?" 

Phineas presses his hard cock between Lindas ass teasing her asshole. While slapping his cock off both slabs of ass meat. Phineas says, "He's tied up playing a five part twenty five on twenty five online match. He won't care that I'm gone for too long."

With that Phineas pulls Linda into position and slides his cock deep into her pussy once more. Phineas taking hold of Linda waist for support plows away at his moms pussy. 

Linda can't help but already feel her orgasm growing. 

Phineas says, "Damn mom your pussy is still tight and dripping with juice. I guess it was waiting for another round with my cock." As the private bathroom fills with the sounds of wet skin meeting one another Phineas squeezes Lindas ass.

Phineas smirking as he continues to fuck his mom asking "You like my dick your pussy bitch. Say it already! Say you love getting fucked by your big dicked son!" 

Moaning and groaning like never before as her son savagely pounds at her pussy. Lindas grasp of her mental and vocal control crumbles. In the heated passion something compels her to say the true of their primal session.

Linda screams as her orgasm hits "UUUOOOAAAGH! Oh fucking god yes! I love you, you big dicked motherfucker! Fuck me, fuck me harder!" 

Losing control as her son continues to utterly pound away at her pussy for nearly forty minutes. Phineas hits all the right spots in Lindas pussy. Exploring inner muscles that weren't touched before causing the milf to experience multiple orgasms. Sending her into a screaming and clinching frenzy. 

Linda should be very thankful because of her separate bathroom.

If not the whole house would be filled with her constant screaming. As his hips bounce off his moms ass Phineas takes several swift slaps at Lindas ass. Phineas grunts to squeeze a fistful of her ass to say "Fuck! Damn mom your pussy is so tight I'm cumming!" 

Quickly pulling his cock out of Lindas pussy Phineas blasts her ass with thick globs of cum. Linda pants as Phineas hot cum oozes down her ass cheeks and slides down legs. Runs between her ass to her pussy all mixing together with the rain warm water to run off her pussy.

Linda moans "Uuuuh sooo hot..." 

After several body numbing orgasms Linda slumps down into the tub. Looking at her son in pleasurable awe Linda manages to release a sigh of relief. That relief lasts for mere seconds as slowly Phineas cock begins to raise and stiffen once again. As Linda lies there Phineas asks, "Ready for more family fun mom?" 

Linda tired but still able to pleas for mercy asking, "Dear lord Phineas please I can't feel my legs. This shouldn't be humanly possible."

Phineas sliding right into position between Lindas legs propping both up by hanging them onto the sides off the tube. Pushing his cock right back in and just as deeply into her pussy. Gasping in pure shock Linda trembles as Phineas grunts in pleasure. 

Phineas huffs to say, "You don't have to move this time mom. Just lay back and take my cock!" 

Starting at a calmer pace with deep strokes. Phineas let Linda actually enjoy the softer pace for a little while. Phineas grunts to say, "I really can't get enough of your pussy mom. I can't wait to have some more later."

Linda starts to shake as Phineas begins to thrust at his normal ruthless and deep pace. Effortlessly invading Lindas womb with each deep jab of his cocks tip. Linda groans as she tumbles into two orgasms back to back. 

Linda moans saying "You're nnoo.. ttttooo fuck... too deep... I'm CUMming!" With another multi orgasm down Linda's trembling uncontrollably under the shower. 

Phineas forces Linda to get on her knees and tit fuck his cock. Now desperate to make him cum as fast as possible to end the horrible night.

Massaging and wrapping either of her breasts around his cock Linda tries hard to make Phineas cum. Phineas taking hold of the back of Lindas head thrusts into her mouth while saying "Fuck yeah just like that mom. Lick my big cock and make me cum in your mouth." 

Slurping and twirling her tongue around his cock Phineas finally cums. Filling Lindas mouth as well as painting her face with cum. 

Linda looks at her son as he eyes her over. Linda asks "What?..." Phineas grins to answer "Hurry up and towel off mom. We're going to have a little more fun before dad comes home."

It's about ten or so close to eleven as Linda's taking to Lawrence on the phone. Lawrence says "Hello dear I'm still at the pub with the fellas. I'm going to be home in about an hour or so. Just wanted to let you know." 

Feeling Phineas cock slam into her sore and slightly swollen pussy. Linda huff and try to control my moans as she talks back.

Linda says "Oooaka dear... 'Clinches teeth' I hope you... 'Grunts’ hope you have fun." Lawrence asks why she sounds weird. Linda tries to answer back as Phineas continues to fuck her from behind and into the bedroom wall. 

Linda moan, "Naaah Nothings wrong... Aaahhg. I'm just using the treadmill...oooh! Trying to shave off a few pounds." Lawrence being the dense fucking idiot he is believes her. Saying he hopes it all goes well for her and that he loves her. 

Linda ends the call as Phineas continues to plow her sore and bright red pussy.

Pulling his cock loose sends a hard jolt of pleasure up Lindas spine. Phineas curses as once again he cums all over her ass. Phineas says, "Damn mom I really can't stop fucking your pussy. Lets get onto the bed." 

Linda looks at his still hard cock to think 'Is he even human how is he still hard?'

Phineas says, "I forgot how nice your bed is mom." Phineas quickly goes through her closet to pass her the secret and very skimpy lingerie. Before she stopped fucking Lawrence Linda would wear this midriff garter belt, fishnet stockings, and red G-string set for their wedding anniversaries. 

Linda still can't believe it fits her. 

Phineas whistles to say "You're a closet freak aren't you mom. You look drop dead gorgeous right now in that outfit. But I want one last round before dad comes home."

Linda gulps feeling sad and very worn out. Linda asks, "Please don't say stuff like that Phineas. I really don't want to wear this right now." Phineas slides right onto the head of the bed. 

Spreading his legs Phineas waves his cock at her saying "You are whatever I say you are tonight mom. You’re just a fucking slut that fucks her own kids. Now shut the fuck up and crawl over here and start sucking my dick." 

Linda doesn't know why but her body's still so exhausted and ready to collapse. But still it makes her crawls to his cock.

Phineas says, "Don't worry mom my cock won't bite. It actually likes you now hurry up and start sucking." 

Arriving at his cock Linda wraps her lips around his tip to start sucking, slurping, and bobbing her head. Phineas moans to say "Yeah just like that mom. Suck like you mean it you know how I like it." 

Running her tongue the length of his cock twice. Once she gets back to his tip she frantically bobs her head while sucking him. Linda think 'Lawrence will be home soon I have to make Phineas cum before he gets home and finds us like this. If I can make him cum fast he'll finally go back to his room.'

Phineas moans as Linda sucks him more to say "That's the way you fucking slut suck my young cock! I want you to suck my big dick better then you've ever sucked off Ferb or dad." Trying not to think about either of them Linda wraps her hands around Phineas cock hoping it'll make him cum faster. 

Hearing the lewd sounds of her actions Linda feels her sore pussy getting wet again. 

Phineas says, "Fuck yeah mom your going to make me cum!" Phineas starts to rub her head asking if she is ready to take his cock once more into her pussy.

Before she knew it her head touch down onto a pillow and Phineas proceeded to impale his cock back into her worn and swollen pussy. As Linda tries to brace herself for dear life his huge fucking cock rams back into her. 

Linda can't help but scream. 

Linda shouts "OH GOD AASHHHS NOOO! GAAAHHS SSSOO DEEEP!" Grunting and panting through her screams Phineas continues to fuck her pussy just as he has throughout the whole evening. Linda just can't understand how he can keep going. 

Linda pleas saying "Wa...wait! Please Phineas Candace, Stacy, or Ferb might hear us!"

Phineas smirk while panting himself to say "Too fucking bad mom. I'm going to fuck you as long as I want so that way you will walk funny all day tomorrow." Phineas flipping her to raise her legs by taking hold of both thighs. He then really hammers away at her poor pussy. 

It's as if she's getting the fucking of a lifetime as he continues to slam his thick, hard, and very hot cock deep into her. Feeling all her orgasms leak juice down her ass as jolts spring every which way inside of her. 

The fucking onslaught lasts for she doesn't know how long but Phineas changes their position again.

Linda continues to howl and pant as he slams his cock into her with no remorse. 

With Phineas lying back he has Linda ride his huge dick this time. Being forced to slam her weight down onto his cock isn't easy. She's just so worn out and tired. But Linda knows the whole time Phineas is watching her ass bounce up and down. 

Phineas says "Yeah mom work that ass really get my cock deep in your pussy." After Linda doesn't know how long another strong orgasm rocks her core.

Linda screams "OOOOH GOD! Phineas you're too ggooood! I'M CUMMING AGAIN!" Shaking beyond control Linda exhales for several long minutes. Her brain, her limbs, and most of all her pussy feel so fucking numb. 

Linda just wants to collapse onto her bed and sleep. But after cumming multiple times Phineas still makes her continue to ride his dick.

Phineas stops her to say "Fuck get your ass off my cock mom. I want to try something new before I finish in your pussy."

As Linda slides off his cock every inch is another jolt through her battered core. Slick and wet sounds fill the room as Phineas cock pops free at last. Dropping Linda face first onto the pillows Phineas gets behind her. 

Now on her hands and knees Linda can feel her exhaustion really set in. 

From all the fucking they just did Linda still doesn't get how he can stay hard? Or how he can last so fucking long?

Phineas says "Time for me to play with this nice toy I found in your closet mom." Panting and confused Linda asks him "What are you talking about?"

In a swift move Linda groan to scream as both her holes are invaded at once. Confused she feels the swift and powerful orgasms run up to her brain. With her eyes wide-open and watering Linda screams, "WAIT... NO WAI...GAAAGAGAHA!"  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So dudes happy Easter and April fools day. So yea it's been a crazy month. My internship is still up for debate and I really hope that I get it. Still I hope you dudes are having fun and lets see what fun you all left for me in the comments.  
Corey21: Dude glad you're still having fun with the story. And hope you have fun with this chapter too.  
Special likes and thanks to you dudes leaving kudos and bookmarking the fic to read later. And hope to hear if any of you dudes have any suggestions or input to say about the story.

Every inventor needs a good problem to solve or a good woman to bang.

Third persons POV  
As time ticks away in the Flynn homes Stacy and Candace continue their girl talks. Ferb is still in his and Phineas room playing video games, which is mildly making him mad. 

Seeing as his five-person team in the large match has lost almost all its members.

Stacy and Candace as stated are having their girl talk. Stacy asks "Candace so what are you and Jeremy going to do next week?" Candace shrugs to answer, "Oh Jeremy wants to be all romantic and won't tell me."

Stacy laughs calling Jeremy a big romantic softy. Candace says "Yeah but no doubt your boyfriend will do the same thing to you too."

Stacy says, "No way I want a take charge and tough kind of man. The kind of guy that'll look me right in the eye and kiss me without a care of who's watching. Plus he has to have a big cock that's a plus in my book."

Candace nods grumbling that if only she could sneak a quick fuck with Ferb. But with Phineas and Stacy in the house. Candace knows her luck would be horrible if she tried.

Candace knows for a fact that her mom would pull Ferb off to the side without Phineas noticing anything. And get a quick blowjob or give them a chance to tease each other.

Little does Candace knows her mom has spent the last couple of hours getting fucked hard by her brother Phineas. Phineas showing Linda no mercy as he takes full advantage of Linda.

Releasing all his sexual frustrations on his milf mom. Phineas stayed home all day not jerking off at all to make sure he has plenty of stamina to fuck Linda silly.

Phineas right now has Linda keeping her face down with her ass high in the air. As he forces the dildo in and out of her pussy rapidly. While at the same time squeezing and making her ass jiggle.

Phineas says "You like this you fucking bitch? I'm nowhere near finished with you just yet. We're going to have one last round of fun before dad comes home."

Linda huffs and wiggles as she tries to contain herself. But still whimpers out that she's going to cum. Phineas smirks to right away slam his cock into her asshole. Linda yells as Phineas slams all the way to the base of his cock, "OOOHHH GOD! My ASSH OH FUCK God no! You're stretcfccsh mee aapahrttt! AAAAahghgg!"

Loving the great sensation of his moms ass squeezing around his cock. Phineas continues to pound into Lindas ass relentlessly. All the while she struggles to take in her sons huge cock.

With her legs closes under her and her ass in the air Linda continues to brace herself as Phineas has his fun. Squatting behind Linda Phineas holds onto Lindas ass as the room fills with the skin slapping sounds of their skin meeting.

Phineas says, "Damn mom your ass is just as tight as your pussy. Feels like your sucking my cock every time I thrust into you. I can't believe that I waited so long to fuck you!"

Slapping Lindas ass she continues to plea with her son but only is meet by more thrusts. And more mini multi orgasms. Phineas says, "Yeah push your ass back to meet my cock! Oh yea mom I'm going to fill your big plump ass with more of my cum!"

Linda groans halfheartedly as her body just instinctively does what it wants while she's in her dazed state. Even though she truly is sore and exhausted she tries to make things end fast.

Linda moans "Aaaaggh pleaseeeaahhh! Hurry up and cum damn it! I can't take this anymore...." As Phineas continues to thrust his balls push the dildo into Lindas pussy every odd thrust.

Phineas has been letting it hang from Lindas pussy so far. Putting all his focus on just fucking his mom all he wants. After nearly half an hour of intense anal sex. Linda is mentally begging her son to just cum and have things be over with.

She honestly doesn't want her husband to come home and find the two like they are now.

Phineas huffs as he forces Linda to lie completely prone onto the bed, With the dildo sliding out of her pussy Phineas continues to fuck Lindas ass. Phineas says "I can get use to pounds your ass and pussy mom."

Linda thinks 'Please no please no!' But as she receives more of her sons cock. Her mind also can't find any other form of satisfaction to compete with his cock.

Not even her first husband, Lawrence, the odd dates sex she had before marrying. Or right now Ferb comes close to how sexually satisfying and exciting Phineas is when having sex.

Phineas continues to pound Lindas ass nodding that it's time to make her say it. With her physically and mentally exhausted Phineas says, "From now on mom every part of your sexy milf body belongs to me.

"Anytime I want to fuck you you're going to be there to please my dick? Do you understand mom or do I have to tell dad about what you and Candace do with Ferb?"

Rolling Linda onto her back Phineas spreads her legs. Lindas face is a complete mess. Her hair is all over her face, her lips show cum stains and drool, and she's sweating like crazy.

Not to mention she's shaking uncontrollably. Linda half nods to answer "Yaaae... Yes I'lllll uuuh do wha...whatever yyyuuuaaauh saayyeeeh! JUST PLEAS FINISH ALREADY!"

Hearing her complete her vow to listen and fuck him when he wants Phineas grins down at the far away faced milf. Phineas rolls her onto her side of his parents bed to moan "YEEAAH you're going to get your wish mom. I'm going to fill you ass with a big load of cum!"

Soon Phineas feels a rush of pleasure explode from his balls. Moaning and cursing as he cums deep in his moms abused ass with his last load of the night. Linda shakes feeling three orgasms jump up her spine.

She finally collapses onto her bed and blacks out from pure exhusation. With his cock still pumping cum into Lindas ass Phineas says, "Damn this was great mom. You have the best ass compared to both my other girls.

"But I think it's time to call it a night with you an head back to my room to check on Ferb. Plus don't want dad to see me. Night mom sleep tight and get plenty of rest too. Cause when I wake up I want pancakes tomorrow."

Turning off the lights Phineas leaves Linda naked and still pushing a stream of cum from her ass and pussy. Not to mention he didn't bother to put the bed sheet over her to hide her current appearance.

But Phineas does turn off the lights and close the window blinds to put the room in perfect darkness. Only allowing anyone who steps in the room to see just Lindas dark outline on the bed.

No less the twenty minutes or so after does Lawrence walk into the room. Tipsy as hell Lindas husband can only make out his wifes outline lying prone on their bed.

Lawrence drunkenly says, "Oooh boy the boys really got me drunk tonight. Oh good Lindas not awake to see we like this. Better stay quiet don't want her to wake up. Sweet dreams dear."

While Lawrence lies down and lets his drunken state drift him off to sleep he only takes off his shoes and shirt. 

If he had waited a few seconds the headlights passing by would reveal the truth. That next to him is the sore and sticky aftermath of Lindas infidelity with her own son. Not to mention the room still has the mildly pungent scent of the twos sex session.

But Phineas had also cracked the window to allow the smell to dissipate over the course of the night.

Some time later around five or six in the morning Stacy rose from her sleeping bag next to Candaces bed. Her waking up is a result of her and Candaces soda and online movie streaming slash girl talk fun.

Somewhat awake from her sleepy stupor Stacy wonders to the bathroom in just a tank top and panties. But what she doesn't notice is the shower running next to her.

Looking over still with sleepy eyes Stacy hears someone say, "Well look who we have here." Stacys sleepy state instantly disappears as Phineas emerges from behind the shower curtain.

Stacy freezes in pure shock at seeing Phineas wet and naked body. But her eyes travel down seeing his limp and huge cock hanging between his legs.

Doing a double taking and even rubbing her eyes to be sure Stacy is mesmerized by Phineas cock. Stacy asks still in shock "Holy shit is that thing for real?"

Phineas smiles to answer, "Yes, yes it is Stacy and I have to ask. Do you like what you see better yet let me give you a closer look." Stacy trying to fend off Phineas advances she's shock as Phineas lifts her tank top and teases her nipple.

Stacy says "Wait dude no fuck... Phineas my mom will flip if I do this with you. Even your parents will be angry." Phineas simply waves her off to say, "Don't worry about that Stacy.

"Because when we're done your pussy will be very satisfied. And by then all you're going to care about is wanting to fuck me even more." Stacy gulps as she see Phineas cock go from limp to mildly erect.

Phineas thinks 'It's a good thing I ate before I went to sleep a little while ago. But who knew I'd fuck someone else so soon before everyone wakes up.'

Before Stacy could react Phineas bend her downward to put his hard cock was right in her face. And in one swift move Phineas has his cock pushed right into her mouth. Keeping hold of her head Phineas has Stacy forcibly suck his cock.

Shoving his cock to the back of Stacys throat Phineas grunts as Stacy tries to struggle against him. Phineas says "Relax Stacy I just want to keep you company right now."

At that the bathroom is soon filled with the sounds of Stacy slurping and sucking on Phineas cock. Stacy with her boobs swaying free and her panties at her ankles. Holds onto her knees as Phineas face fucks her on the toilet.

Stacy still not fully processing the situation is already humming and mildly moaning in pleasure. Phineas slowly joining into to moan "Yeahhhh Stacy here it comes fresh morning smoothie just for you."

Stacy grunts as Phineas holds her head as his cum fills her mouth completely. Even as she drinks down his cum more just takes the last gulps place. Pulling his cock away Phineas left Stacys mouth jammed with cum.

Even sending a few shots of cum onto her face as she finally gets to breath.

Stacys gage reflex kicks right in causing her to spit up and cough all of the thick cum Phineas released into her mouth. Cupping her hands just under her B cup breasts Stacy continues to cough up cum.

Before long her hands over flow and her breasts and thighs have smears of cum all over them. With her coughing fit over Stacy opens her legs a little letting the cum that collected onto her closed legs slide down into the toilet bowl.

Stacy gulps still feeling Phineas cum cling to her throat as she sees that said preteen is still hard. Phineas looking over Stacy as Stacy tries to collect words as he makes her move.

Seconds after filling Stacys throat with his thick cum. Phineas sets his attention of her lower half.

Stacy shaking off her shock managing to clear her throat and breath she finally talks back. Stacy says "What the fuck Phineas are you crazy?"

Phineas smirks as he just answers casually "No Stacy I'm pretty much me. But I have to say you really filled out nicely Stacy. But what's this you have a tattoo? Stacy does your mom know?"

Stacy gulps she hasn't even told Candace about her tattoo. Right where her pubic hair should be is a tattoo of a pair of devil horns. Stacy knows if her mom finds out she'll be in big trouble at having such a lewd placement for a tattoo.

Not to mention the vulgar implications of the tattoo too.

Phineas says "Looks like your mom will get pretty mad if someone tipped her off about this right?" Stacy gulps as Phineas casually starts to massage her breasts and play with her nipples.

Stacy clearly nervous for a number of reasons say, "Phineas wait you can't tell my mom will freak. She'd even pull me out of school and send me to a boarding school if she found out."

Phineas nods giving a sympathetic look. But right away takes hold of Stacys legs letting her panties dangle off one of her ankles. Phineas smirks as his cock pokes her pussy.

Phineas looks at Stacy who looks from his cock to his face as he says "Don't worry Stacy I'm great a keeping a secret if you can too."

Extremely surprised by Phineas strength he holds both of Stacys legs on his shoulders. As Phineas goes about man handling her to get his cock inside of her. Stacy says, "Wait Phineas I don't have a boyfriend I'm still a virgin!"

Phineas chuckles to say, "You're already so wet from me fucking your throat Stacy. It just shows how much you want more of my cock." Helping his cock Phineas jerks himself from one side to the other causing more of Stacys pussy juice to smear onto his cock.

Stacy blushing and worried out of her mind grunts as she holds the toilet set. Her knuckles almost going ghost white as she says "You're too big Phineas you won't fit!"

Phineas remained at his task giving Stacys pussy sharp thrusts as well as stimulating her boobs to get her wetter. Phineas grunts to say "Uuuh fuck Stacy you're really tight for a virgin do you even masturbate.

"Doesn't matter I'm going to stretch your pussy nice and good. So that you'll be able to kick higher on your cheer team. So here's the last few inches of my cock."

With that Phineas whole cock is now in Stacys pussy. With his balls touching her teardrop shaped ass Stacy grunts her face oohing at the feeling of Phineas bottoming out in her pussy.

Stay screams "OH MY FUCKING GOD! You're in my stomach!!!" Struggling to take his cock deeper into her body. Stacy can barely handle each strong and forced thrust her best friends brother sends into her pussy.

Stacy still shouting "Oh god! I'm cumming I'm uuugururrgaaaaah!" Locking his lips to Stacys Phineas kisses her causing her to hum into his mouth. Stacy clinches down onto Phineas cock resulting in both of them cumming.

Stacy is now shaking feeling the same warm torrent of cum that filled her mouth and stomach. Just it's filling her pussy this time. Which causes her to silently moan upward her mouth wide open and eyes shut.

Phineas simply smiles the whole time riding out his orgasm as he causes Stacy to have multiple. Pulling his cock out Stacys body continues to shake as her orgasms die down slowly.

Stacy grunts to just like all other women that have taken a creampie from him. Pushes a stream of cum out her pussy and into the toilet.

Rendered weak and near helpless in Phineas hands. Phineas sets his attention on having more fun in the bathroom. Pulling Stacy from the toilet he pushes her on top of the sinks counter.

Still trying to control her thoughts as to what is happening now. Phineas has Stacy press her cum smeared face against the bathroom mirror. While her ass hangs off the sinks edge pointing at Phineas.

Stacy still a little dazed hears Phineas say, "Hope that you liked me filled your pussy Stacy cause now your back door just got tagged in." Stacy still sore from the fucking to her pussy manages to speak up.

Stacy says "Wait you... you just came twice dude. It's not possible for guys to cum more then twice!" With her voice shaking and very worried Phineas angles his cock at Stacys butt.

In one hard thrust Phineas says, "Believe me bitch I'm more man then most guys can say. Now I'm going to shot this load right up your ass!" 

Stacy in complete shock goes crossed eyed as Phineas shoves his whole cock up her ass.

It takes Stacy several long minutes of getting her ass pummeled by Phineas for her to snap back into her own thoughts. But as she manages to look forward she sees her own panting and cum stained reflection in the mirror.

Bouncing forward with each slap of skin that sounds off behind her. Stacy watches her reflect match her every groan, moan, and pant. Stacy reaches behind her to plea at Phineas. Stacy says, "No please stop Phineas... uooohaa... You're cocks is going to break me in half."

Moving his hands from Stacys ass Phineas takes hold of her elbows pulling her torso backwards slightly more. And causing his cock to get deeper and pound against more of her inner muscles.

Phineas chuckles to say "Oh don't think so little of yourself bitch. You're already dropping down your tight butt to meet my cock so it's ok." 

Stacy moans as she does realize that she is in fact raising her ass to drop in back down with a resounding clap against the sink.

Each time she does so it's in time with Phineas thrusting upward. All resulting in a solid slap of their flesh meeting. After a long half an hour of taking his cock up her ass. Stacy is brought into a spine shaking double orgasm.

Phineas wanting to have a little more fun pulls his cock out and paints Stacys ass and lower back in cum. Phineas grunts as he cums saying "Fuck yea take all my hot cum you tight assed slut."

With her ass burning in the cool bathroom air Stacy is only given a moment of relief. Before Phineas pulls her onto the bathroom floor. With Phineas limp cock right in her face Stacys resolve to fight back is very much weakened at this point.

Phineas says, "Now bitch give my friend a good spit shine and don't forget to use a lot of tongue." Stacy stares at the preteens cock for just a moment before she mental shrugs.

Stacy thinks 'Just get it over with and he won't tell my mom about the tattoo.' Leaning in Stacy starts by licking the middle of Phineas shaft. Stacy soon has to use her hands to help spread her spit more. 

Due to her not being able to take his cock very deep into her mouth.

Phineas nods to say "Yeah Stacy show those ball sucking skills too you fucking slut. Show me just how slutty cheerleaders are from what rumors say." Stacy whimpers knowing that she's now a cheerleading stereotype so she sucks a little harder on Phineas cock head.

Hoping to hurry up and end the humiliation of their encounter.

Phineas moans a little to say "Uh just like that Stacy show my friend just how good he was to you and swallow more." Before long Phineas pops his cock out of Stacys mouth to pull her to her feet.

A little shaky Phineas puts his arm around Stacys waist. Stay asks, "Why'd you stop me? I wanted to finish so I can go back to sleep." Phineas says "Oh don't worry we're going back to sleep Stacy. But just not before I have a little more fun with you."

Stacy gulps in fear as Phineas pulls her still exposed and cum slick body out the bathroom. And back into his sisters room. 

Bent over Candaces bed Stacy gulps as Phineas whispers, "Don't be too loud or she'll wake up. Now just take my cock until I've had enough and your secret will be safe agreed?"

Stacy gulps as she looks from her sleeping best friend to her brother just behind her. Stacy nods and Phineas begins by fingering Stacys pussy. Biting her finger Stacy mutes her surprised cries as Phineas vigorously plays with her clit and lower lips.

Sleeping calmly on the bed Candace has no idea what's going on just along side her.

As her best friend Stacy once more is shocked by Phineas strength. Holding Stacy by her thighs Phineas pounds away at Stacys pussy as he holds her off the floor.

Stay shaking as the room is filled with the sounds of skin meeting skin. Hugging Phineas head into her boobs Stacy has to cover her mouth out of fear of screaming like in the bathroom.

Stacy moans into her hand saying "Oooh YES! Fuck me Phineas damn you're so good!" Taking his cock for nearly twenty minutes Phineas forcibly pops his cock out of Stacys pussy.

With her juices sticking between of ass cheeks and making them glisten just like his cock. Stacy shudders as she feels Phineas cock sends jet after jet of cum off somewhere. All the while his cock is slapping either off her ass cheeks as he continues to cum.

Or pushes between her cheeks tapping her asshole with his shaft.

To Stacys shock as she looks where some of his cum landed. She sees that it hit not only the wall past Candaces bed close to her window. 

But some of the preteens thick cum splattered on his own sisters face.

Stacys heart instantly begins to race, as she's scared that Candace will wake up and see them. Phineas smirks slyly and points to his sisters face and Stacy nods understanding. Crawling carefully Stacy gets close and right away licks Candaces face.

Still sleep Candace has no idea that her friend is licking her face clean of her brothers cum. With all the cum off her friends face and out of her hair Stacy climbs off the bed.

Phineas says, "You forgot the wall." Stacy nods the whole time she cleans Phineas takes pictures with his watch. On her hands and knees Stacy licks the cum off the wall. Doing her best and failing greatly to not make it obvious that she's enjoying that taste of Phineas cum.

Walking over to Phineas still a mess he strokes her ass with confidence and says "I keep my promise Stacy I won't tell anyone. But you'll have to listen to whatever I tell you. And just like the fun we had it'll be great I promise."

Giving Stacy a kiss to the cheek she is completely worried as to what that'll mean when Phineas sees or worse calls her. 

With everything calm once again Stacy jogs back to the bathroom. To quickly clean herself of the dry cum and pussy juice clinging to her body.

The next morning everyone is sitting at the table eating as Linda makes breakfast. She was really glad that Lawrence smelt of booze. It allowed her to clean herself off of all the dried cum that cling to her body after she passed out.

On getting downstairs she found Phineas already there with a grin plastered on his face. Phineas says, "I know I left you pretty tired last night mom. So let me help you make some pancakes."

Linda sickeningly nods even as Phineas gropes her ass and breast every odd chance he gets. 

While Linda left him to pour juice or tea for everyone. Phineas peed into Ferbs orange juice.

Phineas chuckles to think 'Fresh squeezed piss juice just for you bro.' With her back still turned away Phineas adds his cum to Candaces and Stacys cups of tea. Noting that he should also give mom a shot of cum in her coffee cup as well.

Soon everyone gets downstairs except for Lawrence who's sound asleep in bed. 

Stacy remains worried about Phineas knowing her secret. And Phineas all the while chuckles as everyone drinks from his or her respective cups.

Linda however has to do her best to pretend that last night never happened each time Phineas looks her way.

She does this by faking her enthusiasm with making breakfast. All the while still utterly exhausted from the physical and mental pounding Phineas gave her last night.

Candace, Ferb, and Stacy thank Linda for breakfast. While Phineas gives her a nod and a quick text with his phone. Linda reads the text, which says 'Last night was fun mom I can't wait for more later.'

Gulping Linda tries to stay calm as they all eat breakfast and do a little small talk. Soon Ferb goes to take a shower and Candace and Stacy watch TV before Stacy heads home.

Phineas quickly takes the chance to get once last blowjob before heading out with his day. Enjoying the wonderful sensation of his submissive milf of a mothers mouth and throat. 

He doesn't care about how nervous Linda is right now.

Linda is nervous because Lawrence is sleeping right across from them. But Phineas doesn't care if Lawrence wakes up or not he wants his morning blowjob from her.

Phineas moans, "Yeah suck my dick you bitch of a mother. Uh fuck mom here cums your real breakfast better swallow it all." Gulping down all of Phineas cum Linda shakes as she has her breasts hanging out for Phineas to enjoy.

Giving his moms boobs one last grope and pinch. Phineas leaves telling his mom he'll be home later. 

With Phineas out of the room Linda silently cries into her hands. The last of her mental control breaking and not able to process her shame.

As the day rolls along Linda had to avoid having sex with Ferb. 

She told him the excuse that she wasn't feeling well. Ferb took the excuse seeing how uneven her face was. Candace however took Ferbs advances and fucked him until they were both satisfied.

Linda on hearing and seeing some of the sexual fun the two stepsiblings have. She can only hang her head in shame reminding herself that her suffering now is apart of her own incest and devious sexual lewdness.

Later that night everything is calm and quiet throughout the neighborhood. With every house dark you know people are sleeping from their active day. 

But in the moonlit room of Lindas Flynns bedroom you can heard the bed squeaking as well as the soft echo of skin meeting skin.

Once again Phineas is having his way with his mother. As Lawrence lies asleep right next to them both. Lawrence snoring as loud as he does every night doesn't feel the bed shake as Phineas fucks Linda.

Flashback, Phineas had snuck into Lindas room and woke her up by licking her ass. Linda had been very much surprised but covered her mouth as she felt Phineas begin to finger her. As his licking continued Phineas took to licking from Lindas asshole to drag his tongue along the whole length of her ass crack.

To then drag his tongue back to her asshole to eat it out more. Add the rapid penetration of his fingers and Linda had two orgasms just with his foreplay alone.

Linda tried to protest but Phineas simply slapped her ass. Filling the room with a resounding clap and making her ass bounce from the hit. Lawrence stuttering snoring scared her to no end.

But Linda sighed in relief that he didn't wake up. Phineas turns Linda onto her side while pulling off her nightwear. Naked just like she is Phineas poked her ass to hiss as he forced his cock into her asshole.

Linda bit down on her pillow in pure pain of having her ass stretch by her sons big cock again. And so the two once more went into a fucking frenzy with Lawrence sleeping right next to them.

Flashback over, the room is still being filled with the echoes of Linda and Phineas fucking. 

With his waist bouncing off Linda jiggling ass Phineas growls in pleasure. Linda all the while is panting keeping her eyes on Lawrence for any surprise movements.

Phineas makes Linda gasp and close her eyes for a moment as he gropes her boobs. Phineas says into her ear "Damn it mom don't make so much noise. Dad will wake up and see us.

"Now lets see how quiet you can be while I go deeper into this tight ass of yours."

With the bed squeaking more Linda does her best not to make any load noises. Unless her infidelities be reveal to Lawrence. Linda soon reuses her pregnancy classes exercises to keep be breathing even and not too loud.

Phineas say, "I love how soft and plump your ass is mom. Just like that push your ass to meet my cock just like you know how too. Work this ass of yours mom while dad watches us."

Rolling Linda onto her stomach Phineas plows away at her ass, as she lies prone. Linda huffs to whimper, "Wait fuck slow down please..." Not caring Phineas gets a twisted idea and pulls Linda to have her face between Lawrences legs.

Making her take out his cock Phineas orders Linda to suck off Lawrence. Complying with his order Linda feels nothing but disgust and shame as she's forced to suck the cock of the man she no longer loves.

Phineas grunts still pounding away at Lindas ass to say "Yeah mom suck that little noddle. Let us all see how small dad is compared to me. He's a fucking loser that's why you stopped fucking him isn't it?

"Don't worry about that anymore mom. I'll stretch your tight holes like you've always wanted a cock to do."

In one long and powerful thrust Linda pulls away from her husbands sad excuse of a cock. Even though she was sucking him off Lawrence didn't get hard at all. 

But still Linda covers her mouth with both hands as Phineas cums into her asshole.

He's cumming so much that once more it spills out from her ass. To run down her thighs and drip from her pussy onto her bed sheets. Phineas gives Lindas ass a few slaps to say, "Thanks for the quickie mom I'm going to bed."

Linda goes to her bathroom to clean off the shame and push out the cum still inside her ass. Much like other night Linda awoke with cum still inside of her. 

She is grateful that Phineas only wanted a quickie.

But she'd be freaking out if she had to push out all the cum she had to deal with this morning all over again. She even noticed the slight bulge in her gut all the cum inside of her made.

Linda filled half the toilet bowl with his cum when she finally got it all out. Linda knows that if she keeps fucking Phineas and forgets to take the pill she'll get pregnant.

In nothing but her bra and panties Linda sits at the top of the staircase and cries her eyes out. She can't believe she has fallen so hard at being a mother. She isn't for sure that it's her fault her son is now a lewd and sex crazed bastard. But she does feel partially to blame.

Everything is set as Phineas pushes his plans into motion. 

Today is Friday and he's managed to fool Candace into taking their mom to the mall. Then take her to the Spa. All thanks to him leaving her a fake letter in the mail. 

With them gone all day all he needs to do is make sure Lawrence and Ferb stay home. Ferb seeing as he has nothing to do is lounging in the backyard. While Lawrence is in his study writing another speech. 

Taking the chance Phineas heads into Lawrences office.

Phineas asks "Hey dad you don't mind if I use your computer right now?" 

Lawrence asks "Sure Phineas but what about your laptop? Certainly there's nothing wrong with it." Phineas answers "No I lent it to BalJeet he needed two processers to run a math program. I just want to check my email someone sent me something urgent apparently. And I don't know what it is."

Nodding for Phineas to go ahead Lawrence takes to reading his speech out loud in preparation. Apparently his speech is about Hula dancing and native Hawaiian traditions. Phineas quickly uses his watch to access and unknown email and send him the fake email with evidence.

Opening the email Phineas puts on his best fake but shocked face. Phineas says "Dad..." Lawrence turns to Phineas and right away sees the shock and horror on his stepsons face.

Coming over quickly to see what he's looking at. Lawrence gives an expression that Phineas is glad he's recording. Lawrence covers Phineas eyes and quickly takes a few calming breathes to pull Phineas away from the computer.

Releasing Phineas eyes he looks to Lawrence still with the fake expression to ask "Dad what was Ferb doing to mom and Candace? And what was the stuff coming out of his pee tube?"

Lawrence gulps to say "Phineas I'm going to take you to my room and you're to stay in there for now. I have to have words with your brother... And maybe just maybe one day you'll never have this kind of betrayal happen to you when you have a family."

Escorting Phineas to his room Lawrence doesn't see the smirk plastered secretly on Phineas face. Once in the parents bedroom Lawrence says "Phineas I want you to stay here and no matter how loud you hear me shout. You are to stay he understand?"

Phineas nods like a confused child and asks, "Dad what's going to happen?" Lawrence turns from Phineas to answer "Like I said son I'm going to have words with your brother."

Hearing Lawrence voice and attitude darken Phineas is glad he didn't take down any of his cameras. Using his cameras Phineas watches as Lawrence prints several of the screenshots and takes them with him downstairs.

Once in the living room Lawrence calls Ferb to come inside. Ferb silently enters the house and sees his father with his back to him. Lawrence looks over his shoulder to see his green haired son.

Lawrence asks calmly, "Ferb do you know what betrayal is like? It's like having a hot poker stabbed into your chest. The worse betrayals come from your trusted friends and family.

"And you betrayed me!"

Ferb caught off guard by his fathers rising in vocal bars as he goes from looking honestly confused to shock. Lawrence had thrown the printed screenshots at Ferbs feet. Each showing him in various positions with Linda, Candace, or both in various parts of the house.

Ferb tries to explain but Lawrence silences him. Lawrence growls his face burning red as he says with rage "You're my son and you ruined my marriage! You ruined the woman I loved and trusted! And you betrayed the trust I wanted to give you like any father would to their child!

"My god what if Candace or Linda sees Phineas as they have you? I'm not sure if I can save Phineas from this betray. But I'll make sure that I set things right. But first pack your bags boy we're going to England and you are going to South Whales institute for boy correctional behavior. So they can deal with your twisted little mind."

Ferb gulps trying to think of a way out of this but he's caught and no quick thinking or phrase can change it. Lawrence glares at Ferb with his arms crossed as Ferb heads to his room to pack his suitcase to leave.

Lawrence adds as they get to the stairs "We're on the next flight to England boy and we're not spending another night in this filthy house that you tainted." As Lawrence returns Phineas just gives him the innocent look of confusion still.

And still not knowing that Phineas is faking it all. Lawrence walks over to hug Phineas to say, "Phineas what your mother and sister did with Ferb is something only two people in love should do.

"And I can't explain it to you... What that means because you're not old enough. But when you do get old enough to understand I'll be ready to talk with you about it. For right now I can't stay in this house and be a good father to you. Not with knowing of everything they did here."

Lawrence cringes in disgust as he sees flash of the screenshots of the hallway. Getting to his office he writes an angry and very nasty letter to Linda. And ends it off with the he'll never talk to her again.

But Lawrence knows that he'll have a spot in his heart to talk to Phineas at least when he's old enough to understand. As well as call Child Services to have Linda removed as a parent. Leaving the note on his bedroom dresses Lawrence looks to Phineas.

Patting his head Lawrence goes into his closet and pulls out a small box. Walking over to Phineas Lawrence sits next to him to say "Phineas my great great ancestor told every member of my family to pass this to someone we felt was ready for it.

"It's called the Opal pearl ring. Family legend says that a duke gave it to someone in my family as a sign that luck will find them. I wore this when I meet your mother. And I hope it brings you better luck them me. Goodbye Phineas."

With that Lawrence walks down stairs with his suitcase and orders Ferb out the door. Phineas seeing a chance makes two energy shakes for them but also pees in both shake cups. Phineas sits on the sets to his house Lawrence in between him and Ferb. Both sipping away at their pee mixed drinks.

Ten minutes later both father and son load into a taxi and they are gone. Phineas smirks to put on the pearl ring and smiles it its multi colored surface.

Phineas says "Two major problems gone now all that's left is for me to fuck Candace into submission. And I'll have another bitch to play with." Smirking Phineas closes the door and quickly finds Lawrences note.

Phineas thinks 'I'll let mom think dad and Ferb just went on a surprise trip to England. Then later on when neither she nor Candace can fight back I'll let mom read his letter. Then she'll know that she will be mine forever.

'But that social worker that dad will get in contact with later will be a problem. Well a short problem anyway.'

Phineas smirks proud of his work and sets out to make sure that his home. Only has the smell of him fucking bitches in it from now on.

The following day Linda is told a lie by Phineas. Linda wanted to know where Lawrence went and Phineas simply told her that he and Ferb went on a surprise trip back to England to visit his parents somewhere.

And that due to where they were heading that cellphone service would be hard to get.

Linda of course gulped and became very nervous thinking at first Phineas was lying. But on asking the old and very happy elderly couple across the street. Found that Lawrence had indeed left some time yesterday with Ferb in a taxi bound to the airport.

Right now Linda is off doing errands leaving Phineas and Candace home. As the two eat their breakfast Phineas quickly sends Candace a text.

Smirk Phineas sees her phone vibrate and right as she opens her phone Phineas starts to grope her ass. Candace blushes as she sees both the picture and her brother smirking at her while he squeezes her ass.

Phineas asks, "Everything ok Candace?" The picture in question is of Ferb going to town behind her on her bed.

Candace half glaring half blushing pushes Phineas hand away to say "Ok what the fuck Phineas how did you get this picture?" Phineas gets up from the table and simple waves Candace to follow.

Phineas smiles as they get into the living room to say "Well Candace that's not the only picture I have of you and mom fucking Ferb. In fact I have a whole weeks work of evidence so I guess you know how I got it."

Walking over to the couch Phineas turns to smirk at Candace saying "But that doesn't matter right now Candace. What matters now is that you're going to listen. And you're going to do what I tell you to."

Phineas unzips his shorts and pulls off both his briefs and shorts. Placing them on the couch he sits down to wave his limp cock back and forth at Candace.

Phineas says with a smirk "And right now Candace you're going to suck me off. Or a certain boyfriend of yours is going to get a very interesting video. Plus I already know you know how this goes."

Candace blushing really hard she's locked with no way out. She cares about her and Jeremys romantic life even though again sex is just too short seeing as how small Jeremy is.

But as Candace sees Phineas cock all she can think of is 'Damn how is he so big even limp. Fuck he's pretty much twice as big as Ferb.' Candace gulps as Phineas orders her to kneel.

Nearly fully erect Candace inches closer and closer till finally her lips lightly wrap around his tip. With both hands on her head Phineas says, "Come on sis suck with more energy."

Candace groans as she hears her brother call her sis as he basically guides her head to suck him off. First it was a poke with only half his cock. Making her take half his cock back and forth for several minutes.

Pulling Candaces head away Phineas smirks as she takes a few moments to breath. Before Phineas once more has her taking his cock but even rougher and faster. Soon all but two inches of his base remain clear of Candaces spit.

And after repeating letting her breath once more Phineas makes her take all his cock right to the base. Phineas says "Oh you really learned how to suck cock from practicing with Ferb huh sis. You're pretty good but trust me with me you'll be even better."

Candaces eyes bulge as tears run down her faces. She can feel the hot bursts of cum as Phineas shots off in her mouth.

Candace shaking and trying to pull away is held in place by Phineas. As Phineas continues to cum he says "That's it drink it all you horny slut." Letting go of her head Candace goes into a coughing fit.

Much like Stacy Candace can swallow all of Phineas cum. And ends up spitting up his cum all over her top and into her hand. Candace trying to control her breathing is a sight for Phineas who smirks the whole time.

With her breathing controlled Phineas says "Now sis lets get to the good..." With her eyes filled with fear Candaces relief is the doorbell ringing. Growling Phineas takes his pants and brief to pull them back on.

He looks to Candace as he walks past to say "You're off the hook for now sis. But we'll be finishing this later and remember this is our little secret." 

Candace shaking on her knees looks down at herself.

With cum stains practically all over her top and her skirt she cries in her hands. Smearing her face with the cum still on her hands. With Ferb she and her mom agreed it was just and outlet cause they needed sex. They needed to release their frustrations.

But what Phineas just put her through was something else. Something that's making her very much afraid. Picking herself up Candace heads to her room to be alone. She briefly text back and forth with Stacy until Linda comes home.

The whole time at dinner Candace can see Phineas or feel his eyes on her. His grin still plastered on her face. Phineas zips down his pants and sends Candace a dick pic.

On seeing the picture the text also read 'All this is going in your pussy tonight.' Even though she hopes he was just playing around. Candace knows that Phineas is very much completely serious.

That night under the cover of darkness Phineas leaves his room. Getting into his sisters room Phineas climbs onto Candaces bed. Candace wakes up hearing Phineas teasingly say her name.

In the darkness of her room the only means of light comes from her window. Still however Candace sees a naked Phineas sitting next to her. Gripping her bed sheets Candace warns, "Phineas no don't come any closer. I'll scream then mom will..."

Phineas glares to say "Mom will do what? Last I check she fucked Ferb too and just like her she cheated on the man she loves too with Ferb.

"So go ahead and scream it'll just result in mom watching. Then joining in with us."

Candace gulps as Phineas pulls away her covers to add "Now sis its time I rape your pussy and fill it with my cum. And all the while you will moan and beg for more like the bitch of a sister you are."

Pulling down her sleeping shorts Candace with water eyes pleas to her brother. But it falls on deaf ears. Cause even as Phineas sees Candace shaking with fear. He also sees her pussy is mildly wet.

Phineas takes hold of Candaces thighs he lifts them up a little to spread her legs. Phineas takes his cock to slaps it against her mound. With each slap of his cock Candace shakes more and more as Phineas cock grows to full erect length.

Phineas says, "Stop your crying slut. This is your life from now and till eternity your pussy, ass, mouth, and the rest of your body is mine."

Aiming his cock Phineas smirks as Candace looks up at him with even more fear. Poking her pussy Phineas uses his tip to spread her pussy juice along his cocks head.

Phineas says, "Once I ram my cock into your pussy sis. You'll officially be my slut and listen to every word I say." With no further warning Candace feels all of her brothers cock push into her.

Just like Linda and every other girl Phineas has fucked. His cock is already bashing into the entrance of her womb. Candace whimpers a no as she holds the bed sheets but rapid thrusts from Phineas cock makes them mute.

Phineas grunts holding onto her waist while bashing her pussy more to say, "Oh shut up already bitch. All I want to hear is you moan and loving my cock in your pussy." 

Candace doesn't know why but does start to moan as Phineas fucks her pussy even harder.

Phineas lifts Candaces waist off the bed. Holding onto her ass Phineas moans saying "Yeah you like that slut I know you do. Take all my cock just like all sluts like it! Deep and all the way to the back!"

Candace whimpering moans come out. With her tongue wetting her lips and letting drool tricking down her cheek Candace grunts and thrusts her hips to meet some of Phineas thrusts.

Candace grunts "Oh god this... Why doooes it feel so good? Why don't I want it toooo... STOP!?" Phineas smiles to answer "Simply sis you love being a slut. You weren't just looking for the right cock to make you feel better. You wanted my cock the best and the biggest!"

After another twenty plus minutes Phineas huffs to say, "Oh yea sis I'm going to cum in your slutty pussy." Candace much like Linda rolls into another two orgasms to try to bite back.

Candace stutters saying "I... I wasn't enjoying any... fuck I didn't like any of it. OOOaaahh! I'm glad you finished now leave me alone..." As Phineas and Candaces juices slide down her ass and onto the puddle underneath them.

Phineas flips her to slap her ass several times. Phineas thrusts will cumming his last few jets of cum saying "Shut it you dumb bitch. You can lie all you want but you know you came all over my cock.

"Heck my balls are wet with your pussy juice. Plus sis I'm just getting started."

Pulling his cock out from in Candace pussy Phineas watches as his cum lightly streams out of his sisters pussy. Phineas smirks to say, "Damn sis that's a nice creampie to start the night.

"Plus you seem less active in complaining now too. Guessing you're ready to have more fun. So raise your ass higher cause we're not finished until I go limp."

Pushing her face into her pillow Candace growls to think 'You'll pay I'm going to make you pay for this Phineas.' Rubbing his cock between her ass he lightly pokes at Candaces asshole.

And just as swiftly as earlier plows right into her pussy. Rapidly bashing her untouched vaginal muscles Candace bites down onto her pillow screaming and growling as Phineas fucks her.

Flipping Candace over Phineas blows his second load as Candace screams through another orgasm. Holding her thigh at an angle Phineas continues to plow her pussy with little care.

Popping his cock out Phineas forces off her sleeping blouse and cums all over Candaces breasts and face. Slapping his cock against her cheek Phineas tells her to stick out her tongue.

Smearing Candaces tongue with their mixed juices all she can do is moan. But as she's about to suck Phineas slaps her saying "I didn't tell you to suck bitch. Listen or you're going to find me slapping you more often."

Candace shaking now nods as Phineas changes her position. With her head hanging off the beds edge Phineas slams into Candaces pussy three times to forcible angle his cock up.

Candace cries cause right now she has her legs spread eagle and her head hanging off the beds edge. Her pained cry turns to a sharp scream as Phineas cock forces it way out at an upward pitch, making a slick pop as in gets out.

Along its exit more of his cum is pushed out of Candace. Due to both Phineas stretching her pussy in the odd way. And her inner muscles trying to squeeze his cock to stop. 

Breathing heavily Phineas asks, "Ready for more sis?" Candace gulps her upper lips quivering as she thinks 'When will this end?'

Crying as her brother fucks her for two more round Phineas blows his loads inside of her pussy. Climbing off the bed Phineas takes hold of Candaces head and fucks her face ruthlessly. Gagging on her own brothers cock Candaces eyes roll into her skull as once again.

After several long painful minutes Phineas cums fill her mouth or his cum goes into her stomach.

Popping his cock from her lips Phineas shots the last of that load all over Candaces body. Candace is left in a sticky, exhausted, and sore mess still tries to collect her thoughts. 

But Phineas smiles to leave the room with his cock slightly hard and dripping with their juices. He looks back at his dazed sister.

Phineas says "Goodnight Candace and remember I'll keep your secret but you have to keep ours too." Phineas on getting into the hallway grunting as his cock finally goes limp. Rubbing his slightly overused cock he think 'Damn I should have saved up like I did with mom.

'Fucking Stacy and Izzy today wasn't any different. But fucking without some sleep to get my sperm count back up is the problem. But I'll get to have more fun with Candace later.'

The following day Phineas is over at Izzys house. Izzy and Greta are between Phineas legs paying great attention to either his cock or balls. As Greta slurps and messages Phineas balls.

Izzy strokes and sucks his cock while Phineas tells them how he had fun with Candace. And how he had to cut things short cause he didn't save up his cum for a whole day like he did with Linda.

Izzy moans to pull away from Phineas cock. Still stroking him while Greta strokes his balls Izzy says, "So you filled her pussy with nearly six loads. Damn I can tell you must have wanted to leave her in a sticky messy like you did to us and your mom."

Phineas grunts to say "Damn right I wanted to but I have a plan for tomorrow. So today I'll be taking it easy." Izzy grumbles as she reaches between her legs to finger herself. Like Greta Izzy has been forbidden to wear panties.

And both have to be very careful when it's windy. Or a surprise gust of wind rolls past them.

Phineas pets Izzys head causing her to purr as he says "Don't worry babe you're my favorite out of all my bitches." Izzy moans and Greta whimpers wishing she could be Izzy right now.

Phineas says, "Right now Candace won't be able to get over what I did to her. She'll no doubt try like mom to find a way to slip away from me. But she will have to be very careful.

"She definitely won't go to Jeremy last thing she wants is for the guy she likes to find out she's a slut. Once she tells mom and I know she will mom will tell her what I did to her.

"Then they'll both know how tight a hold I have on them. For now I need a certain someone to give her one great push."

Izzy moans as said someone aka Stacy comes in from the kitchen. With a vibrator up her pussy and just like Greta and Izzy in pieces of her outfit. Stacy hands Phineas a plate of chicken tenders.

Stacy pulled close to Phineas lips locks with him for a solid minute as Stacy moans and shudders at Phineas touch. Izzy and Greta rub their cheeks against Phineas cock smiling as Stacy moans at Phineas sucking on her boobs.

Izzy asks, "You want me or Greta to help Phineas? We're more then eager to make you happy."

Phineas says "No you two have to set up me having and orgy with the rest of the Fireside girls. Stacy will handle giving Candace the final push." Greta says "Don't worry about the rest of the troop Phineas once they see you in action like we've experienced.

"They'll be more then eager to make you happy. And like us more then eager to let you cum any and everywhere you want."

Phineas looks to Stacy who blushes to say "Don't worry dude I already have a plan ready. And once its in place it should do the trick of making Candace yours too."

Phineas nods as he yanks the dildo from Stacys pussy to tell her to help suck him off. Stacy crawls down helping the two younger girls suck off their new daddy. Phineas liking the idea that Stacy called him a pimp as he finally broke her.

And so now he's got plans for all his sluts or bitches to call him daddy. Seeing as now he's a pimp surrounded by whores.

Back at home Candace is finally awake from what Phineas did to her last night. Candace groans to think 'Fuck I can still feel so much of his cum still left inside of me. Asshole of a brother that's what you are Phineas."

Getting into the bathroom Candace closes the door and drops her shorts. Right away she grunts and squeezes for several minutes. Sweeting as she takes a few breaths and with a powerful shudder Phineas cum is let loose.

As several short streams are pushed out of her. Candace groans not wanting to have to wake up like this again. She sighs to say, "I have to tell mom... Damn it." Crying into her hands Candace waits for Linda to get home.

Finally home Linda starts to put away the groceries she bought. Candace hearing her mom goes downstairs. Linda asks "Candace what's wrong?" Candace embraces her mom and cries.

After two solid minutes of tears Candace tells her mom how Phineas blackmailed her. And how he raped her the other night. Linda says, "It's ok Candace I understand. He did the same to me."

Candace gasps asking how and when? Linda told her how Phineas forced her into his closet while she had Stacy over last week. And how throughout the night Phineas repeatedly had his way with her.

Candace wide eyed and with fresh tears in their corners. Linda also tells Candace of how the following day she had been forced by Phineas to have sex again. And again he came inside of both her holes. Candace wiping her eyes saying she had only one hole to worry about after Phineas fucked her.

Linda says, "It's ok honey we'll stop him. He's still my son and still has to respect that." A few minutes later Phineas arrives home say "Mom I'm home what's for dinner?"

Walking into the kitchen Phineas sees his mom and sister both with puffy eyes. And dried tear marks on their faces. Candace turns away as Linda confronts Phineas. Who simple smirks as Linda does her best to stand up to Phineas.

Linda says, "How could you rape your own sister? I gave my body to you asking you not to do the same horrible things to her. But you're a bastard of a son!" Phineas shrugs to say, "I'm a bastard only cause you made me this way mom.

"Don't blame me cause you and Candace want to whore yourselves out. The guys you pretend to care about can’t fuck you right. So when I treat you like the whores and sluts you are you try to take the high road.

"No you started this mom. You fucked Ferb cause dad wanted you to be happy. You know why he stopped fucking you it's cause he thought you were ashamed of how older you got.

"As for you Candace fucking a guy nearly twice as young as you. Cause you boyfriend can't measure up. Pretty lame excuse for fucking a minor if you ask me. You both wanted a guy young and big enough to keep you satisfied. And now your afraid cause you made me.

"You know how scarring it is seeing three people you call family do stuff like you did? And then me having to go online to see more of those disturbing acts to hear what it all means? My attitude and aggression to you two now is cause of your betrayal. And there isn't anything you can say or do to change what you did.

"Now shut the fuck up and make me dinner mom. Or do you want dad to come home to find out how long you were betraying him. The same goes for you too Candace. How fast will Jeremy spread word in your school about the whore of an ex you are?"

Mother and daughter both shake and sink back at Phineas accusing eyes. Phineas turns and heads to his room smirking that he successfully fooled them both.

Linda walks back over to Candace as she mutters, "If they find out my life is over..." Crying into her hands while Linda thinks 'He saw us fuck... No doubt he must have come home late and he... Saw me.

'Oh lord my son is a bastard cause I was in fact being a slut... And using someone his age and close to him as... No I really have made a horrible place... I tainted my home and turned it into a place so twisted my sweetest of children now is like this...

'I'm a horrible mother... I failed all my children.'

Candace in a similar state reels that her brother saw her fuck her stepbrother. And that face that their ages were so close Candace can't help but shrink into herself in horror.

At the idea if she hadn't fucked Ferb and had stumbled onto the fact that Phineas has a normally big cock. She cringed at how she would have used Phineas just as he is using her.

Candace thinks 'I'm a slut... and my brother is doing what I would have done to him. He just beat me to the punch. I'm sorry Phineas I'm so sorry.'

Eating dinner Linda and Candace hang their heads in sadness both disgusted with themselves. Shame and mild hate for themselves has set in. Both knowing that the boy sitting at the other side of the table is not the same because of their actions.

Linda speaks up saying "Phineas I'm sorry for..." Phineas cuts her off saying "It's too late for apologies mom. I know what I want and you two are going to do what I want from now on. It's that simple so you might as well get use to it. Along with a good few other changes too."

Candace and Linda finish and Phineas says he'll handle the dishes. Phineas just sets his little helper robot to do the dishes. And heads upstairs going into Lindas room Phineas sees Linda bathroom door open.

Going in Phineas sees Linda opening a pink compact with an arrangement of small pills. Phineas says "Mom stop." Linda startled looks at her son to say "Phineas I need to take these they..."

Phineas says "Stop you from getting pregnant well you can stop taking them. And you can tell Candace the same too." Linda shakes knowing that if Phineas fucks her and cums as he does she'll have his kid.

Phineas says "That's right mom I want to see you with a belly. And I want the same with Candace too."

As Phineas gets closer Linda stays in place shaking visibly and very much afraid. Phineas places his hand just about where Lindas womb should be and strokes his hand from side to side.

Phineas says "I came from here mom it's only right my kids get the same courtesy too." Wrapping his arms around Lindas waist Phineas cups both of Lindas butt cheeks in his hands.

All Linda can do at the assault is shake and whimper. Hoping that when Lawrence and Ferb return they don't ask about the two womens weight gain.

Phineas takes his moms pills and tells her to tell Candace. Candace of course is shocked, scared, and very worried about the control Phineas now has over the two of them.  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So dude it's going to get pretty crazy this coming summer cause of all the stuff I'll be doing. Still dudes I hope you like the stories I'm going to put out later. So anyway hope you have fun with the story and leave comments please I'd like to hear any suggestions or comments you have.

Every inventor needs a good problem to solve or a good woman to bang.

Third person's POV  
Last night Linda and Candace were told by Phineas not only is he the man of the house now. But that they are forbidden from taking their pregnancy pills anymore. As well as the fact that they can't wear underwear anymore.

Now eating breakfast Candace is somewhat looking away as Linda is blowing Phineas right at the table. Phineas eating waffles and moaning without a care strokes his moms head.

Phineas looks to Candace saying, "Come on Candace eat your breakfast I helped mom make sure it got plenty of cum on it."

That's right before Candace is eating her own cum drenched waffles. Phineas took great care to make sure that Linda watched as he came all over their plates. Candace walked in and saw Phineas finishing cumming on her plate.

To which he handed the waffles to her and did the same to Lindas. While Phineas poured maple syrup on his waffles to enjoy.

As he moans Candace stutters "Phineas please let mom eat please she doesn't need to blow you so early." Phineas smirks at Candace who's clearly like Linda too scared to voice every word of objection to him.

Phineas pulls his mom away from his cock to say "Ok Candace since you are right I should let mom eat breakfast first. I'll saw my cum for later."

Linda wiping her face of tears and spit as well as a great deal of precum to eat her breakfast. Both Linda and Candace hesitating a lot as they taste every bite of the cum soaked waffles.

With breakfast finished Phineas kisses both Candace and Linda on the cheek.

While also pinching their nipples through the shirts. Phineas says, "You two are listening and behaving so wonderfully that I'm going out to buy you both presents. But remember I can be just as nasty and mean as a few nights ago all over again.

"So be good and listen to me and you'll never have to see my nasty side again."

Linda and Candace nod but on the inside both sigh a small relief. Knowing that Phineas hasn't become so twisted that he's lost every form of kindness to them.

Phineas having both women follow him to the door strokes their asses the whole way. Linda having to walk a little awkwardly seeing as Phineas pulled down her pants so her bare ass can be groped more.

Candace isn't a problem Phineas only has to reach up her skirt and grope her butt. The whole short walk both mother and daughter blush and shudder. Feeling their pussies slightly moisten at Phineas touch.

Before he opens the door he gives both womens asses three swift and loud slaps. Linda and Candace clinch their teeth grunting or hissing from the slaps.

With Phineas gone Linda hugs Candace doing her best to comfort her tear-eyed daughter. Linda manages to convince Candace to relax with her on the couch and watch TV.

Agree Candace sits down and tries to collect herself as Linda says, "Lets watch the travel shows Candace. We could get inspirational ideas for one of my art pieces."

A few minutes later Jeremy calls Candace. Candace looks to her mom silently asking for advice. The fear and doubt in Candaces eyes pushes Linda to help her daughter with motherly advice. Linda takes Candaces hand to say, "You can do it sweetie. Phineas my have our bodies but our hearts are ours."

Candace nods softly to answer the call "Hi Jeremy what's up?" Jeremy answers, "Nothing much just got off my shift at Sloshy dog. And I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at the mall?"

Candace says yes and after a small talk about where to meet they end the call. Candace heads upstairs to change as well as wash her face. Even though Phineas has told Candace and their mom not to wear underwear he never said they had to stick to the same outfits.

In a pair of jeans and a turtle neck Candace hugs her mom and heads to the mall.

Once there Candace spots Jeremy by the water fountain. Hugging Jeremy Candace makes sure he doesn't feel her nipples through her shirt. Jeremy asks, "So what do you want to do?" Candace says, "I've been meaning to look for a new Ducky Momo figure for my collection."

For the next hour Candace talking and laughed as she and Jeremy looked over the Ducky Momo stuff. Jeremy says, "I still can believe how you and Suzie have such a big love for this little guy."

Candace laughs a little embarrassed to say "Well Ducky Momo was always a girls thing. Still I can't believe how much Suzie loves that plush I got for her." Settling on a Ducky Momo mouse pad and cellphone cover the two leave laughing.

Jeremy saying "And then Suzie chased after the person in the Ducky Momo costume for two hours at the toy store. My mom and me had to chase after them both before the guy ducked into a bathroom."

Candace and Jeremy with their arms entwined head to the food court. But a voice calls to Candace. Turning the two sees Stacy as she smiles at the pair.

Stacy walks over to say "Hey Candace guess who I ran into on the way here?" Candace looks in shock seeing Phineas come out from behind Stacy. Smiling and greeting Candace and Jeremy.

Giving Jeremy a fist bump he then gives Candace a hug to whisper, "Play along sis or you'll get punished when we get home later."

Candace nods and ends the hug with Phineas. The group then heads over to the food court looking over where they'll eat from. Stacy says "Lets try that place I heard they have great noodle platters."

Jeremy says "Sure I'm always ready to try something new." Candace just nods trying to figure out if Phineas has fucked Stacy. Or if she has no clue about his lewd ways.

Phineas says "Candace why don't you and Jeremy sit at a table. Stacy and I will get the food."

Candace nods and calms down seeing Stacy act her normal self. She knows that Phineas won't do anything to her food if Stacy is watching.

Stacy once out of sight and ear shot of Candace and Jeremy smiles at Phineas who smirks back. Stacy says, "Oh man is he an idiot. I really don't feel bad at what you're doing to Candace."

Phineas says "Good to hear Stac but lets order our food so I can further humiliate him."

After ordering the various food platters Phineas quickly does his thing. Stacy recording and taking pictures captures it all.

Phineas cums twice one load for Candaces the other for Stacys food platter. But making sure to gentle stirs his cum dribbling cock in both girls sodas. The whole time watching Stacy licks her lips. Pulling his cock away he shakes his cock making sure the drops land back on their food.

Stacy says "Dude you’re cum already tastes super strong. I wonder how it'll work as a sauce?" Phineas finishing up tells Stacy about Candace and Lindas breakfast of cum covered waffles. And she smiled wishing she could have tasted those waffles.

Phineas says to Stacy "Don't worry I'll show you the video later. For now I hope you like my special sauce." Stacy smiles saying, "Oh I know I'll like it."

Taking the food back to the table Stacy hands out the food and drinks. All the while they eat Stacy chuckles into her hand watching Candace eat. Jeremy asks, "What's so funny Stacy?"

Stacy answers while looking at Candaces soda "A friend of mine once spiked another friends drink with candy. Made her have to pee all day it was pretty funny."

Candace chuckled at the joke too saying it does sound pretty fun. Both her and Jeremy not knowing that her food and drink is spiked with Phineas cum.

Jeremy asks "Hey Phineas doing anything today?" Phineas says "Yeah I bought two presents one for my mom the other for Candace. Isabellas holding onto them she's such a great girlfriend."

Candace goes wide-eyed worried out of her mind at the idea of Phineas fucking Isabella. Jeremy on the other hand congratulates Phineas saying, "Dude congrats on getting a girlfriend."

Phineas smiles to say "Thanks Jeremy but Isabella caught me off guard when she told me about her feelings. It took me a few minutes to understand before I agreed. I really do like they time we hangout together."

Jeremy smiles saying young love just like his and Candaces feelings.

Stacy says "Hey lets go shopping it'll be great Candace." Candace a little worried still with Phineas being involved in their activities simply answers with ok.

Heading right to a clothing store Phineas laughs at how many possible outfits someone could wear from all the clothes. Candace and Stacy soon find ten shirts along with various skirts and pants. And head to the changing room.

As Candace goes about changing her clothes. She has to make sure no one is looking into her booth due to her now being completely naked.

As Candace changes she talks with Stacy. Who just acts normal like she would when they'd normally have their girls time.

Candace asks, "So Stacy how are things with your sister?" Stacy sighs to answer "Good just wish I had a trophy to show my mom that I'm a achiever too."

Phineas now bored with sitting with Jeremy wanders off to find an outfit more fitting for Candace. Smirking, as it doesn't take long to find one and he heads right to her dressing booth.

Phineas peeks in and then slips in to poke Candaces butt. Candace shocked slash whispers "Phineas Jeremy and Stacy are here no please." Phineas answers back "Sis I told you your mine. Now I want you to model this outfit for me. If it looks good I'll pay for it."

Candace looks at the skimpy then to Phineas as she strips to put it on. As she strips Phineas takes odd gropes at her body. Massaging either her thighs or her breasts.

Finally in the outfit Candace sees it fully. It's a short crotch length pink skirt with a back strap. Its top is almost like a bikini top if not for the fact that it has neck and short shoulder sleeves.

However it also shows off a good deal of under boob. And finally the stripped pink leggings hug Candaces legs almost to her crotch.

Phineas smiles to say "I love it sis it's perfect for you." Candace says "Pleas tell me you're kidding Phineas? I can't wear this in public." Phineas says "Oh you will now that I see you in it. In fact you'll wear if for the rest of the day once I buy it."

Candace gulps to say "Phineas please no anyone will be able to see I don't have on panties if I move or bend over. Plus what will Jeremy think?"

Phineas smirks to say, "First off that's the plan sis I want to flaunt this sexy body of yours. And second you think I care about him. Just say it’s to make you look sexy like with your normal outfits."

Phineas having Candace turn one sixty for him hitches up the skirt. To lightly finger her mildly wet pussy. Hearing Candace moan as he fingers her pussy for several minutes makes Phineas smile. 

Candace moans and shudders feeling her brother play with her pussy. She bites her lip as her legs start to shake her bent knee position. Pulling his fingers away after a short tease Phineas licks his fingers.

Phineas says, "I got a boner just seeing how good you look in this sis. Can't resist such a good piece of ass like you. So lets have a quickie don't want to walk around with a boner."

Candace tries to argue back but Phineas already unzips his pants to let his erect cock free. Sighing Candace gets onto her knees and starts to suck him off. Phineas saying some words of encouragement as Candace sucks him off.

As she bobs her head Candace feels Phineas hands rub through her hair. Candace doing her best to ignore the fact that they might get caught. Phineas gives Candaces mouth a somewhat hard thrust and Candace starts to bob her head faster.

As the slurping sounds fill the booth Candace gets even wetter. Hoping now that Jeremy or anyone doesn't wander in past the curtain to see what they're doing.

Phineas and Candace continue to have their fun all the while Stacy is fingering herself as she listens in. Smirking Stacy thinks 'Don't fight it girl that's a cock you hold onto for life.'

Phineas pulls Candaces head away making her jerk him off as he compliments her improved blowjob skills. Phineas says "Really exciting blowjob Candace mom could take a few lessons from you. But you should use your tongue more helps my cocks muscles feel more relaxed when I cum."

As Candace continues to jerk Phineas off she asks "Phineas why can't we be loving brother and sister like we were before?"

Phineas answers, "There's no going back to that kind of love any more Candace. And you know that. The sooner you start to enjoy this new kind of love I give you and mom the better things will be."

Candace feeling very sad asks, "If I hadn't fucked Ferb you'd be just fucking mom. And you'd have never touched me right?"

Phineas nods as Candace adds "Maybe in another life we're still innocent and a loving family..." Candace looks at Phineas cock as she now uses both hands to jerk him off.

Phineas says, "We are still a family Candace it's just our love is with our bodies. So when I get mad it shows that you made me worried and stressed for no reason. And when I'm happy you're making me feel amazing. So Candace will you love me now like you're suppose to?"

Candace still very teary-eyed nods saying, "I love you bro." With that Candace keeps eye contact to lean in and plant a soft kiss to Phineas tip.

Phineas strokes Candaces face lovingly happy to have finally broken her to say "I love you too sis now lets do it."

Bending over Candace doesn't have to left the dress cause it rides up her ass right to the middle of her butt. Phineas says, "Damn sis this dress gives me really easy access. You're going to have to wear this all day now."

Candace nods as Phineas rubs his cock along her butt crack. Candace hums biting her lip trying not to gasp too loud as Phineas pokes her pussy. Lining up his cock Phineas thrusts right in.

Candace covering her mouth stopping her scream. But Stacy still hears it as she tries on another outfit to smirk. Saying to herself "That's right girl enjoy that cock fully this time."

As Phineas plows away at Candaces pussy Stacy wants to take a peak. Dressed in her normal outfit Stacy watches for nearly twenty minutes as Phineas plows away at Candaces pussy.

She smirks even bigger as Phineas rolls Candace onto her back for them to share a kiss with each other. Candace giving Phineas bedroom eyes just like Stacy did the other night as Phineas cums in her pussy.

Pulling his cock out of her pussy slowly Candace shudders at the slow exit to give a soft moan once his cock pops loss. Squeezing her legs together to keep his cum from spilling anymore. 

Seeing as a small patch of their juices has already formed under her ass. Changing her clothes fast Candace folds a napkin to place against her pussy in her jeans.

Phineas not noticing her do it Candace is glad she at least managed to stop a mess from appearing in her pants.

Leaving the changing booth Candace buys the outfit Phineas picks out and she an Stacy buy two other sets of clothes. Leaving the store Candace and Stacy head to another spot in the mall to change their clothes.

Jeremy and Phineas smile at seeing the two in their new outfits. Stacy wearing a skimpy kind of schoolgirl outfits. With a knot tied in the front you can tell Stacy isn't wearing a bra. And the polka dot skirt is just a little bit longer the Candaces skirt.

Jeremy says "Whoa Candace you look great." Smiling back at Jeremy Candace shrugs knowing that she isn't wearing this for his approval. Candace glimpses at Phineas who smirks at her and gives her a sign that she looks very sexy.

That sign being him cupping and lightly massaging his junk. Candace blushes to return a soft smile at her brother. As the group walks around a little Candace says, "I have to use the bathroom."

Jeremy says, "I'll wait here by the fountain then we could probably go see a movie?"

Candace nods and as she slips away Phineas tags along with her. Stacy stays with Jeremy distracting him so he doesn't notice how long they take in the bathroom.

As Phineas and Candace walk to the bathroom Candace takes Phineas hand. Using her thumb Candace strokes around his hand. Phineas smirks to Candace who blushes back to Phineas as she mouths 'quickie'.

Phineas nods wishing he could shove his hand up Candaces skirt. But not with so many witnesses that would look at them.

Once in the bathroom entrance Phineas looks around making sure no one is looking as he slips into the ladies bathroom. With Candace a few steps behind him Phineas nods seeing no ones feet in any stalls.

Pulling Candace to his level he gropes her tits and locks lips with her. Candace moans to whimper feeling her pussy leak a great deal of juice.

Candace says "Phineas I love it when you fondle my boobs." Phineas says "I know sis and you got some great tits for your age too." Phineas gives Candace another peak to the lips to tell her to get onto her knees.

Candace does so as Phineas takes off his shorts and briefs. Candace says "God I swear every time you take out your cock it just gets bigger and meatier."

Stroking Phineas cock Candace gives his tip a few kisses watching as Phineas cock twitches in her hands. Squatting for better elevation and to allow herself to finger herself Candace continues to please Phineas.

Phineas closes his eyes moaning a good amount while stroking Candaces head. Phineas says, "Yeah sis suck my cock just like I like it." Bobbing her head vigorously Candace can't help but think about how hot she feels like sucking Phineas so openly in the bathroom.

While also getting wetter at the idea of someone seeing them have fun.

Candaces startles Phineas as she wraps her hand around his waist and lifts him off the floor. To Phineas excitement more of his cock starts to slip down Candaces throat. As she sucks more and more of his cock down her throat.

Phineas moans his approval as Candace takes the last inch of his cock down her throat. With her nose touching his crotch Phineas feels his balls twitch against Candaces chin.

Candace lovingly Phineas moans as he says, "Take me deep sis just like that."

Candace holds him in both the air and down her throat for several minutes before she can't hold it anymore. Pulling away from his cock as her hands touch the cold floor Candace gasps for air.

Licking her lips Candace moans, as they're glossy and sticky with her spit and precum. Phineas quickly gets behind Candace to flip her onto her back. Putting her legs together Phineas holds both in the air as he slides his cock back into her pussy.

Phineas says "Keep your legs in the air sis and squeeze my cock."

Stroking Candaces thigh and her ass Phineas makes sure his thrusts are deep and hard. Phineas after twenty minutes in that position. He has Candace stand up to squat and support herself with putting her hands on a stall door.

As Phineas fucks his sister in her squatting position Candace moans her approval with repeatedly saying yes and sighing loudly. Moaning more Candace bites her lip to look back lovingly at her brother.

But Phineas stops, as several voices grow closer in the bathroom. Opening and pulling her quickly into a stall Phineas doesn't take his cock out through this moment. He makes Candace awkwardly move into the stall as fast as she can.

Once in Phineas sits on the toilet with Candaces ass to him. Putting her hands on either wall to the stall Candace starts bouncing her ass for Phineas to enjoy. After listening to the various voices outside for a little Phineas slaps Candaces ass hard.

The sounds startle the people using the bathroom. But not enough to make them stop what they came into the bathroom to do.

Phineas grips Candaces ass and squeezes hard as Candace and him fuck closer to their orgasm. Before long Candace shudders and cums as she feels Phineas cum flood her pussy.

Candace screams in pure orgasmic bliss. But uses her hand to cover her mouth as she enjoys every burst of cum that flushes her pussy. Candace takes long deep breaths as the people in the bathroom finally leave.

Candace looks back at Phineas who slowly pulls his cock free. Much like all the other times he cums inside a girl. Candaces pussy gushes cum as Phineas cock pops free. No longer acting as the stopper for the cum in her Candace has to push out all the cum in her. Even some left over cum from earlier.

As they both sit on the toilet Phineas lets his soiled cock rest in between Candaces ass. Phineas cock throbs at the sight of his sister ass as well as her squeezing out his cum. After a few minutes Candace finishes and flushes the toilet.

And as casually as they entered the two exited the bathroom.

Jeremy and Stacy see them both and soon the group walks to the malls movie theater. Once there they decided to see a horror movie. Brain Blasting Zombie Aliens Six is playing and Stacy says "It's suppose to follow the story from the first two movies.

"The others just became too PG13 for everyones liking." Stacy suggested they sit in the back. On getting into the movie they see no one else is there to see the movie.

Seeing the movie hasn't started yet and is just running previews. Stacy asks, "Hey Jeremy help me buy the popcorn and stuff. Candace and Phineas can hold our seats."

As the two leave Phineas right away pulls Candace to the back and sits. Phineas says, "Candace I saved you your favorite seat." Candace blushed saying "Ah thanks Phineas you really do know my tastes."

Unzipping his pants Candace jerks Phineas cock a little bit making sure he's completely erect. Once finished she slams her pussy down onto his waist.

Moaning Candace places her hands on the seat in front of her seeing as her legs are already too shaking for her to bounce on his waist. This lets Phineas thrust upward as she keeps herself in place.

Candace moans as the theater fills with both the previews audio and her moans. Phineas pants to say, "Fuck wish they had a movie playing of us fucking. It'd be better then watching any of these other lame movies to come."

Phineas grunts as Candace squeezes his cock to slap her ass as she giggles in excitement.

Pushed up her top until her boobs pop out and now are swaying back and forth from each of his thrusts. Candace leans onto the chair in front of her as Phineas stands on the chair he was sitting on.

Thrusting into Candaces pussy harder Phineas grunts louder as does Candace. With a great deal of her juices dripping down onto the floor Candace continues to moan.

Candace not being able to take it any more cums squeezing Phineas cock very tightly. To Phineas shock and excitement Candace just sent a gush of pussy juice down onto the floor.

It's not as if she squirted mind you. It's more like someone doing a spit take from their pussy.

Excited by her new skill Phineas cums filling Candaces pussy again. And once more basking in the sexual glow of filling her pussy. Before long Phineas pulls out letting Candace drain her pussy onto the floor in front of the set.

Fixing themselves Phineas moved over one set and say "Let Jeremy sit there Candace." Candace asks "But our cum is all over the floor there?"

Phineas smirks to say, "So he's getting cuckold by me let him set in the sloppy mess that we caused. Watch he won't even know it's our cum." Candace blushed to think 'I really am cucking my boyfriend with my brother. It feels so nasty that it's sexy.'

Candace not having to wait long watches as Jeremy steps in the mess puddle. Jeremy says, "They really should clean this place more."

Phineas and Candace chuckle however know fully well what Jeremy just stepped in.

Giving everyone their sodas and popcorn the group watch the movie. After two hours of a bad movie they call it a day. One leaving the mall Candace gets a kiss from Jeremy and they part ways on reaching their turns.

With Stacy leaving as well Candace shudders as Phineas starts to grope her ass.

Candace asks, "Phineas who else have you fucked besides me and mom?" Phineas smirks to answer "Well I also fucked Isabella, Gretchen, oh and Stacy." Candace looks at him as he smirks saying, "Here have a look at these."

Candace blushes seeing the video and pictures of what Phineas did to her lunch. But she also can help but laugh at it too. Candace says, "You're taking cuckolding other guys seriously aren't you?"

Phineas says, "Yes, yes I do. I don't have a problem with Jeremy though he's a cool guy. Just feel bad he doesn't have the equipment to make a girl happy."

Candace asks "Phineas would you be happy if I break up with Jeremy?" Phineas shrugs to ask "Depends do you like cheating on him knowing that my cock is bigger then his?" Candace blushes to say "A little yeah."

Phineas says, "Then I don't have a problem with you keep dating him. Just remember some things are out of my hands."

Candace nods as Phineas says "Good girl and from now on call me daddy. Seeing as I'm the man of the house, a pimp, and technically moms lover I am your dad now technically."

Candace shudders at no longer being allowed to see Phineas as her brother or younger then her. But as the authority of her life.

Gulping Candace stopping to get on her knees in front of Phineas. She says, "I understand daddy." Giving his newly gained daughter a kiss on the cheek the two walk home hand in hand.

The following day Isabella and Gretchen organize a meeting with all the other Fireside girls. Isabella says, "Ok girls I'm glad you all came today. So I got you all together today cause we have a problem.

"We don't have any money. After our last few sales days of the year we had to subtract to put to ordering more cookies. As well as paying for the cabins utility and space bills."

Holly says "What but that's impossible Isabella we sold a lot of cookies last week. Plus we also sold at the small music festival."

Gretchen wheels over a sales diagram and says, "We did sell yes but after certain expenses we actually can see we've had a very low sales rate as of late."

Ginger worried asks, "So what do we do?" Adyson adds, "Yeah Isabella what do we do? Or camping and beach trips are coming up soon. How will we be able to go without the money from the sales?"

Milly with a sad face says, "At the rate we're going we won't be able to go anywhere. Let alone keep the troop cabin."

A knock a the cabin door has Isabella say, "That's why I asked for someone to come help us girls."

Opening the door Phineas is shown to be on the other side. Giving Isabella at kiss to the cheek Phineas enters. Phineas after getting a short catch up says, "Don't give up girls I know just what to do. I found a way to negate your money problems."

Holly smiles to ask "Really so you got some super cool invention?" Ginger asks "Or is it a awesome trip to somewhere that'll help expand the troop name?"

Katie asks, "Is it some funny clothes that'll get peoples attention?"

Phineas shakes his head no to say, "No girls on this disc is what will help you. It'll teach you girls about an old but very profitable money venture. You'll need to follow its way of selling your pastries."

All the girls all surprised as Milly asks "So what's on the disc Phineas?"

Phineas pats Katies shoulder to say, "Just watch the disc girls and trust me. These girls have the technique, skill, and profits to prove they are great sellers. A few of them are a little older then Candace and are still making money for their troops.

"Plus they've been making the Fireside girl brand grow."

Ginger now excited says, "That sounds super cool and great. We'll have to learn fast girls." The other girls agree that the idea of selling even at an older age is pretty cool.

Phineas puts the video play as Gretchen and Isabella closes the window blinds or locks the door. Phineas says as he plays the video "Now watch closer girls cause these aren't lesson you can learn fast without a lot of practice."

Right away the video begins and all the girls besides Isabella and Gretchen gasp. On screen are two women in Fireside girls uniforms only modified more sexually.

They have their breasts out in tight tank top like shirts and really short skirts. They practically hide nothing as they show off their crotchless panties. Adyson asks, "What is she doing?" Seeing one girl starts to suck a guys cock as she persuades him to buy more cookies.

As the guy grunts and moans he agrees to buy three boxes of cookies. To shortly after blow his load all over the womans chest.

Holly asks "Why are the naked and why is she doing that to his private parts?"

The girls gasp as the other Fireside girl gets her pussy eaten out by another guy. As she talks about deals on their special muffins and cream puffs. The woman cumming is pretty clear from how she shakes.

To also get a zoomed in shot of how her juices drip off the guys chin. The guy pulls away agreeing to buy two cases of muffins.

Katie blushing like all the other girls asking, "So this is how other girl troops get sales?" While Milly says "I'm so confused... why does my body feel so warm right now?"

Phineas smirks to say, "Don't worry girls I'll help you understand. Its called sex and what these troop girls are using sex for is call prostitution. They're using their cute or mature features to convince male or female customers to buy more.

"And these girls have a lot of repeat customers."

Ginger asks, "So how do we get as good as them Phineas?" Phineas smirks saying, "Well first we all have to get naked. Then I'll show you how each technique is used correctly.

"Izzy and Greta why don't we show them how to start."

With that the trio get naked as the other girls watch in surprise. Phineas cock compared to the ones of the video is very big in their eyes.

And to the girls greatest surprise Izzy takes right to sucking Phineas cock half way. Greta helping by licking the rest as both massage his balls.

Phineas makes sure the two get him close to cumming but makes them back off before he cums. After all he has too fuck five holes into submission in one day. Phineas holds his twitching cock to say, "You see how my cock is twitch girls? This means that Izzy and Greta got me really close to cumming.

"Cumming is when guys or girls release their special sex juice. You have to make sure that you show respect and drink the persons juice.

"It shows that you value them as a customer. So who's first?" Right away the girls were eager to show that they can handle the new business idea. As well as wanting to understand why their crotches are so oddly itchy.

As Izzy tells the girls to get naked Phineas whispers "Oh yeah I know who I'm going to fuck today." Smirk broadly Phineas spends the next nine hours is pure bliss. To the inexperienced girls they're lost in a lusty sexual haze. As Phineas recounts his biggest conquest yet.

Holly was first to get her cherry popped to which she cried. But with Gretas help of licking her nipples she was able to calm down. But she still hiccupping tears in her inexperience, as she had to bounce on Phineas cock.

Phineas took great care to make sure he fucked all the girls for over an hour each before he came in them.

The girls had an extra orgasm at having their pussies filled. Plus ended up shaking greatly as they forced Phineas cum out of their pussy still out of sexual instinct. Holly convulsed into three orgasms as Phineas filled her pussy.

Phineas then went right to Adyson who on all fours took it like a champ. That was until Izzy shared a kiss with her. Adysons eyes rolled into the back of her head and she had two hard orgasms.

Phineas in shock at how hard she clamped onto his cock had to pull away. And then forces her to suck him off even in her far away state until he cums down her throat. And all over her face but still wanting pussy he decided to go back to fucking her.

With Phineas fucking her pussy again. Adyson was still lost in her own little pleasure filled world all while Phineas stuffed her pussy with cum.

Phineas has Katie and Milly lie on top of each other as he fucks them both. Alternating between which hole he fucked. Causing both to experience mixed orgasms be they small or simply denied an orgasm cause he pulled away at the right moment.

But once Phineas shoved his cock between them he rubbed his length along their clits. Causing them to scream and drip with pussy juice. Phineas still however took the time to stuff their pussies with cum.

Lastly was Ginger Stacys sister. Phineas had planned on telling Stacy he was going to fuck her sister today. But decides to order Ginger to tell Stacy as a surprise.

Right away Ginger was confused but before long she took to bouncing off Phineas cock much like her sister. Holding Gingers ass as he fucked upward Phineas grunts and cums inside of her too.

Letting his cock pop free Phineas slaps the pleasure induced girls asses until they became coherent again. Phineas says "Remember girls show the customer you value them eat all the cum I pushed into the other girls pussy."

Nodding the girls crawled to a partner and shakingly had to experience or try their first time eating out another girl. The girls were no match for each other. All being the same level of experience but still Izzy and Greta gave them tips.

Phineas nods after they finished an hour later saying "Great first lesson girls. We'll need time for you to get use to these techniques but in time it'll all work. So come back here tomorrow and we'll continue."

To the girls shock it was already close to eight at night. All had to hurry home with shaky or wobbly legs and very used pussies.

Phineas smirks as he squeezes Greta and Izzys asses. Phineas says "Good work girls now I'll have money coming in and more pussies to fuck. But make sure they never give out freebies and use condoms.

"I don't want some asshole putting his cum where it doesn't belong. That goes the same for you Greta. If you or the others give blowjobs I expect you to wash your mouths before you come home to me as well."

Greta and Izzy saying for Phineas their daddy to not worry. They'll be sure everyone keeps clean every time they come home to him.

Flashback, for the following two weeks Phineas trained the Fireside girls and broke them of thinking differently about sex and him being in control. One Wednesday was the bondage techniques.

All the girls were tied to a chair with their bodies in different positions. Ginger was spread eagle, Holly as squatting on her chair, Milly has her ass pointed outward with her knees on the seat. And Katie and Adyson were tied together being forced to kiss as they squatted off either side of the chair.

After six hours all had cum either dripping from their holes or from their face. Izzy and Greta helped by using strap ons with cum tubes. On command the strap on senses the users orgasm and shoots the cum stored in the fake balls into the receivers hole.

Neither loyal girl had to guess whose cum they were using. And Phineas made sure that he knew the girls limits of sexual pleasure with tally marks on their bodies. Surprisingly Ginger and Adyson have great stamina but poor orgasm recovery.

While the rest of the girls are ok on the same level as Greta pretty much. Phineas ordered Ginger to tell Stacy one night as he walked her home.

Stacy played shock at first but burst into laughter at her sisters expense. A short apologetic hug and loving kiss to the lips later. Phineas left after both agreed to obey him.

Two days later Stacy helps Phineas set up their private lesson in the park. In broad daylight Phineas fucks each girl around the picnic table. Making the girls remain nude and their holes dripping with his cum.

But have Stacy award them their first sexual patches from their lessons so far. The following week Stacy helps again by showing the girls where to lick and finger on an older woman.

Stacy held out fine until her sister used her tongue to basically make Stacy scream into an orgasm. Even Phineas was surprised at how giggly Ginger was after. The next day the girls were lying on the floor with a dildo in their ass or pussy.

All lined up back-to-back the girls synchronized that the person on the end thrusts forward. And the next person passes the thrust along. With Izzy at the end she thrusts while fucking her own ass with a dildo.

Holly was at the other end working her dildo into her pussy. All the while Stacy sucked off Phineas as he records the girls lessons. Saying that it was for them to see their flaws.

Flashback over, right now like Stacy and along with all the girls crowd between Phineas legs.

All licking, sucking, or stroking a different part of his cock. Standing however next to Phineas is Izzy seeing as she's special compared to the other girls. Izzy watches with bubble giggles as she wraps her arms around Phineas from behind to kiss his neck.

Phineas moans as he cums spurting all over the girls faces. To which they right away lick and kiss the cum from or into each others mouths. Tasting in bliss Phineas warm cum.

Izzy claps her hands to say "Ok girls tonight we make our first sales now that we're trained. Daddy expects us to sell big and we can't disappoint him. Now lets get into our uniforms and sing the troop salute."

Dressed in the signature Fireside girl colors the girls giggle with excitement over the drastic redesigns of their uniforms. Wearing micro plaid skirts that do nothing to hide their panties.

Micro shirts that have holes for their breasts and very short sleeves. Lastly their hats are the same only with a patch of a womens silhouette bent over with a white butterfly on her pussy and ass.

As well as their shin high heel strapped shoes. Slipping into their G-strings the girls add the tassel pasties to their nipples. And last they dawn their new sashes with the various skimpy patches they've earner pleasing Phineas and practicing for tonight.

Saluting Izzy and the girls sing "We're Pussyside Whores, one and all~

"And together we suck and fuck~

"We wear our patches to show we're cunts. So we kneel, squat, and bend over cause we're paid to~

"This is the Pussyside Whores song... And it's not long cause we need to fuck!"

Phineas claps saying "Wonderful girls I love it. Now remember my robots will act as your bodyguards and video camera system. They'll be hidden so you won't know where they are.

"And I expect you each to sell as much as you can before it turns five AM. Now get out there and show the Tristate area what cute whores you are."

The girls give Phineas one last salute and pick up their small purses filled with condoms and lube. While pulling a little wagon of pastures and other sexual products.

Izzy stops them outside the door to say, "Alright girls remember teams of two. Ginger and Holly you're on the east side of town. Katie and Adyson you're at the north. Milly and Greta you're on the west."

Ginger asks "What about you and Stacy Isabella you don't have a partner?"

Izzy huffs saying, "I'm Phineas girlfriend Ginger I'm off limits to other men. Stacy here is covering the suburbs. Not where we live but the suburb over so don't worry about guys knowing you Stacy."

With that the girls split up and begin to work. Izzy heading back into the cabin to be with her man. Stay is the first to arrive at her houses shudders to say "It's so embarrassing doing sex and stuff for another man. But it's for my daddy I love him so I will make this work."

All the while Phineas is watching everything with a bowl of nachos and soda. Izzy says "Hey daddy..." Phineas thinks 'Wait usually when Izzy talks like that she's suppose to ask me something?'

Turning Phineas sees Izzy wearing her usually clothes just with her shirt open. Raising her skirt with one hand Izzy shows off her crotchless purple heart panties to ask "Watcha lookin at daddy?"

Phineas growls putting down the food and losing his clothes to say "A girl who better start bouncing off my cock or she's going to get a spanking." Giggling Izzy skips over to give Phineas a kiss to the lips as she straddles his waist.

But she makes sure not to obscure Phineas sight to the screens.

Ringing the doorbell Stacy waits until finally a guy opens the door. Stacy says "Hi mister I'm apart for the Pussyside Whores troop. And I want to introduce you to our brand of sweets and sexual pleasures."

The guy is taken back to ask, "Girl are you serious? This is a joke right?"

Stacy shakes her head saying, "No sir as a cute Pussy scout I can gladly offer you todays special a peek, s sniff, or lick of my pussy. If you're also interested you can take my panties for ten dollars."

The guy asks, "Aren't you a young to be a whore?" Stacy smirks to answer, "Yes, yes me and my troop are but that isn't a problem right mister?"

Stacy flashes the guy a smile while working her nipple tassels to spin around in sexual circles. The guy licks his lips to say "Good enough for me what's your price for a blow?"

Stacy says, "Well blowjobs are twenty dollars. But if you feel up to it if you can last for fifteen minutes against my mouth. The blowjob is free if you put extra on buying a smaller product."

The guy takes the bet and asks for two packs of sweet crotch chocolate cookies.

As Stacy starts to suck the guy can't help but get so excited that he cums into Stacys mouth. Stacy showing the guy the mess he made in her mouth drinks down his cum.

Stacy says "Sir if you'd like I could grind my pussy against your cock for twelve dollars. And if you want another round you could buy a small pack of muffins for the added price of licking one of my holes."

The man seeing Stacys soft lustful eyes caves to throw a few fives at her feet saying, "Sure slut just shut up and take my money. I want whatever this much will get me."

Phineas smiles to huff "It worked these girls are going to make me a lot of money. Now just like Stacy the rest of you better get more customers. Faster Izzy I want to fill you pussy for I can ram your ass."

Looking from Izzys ass to the screens Phineas sees Ginger and Holly talking to a man at a bus stop bench.

Ginger says "Hi mister do you want to have some fun with us?"

The man looks over and is shocked and flustered at seeing the girls uniforms. Ginger squats next to him spread eagle with Holly. Both showing off their pussies eating their G-strings.

Ginger asks "What do you think mister care to hear what we're offering tonight?"

The guys mouth starts to water as he says, "So fucking cute..." Holly says "Take a closer look sir its free to look. But do you like our panties?"

The two girls giggle as the guy continues to drool and inch closer. Holly thinks 'Come on smell my pussy you know you want too.'

The guy is about to give her pussy a lick before Holly says, "Tasting cost five bucks sir."

The guy snaps back desperately searching into his wallet for cash. Back with Stacy the guy is sniff her ass on his front steps. Stacy shudders to say, "Yeah, lick my asshole sir. Sir if you make me cum I'll give you a deal on some of the sex toys."

The guy licks Stacy ass humming to say "What a tasty butt you have young lady. I could eat it all night."

Stacy shudders as the guy does his best to eat her ass while stroking her soft ass.

Katie and Adyson have stopped a group of four teenage dudes. The girls showing off what they offer and right away the guys ask for sexy. Katie says, "Depends how long you guys can last. It's fifty bucks per person and we charge fifteen per hour."

The guys fork over the cash and right away start to grope the two girls.

Adyson is taken by one guy who pulls off one of her pasties. Moaning as it pops off her nipples. Adyson starts to giggle as the guy sucks her nipples while stroking around her body.

Katie slips a condom onto a guy telling him all about how good the Pussyside Whores brand of items are. The guy pulls Katie onto his cock still, making both moans as he fucks her ass.

The last two guys have Katie jerk them off as she bounces off the guys cock.

Over at their part of town Greta managed to find another guy walking around on her and Millys way to sell. He has taken the blowjob bet twice now and still wants to try and beat it.

Bobbing her head like Phineas likes the guy is no match. As Greta strokes him the guy cums for the third time. This time his cum lands on her face and hat.

Using her finger Greta cleans her face. She flashes the guy a sly smile to also lick the cum off her hat. Showing the guy his cum she then gulps it all down to say "See mister all clean now about our price."

The guy pets Gretas head saying, "Damn good sluts are hard to find these days. Ok you won our bet so how much do I owe you?"

As Greta gets paid Milly snags her own customer. Right away the guy pays for sexy and hoists her off her feet. With a condom on the guy bashes into Millys pussy. But ends up cumming far sooner that he expected.

Taking a few breaths Milly giggles as the guy pinches her nipples to get himself excited again. After some time he does get hard again to once again fuck her pussy.

Milly makes mild moans noting that the guy may have some of Phineas speed. He doesn't have the same force behind his thrusts or the lasting power.

Cumming again the guy lets Milly down asking "How much for a blowjob girl?"

Back over with Holly and Ginger the two are showing the guy the bondage ropes they use. With Ginger tied with her hands in front of her and her legs upward. The guy basically eye fucks her as she sits on the bus bench.

Holly says "This position is great for using toys or having sex with your partner. If you wish for me to continue with the demonstration mister it'll be another twenty dollars."

Giving her the money Holly pushes a dildo into Gingers pussy. While also pushing a butt plug up her ass. Making sure to show off their brand of lube and how it’s scented.

Ginger moans at feeling the cool lube add to her sexual exploitation. After using the butt plug the guy asks, "Do you have any anal beads?"

Holly nods asks "Small, medium, or large mister?" Showing the three different sizes the guy points to medium while giving her twenty more dollars. And another five asking her to lube the beads with her spit.

One by one Holly shows off how good of control she has on her gage reflex as she takes each bead down her throat. Holding the last one in her mouth with the finger ring. The guy is amazed as she slowly takes them all out.

Dripping with her spit Holly takes out the butt plug and pushes the beads into Gingers ass. Ginger moans and shudders saying "Damn this is so hot mister if she makes me cum there'll be a nice deal for you."

The guy asks about the deal saying "I'll take it now put two dildos into her so she can bounce off of them."

Setting Ginger to sit on her knees Holly pulls out the beads slowly. To then just as slowly put another dildo into her ass.

Ginger moans blushing brightly as the man jerks off to the sight before him.

The guy cums before Ginger, making him loose the bet as well as causing Ginger to have to stop. Seeing as the pair just took the last of his cash.

Over with Katie and Adyson the four guys are now paired off standing as the double penetrate the two girls. One cock for their asses and the other for their pussies. The guys moan and pant as the try their best but still end up coming only twenty or so minutes into the new positions. With their cocks limp and condoms full the two whores stand and fix their outfits.

As the two girls start to get paid over with Milly and Greta. They've ended up showing also the bondage rope to a group of three guys.

Who right away want to see a demonstration of the ropes. Greta ties Milly up the right way to also show off their brand of dildo vibrating in her pussy. One guys takes to fucking her ass while the other two get jerked off and sucked.

The guy to Millys right cums giving her a small mouthful of cum. She then shows the guy his cum before drinking down. The guy to her left pinches her nipple making Milly hiss as she continues to bounce off of the others cock.

Greta has to step away as her mom calls her, Answering her phone Greta pretends to have awaken up asking "Mom? I'm at the girls cabin why are you calling me so early."

As Greta talks another guy comes over asking for a fuck. Nodding Greta says, "No mom I'll be home don't worry." Putting a condom onto the guys cock Greta has her back to him as he thrusts into her pussy.

As the guy fondles Gretas boob Greta continues to talk to her mom. All the while her pussy is leaking juice down onto the guys crotch.

Making the guy lie back Greta climbs onto his lap better. With her feet on the guys thighs and a hand on his knee. She starts to bounce faster as she continues to talk to her mom.

Stifling her moans with biting her lips Greta talks to her mom for another twenty minutes. The guy cums as Greta says "Ok mom talk to you later."

The guy says "How much for you to send a picture of my cock in your pussy to your mom?" Greta says "One hundred bucks cause my parents don't know I work."

Greta fakes sends the pictures to her getting fucked from a few angles. One she even smiles with the guy smiling from over her shoulder.

The whole time Greta says, "See my job mom and dad I'm a whore." Or "How do you like my uniform and money making skills mom and dad?"

All the while the guy thinks her dad is getting the pictures because of the caller ID saying daddy. But in fact it’s actually Phineas who is still enjoying Izzys company.

With the girls getting paid Stacy finally finishes up with her first costumer grinding her pussy along his cock until her finally cums. The guy pays her all he owns which is close to a thousand dollars.

Stacy smirks as she head to the next house. Knocking a guy welcome her in asking if she can please two others after a short talk. Stacy says, "Sure but it'll cost you but can I also ask if you and your friends would like any of our Whoreside brand items or deals."

Stacy going about the deals again is surprised how much the guys want sex. But they do agree to buy more stuff.

Getting inside the short of the three men right away pulls Stacy G-string off and pushes his condom covered cock into her pussy.

On her hands and knees the second tallest guy takes hold of her head having her suck him off. After a short while they change around. Bouncing her ass off the second tallest guys cock Stacy sucks off the tallest guys cock.

The tallest guy cums to quickly so he changes with the shortest guy. Who really makes Stacy work her head on his cock. Pushing her backwards Stacy has to rest her hands on the second tallest guys chest as she shortest fucked her face.

While the second tallest thrusts upward into her pussy. Before long the shortest says "Fuck I'm cumming take it bitch." The second tallest says "I'm cumming too."

Cumming down Stacy throat the guy pulls away to jerk his last few bursts onto her face. Stacy keeps her mouth open to catch all she can. As the two finish the tallest guy comes back to put Stacy on her back. And right away ram his cock into her pussy as hard as he can.

For nearly thirty minutes the guy rams down with close to the same force as Phineas does. Just that he has more body mass to put behind his thrusts. The guy says, "Damn this chick has a good pussy. She's taking it just like I like it fast and fun!"

The shorter guy comes back having the taller guy change her around. Fixing how he's fucking so he friend can fuck Stacys ass now. With a new condom on the guy says "Damn your right dude even her ass is made for taking it fast."

The taller guy says "Fuck yeah she's getting really tight now. I'll have to pound her harder. How does her ass feel bro?"

The shorter guy grunts to grab handfuls of Stacys ass saying, "Really good man fuck this is some quality whore work right here." The second tallest comes around and puts his cock against Stacys cheek.

He says "Hey hot stuff put me back in your mouth." And right away Stacy uses her free hand and her mouth to please the guy. The second tallest says "Now this is a really grade A whore. You guys having fun?"

The other two nod as they continue to fuck Stacy. After a while the group changes around. Now the shortest is fucking Stacy pussy, the second tallest is fucking her ass. And lastly the tallest is fucking her mouth.

Shortest says "Time for this pussy to really get wet!" The tallest says, "Here you go hotie let my cock fill up your mouth." As the group continues to fuck Stacy the second tallest says, "Damn her ass is till so tight? Is her pussy still tight too?"

The shortest says "Yeah she pussy is sucking my dick now. Aaah cumming take my load bitch!" The second tallest cock twitches in Stacys ass from her clamping down. And soon her too cums filling yet another condom.

Changing around the two tall guys fuck her holes as the shortest gets his cock sucked. Stacy moans into the guys cock as the tallest shoves his cock into Stacy ass. The tallest saying "Damn her ass is still so tight I really have to push hard to get into it."

The shortest says after they all cum again "Ok bitch that's enough get over here time for the big finish." All at once they guys jerk off and cum all over Stacys face. Stacy smirking and very tired says "Thanks guys now about my pay?"

With their cocks still out the guys gasp at hearing the bill. And try to weasel out of it the shorter guy mainly. But Stacy snaps her fingers glaring to say, "If you don't pay them my bodyguard will make you."

The guys gulp seeing the once invisible robot appear and aims several lasers at the trio. Stacy says, "Now pay or get hurt then pay." The guys say they were only kidding and quick scourge for cash as well as using the second tallest guys credit card.

Stacy leaves and the guys sigh in relief that they dodge getting on her bad side. While also saying now they'll have to pull double shifts at their jobs to pay their rent now.

With their time street walking over the girls use the last hour to quickly return to clean up. Getting back to the cabin they all crowd into the bathroom and clean themselves off.

Each girl making sure to brush and mint wash their mouths of their clients cum.

Getting into the main room each girl gives Phineas a big giddy smile. Phineas separating each teams take and starts the count. After twelve minutes as well as a recount to be sure Phineas finishes crunching the numbers.

Phineas says "Ok girls I'm glad each of you made well past the hundreds tonight. A great show of how skilled and sexy you all are. Ginger and Holly you made four hundred and forty five dollars. Selling only nine things in you inventory.

"I'd say you should have sold more product but at least you made plenty with your bodies for tonight. Katie and Adyson your made five hundred dollars even and sold thirteen items of your inventory.

"Pretty much a split between selling your bodies and inventory. Milly and Greta you managed to make five hundred and sixty three dollars. Selling twenty-five things in your inventory while selling yourselves only a little bit.

"Remember girls selling yourselves makes money too. I glad you pushed for the products but you want customers to call for our services when they see you on the street.

"And with the Tristate area having no gangs or drugs. We pretty much have a clean space to do, as we need to make plenty of profit.

"And finally Stacy you managed to pull one thousand, eight hundred, and seventy five dollars with your body. And another two hundred and thirty seven with product way to go. I can't be more proud of all of your work.

"And with all this money not only did you make enough to pay the cabins billing space. We also have enough for both trips. Not to mention plenty of remaining profit for ourselves.

"You girls cleaned up great tonight. So remember the schedule for when you walk the streets. Only twice a week and make sure you really push the cute and sexy angle.

"It'll have plenty of repeat customers and from them they'll spread the word."

The girls nod each coming in to get a hug and kiss on the cheek from their daddy. Phineas adding a butt rub for each of them telling them that he loved watching them work.

As each girl leaves Phineas adds a swift slap to their asses. Making them giggle and thank him.

Phineas mails off the money to pay for the girls cabin space. While also putting up the rest for their trips and his own personnel account.

Phineas smirks to say, "These girls are going to make me a very wealthy man. Soon they won't even care if they get a cut. So long as I fuck them and take care of them.

"But that just leaves their families. Gretas mom calling was a small delay in her work tonight. And who calls their kids so early in the morning?

"Still though I'll have to find a way to take the girls. So there families don't constantly interfere with me making money. As well as when I want to fuck them silly. I probably should have fucked Izzy a little more before sending her home...

"Nah they earned the rest having the losers they meet tonight fuck them until they came. Wasn't anywhere near how long or as good as how I fuck them.

"But still I'm not heartless I care for my girls. Both as their pimp and as the guy that enjoys fucking them."

Getting home Phineas heads to bed wonder how much money his girls will make for him next week Tuesday.  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So dudes my job has me pretty beat and well I've hardly had that much time to write anything. So dudes I still want to thank you all for liking the story so far and hope that you like this chapter too.

Every inventor needs a good problem to solve or a good woman to bang.

Third person's POV  
Today Phineas is having a break seeing as just the other night his whores walked the streets. Izzy told him that a few of the girls are still feeling a little sore. So today Phineas is going to spend some time at home with his mom.

Candace is over at Jeremys house. And from how Candace talked so is Jeremys sister Suzie. Sitting at the table eating a sandwich Phineas looks over to his mom who is only wearing a white t-shirt with nothing else.

Linda has grown a little use to Phineas asking her and Candace to wearing fewer clothes around the house. Even Phineas is already very use to walking around home with little clothes if not naked. So right now he's only wearing his briefs.

Linda doing the dishes asks, "Are you almost done eating Phineas?" Phineas looks over seeing her moms ass bounce slightly as she moves. Phineas smirks to say "Yeah mom just give me a second."

Taking his chair Phineas carries it over behind his mom. Catching Linda off guard she turns seeing Phineas now standing behind her. Phineas points downward and Linda sees that Phineas erect cock is stretching the elastic of his briefs.

Linda asks, "Right here Phineas?" Phineas nods to answer "Right here mom now if you don't mind bend over already." Linda bends down her braless t-shirt covered tits dipping into the sinks water.

In one hard thrust Phineas penetrates Lindas pussy. To which she screams making water splash upward with her swinging breasts. Linda screams "Ooohhh YEEEES! Don't stop baby don't STOP! GIVE IT TO ME!"

Phineas smirks to say, "Don't worry mom I've got plenty to give you." Thrust after deep hard thrust Lindas tits splash and kick up water as she continues to moan. Yesterday Lindas last moral delay over embracing Phineas had crumbled.

Flashback, that morning Linda didn't know where Phineas was but he did give her a nice pair of cheetah panties crotchless of course. With a matching push up bra that tightly hugs her tits.

As it turned six she moved to begin her day and make breakfast. But as she starts to head downstairs she notices a sound coming from Candaces room. Investigating Linda sees Candace happily bouncing off of Phineas cock.

Phineas lying on his back grunts and smiles as Candaces breasts bounce up and down each time she drops back onto his waist. Candace moans, "Fuck yesss DADDY! Fuck meee FUCK YOUR DAUGHTER! Oh god DAMN YOU'RE SSOOO BIG DADDY! FUCK I LOVE YOU BIG COCK!"

Linda walks away with tears in her eyes as Candace now belonged to Phineas. Linda in her bra and panties shuddered unintentionally at Candace calling herself Phineas daughter. Candace left before Linda could talk to her. But she did have words with Phineas.

Linda says "Phineas how could you fuck Candace like that she's dating Jeremy? She loves him." Phineas shrugs saying "So Candace likes it and she's like you mom. Sooner or later she'd have cheated on Jeremy with someone.

"Might as well be family right he won't mind that much. And Jeremy is too small to please her so it’s better then him getting cucked by a stranger."

Linda shakes her head to say "No you shouldn't do that to him. He's here boyfriend and a good young man. Why don't you have any shame Phineas?" Phineas answers sharply, "I do have shame mom. Shame of how you whored yourself and Candace to Ferb. Instead of talking with the men you say you two love about you're sexual frustrations.

"So stop trying to take the high road in this crazy road you drove yourself onto mom. You have no moral standings here. So like I told Candace a few days ago. You can either keep pissing me off to which I'll make each time I fuck you harsh and leave you very sore.

"Or you can accept my new love for you like she has mom."

Linda seeing the look in Phineas eyes hesitates to look away. Letting fresh tears drift down her cheek Linda says, "You can have my body I won't fight you Phineas. But I need time."

Phineas didn't have to wait long cause a half a day later Candace helped him by pinning Linda. Having her eat Candaces pussy Phineas fucked Linda until he came four times in her pussy.

Linda caved under the pressure of them both working together to make her accept her new family love. However Linda still resists on seeing Phineas as the authority of the house. As well as calling him daddy she still sees him as her son.

Flashback over, right now as Linda takes Phineas cock she moans saying "Oooh yes just like that Phineas. Fuck you've really become a young stud!" As Linda clamps down Phineas asks "Fuck how can you squeeze so tightly after all the times I've fucked you?"

Linda feeling his cock twitch in her says "Do it honey cum in my pussy!" As Phineas cums Linda continues to squeeze as she rolls into a long orgasm. Screaming yes at first her voice then starts to slowly moan then sigh a series of yes's.

As cum an pussy juice leak from their connected sexes Linda says, "You sure know how to fill a pussy Phineas." Phineas slaps Lindas ass to say, "Well I am a natural stud mom. I thought you'd have a better understanding of that after all the times I've filled your pussy."

Taking his slightly limp cock in his hands Phineas lets cock rest of Lindas ass. Linda says, "You know that I may still have a few reservations Phineas but I'm still like any woman who likes sex. And when was the last time you had a shower young man?"

Phineas shrugs he honestly can't say he doesn't remember when his last shower was. His mind has been a little distracted with plans of making more money. As well as new products for his whores to sell. With that the two head upstairs to Lindas bathroom where she sets the water. Filling the tube Linda grabs a towel and leans against the bathroom doorframe.

She watches Phineas naked frame as he goes about fixing the bath tube for them both. Phineas climbs into the tube with Linda right behind him. Wrapping her arms around his frame she tries to be playful and kiss his head.

Linda says "Phineas you missed a spot." Phineas says, "I just got in mom pretty much all my body only has a small layer of body odor removed." Linda says, "Little smart ass... It's alright honey let me help you get clean a way you'll like."

Linda taking the body soap pours it onto her tits to say "As we mothers often say 'you want to clean your kids right. You have to do it yourself.'" Phineas smirks seeing Linda cover both her tits in the blue liquid soap. Using her arm to keep her breasts together and acting as a catcher so the soap doesn't drift too far down.

Scouting over to Phineas Linda takes hold of his cock. Jerking Phineas off Linda says "See Phineas it's important to be thorough when taking a bath. Plus as a mom keeping her child clean is worth doing properly."

Putting Phineas cock between her boobs Linda starts to massage and coat his cock with soap. Adding to the fun Phineas thrusts his cock upward slowly enjoying everything. Linda even uses her hands to stroke Phineas chest and back as she keeps his cock pressed between her tits.

Linda sighs to ask "Like that Phineas enjoying how mommy helps you get clean?" Phineas pinches Lindas nipple to say "Oh yeah mom you're doing great." Pushing Lindas tits together Phineas starts to thrust a little harder. Linda adding in by licking and sucking his tip.

Linda says "Just a little more honey and then we can..." Linda is cut off when Phineas forces her to take more of his cock in her mouth. Thrusting into her throat Phineas grunts to say "Yea I know mom just suck my cock more."

After several minutes Linda pulls away to open her mouth wide. Phineas grunts holding his cock as he paints her face with his cum. Linda moans at each splash of his cum to say, "You always know just how much to put on my face. And just how much to leave for my tits."

Phineas smirks holding his cock to say, "I've had a lot of practice mom." Linda sighs to lean against the tube saying "Most people start their weekends by lazing around their home. I think it better to relax in a warm bath."

Taking a loofah and some soap from Lindas tits he makes her stand up. Phineas says "My turn to clean you mom." With Linda standing Phineas hardly uses the loofah opting to use his hands and lips more. Fondling Lindas tits Phineas sucks on her nipples to slowly rub his hand downward. To then dip two of his fingers into her pussy.

Linda moans as Phineas continues to somewhat clean her and fondle everywhere he can reach. Linda moans "Ooooh hnnhaa fuck..." Lifting one of Lindas legs Phineas pinches her nipple while poking her pussy with his tip.

Linda gasps to say "Just a aanahh little more..." Linda bends backwards with her arms behind her and her legs spread open for Phineas to continue to finger her. Phineas rubbing her soapy tit says, "I think it's time for you to clean me a little more mom."

Linda bits her lip hating that he stopped when she's so close to coming. Linda squatting now as she takes hold of Phineas cock says "I guess your right baby a mother must clean her kids until they shine."

Phineas smirks as Linda jerks him off to say "Ok mom why not add a little extra to help get me clean. You know spit shines always help." Linda nods saying, "Well if it'll get me a spit shine in return later then ok honey. But please don't push too hard my throat is sensitive."

With that Linda wraps her lips around Phineas cock humming as she slurps along his length. Phineas moans to say, "Damn mom your mouth just gets more amazing each time you suck me off."

Taking hold of Lindas head Phineas pulls her from against the tube. Now on all fours Phineas is enjoying the sight of Lindas on her hands and knees in the soapy water as she sucks him more.

Phineas grunts to yank his cock from Lindas tight vacuum mouth to say, "Get up mom I want some more fun with your tits." Fixing herself Linda is squatting once again giving Phineas another tit fuck in the tube. Phineas smirks to say, "Damn mom Candaces boobs aren't as big or as firm as yours. So when you do it, it feels really nice."

Linda smiles thinking 'Even though Candace is younger I still got what it takes to make young men appreciated my body too.' Linda says "Oooh thank you honey." Phineas sighs to add "And your ass is just so big and juice. Out of all the pussy I've fucked by far yours can make my eyes drool."

Linda giggles as she continues to tit fuck Phineas to say "Stop it honey you're making me blush. And I need to focus to clean your cock." Phineas says "Well I just wanted to let you know how great and how well you've keep yourself mom."

Linda gives Phineas a muffled thanks as she licks and kisses his cock. Phineas holding onto Lindas tits to huff saying he's close to cumming. Pulling away Phineas has Linda turn around as he aims his cock into her ass. Linda grunts as she feels both his tip and half his cock stretch her ass.

To then flood her ass with his cum. As Phineas sighs Linda holds the tube edge as Phineas unloads his cum into her ass. After several long minutes Phineas lets his cock pop free and Linda gets out of the tube. To then quickly push out the cum from her ass into the toilet.

Finishing their bath Linda puts on a short boob length tank top and some tight jean shorts. Phineas just puts on a t-shirt and his briefs to go to his workspace to do some number counting. As well as see it he can recreate those nanites he had a while ago.

After an hour Linda comes in asking, "Working on a project Phineas?" Phineas says "Just personal stuff nothing too hard." Linda comes over to sit on the same stool as Phineas. Wrapping her arms around him while pushing her tits against his back.

Linda says "You don't give yourself enough credit when you make all this gadgets of yours Phineas. Maybe I can give you a little extra motivation for working so hard..." Reaching down Linda massages Phineas cock to lick his ear.

Phineas hums to say "Getting really forward now mom starting to like what I give you?" Linda answers "Just a little bit more then before sweetie. And I agree women have to find a nice piece of meat to satisfy their needs. And the big slab of meat you have hanging between your legs is really good."

Taking out Phineas cock and holding it in her hand, Linda also pulls one of her tits out from under her shirt. Using her nipple Linda pokes at Phineas neck while stroking him to say, "Sure a smart boy I have. Working with all these long equations and tools. You really need a special place to put them down in."

Phineas smirks to say "Well I'm a genius after all mom so working with stuff like this is easy for me." Linda takes long strokes making sure to push all the way up to his tip. Then come back down all the way to the base of his cock with each stroke.

As Phineas continues to work Linda strokes his face, licks or nips at his ear. All the while stroking Phineas cock. Linda is shocked when Phineas says "And done that takes care of those last measurements and ideas for my side projects."

Linda smiles to say "Such a smart son I have he didn't get distracted by me playing with his cock. And he didn't cum an amazing performance as usual Phineas. A performance that deserves a reward."

Hiss the last part Phineas asks "What reward mom I already have you?" Linda says "True but baby for the rest of the weekend I'm all yours. Anytime, anyplace, anyway you want, and I won't complain." Phineas looks at her asking really with a suspicious look.

Linda kisses his cheek motherly to say, "Really honey you earned this pussy." Smirking right away Phineas pulls Linda into the living room. Lying down on the carpet Phineas waves his cock to Linda who right away grips his cocks.

Squatting Linda aligns her pussy with his cock and drops down. Linda screams "Haaahhh aahhh aaaaahhhhhh! OH YES!!! Fuck me Phineas please honey cum inside fill me again!"

Squeezing Lindas thigh and one of her tits each time she drops down onto his cock Phineas grunts with excitement. Turning Linda around he makes her bounce her ass for his eyes to enjoy. But telling her she can't use her hands to support her weight.

This makes Linda have to put her legs together and squeeze her pussy as she drops down onto his cock. Linda clinching her teeth tightly as Phineas thrusts upward bashing at her womb like he did the first time they fucked. Only this time Linda just wants to feel him do it more.

Dropping down hard Linda has two hard orgasms and much like Candace spills a cup of her pussy juice all over his crotch. Phineas grunts at her tightness and the feeling of his balls getting shined by her juices to fill her pussy with cum. Linda moans throwing her head back at her pussy being stuffed.

Linda huffs to say "Yes the best orgasms is feeling hot cum right in your pussy." Phineas smirks as he strokes and slaps her ass a little as he floods her pussy. Pushing her off his cock Phineas says, "Mom I'm going to surprise fuck you throughout the day. So just do your house chores and be ready for the best fucking you can imagine."

Linda licks her lips as she sits on her knees using her hand to keep the rest of Phineas cum from staining the carpet. Phineas heads off to his room leaving Linda to go to the kitchen to clean and drain her pussy.

Once in his room Phineas texts Candace asking her to remember to pick up a pack of viagra so he can study the ingredients. An hour later Linda is outside doing garden work. Phineas keeping to his idea of surprise fucking Linda throughout the day is right now sneaking up behind her.

One all fours Phineas approaches with his cock erect and ready for fun. Linda on her knees bends forward slightly to continue to water her plants. And in one swift move Phineas pounces popping Lindas boobs from her top as he thrusts into Lindas pussy.

Linda grunts to yell "Oooh shit fuck yEESS!" Phineas pulls Linda arms backwards to bounce her off his cock really hard getting her back into the mood. Phineas thrusting up into Lindas pussy as she free falls back down onto his cock she gropes her tits.

Linda moans to say "Fill me with your cock Phineas fill me with you cocks hot milk!!!" Phineas smirks to say "God damn mom you really love my cock now huh? I'm starting to wonder if you love it more them me?"

Linda turns to look over her shoulder saying while moaning, "No honey mommy still loves you too. She just can't get enough of your equipment it's soo good." Phineas slapping Lindas ass with five hard hits leaves a red hand imprint as she continues to ride his cock.

After several long minutes Phineas says, "This is going to be and awesome weekend." Grunting Phineas cums again with enough force that some of his cum ends up squirting out Lindas pussy as she orgasms too. Both their cum ends up splattering onto some of Lindas flowers. Linda placing her hands at the area just above her pussy to clinch and squeeze down on his cock.

Linda says "So much young cum oooh Phineas yesssss..." Thrusting with his last few splurts of cum Phineas pushes Linda off forcing her to spill his cum all over the lawn. Linda rolling into an unexpected orgasm squats and pushes out Phineas cum all the while reeling at the pleasure of her orgasm. While she baths her flowers in their mixed juices.

Phineas smears his dripping cock across Lindas face and tits letting her taste their juices. To once again leaves Linda who lies on her back in the afternoon sun as she collects herself. Linda ends up having to finish working on her plants with her pussy still dripping with their juices.

An hour later Linda is inside working out on her yoga mat. Phineas spots his mom and smirks as she's bent over with her ass high in the air. Linda is once again caught off guard when Phineas tears open the crotch of her yoga pants. As well as pulling off her tank top, which ends, up just getting ripped off.

Linda gasps and once more Phineas plows away at her pussy. Phineas squeezing Lindas ass says, "Fuck mom you're still this tight. I guess I'll just have to fuck you harder to make your pussy shape to my cock!"

Linda moaning and saying words of excitement as Phineas fucks her. Linda says, "Yes baby hhhhaaaahhhhha! Your cock is so fucking big it's bruising my womb!" Thrusting without care Phineas once again floods her pussy. Resulting in Linda spilling his cum all over her mat.

Phineas gropes her ass as Linda now is in a pleasure filled daze. With her tongue hanging from her mouth Phineas snickers as Linda tries to form words. But just ends up sounding like she's moaning and asking for more.

Slapping her ass playfully with his cock Phineas gives Lindas asshole a few hard thrusts. Keeping her in her daze for several long minutes. Even after he leaves her there with her ass still in the air.

Later that night Linda is wearing pasties on both her nipples and her pussy as she shaking her ass in Phineas face. Letting him kiss and lick her crack whenever she stops for him to play with her ass. Phineas moves to the beds pillows and puts his arms behind his head. Allowing him to enjoy seeing Linda shake her ass a while longer.

Linda stops to crawl to Phineas ending up along side him. She strokes his cock while resting her tits on his chest. Phineas says, "You're a great fuck mom glad you're finally enjoying our new family fun."

Linda kisses his cheek to say "You're really sweet honey but I still can't..." Phineas cuts Linda off saying "Mom I think you should read this. It's from dad." Handing Linda the letter she opens it and starts to read.

'Dear Linda, after these last few years as your husband I can say they were wonderful in parts. But seeing who you really are I must say you're nothing but a whore. A vile and disgusting slut that should never be considered a mother. Ferb and I will not be returning and I'll be sending Eliza to retrieve my belongings later. Also I'll be sending a social worker to take Phineas and Candace away from you. Goodbye and hope you enjoy the misery you've created and the home you've stained.'

Linda stares blankly to turn away from Phineas as he rubs Lindas back. Phineas says, "It's his loss mom he just wasn't man enough. But I'm more then man enough if you'll except my love and see me as the man of the house from now on."

Linda turns back to look a Phineas and wraps her hands around his face. Pulling him into a kiss Linda pours all her remaining love and passion into the kiss. Which Phineas returns by also pinching Lindas nipples and twirling his tongue with her. Nipping each others lips as they moan to pull away from each other.

Linda moans to look into Phineas eyes saying "Yes Phineas you're the man of this house and I'm proud of you. And in desperate need of that juicy cock of yours." Linda starts to suck and stroke his cock just as fast as he likes it. With the room filling with her lewd sounds Linda never closes her eyes. She keeps them locked on Phineas face.

Linda thinks 'Go to hell Lawrence you little cocked shithead. I've got a really man now and he's going to give me the love you never could. You can keep Ferb the 'quick shot' too. He's just like you he just goes limp after two shots. I have a real stud to make my pussy quiver and leak.' Linda pulls away to jerk Phineas off as he cums again painting Lindas face and cleavage with his cum.

Phineas says, "I love you Linda." Linda smiles cum dripping from her face as she says "And I love you too Phineas, my big fuck machine. But wait here I want to give you a real good nights sleep."

Going from her closet then to the bathroom. Linda says, "Phineas can you leave the room it'll be fast but I want it to be a surprise." Shrugging Phineas leaving the room and a short while later is called back in.

Phineas glares seeing Linda under her bed sheets and goes right to pull them away. As he does he sees Linda in a new outfit. It’s a tight purple corset with white frills under her boobs and frilly straps.

She's also wearing purple thigh length leggings both having a small bow on their front. And to finish it all off Linda shaved her pussy clean. As well as slipped into her red high heels.

Phineas licks his lips as he climbs back onto the bed and pushes Lindas legs apart. Phineas thinks 'Nothing like a mature womans body. They just have so many curves that you can't help but want to eat their pussy.'

As Phineas digs in he thinks of how Linda smells like roses. Linda moans rubbing her hand in her hair as Phineas continues to eat her pussy. Raising and massaging her legs Phineas makes Linda moan more as she tries to pretend that she's asleep.

Linda opens her eyes pretending to be surprised as she takes her legs and pulls them to her chest. Phineas fingers Lindas pussy a little as Linda starts to say "Phineas stop your father will come out of the bathroom soon. You have to go back to your room."

Phineas smirks to play along saying, "Just keep quiet mom or he'll come see what's going on. Now let me get to what I do best pleasing your pussy." Linda moans to rub Phineas head as he gets back to eating her pussy.

Linda moans "Mmmmhaahha yes right there baby..." As he continues to lick Phineas asks if she likes it and Linda moans a loud yes. Linda tells Phineas with her approval that she's really enjoying him licking her.

Linda says "Phineas this feels sooo... dirty and kinky. No one has ever done this much to get me going before.. aahh." Phineas smirks to say "I'm just helping you feel good before we get to the fun stuff."

Linda thinks 'God this is such a turn on I'm getting close...' She says "Please Phineas keep going aargghh faster please just like Huaaah!" Linda pushes herself upward with her head still on her pillow and her hand gripping the bed. Linda shakes a little with her other hand squeezing her tit. As she splurts some of her pussy juice onto the bed.

Phineas having pulled his head away. Smirks at the sight of Linda releasing her juices as she moans. Finger her pussy lightly as Linda says, "Mmmhh honey that was amazing but we can't continue. Your father will return soon from using the bathroom."

Phineas looks to the bathroom seeing the light to turn back to Linda. Phineas says "Really mom you know he takes forever when he takes a shower. But if you turn around and let me look play with your ass as I fuck you then it will help things go quicker. And if dad comes in I can pretend to be asleep on your back."

Linda tries to suppress her giggles by fake sighing to say "This will work I guess. Plus it's only fair I help you cum after you helped me. You won't believe how quickly your father cums from just me sucking his cock. And I got all dressed up for a good night of fucking. But like always he went limp after only a few seconds."

Phineas says, "Don't worry mom I'll show you how much I appreciate your sexy side. Plus it just means more fun for us." Linda rolls over but doing so slowly letting Phineas squeeze and play with her ass some more. Pulling one cheek to the side as she gets on all fours Linda smirks to Phineas.

Linda says "You have to be quiet though sweetie ok?" Phineas nods to squat behind Linda and bash right into her ass. Linda bites her lip as once more Phineas thrusting makes her legs fold upward nearly touching her heels to his back.

As Phineas continues to fuck Lindas ass she says, "Fuck yes baby just like that rough and deep oh fuck!" Phineas says, "Damn mom ugh you're really tight! Even tighter then Candace."

Linda playfully looks at Phineas as she hiss to squeeze her butt together saying "Keep it down your father will be out soon." Linda thinks 'Fuck he's amazing I'll admit it right now. Now wonder Candace has been fucking him so much. He feels incredible in either hole.'

Phineas slaps Lindas ass to say, "Raise your ass more mom that's it... Fuck yeah mom push back more move your hips just like that. Yeah you know just when to roll this juices ass of yours."

Linda gasps as Phineas pulls his cock free to ask "Honey why did you stop?" Phineas slapping and smearing his precum on Lindas ass answers "I love it when I get to rub my cock on your ass. And seeing it bounce mom really got me going don't worry this time I'll fuck your pussy."

Linda with her legs together under her stomach spreads her ass showing off both her holes for Phineas to see. She says "Here honey I'll open them up a little for you. But sorry to say honey we don't have time to get very kinky.

"Put your cock back in and finish fucking me." Phineas says "Yes ma'am" With her face in a pillow Linda wraps her arms around it to huff feeling Phineas plow away at her with his hips bouncing off her ass. Linda using her knees to put her ass up as high as she can.

Linda moans "We can do really fun kinky stuff when your father isn't around. But for now we need to finish." Phineas gropes Lindas ass to say, "I knew you liked it kinky. Hey dad check it out I'm fucking mom."

Linda gasps slash giggles to say "Hush baby don't draw his attention. Just fuck me good... Aargh yes just like that!"

Linda squeezes her pussy tightly as she says "Fuck me honey oooooohhhh damn it's feels so good!" Phineas continues to fuck Linda as she tells him to fuck her harder and deeper.

Linda moans sharply to say, "I love feeling your ball hit my clit Phineas. Do it some more it feels so kinky." Phineas adding more sway to his under side tells Linda he's going to make it hurt.

Linda giggles as she think 'I can just imagine the sad fuck of an ex lying next to us snoring the night away. As Phineas fucks me and he's already done it too. Just remembering those times I just wish I'd had convinced myself to enjoy it all more.'

Phineas thinks 'Fuck I'm building a big load in my balls right now. I don't know if I'll be able to hold it all back for much longer.' Linda moans "Yes fuck that's it baby slam your big cock into me! Hhhaa aagghrr Fuck mommy faster deeper....!"

Phineas grunts to say "Fuck yeah nice and slipper oooh. Fuck mom I'm really close! Almost there here it comes mom ready for another baby?" Linda fake gasps to say "No wait Phineas not inside pull out."

But its too late Phineas bottoms out in her pussy bashing his tip past the entrance to her womb. And flooding her pussy with the equivalent of three loads of cum. Phineas goes crossed eyes for a few seconds as his cock pumps out his cum.

Linda placing her hand on her ass moving awkwardly resulting in his cock popping loss. As he continues to cum Lindas face gets splashed with a few shots of cum. With her ass and back also getting an equally heavy glazing of his cum. Both sigh as their orgasms slowly end.

Linda fake gasps to say, "Your father is coming quick turn off the light." Lying down on Lindas back both turn their faces away from the bathroom suppressing their giggles as they say fake comments that Lawrence would say.

All the while Linda blushes feeling Phineas limp cock between her legs. Her oozing pussy pretty much kissing his limp cock as the two continue to tease the other.

All the while noting that Lawrence wouldn't find it odd that Phineas doesn't have any pants or briefs on. Fake being moved by Lawrences aid Phineas lies at Lawrence side of the bed.

Only for fake Lawrence to leave saying he'll sleep in the guest room for the night. Linda ends the fake cuckolding by laughing and sucking Phineas cock until is clean and shiny with her spit. She then quickly goes to clean herself off with a wet cloth from the bathroom.

Quickly cleaning herself Linda returns to bed to strip naked and convincing Phineas to cuddle with her naked as well. Both enjoying the embrace to fake again Lawrence returning commenting he forgot something. And on seeing the naked pair just shrugs saying it's probably an American thing. To pull the sheets over the two and leave again.

With them both laughing they snuggle closer. Lying on their sides Phineas sinks his face into Lindas tits. While also leaving his cock hard and wedged between her legs. Linda says "Honey maybe putting your cock in my pussy overnight will get it to remember your cocks shape?" Phineas smirks from between her tits to slap Lindas ass.

Phineas says "Great idea Linda but you're just like my other girls now. You call me daddy or you get punished got it." Linda nods saying, "Yes daddy sorry for not behaving I love you..." Linda gives her daddys cock an apologetic squeeze as the two drift off to sleep. Phineas cock nestled and hard in Lindas pussy all the way till morning.

A few days later Phineas and the Pussyside Whores are at the beach. Linda dropped the group off along with Stacy and Candace. Phineas told Linda to pick them up around six and to not be more then ten minutes late.

Giving Linda a kiss she leaves to buy stuff at the swap meet close by. Phineas hands the girls their Pussyside bikinis. Which are either micro slingshot bikinis or micro string bikinis.

The bikinis keep the whore troops signature colors but being micro bikinis hardly cover anything. Phineas picking a spot to set up his umbrella and chair. The girls got to putting on sunscreen as they wait for Phineas to tell them what he expects today.

Phineas says "Candace you're now a Pussyside Whore just like Stacy and the other girls. But you only work unless I want you to. So I expect you to make me money by selling our brand produce. As well as selling the tight ass of yours.

"But no guy gets to cum in any of your holes but in your mouth. Stacy will explain things in greater detail. She'll be monitoring you and keeping track of patches you'll earn today by working."

Candace nods to say, "Yes daddy your little girl will work and do good I promise." Phineas nods to add "Ok Ginger, Greta, and Adyson you'll walk the north of the beach. Stacy Candace you'll work the boardwalk. Holly you'll go to the sun bathing deck a little ways down and work there solo.

"Milly, Katie, and Izzy will stay here with me. But you two will work this area so don't think you're going to just lounge around." The two nods as everyone else walks off to start working for their daddy. 

Before they leave Phineas pinches their nipples and gives them a long tongue filled kiss for luck.

As Katie and Milly lie on their towels Izzy hugs Phineas making sure to stroke his cock through his trunks. Before long Izzy says "Katie massage Millys back and get people to pay for your attention." The two nod as they get to work.

Katie right away sexually massages Millys shoulder and back. Milly moaning and biting her lip as she hisses in excitement. Stroking Milly ass Katie looks up a little seeing two people already looking their way.

Katie smiles to pull Millys back against her chest as Milly spreads her leg. Making her sling bikinis crotch pressing tightly to her pussy. The two girls work together to go into a double inverted split putting their pussies on display. Even though their bikinis are covering their slits.

Milly giggles as a few teens walk by to give them a wave. Both girls wave back licking their lips sexually. Milly straddles Katies waist and starts to lightly finger her pussy against her bikini.

Katie gasps as Milly starts to kiss her face and neck. Kissing downward Katie slides off Millys waist and spreads her legs slightly. With her ass out a little for people to see Milly is face to face with Katies pussy.

Some people not watching while other just think the two girls are playing. But the few that know what the two are doing ask, "Why you'd stop?" Milly says "Our daddy says we can't play for you if we don't get paid." Right away the four men hand over money making the two whores continue.

Milly slips on a strap on and gets Katie into the wheel barrel position poking the dildo to her pussy. Katie gasps as Milly penetrates and has to hold her bent position almost as if she's trying to touch Millys toes.

Milly puts her hands on her own hips smirking with confidence at their audience. The men gasp seeing Katie hold her place without Millys help. Said audience is now six guys who push over more money for the two to continue.

Katie counts while in her bent position and nods to Milly that it's enough for them to have more fun. However of with Candace and Stacy the two are at a snack shop a little ways down the boardwalk. Stacy tells Candace the rules and expectations that their daddy has set.

Candace nods ready to put her all to meet her daddys expectations. After all she's his lawful daughter now. Phineas told Linda such while he was fucking her on the table. Candace was almost in tears hearing Phineas adopt her. And tells Linda she was his slut wife but he won't marry her lawfully only verbally.

That night they trio ate dinner well Phineas had dinner. Linda and Candace had cum only cum straight from Phineas balls. Slut wife and slut daughter both telling their husband slash dad that they loved him. And whenever he asked they would take any amount of cum he felt like giving them.

But back to the present and the two looking around the snack shake they decide to buy some sodas and ice scream. But as they talk Candace and Stacy realized they don't have any money. The old guy working the store looks at the two up and down.

He says, "I'll let you girls have it all for free if you let me play with your tits." Stacy says, "That's all sure old dude." Candace nods embarrassed at how fine Stacy is with letting someone else touch her besides her daddy.

Stacy whispers to Candace "Don't worry daddy won't get mad he'll like what we bring back. Plus if the old guy tries anything funny we're protected."

Candace nods and the old dude reaches out taking hold of one of their boobs in each of his hands. As the old guy fondles their boobs he pulls them out from under or behind their bikinis. Squeezing their nipples the old dude is surprised at how erect Candaces nipples get.

After a few squeezes the old dude hands the girls the stuff to ask "Hey girls do you work?" Stacy answers, "Yeah you want to pay for a good time old dude." The guy nods as Stacy tells him the price and the old man says its pretty steep. But Stacy offers a few bet deals and then he agrees.

Right away he goes at them licking their hips and cupping their asses. The old dude switches back and forth going from licking just above Stacy crotch. To licking around Candaces nipple to then teasing her side boob a little.

In a flash the old dude pushes his fingers into their pussies. Candace is so startled that she nearly cums but holds it in while she and Stacy moan. Stacy thinks 'Damn he may be old but he's got the same skills as daddy when he fingers us.'

But Candace can't hold it any longer cumming on the old dudes fingers. To which casts the pair a portion of the bet. Candace says sorry while the old dude says, "Well girl you came and looks like some of your pay will stay in my wallet.

"As a working girl you should know how to hold in your own pleasure while pleasing your client." Stacy groans as Candaces tries to remain standing. But her legs are clearly very uneven.

Over at the sun bathing deck Holly is finger herself soon gets two guys interested. The blonde guy says, "Damn girl you're brave doing that here plus pretty young too." The brown haired guy says "She sure is she definitely wants an audience bro." Holly smirks to say, "If you guys pay you can keep watching or join in."

The guys nod as the brown hair guy pulls his cock out saying, "Look how hard you got me just watching girl. So mind helping me get off too." Holly says "You're pretty big mister." She then thinks 'But my daddy is still bigger.'

Holly licks his tip as she starts to suck the guy’s cock while the blonde dude comes behind her. Playing with her boobs Holly moans on the brown haired guys cock. The blonde guy says, "Her tits are small but pretty sensitive bro." Making the blonde put on a condom as he works Holly into position he thrusts right into her pussy.

Going as deep as he can the blonde grunts as Holly squeezes while putting her feet on his thighs for support. Pulling her mouth off the brown haired guys cock Holly strokes him as she bounces. Moaning for a few seconds the brown haired dude kisses Holly to fondle her boobs a little. Soon the blonde bends Holly over as she holds onto the tanning chair.

With one fucking her from the back and the other fucking her mouth from the front. The two guys enjoy several long minutes of fun. Holly not able to do much seeing as the blonde is pulling her arms behind her.

After nearly twenty minutes the pair cums. Filling her mouth and the condom for Holly to pull away to show off her somewhat full mouth. Drinking down the cum the blonde pulls off his condom asking, "Hey do you do raw sweetie?"

Holly glares answering, "No way not only will my daddy get mad but you'll regret even trying it. Believe me when I say the security watching me will not only break your legs but also fry your ass." Holly quickly retakes the tanning chair to spread her legs holding her thighs to ask "So ready for more fun guys?"

As the two put on their condoms at the north end of the beach. Ginger managed to talk her group onto a dudes boat. The guy flashing a serious roll of cash asking the trio for some fun on his boat and they agree. Ginger telling her their prices as well as offer him deals if he'd agree. The guy agrees and once on the boat he has all three girls strip as he puts on a condom.

Right away he picks up Ginger and starts to fuck her pussy pretty hard. Ginger thinks 'Fuck he's thrusting harder then daddy it really hurts!' To Adyson and Gretas shock tears start to trickle down Gingers face at how hard the old man is fucking her.

Adding in that fact the he's putting a lot of pressure on her clit with his thumb. Ginger is both receiving pleasure and pure pain. Greta says "Hey take it easy you're going to hurt her!" The guy just grunts toning down his thrusts a little but not by much.

After ten minutes he pushes Ginger off to grab Greta. Lying on their sides he fucks Greta at the pace he's set. Greta clinches her teeth as the guy holds her stomach as he fills the condom. But not missing a beat as he keeps fucking her hard. Swiftly he pulls away to throw off the condom making it land on Gretas face.

Greta in a painful daze get help as Ginger using a cool gel and applies it to her very red and slowly inflaming pussy lips. Ginger says "Don't worry we're seriously going to overcharge him for this." Giving Gretas face a few kisses they look back at the guy.

Putting on another condom he pushes Adyson to the deck floor and starts to fuck her from behind. All the while holding her arms at the biceps as he fucks her ass hard. Greta and Ginger look on worried as the guy flips Adyson around to face him.

He then pulls his cock out sharply making Adyson scream in pure pain. He then starts to fuck her pussy just as equally as hard. 

Adyson in tears try to calm the berserk guy down but all he does is slap her saying "Shut up whore I ain't paying you to talk now start squeezing."

Ginger having seen enough whistles for back up and their security bot appears. Ginger says, "He struck Adyson." The robot locks on and charges forcing the man off his feet with a single hand choke. As the main struggles Ginger goes over to Adyson who says, "My pussy really hurts."

Ginger nods to quickly find some ice and a piece of cloth. All three put the wrapped ice to their pussy to ease their pain. The old man out cold and lying on his back receive several sharp kicks to the nuts thanks to the girls. The girls quickly take all his cash and every piece of jewelry. They also hand the robot two paintings to carry as the head back to shore.

Once landing Adyson orders the robot to put a big hole in the bottom of the boat to make if stay beached. 

Back at the snack store the old man there is kissing Candace as to then turn them around. With the bare asses to him he says, "Make sure you hold off cumming this time whore. Hmmm very nice pussies you have completely wet and waiting for some cock."

The old man puts on a condom to say, "Lets start with you redhead and try to hold off cumming before me. Or you'll loss a good pay again." Candace clinches as the old guy starts to fuck her pussy just as fast as Phineas. He's going so fast in fact that Candace can feel her orgasming building even though he's not thrusting as hard as her daddy.

The old man says, "Yeah get really wet so I can go in easier." As he continues to fuck Candace he pulls Stacy into give him a kiss. Squeezing Candaces boobs from behind the old man continues to grope Stacy all over. Stacy thinks 'Fuck he's going after Candace cause she's not properly trained. We're going to loose cash at this rate.'

Candace screams at the old mans speed saying, "Haaa hhhaa oh my godDDD FUCK!" The old man feeling Candace squeeze his cock tightly says "Oh great she came again there goes another portion of you pay." Pulling his cock out the old man leaves Candace shaking like a leaf as he tells Stacy it's her turn.

Feeling the old guys thrusts Stacy can handle some of his speed as the old guy says "Damn you're not like you friend there huh? I guess you'll be better at keeping up with me then her." With that said the old man wastes no time fucking at his speed into Stacy pussy.

Spreading Stacys ass the old guy tease her asshole as he cums into the condom. Pulling away he ties the condom to Stacys top and puts on another one to fuck Candaces pussy. After a short fuck he cums into the new condom and ties it to Candaces top.

Putting his cock in front of them both her tells them "Clean it up come on now show me you're really good working girls." With that Stacy and Candace work together to suck the old guy off. And not having to wait long for him to cum on both their faces.

Stacy pulls Candace to her sharing a cum dripping kiss with her sister slut. Stacy keeps an eye on the old dude seeing as he's hard again. Stacy gropes Candaces boob while also kiss her neck. Stacy thinks 'If I give this guy a show he'll cum easier from the excitement. That way even when he picks on Candace again he'll cum quicker.'

Back over with Katie and Milly she's fucking Katie with the strap on. In a reverse hand stand Katie is face to their audience as Milly fucks her. Pushing Katie down to the sand Milly has Katie pinned at her shoulders with her arms and legs stretch out. Pushing downward Milly continues to fuck Katie with the strap on.

Over on the chair Izzy is grinding and rolling her pussy on Phineas cock. While keeping her face buried in his neck to give him kisses. Sharing a loving kiss with him Izzy says "Fuck it's so hot to fuck while watching others fuck as well. I think we should fuck in public more it's such a turn on." Agreeing the two turns to watch more.

Milly now has Katie standing on one leg as she holds her other leg upward. The whole time Milly fucks her pussy at a side angle. The group of guys are left in amazement at the young whores flexibility. Katie screams into her orgasm as Milly lies on her back to fuck upward into Katie as she squats over her.

Sighing Katie asks their audience "You guys want to join in it'll cost you." The guys start to put out more money as the two collect themselves for more. Doing a cock count for all the money they hand over the pair nod. 

Over with Holly she's sucking off the blonde guy this time while the brown haired dude fucks her pussy.

The brown hair dude says "Bro I never though we'd fuck a bitch at the beach this is awesome." The blonde says "Hell yeah man won't forget this anytime soon." As Holly continues to bob her head she strokes the blondes cock to think 'I can see why older women says its hard to find good guys to have fun with. Theses guys are hansom but man do they suck as would be partners.'

The blonde grunts to cum all over her boobs and a little on her face. Holly gasps as the other guy cums as well but he pulls his cock out. Letting her see his load fill the condom as he jerks himself a little. Changing around again the blonde once more fucking her pussy as the brown haired dude fucks her up her ass.

As the two double fuck her Holly grunts to say, "Really is that all you guys got?" The two double their efforts as the blonde sucks her boobs. While the brown haired guy make her turn to face him over her should to kiss her. Pulling Holly off the chair the two hold her by her ass or waist as they fuck her pussy as hard as they can.

Holly never taken two cocks at once screams feeling her pussy filled with two cocks. Holly thinks 'Fuck! Their cocks combined are stretching my pussy wider then daddy has. I have to squeeze harder or daddy will complain that my pussy is loose when he fucks me.'

The blonde says, "Fuck bro I'm going to cum soon. She's squeezing so good!" The brown haired guy says "You too damn how is she still so tight!" Holly thinks 'Fuck I'm cumming these guys are actually making me cum? Good thing they didn't take one of the bets.'

As the two fill their condoms they ask Holly for one last blowjob. Sucking the two off at the same time Holly changes back and forth between sucking either. Turning her head as she looks to either while sucking eithers cock. The two guys grunt at how well Holly is sucking.

In a flash the brown haired guy cums spraying his cum all over Holly's lips and neck. As she licks his tip the blonde soon cums to saying "Yeah suck our cum down bitch fuck!" The brown haired dude and his blonde friend shudder as Holly continues to jerk them off as they cum.

With the dudes finished Holly starts to lick herself clean making sure the two dudes watch. Holly says, "Ok guys time to pay up and seeing as you didn't take any bets. You won't have to pay too much extra for all you did." The two gulp at the price Holly says having to use their credit cards to split the bill.

The two dudes buy some scented lube as they leave waving and rubbing their cocks. Commenting that they're a little sore from fucking Holly for so long. 

Stacy and Candace are now finishing up as well the old cum is cumming on both their faces again after jerking himself off. As Candace and Stacy lick each others faces you can see the various cum filled condoms now tied to their tops. Candace has four and Stacy has five. Putting on one more condom the old man fucks Candaces pussy again saying "Fuck take it bitch! Take your fifth cum filled condom from my cock and love it."

Candace whimpers not wanting to ever say she's cumming for anyone else’s cock but her daddies. But she's cum consistently because of the old mans skill at fucking fast. And Candace knows that Stacy will have to tell daddy how poorly she preformed. And how much money she's ended up costly them from the lacking in skills.

Shaking a little but not as much as Candace Stacy has to admit that she too has cum a few times due to the old guy. The old man pulls away letting Candace fall to her stomach next to Stacy who is resting on her knees. The old man says, "Fuck your redhead friend may have no working experience but at least she's a fun fuck. So how much do I owe you?"

Stacy think 'I'm so overcharging you for making her cum so much you dick.' As Stacy tells the guy the price he ends up paying all the money in his cash register as well as having to get more money from his safe.

Stacy supporting Candace as she holds her arm counts the money. Stacy says "You're five hundred short dude." The old guy says, "Why should I pay the rest your friend..." Stacy snaps her fingers making the robot appear from out the side as she adds, "Pay up old dude or get your ass kick and my security makes you pay."

The old guy gulps seeing the nine-foot tall robot and quickly pays with the extra cash he has in a lock box under the register. He even throws in an extra two hundred for making the girls have to flash their muscle.

As the three leave Stacy holds the bag of money and snacks. The old man breaths once they are out the door saying "Fuck hate to see who they work for. Guy must be serious to give them that kind of security." Stacy guilds Candace to the bathroom as Candace says she's sorry for not doing a better job.

Stacy says "Hey relax Candace I overcharge the jerk for picking on you. Heck he even tried to short us and use your inexperience as an excuse. So don't worry daddy will understand." Giving Candace a kiss to the cheek they continue to the small hut bathroom to get cleaned up.

On the beach Katie and Milly are now pleasing four dudes while the others watch or jerk off as they watch. Milly is riding a cock while jerking guys two off.

Katie is on all fours as one guy fucks her from behind. Another guy comes over and quickly hands her a fifty asking for a blowjob. Not caring that he over paid the guy just wants his cock sucked.

As she does so slowly each group of whores returns. Phineas takes note of each from Adysons bruised cheek. To Candaces shaky and off balance stance, Holly however is the only one that looks fine and not showing any problems.

With both Katie and Milly bent over the guys crowd the two girls fucking and having them blow them as long as they pay. After an hour the crowd cums and slowly disperses once they paid up. Phineas pulls his cock from inside Izzy resulting in his still hard cock touching the mildly warm cool evening air. And showing the sluts that he still has plenty to give them if needed.

Izzy squats to the side of the chair to push out the cum in her pussy into the sand. Izzy squeezing really hard in her squat almost cartoonishly with her clinched teeth and red face. As the cum leaves her pussy and pools onto the sand. Phineas walks over to his girls telling Candace to sit on the chair. As he lightly rubs Adysons bruised and slightly swollen cheek.

Ginger says "Don't worry we took care of the asshole daddy." Phineas still glares to say, "Not good enjoy no one strikes my cuties and gets to walk away. Give me his credit card info that asshole will be penniless when I'm down with him." Working fast Phineas quickly empties the guys 401k and his two bank accounts.

Phineas kisses Adysons bruises cheek to hug her. The whole time she purrs as he strokes her back and ass. Phineas says "You'll be on break until the swelling and mark is gone ok." Adyson nods giving her daddy a soft kiss as thanks. With that Phineas and his girls head back to their meeting spot for Linda.

Said milf arrived only five minutes after six. With everyone in the van Linda begins to drive as Phineas goes about counting the money. Linda asks "Daddy where did you get all that money?" Phineas smirks at Linda to answer, "What I'm a pimp Linda and my girls work you do the math.

"And soon you'll be working too but I haven't decided if you'll walk the streets. Or do Internet themed stuff either way you'll still be working to make money.

"Alright girls aside from Adysons asshole of a clients bank account I cleaned out. You all made a total of two thousand dollars along with a few hundred and change. Nicely done I must say girls. So tonight we'll be heading to a nice sea side restaurant to celebrate."

Phineas allows the girls to wrap short bikini skirts around their waists. The skirts just cover half or one of their thighs. And still lets anyone peeking to see the girls very visible pussies pressed against their bikini crotches. Getting to the restaurant the greeter looks over the group and says "Sorry we have a clothing policy ma'am."

Phineas hands the guy a hundred to say, "You don't have to worry about the clothes just give us a private booth upstairs." The greeter nods saying "Right away sir", and guides the group upstairs.

Soon after sitting a waiter comes along and she's a little shaky at how the group is dressed but she still takes their orders. With everything being seafood the group orders the group platter special of king crab, lobster, fish fry, and sides of fried potatoes. Phineas sitting with the girls all smile at their daddy for treating them out for the night.

Phineas says "Girls I'll be honest I don't know how crazy things will get. Adysons client has me concern but pissed at the same time. So I want you to tell me how aggressive your clients get.

"If they curse at you abusively, skip out and run from paying, or dare to harm you anyway... Tell me and I'll destroy them financially. No one and I mean no one hurts my girls and gets to walk away with just an empty wallet."

The girls nod telling their daddy thanks with warm smiles and bedroom eyes. With the food in front of them along with drinks. Phineas gives a toast saying, "To our future girls and to all the money you'll make with your cute and sexy bodies." 

The girls giggle and blush thanking their daddy again as they dig into the food. Happy that their daddy is showing them so much love.  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So dudes I'm finally getting use to my new job. But still working on how my semester in the fall will look. Still I'm going to keep working and writing when I can. But still surprisingly someone left a review! RanmaChaos thanks for your kind words dude and hope you like this chapter too. Also big likes to everyone who left a kudos. And hope to see more of you dudes leaving reviews.

Every inventor needs a good problem to solve or a good woman to bang.

Third person's POV  
It has been a good and solid five months for Phineas Pussyside Whores. His main girls aside from Candance who is officially a part time Pussyside Whore. And known as 'Daddy's creampuff' only takes part in some sexual jobs. But her main job is skimpy modeling and new toy testing with Phineas supervision naturally.

Candace however after their beach trip felt awful that not only did another guy overpower her with sex. But the fact that she came multiply times because of the sex.

And being his 'daughter' Phineas couldn't stand seeing Candace so watery eyed. So he agreed to her doing online work with Linda. That online work being cam videos and short pornos with each other or with any of the other girls.

Aside from the modeling and toy testing. Candace has taken to being a big support to the whores when the return from working a night. She gives them water, ice packs, and lotion to help sooth their sore bodies. And the other whores always are so happy to see her big smile when they return.

Stacy has been working well as an older sister figure slash model whore for the younger Pussyside Whores. Plus she's been having a lot of fun being looked up too by her own sister in matters of being a whore.

Still today Phineas has a taste for some older ass. With the help of his girlfriend Phineas knows that Izzy's mom will be home alone. She's doing her part and distracting her dad so that her daddy can get this chance.

Walking to Izzy's house Phineas starts to think of a plan. He thinks 'Should I be direct or crafty? With Linda her marriage was on the rocks and I had material to blackmail her with.

'But Izzy's parents don't have any problems and Izzy's really observant. Still I should sneak around a little while to see if I can dig anything up.'

Getting to Izzy's house Phineas waits for two hours before he sees Mrs. Shapiro walk out into her backyard. In a two-piece blue bikini she lies at the poolside and sunbaths. Phineas getting a good look over at Mrs. Shapiro curvy body.

As another hour goes by Phineas thinks he should make his move but the backyard fences door opens. And in walks Coltrane Jeremy friend and band member. Mrs. Shapiro smiles at Coltrane to say, "About time you came pool boy. Care to help me relax?"

Coltrane smoothly says "Sure ma'am but first I think that pussy of yours might need to be checked first." Smirking at Coltrane Mrs. Shapiro gets on all fours on her lawn chair for Coltrane to come up behind her.

Phineas watching on thinks 'Izzy told me that her mom and dad have sex at least twice a week. So why is she fucking Coltrane?'

In truth what neither preteens knew is that even though Mr. Shapiro gets off. And from time to time so does his wife. Their sex routine is boring and has very little excitement to Mrs. Shapiro.

Mrs. Shapiro knows her husband isn't a cheating man. But still she wished she didn't have to sneak a fun fuck with a younger guy. Just so she could keep up the image that she is happy with how boring her husband is when they fuck.

Mrs. Shapiro could never live with herself it her mother or worse her own daughter knew she was doing this. And so far her luck with keeping the minor affair a secret had been going well.

That is until now seeing as Phineas has both visual and video evidence of his girlfriends moms affair.

Coltrane says "Damn bitch your pussy is so good." Mrs. Shapiro quickly backhand slaps Coltranes head to say, "Don't call me a bitch. I told you the rules of what we have going on here.

"So don't make me slap the rules into you again."

Coltrane bites his tongue but mentally he bites back thinking 'What do you expect from me really lady? Fuck... ughrra. You a married mom calling me to come by and fuck you. Pretty much that sums up a bitch in heat.'

Squeezing her ass lightly Coltrane plows forward. But Phineas notes that Coltrane is fucking fast and will very little pull back. But he can hear Mrs. Shapiro moan still so she is enjoying herself somewhat.

As the two continue to fuck Coltrane puts his hands on Mrs. Shapiro's lower back as they continue to fuck. Adding pressure to her core muscles so she feels a little more exhaustion as they fuck. Mrs. Shapiro's tits get freed from her top and moving back and forth as Coltrane fucks her from behind.

Coltrane remembers when their sex fun first started. Mrs. Shapiro caught Coltrane looking at her while she changed and first she was pissed. And she was ready to sick her husband on the hormonal teenager. But on seeing his cock in his hand another idea came to Mrs. Shapiro's mind.

Making a deal with Coltrane that very day. Mrs. Shapiro has been calling him and Coltrane has played his part in a few sexy fantasies she felt like experiencing at least once. And that first day she asked Coltrane to pretend to be a rapist and rape her.

Mrs. Shapiro faked a good portion of the rape yes. But still she was shocked at how hard Coltrane had held her down as he fucked her. She was really crying with how hard he was fucking her pussy.

When he came she kneed him in the dick and told him never to fuck her that hard again. Or next time she'd do worse. Mrs. Shapiro had to act sick the following day so she could recover. And not have normal marriage sex with her husband.

As the two continue to fuck Mrs. Shapiro thinks' Damn it why can't I get the same enjoyment I'm getting form this young mans cock from my own husband? He's not as big as my husband is. Nor is he the man I love but fuck why does the sex feel good?'

Rolling over onto her back Coltrane fucks Mrs. Shapiro for a while longer before pulling out. Jerking himself off he says, "I'm almost there..."

Mrs. Shapiro moans "Cum on give it to me already."

With a pop Coltrane cums all over Mrs. Shapiro's face and her tits as she squeezes them together. Franticly jerking off himself Coltrane lands a few streaks of cum onto her. Sighing as the young mans cum lands on her body Mrs. Shapiro thinks 'At least I can still hold my husband at night without him knowing this dirty secret.'

After a while the two go for another two rounds before Coltrane leaves. Mrs. Shapiro doesn't give him a kiss however. She just scolds him a little more for using vulgar words to describe her during their last round.

As Mrs. Shapiro lies on the lawn chair she slowly closes her eyes drifting off to sleep. Phineas then climbs the fence and makes his way to her. 

Once close enough Phineas sees that Mrs. Shapiro didn't put on any sunscreen. So Phineas thinks 'Lets see how well my cum works as sunscreen. Damn I should have done this when we went to the best trip too.'

Jerking off as the Latin mother lays their asleep. Phineas thinks of all the fun he can have with his girlfriend’s mom.

After a good amount of daydreaming sex from fucking Mrs. Shapiro doggy style so he can view her large ass. To sucking on her tits while she rides his cock. Phineas finally cums all over Mrs. Shapiros chest and stomach.

The big messy of cum on contact with Mrs. Shapiro skins causes her to shift. But Phineas continues to land large bursts of cum onto her body. Seeing her move more Phineas quickly picks something up and puts a quick excuse together.

Slightly awakened from feeling the large globs of Phineas cum. Mrs. Shapiro rubs her eyes confused as her sight adjusts. She locks onto Phineas who is holding a bottle of sunscreen in one hand. While rubbing his cum into her skin with his free hand.

Mrs. Shapiro asks startled "Phineas what are you doing here?"

Phineas smiles innocently to rely "I came by cause Izzy told me you normally lie by the pool when you have free time. She also told me you forget to put on sunscreen some time too."

Mrs. Shapiro smiles to say, "My daughter has such a thoughtful boyfriend. Thank you Phineas if you don't mind can you do my back too." As she turns around Phineas bites his lip seeing Mrs. Shapiro bikini bottoms pretty much giving her a wedgy. But still looking incredibly sexy at the same time against her large ass.

Mrs. Shapiro also asks for Phineas to also do her ass if he doesn't mind. Phineas faking innocence says ok and gets to rubbing the sunscreen onto the milfs ass. But as he does so Mrs. Shapiro is startled.

She holds her surprise as best she can. She's startled because Phineas hands gripping and messaging her ass really sexually making her excited all over again.

Mrs. Shapiro thinks 'God is he teasing me on purpose... Phineas has magic hands Uh... Oh my that's not the bottle of lotion I feel touching the top of my ass. Is Phineas sexually active or is he getting there?'

As Phineas finished rubbing Mrs. Shapiro ass he moves to her legs. The whole time Mrs. Shapiro can see the bulge of Phineas cock as it presses against his shorts. Phineas asks "Hey Mrs. Shapiro I'm going to work on a small project for Izzy so if you'll need me I'll be over there."

Putting down his tool bag Phineas gets to work but take glances at Mrs. Shapiro. She notices the glances as well as his still present bulge.

Faking his innocence still he waves and gets sweaty while doing his project. Which is actually a portable fabrication machine so the Pussyside Whores can make things fast for when they go out at night.

Sure the girls love making their things hand crafted to prove quality. But the fabricator is so they can have raw materials. Plus Phineas needs an excuse to keep up his innocent and confused look as he works close by to swimsuit clad milf.

Mrs. Shapiro asks "Phineas don't you think you should clean up a bit? I know Isabella won't like to hug you when you're all sweaty. Go take a quick shower dear it'll be good for you."

Phineas thinks 'Izzy loves it when I'm sweaty mostly cause I'd wreck after a marathon fucking all of my girls. But still not a bad excuse to be naked in her house.'

Phineas nods to gulp while still pretending not to glance too many times at Mrs. Shapiro. Mrs. Shapiro however thinks 'Should I? Oh what the hell I can't have him experimenting with Isabella. And it might be best if I show him what to do with my daughter later.'

In the bathroom Phineas starts to fake masturbate and really plays with his voice on hearing Mrs. Shapiro try to silently enter the bathroom. Once in Phineas moans Mrs. Shapiro to which she answers "Phineas yes I'm here are you ok?"

Peaking from behind the shower curtain Phineas sees Mrs. Shapiro. Phineas asks " Mrs. Shapiro what are you doing in here?" She answers, "I came to check on you plus I needed to see if you didn't get to tired that you couldn't wash yourself."

As they continue to talk Mrs. Shapiro smoothly pulls the back string to her bikini bottoms. And lets it drop to the floor pretending as if everything is ok. Mrs. Shapiro thinks 'Would you look at his eyes they look like they'll might pop from his head.'

Phineas thinks 'Damn she's actually playing this well. And with her pussy on display she still thinks I don't know anything. But never thought she'd have a mildly shaved down bush.' Mrs. Shapiro titles her head to ask "Phineas dear why are you being so unfair."

Phineas asks, "What do you mean Mrs. Shapiro..." Mrs. Shapiro smiles to answer "Well you get to see me naked a little. And you haven't done the same in return."

Phineas asks "Wait you want to see my boy parts?" Mrs. Shapiro smiles to say, "Yes dear of course. Why do you look so nerves?"

Phineas rubs his head to answer "Cause in the boys locker room all the other guys look at me weird whenever I shower." Confused Mrs. Shapiro soon gasps as Phineas shows her his full erect length.

Phineas seeing her shocked face to say, "I'm a freak aren't I..." Mrs. Shapiro answers "My god Phineas that's not a boys penis. That's a man's penis in fact it's... A huge beautiful cock!... And from where I'm standing it's a fuck pole that looks really good."

Whispering that last part Phineas still hears her and smirks, as she blushes bright read. Realizing just how vulgar and sexually charged her phrasing just was. Which made Phineas think 'Oh I'm going to bring the slut out of you in no time Mrs. Shapiro just wait until I flood that pussy.'

Mrs. Shapiro grasps his cock as she unconsciously starts to fondle her tits as she strokes the underside of Phineas cock gently.

Mrs. Shapiro says "Oh I was right your rock hard. And look at that the veins pulsing too..." Phineas still faking innocence asks "Ah Mrs. Shapiro is this a good idea?"

Mrs. Shapiro says "Oh don't worry dear I'll be gentle... I just want to play with your big friend for a little bit." Mrs. Shapiro continues to rub Phineas cock but to her surprise he stays hard. Not even twitching very frequent as she strokes him.

After twelve long minutes Mrs. Shapiro was about to get upset that Phineas still hasn't cum. But with a loud moan he cums all over her tits. Mrs. Shapiro takes off her bikini top and rubs Phineas cums into her skin.

Her face reading ecstasy as she says "Oh that is nice." Phineas gives a soft apology but Mrs. Shapiro says "It's alright dear my skin need more sun block anyway. Or in this case cum block and I heard cum is a pure source of protein. So it'll do wonders for my skin."

After rubbing her skin Mrs. Shapiro lightly flicks her pussy lips with her fingers. Looking down Mrs. Shapiro smiles to say "Oh dear look at that still hard huh. I know just what you need Phineas. Come here and sit down."

Giving his cock a squeeze Phineas follows Mrs. Shapiro out of the shower to sit on the toilet. Phineas thinks 'This is becoming a habit with me fucking someone in a bathroom.'

Phineas asks, "What are we going to do Mrs. Shapiro?" She smiles to answer, "I'm going to suck your cock clean with my mouth ok." Phineas says that that might be cool.

Nodding Mrs. Shapiro gets right to sucking Phineas cock. She stroking his shaft as she plays with his tip and upper cock. Mrs. Shapiro thinks 'I'm really doing this with my daughters boyfriend. Giving him his first blowjob at least I hope it's his first. Oh I really have hit a new low in my perversion.'

Phineas isn't surprised much like the other women and girls he fucks. Mrs. Shapiro can't take half of his cock on her first time. So he settles for stroking her head as she tries to take as much as she can.

Moaning Phineas tells Mrs. Shapiro how good it feels. He then asks "Mrs. Shapiro can I put my penis in your vagina." Pulling her lips from his cock with a pop to have Mrs. Shapiro looks at him as she puts her hands on her knees.

Mrs. Shapiro says "You know about sex then Phineas? 'Nods to her' Then you realize that what your asking for is something really special." Phineas nods to say "Yes I... want to make you feel special too."

Mrs. Shapiro chuckles sweetly to say, "If I let you fuck me. You'll be a cheating boyfriend will you be alright with that?" Phineas says, "I won't tell if you don't."

Mrs. Shapiro strokes Phineas cheek to say "Such a cute request but I can't let you and myself betray Isabellas feelings. But we can pretend to have sex."

Confused Mrs. Shapiro turns around to squat in front of Phineas saying, "Put your cock between my thighs dear and lets pretend." Phineas smirks as Mrs. Shapiro spreads her ass to think 'You played right into my hands Mrs. Shapiro.'

Mrs. Shapiro reminds Phineas that her pussy is off limits or he'll regret it. Putting his cock between her thighs. Mrs. Shapiro squeezes as Phineas holds onto her waist and starts to thrust.

Mrs. Shapiro moans as the two of them start to get into their fun. Before long Mrs. Shapiro pussy really starts to leak. The idea of her doing just this with Phineas is enough to make her extremely wet. But also it does make things easier for Phineas.

Phineas smirks to say, "Oh sorry Mrs. Shapiro this is really nice. But I know it'd be even better inside." Caught up in several mini orgasms Mrs. Shapiro could only repeat several no's too late. As Phineas shoves his cock right into her pussy.

Phineas smiles to say, "See Mrs. Shapiro fucking is way better then just rubbing."

Mrs. Shapiro tries to protest by saying, "Wait... Aaarhhh! Fuck... Don't stop!!!" Phineas smirks as he watches Mrs. Shapiro big ass jiggle and wave from his thrusts on impacts. Sure his mom has a big ass but somehow Mrs. Shapiro ass is just bigger.

Thrusting at half his usual pace Phineas smiles as Mrs. Shapiro moans. Moaning as Phineas strokes her ass Mrs. Shapiro says, "Don't stop! Fuck me you lovely hung bastard!"

Mrs. Shapiro broke her own rules and she can't get why. As the tries to wrap her mind around why she was being so vulgar. She simply places it as her mind accepting having sex Phineas. Which is a big plus to his plans.

Phineas says "See Mrs. Shapiro this is way better them humping." Biting her lip as Phineas pulls out his sloppy wet cock. Mrs. Shapiro asks "Phineas why did you stop? Keeping going I'm really close to cumming."

Phineas says, "I will Mrs. Shapiro but I want you to lie on your back instead." Mrs. Shapiro smiles to say, "Ok let me turn around then."

Shifting around Phineas lines up and slides back in as Mrs. Shapiro moans more. Mrs. Shapiro says "Deep and hard still oh yes." Sinking all the way to the base Phineas continues to fuck Mrs. Shapiro again.

Really getting into his normal tempo Phineas lifts her legs. Mrs. Shapiro is in a state of bliss she can't help but moan curses. As Phineas cock slides in and out of her. With the sound of their skins colliding echoing through the house Mrs. Shapiro says, "Yes soooo close! Phineas sweetheart fuck me harder YES!"

Phineas moans through his teeth that he's close. Mrs. Shapiro says "Me too I want you to cum inside my cunt. I don't even know if it's safe."

Mrs. Shapiro reaches up and holds Phineas face to make him focus on her instead of her tits. Giving Phineas a kiss Mrs. Shapiro thinks 'Fuck should I worry that I'm not safe. Fuck it I don't mind having another kid right now. Plus I can always lie to my husband between the next nine months.'

Phineas cums hard flooding Mrs. Shapiro pussy as she bites her nail. Mrs. Shapiro says "Phineas sweetheart that's a lot of cum you have in you." Pumping a solid load of warm cum into her pussy Phineas sees Mrs. Shapiros stomach bulge slightly.

Much like his other sluts but more like Linda who has enough weight on her so that the bulge from her stomach is hardly noticeable.

Slowly pulling his cock out as his reaches that last few pumps of his cum. Phineas lets Mrs. Shapiro suck his cum covered cock. Phineas asks "So Mrs. Shapiro does this mean I have to also fuck you with anyone else? Personally I'd prefer we stay one on one."

Mrs. Shapiro nods as she continues to lightly suck his tip to say, "So long as you keep me well fucked Phineas this hung cock of yours it's welcome in my pussy. Remember no telling Isabella or my husband."

Nodding Mrs. Shapiro shares another shower with Phineas. This one with the two playing grab ass in the shower. Mostly Phineas who really enjoyed seeing the water ripple and wash over the biggest ass he's seen so far in his life.

Two weeks later Mrs. Shapiro answers her cellphone while on that couch. Mrs. Shapiro sighs to say, "Yes hello Coltrane. Oh your wonder why I haven't called you in a while?"

Phineas says, "Say hi for me Mrs. Shapiro."

Between the Latin milfs legs is Phineas as he fucks her while suckling on her tits. Mrs. Shapiro smirks as she strokes Phineas hair to say, "My new boy toy says hi. That's right I found a new cock closer to home."

Mrs. Shapiro moans as Phineas flips her over doggy style as she rests her chest on the couch seats. Mrs. Shapiro says "What yes I'm having fun with him. Yesss faster sweetheart. He's younger and pretty much a handful but he knows just were to grab and how to please me too. What kind of fun can he do better then you?"

Reaching behind herself Mrs. Shapiro puts her phone by her ass as Phineas fucks her. Mrs. Shapiro says, "Yup sex with him makes me really wet. Yes that means no more fun for you Coltrane.

"Really you'll tell on me? I can also show a certain video I have of you raping me. And how you forced me to continue to have sex with you. It's just that simple really.

"Don't think for a minute that your parents will have the heart to see what you did to me. Or your friends be supporting you once they hear you're a rapist... Good glad to hear you understand bye Coltrane."

Hanging up her phone Mrs. Shapiro climbs onto of Phineas to say, "See sweetheart that's how you handle a break up. Just don't break my sweet Isabellas heart. Or I'll snap your cock with my pussy."

Phineas says "You're truly cruel Mrs. Shapiro and I like it. But I'd never want to break Izzy's heart I do love her. But now I know where she gets her nasty side."

Mrs. Shapiro moans as Phineas strokes her tits as she bounces off his lap to say, "I'm glad things turned out this way. Now Phineas lets see the fruits of Lindas motherly labor. And really put this big cock of yours through a workout."

Phineas moans as the two continue to fuck. After filling her pussy Phineas has Mrs. Shapiro suck off his cock as his shoots the remainder of his load into her mouth. Phineas moans, "That was the best Mrs. Shapiro. Guess their are real advantages in having a slutty cunt for a mother in law."

Mrs. Shapiro moans at both being called a slutty cunt and feeling Phineas tasting cum slide down her throat. But most of all the lovely nasty vow he has to fucking her while planning to make Izzy a happy wife for the future. Sitting next to each other in the after glow. Phineas plays with Mrs. Shapiro tits as he asks " Mrs. Shapiro does this make you my slut."

Mrs. Shapiro says, "You know I hate being called such vulgar term. But call me Vivian so long as you keep fucking me good and hard. And make my Isabella feel special and loved this pussy is open for you." Nodding Vivian and Phineas kiss and Phineas thinks 'I got you all to myself now slut.'

Over the next month Phineas fucked Vivian. He fucked her before she went on a date with her husband. Who was once more distracted by Izzy in the living room. Long enough for the two to go two rounds and forcing Vivian to have to hold in all that cum for the whole show time of the play they went too.

Izzy even peaked in on a few times they fucked so she could record the fun. And masturbate in the doorway for Phineas to see her. Izzy felt so naughty playing with herself spread eagle on the floor as her man plowed her mom.

Still she came and left plenty of puddles on the floor to show she had fun.

Phineas fucked Vivian while she was alone at home several times too. He even fucked her when she had to drop Izzy and himself off at school one morning.

Fucking raw and without a care Vivian remembers as she lies next to her husband. With some of Phineas cum dripping from her pussy that she needs to check if she's pregnant. But that's for later right now she's sexting with Phineas before going to sleep.

Making sure all her pictures have her pussy in fame and her making sexy faces.

Today Phineas is finishing his fabrication machine and installed it into the Pussyside Whores cabin. After finishing he walks back home wondering who he should fuck today to appease his lust for the day.

However as Phineas comes closer to his home he sees someone standing at the door. As he gets closer he sees the soft frown of his half cousin Eliza. Eliza on seeing Phineas looks from surprised to sympathetic.

Phineas says "Hi Eliza why are you here? I thought Dad and Ferb went to see you and everyone in England?" Eliza sighs to say, "Well Phineas you’re um uncle Lawrence asked me to stop by to pick up a few things. Ferb is in deep trouble with the family so I can't say anything about him.

"But Phineas is your mother home?"

Phineas shakes his head knowing that Linda, Candace, and Stacy are at a skimpy clothes store and sex shop. He told them to shop and find outfits that match how he sees them. And if they come back with any less then five outfits and other sexy clothes he'd cut them off from sex for two weeks.

The trio ran out the door at the mere thought of going more then three days without getting fucked by Phineas.

Phineas answers, "No mom and Candace are out shopping I don't know when they'll be back." Eliza says, "Good please lets get inside so I can pick up uncle Lawrences things." Phineas nods to unlock the door.

As Eliza walks in Phineas sees her bubble butt. Unlike Stacy's tear drop and Candaces tight apple ass. Elizas posture makes her ass more catching to the eyes. And stick out very nice as she struts without a care. Showing her to Lawrence study Phineas thinks 'New pussy only after one month I like the luck this ring is giving me.'

Eliza stops asking "Phineas can I use the bathroom?" Phineas says "Sure it's right here." Telling Phineas she'll be a minute. Eliza looks through the medicine cabin to find Lindas shaving razor.

Outside Phineas looks on in shock as Eliza whispers to herself "That slut may not be here for me to verbally put down. But I hope she likes that another person’s hair is on her razor. I haven't washed in a week to make sure it gets really dirty."

Pulling down her pants and panties Eliza kicks off her shoes as well and gets some shaving foam. Applying it to her bush she starts to shave. Phineas watches with a smirk to think 'So revenge runs on both sides of the family. I wonder how long it'll take for me to break Eliza. Vivian is taking work cause of how focused her mind can be normally.

'Sex with her has made me hold back on fully have aggressive sex with her. But I think Izzy can help me push Vivian over the edge later with some kind of surprise.'

Looking back to Eliza she shaves her pussy bare as she splashes some water onto her pussy. Eliza thinks 'It will itch when it grows back. But still a proper lady must keep herself groom and well maintain for when a gentlemen calls.' Eliza puts back on her clothes and exits the bathroom.

While also putting back the unwashed and soiled razor.

Eliza asks "Phineas where is uncle Lawrences bedroom he forgot something under the bed." Showing her the way Phineas and Eliza enter his bedroom as he asks, "What did my dad forget in here Eliza?" Eliza says "Its a small box with an old pair of fake teeth his dad left him. It's been passed through the family from when my great great uncle was still young."

Phineas says that the only place that could have space would be under the bed. Eliza sighs as she crawl onto her hands and knees to look under the bed. Eliza grumbles a few curses to say, "It's so dark down here where is it?"

Phineas hands he a flashlight to then fake slip and put his hand on her ass. Phineas says "Eliza are you ok I kind of slipped." Eliza waves it off even though Phineas is the first boy to ever feel her ass by accident or otherwise. She says, "It's ok Phineas um but can you move you hand."

Taking his hand away from her ass at a moderate pace Eliza says, "I found it Phineas... Um Phineas I think I'm stuck." Phineas gives her a few fake pulls getting her nowhere. Phineas asks "What do I do now Eliza?" Eliza sighs to say, "Grab hold of my hips and pull again please."

Phineas moves his hands around Elizas waist while still staying to her side he pulls. Eliza doesn't feel Phineas fingers undoing the button and zipper to her pants. With his other hand he also unbuckles the strap to her shoes. Giving Eliza another pull Phineas pulls off her pants, panties, and shoes.

Eliza gasps feeling the draft go up between her now naked lower half. Phineas asks "Oh my gosh Eliza I'm sorry" Eliza says everything is ok just for him too not to look and pull again. As he pulls Eliza stops him because the upward angle Phineas is pulling at is hurting her back. Phineas asks "Do you want me to get help Eliza?"

Eliza blushes really hard to shout "No! Erg no I'm naked Phineas and can't be seen like this. I don't want strangers to think I'm some sort of deviant nudist. Can you try anything else?" Phineas tries to lift the bed a little but says it's too heavy as he squats over Elizas ass.

As she tries to help Phineas raise the bed with her back. Elizas ass touches Phineas crotch and se\he feels his erection. Eliza gasps to think 'Uncle Lawrence told me the slut exposed Phineas to her activities. Candace more then him but did she expose him to her incestuous ways as well by now?'

Phineas faking still trying to lift the bed while dry humps Elizas ass. While she tries to get free her mind grows slowly with lust at Phineas motions. Phineas loosens his pants slightly so that the more Eliza wiggles the more his shorts move down.

Before long Phineas fake trips making his pants and brief fall off. Eliza gasps as Phineas cock rides between her ass. Apologizing and acting frantic Phineas takes hold of Eliza waist to steady himself to move. But little does Eliza know in actuality Phineas is lining himself up.

In one thrust Phineas sinks two thirds of his cock into Eliza. Breaking her hymen Eliza gasps and coughs feeling his cock bash into her. Stuttering Eliza can't fully grasp the situation as Phineas takes the chance to thrust more.

Elizas body reacts completely to the once hidden sexual side of her mind. Grasping her ass Eliza lifts both cheeks slightly as Phineas continues to fuck her. Moaning with Phineas Elizas rational thoughts shut down.

Phineas moans "Eliza you have one tight pussy." Gasping the whole time Phineas gives her ass a few spanks not too hard. But enough to really make her want to move her ass more. As the two continue Eliza is more so drowned in the sexual pleasure of their sex.

Eliza shakes really hard and clinches to Phineas shock just as hard as Adyson would when she cums. Eliza screams and squirts to Phineas surprise as he floods her pussy with cum. Stroking her ass as he finishes Eliza is left in a complete sexual daze. Even as Phineas slaps her ass hard all that he gets as a response is sexual gasps and odd gibberish.

Before he can pull his cock free someone taps his shoulder. Looking back he sees Izzy with a big smile on her face. Izzy asks, "Is that Candace?" Phineas shakes his head to say "My half cousin Eliza but she's not answering right now."

Izzy says "Good cause we need to talk. Plus I want some cock before I tell you the news." Izzy had arrived once Phineas started to cum and watched with her pussy growing really wet as he finished. And now he pulls out of Eliza pussy as cum pools between her legs.

Phineas pulls Eliza out enough for her to crawl free on her own and follows Izzy downstairs. His hard cock free and glossy with cum the whole walk. Izzy stroking his cock to make sure he stays hard.

Izzy is wearing a very skimpy version of her usual outfit. A short crop top and a mini skirt that stops above her thong. After a few minutes Eliza comes to and realize that Phineas had just fucked her. Eliza thinks 'Oh my god I have to explain to him not to do that again.'

Sitting up Eliza sees the sticky pool where she is as well as the still dripping cum from her pussy. Pulling on her clothes fast she looks for Phineas. Eliza finds Phineas kissing Izzy on the couch but with his cock still exposed. Eliza before she can get close hears Izzy says "I love you Phineas now lets have some fun."

Eliza gasps as Izzy takes the lead leaving Phineas to have a cutely innocent face. Izzy and Phineas knows she's watching. Her first gasp and stifled sentence clued them in. So Izzy takes the lead sucking Phineas cock and showing him how to play with her budding tits.

Phineas gasps as Izzy pulls his lips from her overly developed A cups to say, "Phineas remember when we first started how nervous you were." Phineas nods to say "And I told you I trust you and loved the feeling of being with you Izzy. I love being your boyfriend." Izzy smiles dreamingly to say "Good cause I took a test today Phineas and... It was positive I'm pregnant with your baby Phineas. We're going to be parents."

Phineas goes wide eye really and honestly surprised just like Eliza who gasps to stop masturbating. She just realized she was fingering herself too. Phineas pushes Izzy to the couches arm not caring if Eliza is still watching.

Phineas smiles widely and lovingly kisses Izzys lips. Tasting her lover’s passion and drive Izzy continues to hump Phineas as he pulls away to say, "Isabella you just gave me the most wonderful news. Lets have fun while celebrating the wonderful addition to our family."

Izzy blushes and feels her heart rapidly pump after Phineas has gone so long at not using her full name. But shoving his cock into her pussy Phineas goes full throttle fucking Izzy as if this would be the last time. Throwing her head back she moans excitingly encouraging him to go faster and harder.

Eliza can't help it with her pants in the middle of her thighs she continues to play with her pussy. Before she knew it she slowly enters the living room. Eliza looks at Izzy who smirks at the older teen.

Eliza seeing the look thinks 'She's the cause of his sexual lust. Could she also be...' Before Eliza can do Izzy swiftly turns her around and says "Nice to meet your ass Eliza I'm Isabella. Izzy for short and as you heard I'm Phineas loving wife and mother to be."

Vigorously finger her pussy and pinching Elizas ass. All she had time to do is clinch her teeth as an orgasm rolls through her folds from Izzy fingers and playing with her.

Pulling himself from her pussy Izzy has Eliza kneel between Phineas cock. And forcing her mouth onto his cock. Eliza still caught off guard sucks his cock. Smiling Izzy crawls down between Phineas cock to say "Mind making room Eliza." Sticking to licking Phineas cock Izzy takes to sucking Phineas balls.

Grunting at feeling the two tongues and lips suck on his cock. Phineas cums but Izzy angles his cock so all his cum sprays all over Elizas face. Rubbing Eliza cum covered cheek as she smirks Izzy goes back to fingering Eliza pussy. Making her have more mini orgasms.

Using her chin Izzy signals Phineas to Eliza half open eyes as she gasps from another orgasm. Phineas pushed Eliza onto her back and slams his cock into her.

Fucking her pussy Izzy squats onto Elizas face making the teen eat out the preteens pussy. As the three continue their fun for close to an hour they change. With Phineas on his back while Eliza is bouncing off his cock. While Izzy fingers her pussy close to Phineas head.

Izzy smirks to Eliza every time the teen looks her way. Eliza knows for sure that she's the cause of how Phineas is acting. In one long groan Phineas cums and so does Eliza and Izzy.

Shuddering at the feeling of her pussy being filled again Eliza slumps backwards. In doing so Phineas cock pops free while still dribbling cum and standing at attention.

Izzy takes the chance to have her turn riding his cock. While still smirking at Eliza as she looses herself in cumming and having sex with Phineas.

Eliza takes the chance to leave while also snatching up her pants and panties before she jogged out the door. Finding a bush she quickly throws on her clothes upset she didn't have a change to clean herself. Eliza thinks 'That girl from how she acted she must have helped that slut mother of Phineas keep him from asking questions.

'And worse Phineas is going to be a father at his age. I can't go to child welfare without full proof. But if I spy on that girl and the other two whores I'll get the evidence I need. But first I need to get back to my hotel and change my pants.'

It's been a week since Izzy revealed to Phineas about her pregnancy. And Phineas being the proud father told all his whores. Linda telling Izzy that she'll help her the whole time through her pregnancy. And Candace telling her sister in law slash family mistress slash her daddies first baby mama that she is really jealous. She even asked Phineas if she could get fucked for three days straight to make sure she gets pregnant next.

But Phineas told her that they'll get pregnant when they get pregnant. No ones getting special time for sex. He fucks whom he feels like fucking. Still Izzy has to figure out how she'll tell her parents.

Phineas knows Izzys father is a rules kind of guy but is really easy going. And even though Vivian has been a good fuck she'll cause a stir if told now that Izzy is pregnant. So Phineas tells Izzy to keep her pregnancy a secret from them. Until he breaks her mom and she agrees to help with the pregnancy without a fuss.

Linda finally got a visit from child welfare about the pictures. But thanks to some cleaver hacking Phineas defended his mom by showing the photos were edited by someone else. Ferb who is the only real underage person in the pictures is shown to be fucking to other women.

Phineas had done extra editing and hacking to make sure that the pictures code keeping Ferb in. While faking three different layers onto Linda and Candaces faces. The agents were shocked and apologized for their mistake. Linda said "It's probably someone Ferb fucked who caused this slander. And my ex husband saw and wrote some horrible things to me because of this situation.

"My ex adopted son has caused such a big commission that now I have to explain to my youngest what he did. And now he's exposed to sexual themes at his age. I expect you to tell my ex husband and make sure punishment is done to whoever did this."

The agents of child welfare once again nod apologizing and asking for Phineas to see a shrink. To make sure the sudden exposure of sexual themes doesn't lead him down a dangerous or publically damning paths. Phineas agrees but secreting just wants to fuck with the shrinks head to see if he can.

Eliza watches from a distance as the agents leave but Phineas sees her. Phineas follows after her and talks with her on a small bench. Faking the news that Ferb had played around and someone had blackmailed him with those pictures.

And when he didn't cave the blackmailer basically sent them to the only person that could ruin Ferbs life. Which was Phineas seeing as how close they were. But still playing his role Phineas adds to it by showing Eliza the photos with the fake whores that Ferb fucked. Eliza nods to ask "Phineas have you told your mom about your pregnant girlfriend?"

Phineas fakes a shocked look to say, "You heard... I can't tell them neither Izzy or I want to give up the baby. Please Eliza I'll do anything just don't tell our families." Eliza bites her lip as Phineas fake pleas to her with his gentle but sexually rich eyes. Eliza says "I won't tell Phineas but you have to fuck me instead of your girlfriend when you need to. And sooner or later even if I keep my mouth shut. They will find out."

Phineas nods to say "Don't worry we're working on a plan. We just need time to get the right help. But thank you Eliza for understanding. And I hope Ferb gets what he deserves." Eliza nods giving Phineas her cellphone number and telling him she'll be in town for another month. And that she still needs to move out all of Lawrences stuff before she can head back to England.

Phineas nods seeing this as a chance for Candace to work her charm for once. And convince Eliza that joining into his sexual family will be best for her. But mostly for Phineas seeing as he already left his mark on her pussy. Still Phineas can't help but gaze at Elizas elegant and poised ass as she struts away.

Right now over at the Tristate areas Main Park a girl in a red muumuu is running. Her tan skin slightly shiny with sweat and under her arm is a little green oddly shaped plush toy. Running into some bushes three child welfare agents run past. The girl exhales to say, "I hope Mertle and the others got away too. I need to leave the park."

Running with no direction in mind the tan raven-haired girl spots a bus coming. Getting on she takes her sit as the driver continues on. After about eight stops the driver says last stop. The girl gets off and looks around finding herself in a suburb that is very familiar.

Walking for a while the girl stops seeing none other then Phineas walking her way. Phineas on seeing the girl stops noticing how dirty she looks and how sweaty she looks. Phineas asks, "Hey you new around here did you just move in?" The girl looks behind her then back to Phineas asking, "Can you keep a secret?"

Phineas caught off guard by the question says "I'm great with secrets... but why do you ask are you in trouble?" The girl nods to answer, "Yes well I ran away from my foster home and some social workers came after me and my friends. We split up to get away. Please help me I don't want to go back to end up in a new foster home."

Phineas rubs his chin to ask the girl what her name is and to start at the beginning. The girl says, "My name is Lilo and well a year ago my sister Nani disappear after a green light hit our house. After that I was adopted by a mean lady along with three other girls I know. Their families also disappeared the same way across the island we lived on. We all ran away and now the social workers want to take us back.

"But we don't want to we want to be somewhere nicer. Can you help us please I can't pay you but..."

Phineas cuts her off asking, "How old are you?" Lilo answers that she's seven as Phineas looks her over to think 'My cock just might be able to fit in her pussy. Yea young pussy... But first I need to get her use to listening to me.'

Phineas smiles to say "Sure I'll help you Lilo my mom has plenty of room. And my sister would have a blast hanging out with you. And we'll look for your friends too. That way we can talk to the social workers without causing problems ok." Phineas reaches out with his and Lilo smiles back taking it.

Walking along side Phineas Lilo blushes and smiles as Phineas protectively wraps his arm around her shoulder. Rubbing her arm slowly as they head to his house. Lilo holds her plush to rub her head into Phineas side liking being held by him.

Walking into his home Phineas makes Lilo a sandwich and the two watch TV. Candace and Linda return to see the two and Phineas explains the situation with her. Linda agrees and after dinner Lilo is asleep in the guest room. Making sure she's asleep Candace returns to Phineas who is getting a titjob by Linda.

Phineas says, "I plan to play with her and make her a slut too. A lot of guys like really young pussy and Lilo is as young as you can get. And if her friends are the same age I'll get to have fun with them too. But Linda you'll have to explain to her that she has to do everything I say without question got it."

Linda nods not taking her lips off his cock. Candace comes over to kiss Phineas as the three have two rounds each to then turn in for the night. The next morning Linda talks with Lilo explain to her the rules of the house. Lilo is surprised that Phineas is in charge and that walking around semi naked is a common thing from time to time. Or walking around with no clothes in general.

Linda even coached her into sitting at the table in just her training underwear. Candace is in a short crop top and panties, Linda wearing her bathrobe slightly open showing off her cleavage and thong. And Phineas just wearing his briefs with his very present semi bulge.

After breakfast Linda and Candace leaves and Phineas gets right to work. Phineas starts simple having Lilo sit on his lap with in their current state of dress. After a hour he slowly lets his cock grow until it pokes Lilos ass. Phineas asks, "You ok Lilo?" Lilo nods to say, "Yea but something's poking my butt."

Phineas says "Oh that's just something that happens to guys. I'll explain it later." Lilo nods to return to watching the TV as Phineas holds her waist with his cock poking her ass.

She maybe chubby for a child but she does still have some nice potential to Phineas eyes. Slowly stroking her shoulders and hips Phineas takes it slow and Lilo slowly grows at ease with him.

That following evening Phineas helps bath Lilo while still in his briefs. Lilo was a little embarrassed but Phineas gave her a warm smile and a kiss to the cheek. Blushing she let Phineas continue to wash she slowly rubbed his finger along her pussy folds.

Acting as if he was still washing her with the soap covered cloth. Toweling her off is much the same slow and drawn out to heighten her growing sexual desires. Seeing her shudder slightly told Phineas he is making progress.

Two days following Lilo goes to take a bath but on opening the door sees Phineas. With his cock in hand Phineas is casually peeing as he sees Lilo. Still calm Phineas says "Hey Lilo going to bath right?" Lilo nods blushing at seeing a boys cock for the first time. Lilo can't understand why her heart is beating so much. And why her pussy feels a little itchy.

Cleaning his cock Phineas leaves to let Lilo bath on her own. But the whole time she couldn't get the image of his cock from her head. The next morning Phineas fills Lilos morning glass of milk with his cum.

As she drank she just thought the milk was thicker and sweeter. But actually enjoyed it all the same. Phineas, Linda, and Candace watches her finish off the glass with a satisficed breath. Asking for more Phineas does a quick jerkoff to fill the glass again. And again Lilo finishes the glass to go to the backyard to play a little.

Friday finally comes Linda and Candace are out looking for Lilos friends with the picture Phineas found in the child welfare agency database. But for Phineas he's having Lilo hula dance without her underwear underneath the grass skirt she made. Lilo is blushing bright red but still did it cause Phineas asked. And as he applauded her show he thought of all the times she and her friends will do it nude to make him money. As well as to make him hard and horny.

Later that day Izzy and the other whores stopped by to watch Lilo. While Phineas went out with Candace and Stacy.

As Lilo plays with the preteen whores they make sure to poke and sexually tease her secretively to see how active she is. The whores either pinch her ass, flick her nipples through her muumuu with their finger. Squeeze a part of her legs or waist and lastly they give her crotch a quick rub.

Lilo shakes or gasps the whole time thinking that these moments were accidents. And she tries to hide the weird noises she makes. But the whores notice and all agree she's ready for a bigger push.

The girls call Phineas and he agrees that she needs new clothes. Taking Lilo to the mall the whores make sure Lilo gets panties that ride up her ass. Tops that show off her poking nipples and leather booty shorts that make her seven year old ass look very juicy.

Dropping her off back at Phineas house Lilo says "I'm home Phineas anyone here?" Lilo heads upstairs with her bags putting them by her room door she looks for Phineas. She finds him in his room shirtless and seemingly asleep. Looking down Lilo sees Phineas erect cock standing up at attention against the sheet.

Lifting the bed sheet a little she sees Phineas fully erect cock for the first time. Phineas faking being asleep peeks with one eye and smirks. His cock mesmerizes Lilo, which allows him to roll to his side. With his cock hanging off the beds edge it lightly pokes Lilos pussy.

Lilo gasps and twitches at the sudden poke. Lilo thinks 'That's what's been poking me his boy parts. When it gets all big and red....' Not sure why Lilo light pokes Phineas cock watching it mild jerk as she pokes it.

Seeing a big glob of precum come out the tip Lilo stops growing very worried. Leaving the room fast to go into the bathroom. She remembers how the cold water helped her when her pussy was itchy before. Lilo jumps in to the shower after peeling off her clothes and panties. Which were stick for some reason but Phineas waits a few minutes before going after her.

Phineas knocks startling Lilo a little as he asks, "Lilo is that you I'm coming in." Lilo pokes her head from behind the shower curtain seeing Phineas still naked and slightly hard. Phineas smiles to say, "Good your home I'm glad you had fun with Izzy and her friends. I'm going to make us some snacks so come by my room when you’re done ok."

Phineas smirks the whole time as Lilo has her eyes glued to his cock. Lilo returns to her shower not noticing that Phineas is taking her muumuu as he leaves. Using his shrinking watch he makes her panties two sizes small as well. Lilo towels off and notices that only her panties are on the floor.

Thinking Phineas took her muumuu to wash it she puts back on her panties. As the panties snap on Lilo notices that they are tight. As well as they're riding up her crotch and ass. But still she returns to Phineas room with a little wobble as she adjusts to the tight panties. 

Lilo shudders at feeling the damp stop in her panties touch her pussy again. A little part of her brain hoping too that Phineas is still naked. And on entering the room he is. Just his cock is limp and no longer erect.

However Lilo notices that Phineas didn't have any snacks with him. He was just sitting there on the bed. Lilo asks, "Phineas I thought you said you had food?" Phineas smiles to say "I had a little idea on my way to the kitchen and thought we should do it before we eat."

Lilo smiles to say sure also asking what the idea is? Phineas says "First you have to take off your panties and join me on the bed." Lilo blushes but follows Phineas instructions and slips off her panties. 

Lilo having to fight her panties a little to, which is a nice show for Phineas. Seeing her wiggle and jump a little to get out of her panties. Lilo finally gets out of them asking, "Is it a game is that why I need to be naked?"

Phineas nods to say, "It's a special game that everyone I care about does with me. I'll show you too so come onto the bed." Lilo leaves her panties on the floor as she climbs onto the bed.

Phineas licks his lips seeing her ass move from one side to the other as she crawls on all fours on his bed.

Phineas says, "Ok Lilo do you know what this is?" Pointing to his cock Lilo still blushes while shaking her head. Phineas says, "This is called a cock it's a special part that makes a guy a guy. Just like how this here makes a girl a girl." Lilo gasps as Phineas fingers rub along the outer folds of her pussy slightly poking into her too.

He then uses his fingers to spread her pussy and quickly squeeze her pussy closed. Shuddering in his hands Phineas smiles widely as she grows a little wetter.

Lilo nods that she understands shaking a little more from Phineas touching her. Phineas then explains that when she grows older her tits will also start to show like Candaces and Lindas do.

Rubbing her nipples, squeezing her plump little ass, and finally stroking his hand down her back. Phineas sees Lilo panting with a bright flushed face. Phineas stops to say "Lilo hold my cock with your hand." Doing as told with little delay Phineas tells her to squeeze his cock while sliding her hand up and down his shaft.

Lilo gaze is fixed onto Phineas cock as she does as he tells her. She feels his cock twitch in her hands and she has to use both hands seeing as how small her hands are compared to his erect cock.

Phineas gives a mild grunt to say "Ok Lilo now lean down between my legs and put your mouth on my cock. You're going to lick it like an ice scream cone got it." Lilo is confused at first asking "Why my mouth and does this sticky stuff taste like ice scream cause it looks like it?"

Phineas says, "Just trust me Lilo it'll feel good." Pushing her head down Lilo wraps her lips around his cock head as Phineas strokes her head. Phineas says "Good girl now move your head up and down like you did with your hand." Doing as told Lilo gives Phineas a blowjob. And to Phineas this is by far the youngest pair of lips that have ever sucked him off.

Slightly thrilled by this fact it helps that Lilo also uses both her hands, as she can hardly get past one fifth of his cock. Phineas grunts to say "Lilo stop I want you to open your mouth and watch."

Lilo pulls away to watch as Phineas jerks himself off explain what he's doing. Can also be down by girls. Phineas cums coating Lilos chest, stomach, and lap in cum as she sits in front of him.

As Phineas cum slides down her body Lilo shivers feeling his warm and sticky cum with her hands. Lilo asks, "What is this stuff?" Phineas says, "It's special batter that guys can make. Girls can make special batter too. But I'll explain that later right now lets continue having our special fun but first rub the batter into your skin."

Doing as told Lilo takes a few minutes to rub Phineas cum completely into her skin. Once finished he says "Ok Lilo you know how dogs walk around turn around like a dog." Getting on her hands and knees Phineas tells her the position is perfect. Phineas says "Perfect Lilo I'm going to play with you like you did to me." Spreading Lilos ass he sees her asshole and right away starts to lick from her asshole down to her pussy.

Sliding his tongue between the two Lilo gasps and starts to moan. She at first says that he's licking a dirty play but soon says "It feels really nice now is that how it feels when you get sucked?"

Phineas answers "Yes it feels really good when you lick someone. But now for the next part so I'll need you to tell me if I'm being too rough ok?" Lilo nods to then gasp as Phineas pokes his finger into her pussy. Shaking Lilo moans "Phineas... Uh I don't know why but I like this too."

Phineas smirks sinisterly to say "I'll do something better but this will hurt a bit. So scream if you want to." Just as she says ok Phineas shoves one half of his cock into her pussy. Already reaching her wombs entrance and popping her little cherry.

But as she screams she also moans that it feels weird but painfully good. As Phineas starts to fuck Lilo you can see the bulge in her stomach from Phineas cock going back and forth. Phineas taking a chance pushed a little harder making his way past Lilos womb entrance.

Lilos womb entrance hugs the rim of Phineas cock tightly as he continues to fuck her. As Phineas lightly spanks her ass Phineas says "Lilo I'm cumming!" Confused she understands without explanation as she feels Phineas pump several rounds of cum into her pussy. Stroking the childs ass Phineas shakes with a large glow of satisfaction of claim such a young piece of ass.

Pulling his cock out Lilo cums too as Phineas continues to pump cum which lands on her back and ass. Phineas smirks as Lilo shudders still riding her own orgasm and for much longer. As she finished Phineas says "Glad to see you came too Lilo now you know how much fun it is to orgasm when people have sex. And yes the special fun is call sex. But you can't do it with everyone and not everyone is allowed to know about us having sex. So before you tell anyone ask me first ok."

Lilo nods asking, "How do I orgasm without your cock Phineas." Phineas tells her simply to lay and her back and he'll show her the rest. Using two fingers Phineas says, "Never let anyone know about this Lilo unless I say you can tell them. Or you'll be in trouble ok."

Lilo nods to quickly start to moan as Phineas continues to finger her pussy. He also pokes his tip to her asshole to add to her excitement. Lilo tells Phineas that her pussy and asshole feel incredible. Closing her eyes Lilo moans "Phineas I feeeel it!"

Screaming her orgasm Phineas shows Lilo his wet fingers and that her cum is clear compared to his. Phineas asks "Did you like having sex with me Lilo." Lilo smiles widely to say, "I love having sex Phineas. But what else can we do when we have sex? And is it normal for my stomach to hurt a little?"

Getting is camera from his small stand Phineas answers, "You just need more practice but first some pictures. It's to help you feel more confident to be naked. As well as when we do other stuff ok?"

Lilo asks, "Do the pictures make having sex more fun?" Phineas says "I'll explain that part later. For now lets just take the pictures of you naked ok." Lilo nods saying for Phineas to take as many pictures as wanted.

Phineas smirks as he has Lilo get into various positions. From spreading her ass while she's bent down, to fingering herself, to begging with her mouth open on her hands a knees. He also has her raise her leg as if she's a dog peeing. As well as shaking her hips from side to side like an amateur twerking. The last picture is of Lilo sucking on a banana like it was Phineas cock.

He also has her peel the banana to put it into her pussy and try not to mush it. She does mush it and ends up having to squeeze it out of her.

Phineas nods to say "Ok Lilo these are plenty of pictures. Now lets go get something to eat and you can keep your clothes off." Nodding Lilo and Phineas head downstairs naked. The whole trip she is dripping cum and a little bit of mashed banana from her crotch. And she held onto Phineas cock as if she was holding his hand to stay safe. That part put and even bigger smirk onto his face.

Candace and Linda return to find both naked and lying on the couch. Lilo fast asleep and looking very cute. Phineas carried Lilo to her room. Once inside he jerks off and covered her body in cum. Dripping with cum from head to toe Phineas leaves Lilo without putting the blanket over her.

Walking into the master bedroom Phineas smirks seeing Linda and Candace already on their hands and knees with their asses pointed right at the door. And once the door closes all you hear are moans and screams of joy leave the room.

Today Phineas has Lilo walking the small park by his suburb naked. Just mostly around the pond but still Lilo is scared. So to get her mind right Phineas shoves a dildo into her ass. The dildos end decorated with a cartoon characters head. It's a mouse with pretty big ears.

Having Lilo jog around the pond with the dildo mouse head sticking out of her butt crack is a nice sight. Calling Lilo to him Phineas has her give him a blowjob for fifteen minutes. Holding off on cumming Phineas has her get back to jogging.

Then after another half hour she returns to ride his cock for an hour. Pumping her pussy full of two loads of cum. Lilo is right back to jogging with a cum bloated stomach and all his warm cum running down her legs. Stopping at Phineas command he starts to take pictures of Lilo in different sexual posses.

Once finished Phineas pins Lilo face first onto the ground and fucks both her pussy and ass riotously. Lilo is sent into a blissful and painful far away state. And even with her ass still in the air dripping with cum she still whimpers that she liked it.

With her pussy and asshole sore and red Phineas has Lilo walk home with him naked. Lucky for her no one was around at the time to see her drip a cum trail on the walk home.

Back at home Phineas pulls Lilos hair as he lies on his back. Taking Lilo reverse cowgirl style Lilo screams as she cums while getting her pussy filled with cum again. Turning around in her weak distant state by instinct Lilo starts to bounce on Phineas lap. Now with her pussy more use to sex she can take close to two thirds of his cock.

With the sounds of skin on skin collision filling the room. Along with Lilos scream she cums as Phineas cums in her asshole. Letting his semi hard cock pop free Phineas proceeds to fuck Lilo into a full on sexual stupor.

Leaving Lilo finally after another three rounds. Lilo is left on her bed covered with cum her holes oozing with large blobs of cum. Even as her legs hang off the beds edge they still twitch from the aftermath of all the sex she's had today.

The following morning Lilo crawls out of her bedroom still stick and somewhat dripping with cum somehow. As she crawls Phineas is head to the bathroom same as her. Smirking Phineas comes up behind the child and plows her pussy with a fresh load of cum. Thanks in part to his morning wood and his morning blowjob from Candace.

Phineas as he spits his last few shots of cum into her pussy says "Ah nothing like a fresh load of cum in some pussy to start your day." Walking into the bathroom and closing the door Lilo is left on the floor for a half an hour.

Phineas comes out to have her suck him off for another ten minutes to get him hard again. He then leaves her to go fuck Candace as a wake up call.

Later on in the day Lilo and Phineas are at the movies but neither is watching the screen. In the back Lilo has her muumuu lifted as she squats over Phineas lap and bounces with a silly expression on her face. Still even after all their sex she can only take a little more then half his cock. Lilo continues to bounce until Phineas fills her pussy.

And with that the two leave with Phineas stroking her ass as the walk. Lilo shaking slightly with each step as cum drops in globs onto the ground from between her legs. Phineas is ready for more fun mostly cause now he has a taste for young pussy too.  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round.

Every inventor needs a good problem to solve or a good woman to bang.

Third person's POV  
Today Phineas and his whores are making final preps for a day of work. Today is a Tristate area event called the Summer Bowl. It's a mash up of various things. For one people can dress in costumes but they have to be holiday themed. Another is that eating apple pie and turkey is a must.

And lastly you have to wear something orange or light brown. And so the Pussyside whores are wearing their skimpy uniforms with pumpkin masks.

Being broad daylight and unlike at the beach where less people know them or care for what they do. And add that those same people are even less likely to see the girls again cause they live two or three states away. But it being a crowded event in the very heart of their city is another story.

Phineas has something else plan that he needs his mom for. As the girls finish Phineas hands them each a small rubber stamp. Phineas says "Each time you get a job have the person stamp a check on your ass or stomach. The number for the checks will combine and go up so you don't have to worry about running out of room.

"But just be sure to tell them to stamp more times if they pay for more."

The girls giggle as Phineas gives them each a kiss and a firm squeeze to their ass. Izzy then assigns the groups that will partner off or work solo for the event.

Izzy says "Adyson you take the side street by the food ramp. Milly and Holly you two handle our private merch tent. Ginger and Katie you two will walk the streets to find customers seeing as you two have such good luck at being sneaky.

"And Greta you will be helping Linda with a side project for Phineas. He'll fill you in on the details when she gets here."

The girls nod to strut off making sure to put sexy slutty sway into each step. With the event in full swing the girls are right at it. While Phineas looks down at the city from the small office space he's borrowing thanks to it being available.

Izzy kisses his cheek to ask, "What's on your mind baby? Are you upset that we can't find those other young sluts to be?" Phineas shakes his head to say "No they'll turn up I'm sure. What's on my mind is how simple our city is.

"I mean for the last two summers crazy things happen and no one hardly bats an eye. I mean I invent a bunch of gadgets and not one government official comes to congratulate me or talk with me about a future working for the government.

"I think our city is filled with two kinds of people Izzy the ignorant and the easily swayed."

Izzy rubs his shoulders to say "Hey don't stress yourself remember when you get stressed so do I. And I have a baby on board so we can't have that. Want a nice hummer to calm your nerves?"

Phineas nods as Izzy kneels in front of him while he remains standing in front of the glass window. Phineas rubs Izzy cheek lovingly as she sucks his cock not carrying that her ass is pressed right against the glass.

Phineas thinks 'Linda and Greta will succeed and the ground work to my new goal will begin.'

After twenty minutes Phineas cums and Izzy gulps the whole load down. That's right after a lot of practice with milk jugs the preteen mom has managed to succeed at taking a full load of cum from Phineas cock. Phineas dripping the last few drops of cum onto her tongue watches as Izzy sighs with a big grin at her tasty meal.

While also noting that she can only drink down one load directly. Phineas somewhat at ease waits for Linda to show up while watching the events on the street continue to play out.

Adyson already has two customers. Two guys dressed like wannabe cowboys spotted Adyson when she asked if they'd like to have a taste of her turkey sauce. And to no ones surprise the two followed her when she flashed them her dripping pussy.

One guy gropes her little tits while the others strokes her back and a little of the top of her ass. Adyson gets the message and kneels between the two guys and starts to suck them off. Both encouraging her to go faster and it no short order as she does the two guys are caught off guard.

Stroking and sucking their tips aggressively lights a fight into the two guys. Pulling them guys to the ground Adyson moans as they feel up her body. All the while she strokes their cocks.

Changing positions one cowboy eats out her pussy while the other jerks himself off over her face. Cumming onto her face and a little bit of her tits Adyson moans at the experience but doesn't cum. Sucking the guy that just came the other guy that was eating her pussy starts to fuck her.

Grunting and half shouting at how good her pussy feels even with a condom on the guy has fun with her pussy. Adyson does her job and spurs him on while noting in her mind how weak his thrusts are.

Changing around so that guy she was once sucking can have a turn he gets to fuck her asshole. Adyson gulps at feeling them fuck both her holes. Still after a while she gets into it and holds off from cumming as the two cowboys try to make her cum. But it doesn't work and they stamp her chest before paying for another round.

Ginger and Katie are with three guys dressed as shirtless lumberjacks. One guy starts massaging Gingers tits from behind while Katie stands next to the two other guys. Right away the other two go after Katie playing with her ass mostly. Ginger gasps as the guy with her fingers her asshole.

Not wasting anymore time the guy takes hold of both Gingers arm to aim his cock with a big smile. Katie is still having her ass played with while Ginger gets fucked in her ass. Soon Katie starts to moan as the guy surprises her by penetrating her ass too.

Fucking her forward Katie walks to Ginger who is bouncing off her lumberjacks lap. Katie soon sucks on Gingers nipple when the two guys force her head to Gingers chest. But the two continue to plow and fuck the two whores assholes. Flipping Ginger over the other lumberjack joins in after the first guy takes her pussy.

Still bouncing on her lumberjacks lap as the other takes her ass. Ginger is then forced to suck on Katies nipple. But Ginger moves up and shares a French kiss with Katie as they men continue to fuck the two whores.

Twisting Katies nipple the three men grunt cumming hard and filling the condoms inside the whores holes. Katie and Ginger shudder feeling the tips of the condoms bloat slightly with their cum. Soon after the guys switch around making the two whores suck on the cock of the guy that was only fucking Ginger. While the other two lumberjacks take to fucking either their asshole or pussy.

Sucking the lead lumberjack as hard as they can. The other two lumberjacks are caught off guard at how tightly the two can squeeze their pussies. Both side lumberjacks cum hard grunting in both surprise and satisfaction.

Katie takes the chance to suck really hard onto the lead lumberjacks cock tip. Forcing him to the edge but he holds off on cumming. Changing around the lead lumberjack takes to fucking Katies ass while he makes her and Ginger get into a sixty-nine.

The two other lumberjacks fuck either Gingers pussy or get sucked off by Katie. Paying for the rounds the girls get their stamp marks. While the trio ask if the girls can handle more?

Over with girls in the merch tent Milly and Holly are showing off the Pussyside Whores dildo bike machine. It's like a normal exercise bike machine but with a sexual twist.

The twist being that the bikes seat is a dildo that pumps in and out of whoever is sitting on it. And the faster you ride the slightly fast the dildo goes. It only goes really fast if you set the buttons.

And thus the two whores get to taking turns showing off how the bike works. As Milly rides Holly licks her from behind making Milly extra wet as she continues to ride. Before long Holly sits on Milly lap setting the vibration of the bike higher.

To the point where she can feel the vibrations too and Milly is shaking with two orgasms. As the small group watches they pay to see more. And the girls give them more.

Holly starts to trust upward into Milly hard making her moan in both surprise and pleasure. But that's not the end of it Milly pushes her onto the bikes handles and starts to eat her out. Holly screams at feeling sudden change in presentation. Milly shakes and whimpers at how hard Holly is both eating her pussy and fingering her ass.

But Milly knows she has to pay after all the dildo in her pussy is still ramming her. To the point it almost feels like their daddy is fucking her when he has a full tank. And that mainly happens when he hasn't had sex in a week.

Izzy has told the girls over and over that when Phineas saves up a week worth of cum. That whoever gets that week full of cum won't be walking straight. And while be both bowlegged and limping slightly for several days.

Izzy should know she was Phineas first test at saving a weeks worth. And she still remembers days later that when she got wet. A little bit of Phineas sperm had stay in her pussy and came out with some of her juices.

Speaking of Izzy she's cuddling against Phineas lightly stroking his cock while he takes a nap. Phineas had told Greta and Linda that he wanted them to trail and do some undercover work. The full details Izzy did not know but he told her she would later. And that he wanted her just to rest and enjoy their quiet time together.

Straddling her man Izzy eases Phineas into her pussy to cuddle with her deeper.

Stacy also gave Phineas a call telling him that her, Candace, and her mom where walking the events. Phineas told her where the Whores were working and to stay clear.

Stacy agreed not wanting her Daddys income to get interrupted. Thus having him to take action to stop whoever knew and punishing her for letting the knowledge slip.

Stacys mom hands them each a maple syrup glazed funnel cake on a stick. As the trio eats Stacy says "Hey mom want to try the wacky fun house?" Stacys mom says "Maybe in a little bit I want to walk and see what other foods they have. Maybe we can bring something home for your sister seeing as she's off with the Fireside girls."

Stacy and Candace share a sly glance at each other. Knowing full well that the Pussyside Whores are working and making money for their Daddy. Stacys mom says, "Girls look they have a clothing and gift shop area lets see."

Candace and Stacy look confused that they walked this far. But then they remembered the pictures Izzy sent them of where they are working. Right away the two spot the Whores tent and the small entrance line with a ticket robot.

Both know that they can't let Stacys mom anywhere near the tent. So they look around happy to play dress up and shop with Stacys mom. Stacy asks "Hey mom I've been meaning to ask you how you meet your current boyfriend?"

Stacys mom sighs to say, "Ex current boyfriend or well now my current ex dear. Oh it's so hard to find a good date after your father. I miss him yes but I know he'd want me to move on. Still wish finding a good man to support me shouldn't be so hard." 

Stacys mom goes onto think 'God it's been close to two years since I last sleep with a man. I thought Hank was nice and I find out he's dating another girl from his office. Glad she agreed with me to dump him. Still it was funny when she kicked him in the balls for being a self centered ass.'

Candace looks to Stacy who nods to think 'My mom hasn't had a good fuck in a while. I'm sure Daddy will love taking a few thrusts into another milfs pussy. I mean he's already got two why not another.'

As the three continue to look around Stacys mom sees a bunch of plush toys. Smiling she says "Stacy look its a cute bunny your sister will love it." Stacy nods remember how her sister likes cute stuffed animals. However now she could careless cause she uses her stuffed animals as pillows for when their Daddy rails her extra hard in her bed.

Stacy saw first hand how Phineas acts in bed when he saws his cum for a week. She even felt the aftermath of one of his sex rampages. He turned her into one of his whores due to that moment.

But back to what Stacy saw that day. She found her sister gargling unintelligible words with cum dripping all over her body. Even from her mouth with a large cum inflated stomach. And Phineas was still fucking her. It wasn't until three hours later that Phineas had left but flashed his still semi hard cock at her.

Phineas told her "Next time you might get a turn so be ready with extra bed support." The next few days Ginger walked with both a limp and having to push out all the leftover cum from her pussy.

Stacy being told by Izzy that Phineas randomly picks a girl to plow with a weeks worth every month. So far Izzy, Linda, Ginger, and Adyson have been the lucky whores to feel his rampage day.

Some of the Whores thought to place secret bets to see who'd be the next pick for a rampage.

Stacys mom picks up the blue tinted fur rabbit and an orange tinted fur one. Doing her best to juggle which one her youngest daughter will like best. Deciding on the blue tint rabbit she pays and they move onto the next vender.

Back in the Whores tent Holly and Milly are showing off the next gadget called the tentacle whip. It's basically any Japanese porn stars wet dream if they like the tentacle fetish.

Eight mechanical and lubed tentacles attached to a controlling handle. Holly controlling the whip has it hold Millys arms and legs while the other tentacles have their way with her ass, pussy, and mouth. Milly screams however feeling two tentacles try to fit into her ass.

But Holly stops not wanting to hurt sister whore. She then moans a little as she sets the tentacles to also give her some attention. As one tentacle fucks her pussy Milly surprises Holly by licking her clit every so nicely.

Climbing onto Holly Milly gets the controls and has two tentacles fuck either of their pussies of asses. Both girls moan and start to shake feeling their own orgasms roll through their sticky lubed covered bodies.

In a sixty-nine the two whores flaunted how skilled their tongues are by eating the others ass for the crowd to enjoy. A couple people are made to leave cause their time is up. But even with mild protests the robots still make them leave.

Holly grunts into a mild scream when Milly pressed a button cause the tentacle in her pussy to inflate to the same size as Phineas cock. Grunting Holly holds on to the edge of the stage as the tentacle preset functions fucks Holly at the same pace and strength as Phineas.

Shaking all over as her face is to the crowd they can see clearly that she is both getting railed hard. And enjoying herself greatly because of how wet she is. And how the camera is focused on her dripping pussy.

Milly is caught off guard when Holly grabs the controller and does the same to her. But has her tentacle go into her ass. And just like the Milly is bent over next to her screaming mildly too at the harsh tentacle penetrating her asshole.

After thirty long minutes of holding back the two cum as the tentacles in them shot fake cum into their holes as well. Both whores left a shaking dripping mess watches as the crowd cheers and gives more money. Many of who are hoping for another show or for more girls to cum out to show off new gadgets for them to buy.

Back over with Adyson she's taking a fake bath in a fountain. Due to where the event is taking place. The small plaza she is in is cut off and block. So she is showing off for the small group that is watching her.

Bending over she lets that water spray down onto her ass she spreads and lightly pokes her finger to her ass. Taking a short belly swim she gets to the edge and mermaid posses as more water rains down onto her as she plays with her nipples.

Swinging her legs over the edge of the fountain she wiggles her ass at the group to tease them. As she lightly fingers her pussy. Smirking she kicks her legs up and spreads herself open so her pussy is on full display.

She then goes from lightly playing with her clit and pussy. To ramming two to three fingers in and out of her pussy. Really getting into playing with her pussy she sits up and moans loudly. The whole time she fingers herself Adyson thinks of her Daddy and how much he'd like all the money she will make today.

Biting her nail Adyson spreads her pussy lips between her fingers as she cums. As she shakes she makes sure that the group sees her juices drip down from her pussy into the fountain.

Sighing Adyson bends forward to turn around and strike a pose. Stretching out her leg and her waist she turns to back stroke in the fountain. But doing great care to make sure she spreads her legs as she swims.

As the group watches some jerk off while others can't help but wonder how much it'd be to fuck her in the fountain.

Back with Ginger and Katie both are still having sex with the trio of lumberjacks. But all three are close to being done. As the lumberjacks fuck Ginger pussy and asshole she is made to lick Katies pussy as she gets fucked in the ass.

Slowly changing around the two find themselves again sucking on the lead lumberjack. As the two others have their way with either whores pussy or ass.

Going through three more position changes from sucking all three lumberjacks. Or squatting on something so two of them could get fucked from behind. To now as Katie gets her asshole and pussy fucked. While Ginger gets her pussy eaten but at the same time Ginger is sucking on a lumberjacks cock.

As the lumberjacks finally reach the end they cum hard but they take off their condoms. And cum all over the two whores masks. All three are very satisfied and even after told the price of their fun still pay. Noting that they never had a better sex experience eve when their girlfriends put out.

Pocketing the money into their small purses. Ginger and Katie nod at their good work and stamp count. As the two walk Katie says, "Why did they have to finish on out masks?" Ginger shrugs just saying, "It must be a guy thing. I mean we are wearing them so no one will know it's us. But still we did make them cum and we got paid."

Taking off their masks Ginger and Katie clean them but a gasp cuts through the air. Looking up Katie and Ginger see Gingers mom. Her face reading horror as Ms. Hirano sees both what her daughter is wearing. And catching the larger half of her conversation.

Stacy and Candace soon catch up after her mom speed walked ahead of them. But they are too late as Ms. Hirano places her hand over her mouth and runs off. Stacy says "Ginger come on we have to catch her! Candace call Daddy and tell him now!"

Katie stays with Candace as Ginger and Stacy run after their mom. Ginger pulling on a long sweater to hid her outfit as she sprints after her mom with her older sister through the crowd.

Candace standing with Katie now says "Daddy we have a problem Ms. Hirano say Ginger. She and Stacy are running after her but she knows and heard."

Phineas says "Don't worry I'll handle it. Take Katie over to where Adyson is."

Izzy hearing the short conversation hands Phineas his robot controls. Phineas takes control of four robots and sends them after the three Hiranos. Making quick work the robots manage to steer Ms. Hirano into the building Phineas is in.

As the doors lock Ms. Hirano sees a naked Phineas with Stacy and Ginger coming in from a side door. Ms. Hirano says, "This is because of you... You Phineas how could you do this! When I tell your mother and Isabella finds out you'll be lucky they don't send you to jail."

Phineas looks over his shoulder at Stacy and Ginger to say "Ms. Hirano my girls do what they do with protection. Plus have you seen how much money they make? Sure being a whore isn't flashy for a resume but it still pays the bills."

Ms. Hirano grits her teeth seeing the calm but smirking look on Phineas face. Not care that he's younger then her or naked. Ms. Hirano moves to open hand slap him.

Moving faster then her and to her shock with great strength. Phineas pushes her hand away to say, "I'm not scared of you bitch! And starting from today you're going to be my newest bitch Leonora. And like all my bitches it's time I tame you."

To Leonora Hiranos shock Phineas pins her to start to fondle her tits. Phineas says, "Oh your boobs are bigger then I thought. At least a double B cup at best. They feel so nice and firm too."

Leonora struggles saying "Stop that don't touch me you monster!" Phineas lightly slaps her cheek to say, "Today Leonora you learn not only who's in charge. But how your life will be from now on. Starting with me fucking you silly!"

Leonora gasps as Phineas flips her over to ram his cock between her legs. With her clothes still on she can still feel the heat from his cock. Leonora glares back at Phineas with hate to say, "You sick little twisted pervert you think I'll let you have your way with me?"

Phineas smiles to put more pressure on her back to say "Leonora don't underestimate me. With all the crazy stuff I built and create I have the strength equal to a charging bull. You think a big assed milf like you is a problem for me keep dreaming."

Ripping off her pants and panties Phineas continues to show off his strength when he hoists the mother of two onto his shoulders. Walking a short distance Phineas traps Leonora into a stockade.

Leonora now trapped gulps at seeing Phineas semi hard cock. Leonora thinks 'My god he's a monster in both his mind and between his legs.'

Phineas startles her as he starts to lick her pussy making her wet and ready. But stops as the says, "Look to your right Leonora." And on turning her head Leonora sees both her daughters. Mostly Ginger licking Stacys pussy Stacy says, "Right there sis I'm close."

Phineas says "Girls that enough warm up come over her and help me get ready to fuck your mom." Both girls stop with Ginger telling Stacy that when they finish helping Daddy. That Stacy owes her a pussy licking.

Phineas smirks as Stacy comes up behind him and starts to jerk him off. While aiming his cock at her mom. Stacy says "Mom don't be like that Daddy takes good care of us. He also makes sure we get everything we need and want to be happy."

Leonora is caught off guard and is shocked at how nonchalant Stacy is about jerking him off right in her face. Ginger lubes up her hand with pussy juice before helping jerk Phineas off as well. Ginger says, "Yea mom plus Phineas is like the best Daddy ever. He's so sweet and you see how big his cock is. He satisfies all of us every day."

Leonora thinks 'Did she say all of us?' Before she could fully progress the thoughts Phineas starts to finger both sisters. Who right away moan in front of their mother. Leonora looks on in horror as twenty minutes of fingers and stroking results in all three cumming.

Stacy moans a series of yeses, Ginger moans a soft Daddy, and Phineas grunts with a big grin. As his cum lands all over Leonora face. Trying to shake the cum off her face Leonora is startled when a hand cups her butt cheek. Phineas says "Looks like it's time for you to give me some ass Leonora." As said milf protests telling Phineas to not dare what he plans to do. Phineas still pokes her ass with his finger. Phineas returns her harsh and disrespectful tone with a hard slap to her ass.

The slap is so loud that Ginger and Stacy jump a little as they sit and watch. Both fingering the other as Phineas says, "How dare you talk to me like that bitch? Now I know you'll be hard to tame. But in the end I will tame you like the bitch you are!"

In a primal growl Phineas slams half his cock into her pussy. Making Leonora scream in both the size and girth that is entering her. And the pure shock that he is raping her.

Phineas grunts and thrusts more to say, "Fuck your ass is tight and squeezes even tighter then Adysons pussy!" Shock more so Leonora finally clicks the earlier statement about all of them. She says, "You gross disgusting monster take your penis out of me this instant!"

Phineas strokes her ass to say "And miss the chance of watching you ass drop and bounce off my cock not a chance. And don't be such a prude Leonora your ass can take much more I'm sure of it. I mean Linda and Vivian can take punishment from my cock for hours. And they both have a lot of fun."

As Leonora tries to protest her body fails her and slowly adjusts to the invading thrusts of Phineas cock fully sinking into her ass.

Sinking all the way to the base of his cock Phineas increases his pace and his strength. As the lobby is filled with the sounds of skin on skin Leonora is trying to fight the pleasure she is feeling. Phineas smirks to say "Look at your ass Leonora it’s swallowing my whole cock with ease. And damn does it feel good."

Leonora grunts to think 'Fuck why? Why is this feeling good he's raping me and he raped my precious daughters?!'

Phineas grunts to think 'Damn her asshole is really tight and I'm close to cumming. If I keep up this pace I'll cum.' Phineas says "Fuck such a tight ass Leonora I'm going to cum real soon with how good it feels fucking you."

Feeling him twitching in her ass Leonora protests trying to get Phineas to pull his cock out. Phineas responds simply "Start learning to call me Daddy bitch." Leonora protests still say, "Stop uuugh you're hurting my ass!"

Ginger and Stacy stop their sixty-nine fun to watch more as Phineas says, "You don't give orders here bitch I do!" Slapping her ass hard again and leaving another bright red hand print. Phineas thrusts extra hard speeding up his orgasm. And thus he cums with Leonora filling her asshole with cum.

Phineas growls in satisfaction saying "I'm really filling your tight ass now." Leonora whimpers a small protest but for some reason her mind and body are saying that they enjoyed it.

Slowly pulling his cock out Phineas watches as his cum bubbles out of her ass and onto the tilled floor.

Half exhausted and half sexually dazed Leonora watches as Phineas walks over to her daughters. Ginger says "Daddy that was really kinky what you did to our mom." Phineas looks over his shoulder to agree with her. He adds on by saying "You two sluts ready to show off for you mom?"

The two sisters agree gets right to sucking on Phineas cock. Both enraptured by the flavor of his cum mixed with their moms juices. Slurping away at his cock Stacy takes off the last of her clothes as she and Ginger suck off their Daddy more.

Phineas smirks over to Leonora as his cock is soon sandwiched by the two daughters asses. Granted their asses are two different sizes but they are very soft and their pussies are leaking very nicely. Grinding on his cock for several minutes the two sisters moan at their combined ass job.

Phineas takes a lick at Gingers nipple while he also lightly fingers Stacys pussy. Both sisters shudder as Phineas turns them around so their asses face their mom. Spreading Gingers ass Phineas gets right to eating out her holes. Stacy watches on with a little envy to finger her pussy as she waits for attention.

Phineas pulls Ginger to have her back rest against his chest. As he plays with her chest he shares a long draw out kiss with her. As she drags her pussy back and forth along his cock. Coating his cock in her juices and making it extra shiny.

Ginger thinks 'Fuck it feels so good. Daddy is the best lover!'

Leonora watches on in horror as her daughters continue to feed into the lewd actions. Ginger kissing Phineas quickly says "Daddy keep going please. Put your big meaty cock into my tight little snatch."

Stacy comes up behind Phineas as Ginger spreads her legs for them all to see. Stacy takes holder of Phineas cock stroking him as she says she's helping him aim better. Leonora eyes keep her horrified expression as she thinks 'I can't believe this is happening and my children are allowing it.'

Ginger moans loudly as Phineas grunts with excitement. Stacy licks his cheek to say, "Yes daddy fuck her tight hole. That's if fuck my little sister help her get high off of getting fucked by your cock."

Ginger feeling Phineas thrusting now moans, "Fuck me Daddy! Give me it please give me that more of your big cock AaRAAGGH!" Stacy asks Phineas to suck on her tits as he continues to fuck Ginger. All the while Phineas keeps his eyes on Leonora too.

Ginger tells Phineas he feels even better then normal inside of her. Phineas chalks it up to the fact that Leonora is watching them. Phineas grunts to pull out his cock and coat both sisters facing is several large splurts of cum. Both sisters moan feeling their Daddy's cum land on them, as they too have several small orgasms from their fun.

After another hour Leonora is still horrified as Phineas fucked both her daughters full of cum. In truth Phineas has cum once in Stacys asshole and once in Gingers pussy. And sprayed their faces in cum twice.

In a snap Leonora brain shuts down and she passes out. Phineas sees and say, "I think we broke you mom a little too much." Walking over Phineas removes her from the stocks and slaps her tits to then slaps her ass.

The only response he receives are slight mumbles about cock.

Both sisters shrug as their Daddy looks to them for Phineas to say, "Well shit now we have to wait. But first a little cock to mouth exercises." In a T bagging position Phineas has Leonora mumble or nibble on his balls as she continue to talk in her current state.

In her mind Leonora is in a wonderland this wonderland is one she hasn't dreamed of in a while. What is this odd dreamland? It's her dreamland of cocks. Cocks from average to large all waving around or floating past her.

Leonora skipping around like a happy sexually teased schoolgirl. Can't help but want to hum as she thinks of all the ways to please the different cocks. She thinks of catching and squeezing a few between her legs. To licking every hanging sack attached to each cock.

Lifting one cock she does just that taking a long lick across the balls of the cock she's holding. But she's jolted from her sleep due to Phineas cock slapping her even harder. Leonora awake now mumbles that she was having a nice dream.

But isn't full taken back from Phineas cock hovering over her head. Instead she just stares at his cock. Leonora thinks 'It looks delicious...No I shouldn't think this way but just look at it.'

Licking her lips Leonora ignores the daughters who are still watching as Phineas pulls her to the lobbies fountain. In the waters of the fountain Leonora is shocked at the sight of Phineas balls as he sits in the thigh high water.

Leonora thinks 'Dear god his balls are so big they can float? Just look at them they're like to smooth lovely isolated islands in the ocean.'

Leonora strips out of her clothes saying she doesn't want to get them wet. As she walks over to Phineas he takes a firm grip of her ass. Leonora thinks 'God he's so small but he's got the grip like no other.'

Phineas says "Oh yea a nice and firm ass just like I'd expect from how often you have to move around at your hospital." Leonora lets Phineas continue to massage her ass and thighs as she thinks more.

Leonora thinks 'How long has it been since I've been this horny? Oh god why am I doing this?... Well it might be because of the cock between Phineas legs...'

Phineas says "Nice wax job Leonora you're still very smooth down there." Leonora gropes one of her tits to say, "Thank you Phineas but you need a big cock and some big juice balls to get all my goodies."

Phineas raises and eyebrow to say, "Sure but I think I'm over qualified." Sending three fingers into Leonoras pussy she's caught of guard and moans without care. She says, "Fuck your fingers are getting so many good places." Phineas smirks to say "Lets see how wet we can get you? Oh yea tight and wet a nice combination for my whores."

Leonora using her pussy rubs against Phineas balls making them slick with her dripping pussy. Phineas is actually surprised at how wet Leonora is. Leonora is caught off guard again as Phineas cock gets back to full erection due to the warm water and teasing.

Leonora shocking says holy fuck at the surprise and how hard Phineas cock is up close. Taking hold of his cock after her shock Leonora says "Sorry for my language dear I can't for the life of me understand where I learned that from."

Phineas says, "Then I say we wash your mouth out so it doesn't happen again." Leonora agrees noting that Phineas has the perfect tool for the job. Stroking his cock between her tits Phineas leans back with a broad smile.

Phineas says "What a woman wrapping your tits around my cock already. I bet my cock is really tasty huh?" Leonora sighs as she takes a lick across Phineas cock head to say yum. To which Ginger and Stacy watching agree with their mom on how wonderfully tasting their Daddys cock is.

Stacy and Ginger however continue their sibling sex with Ginger licking her pussy once again. As Stacy places with her tits Ginger moans into her sister’s pussy liking the taste of some of they’re Daddies precum and juices mixed together. Stacy cums with a smile thanking her sister for the orgasm.

Ginger lightly fingers her sister’s pussy thanking her for the compliment to her skills. Phineas is still smiling big as Leonora sucks him off loving the flavor of his cock. Playing with his cock Leonora asks "Don't they teach you kids proper sex today? You can't just tease a women with a big cock without expecting things like this to happen."

Phineas asks, "You mean you sucking my cock? Or you rubbing your pussy against my cock?" Leonora shudders to think 'This is going to be good.' She says, "Phineas ram your cock into my pussy."

Phineas thinks 'Well it didn't take me long to break her.' Leonora thinks 'Fuck how do I take this hung monster inside me?' Leonora feeling Phineas motorboat her tits and squeezes her ass. Gasps as his cocks head pops right into her pussy.

Leonora mind splinters again apart of her mind thinking 'Oh my god why am I having sex with Phineas!?' The other side thinking as she moans 'Good lord how does he know how to use his cock like this?'

As Phineas thrusts up into Leonora pussy making her take almost all his cock. Phineas says, "Now that you're my newest slut I expect you to listen when I come by your house for sex. And don't cause a fuss when Ginger and Stacy join in. Or I fuck them when I feel like it."

Leonora moans her agreement to say "Uhhh fuck me Phineas! Break my pussy like it’s a old tea pot!!!" Phineas thinks 'Got to say I got skills when it comes to fucking a fine piece of ass into submission.'

Leonora screams as Phineas thrusts hard feeling up her tits and ass as he fucks her more. Phineas says, "Come on bitch slide all the way down. The rest of my cock is getting cold." Leonora shudders that she's almost has it all and that she is trying.

As Leonora tries to take the last of Phineas cock they share a kiss as she shakes from bouncing on his lap. Phineas says, "I'm looking forward to banging you pussy from time to time." Leonora answers, "With the pounding you're giving my pussy I won't be able to walk right for a few days." Phineas laughs to say "Oh pleas Stacy and Ginger recovered after me fucking them once. You'll manage just fine."

Thrusting upward Phineas smiles as Leonora screams more begging for more. And Phineas all to ready to give her more. Phineas asks Leonora is she liked his cock in her pussy. Leonora answers, "I love feeling your cock in my pussy!"

Leonora screams more as Phineas slides his finger into her asshole. And bites down on her nipple a little. Screaming at the new feelings Leonora doubts she'll be even able to walk after he finally cums.

Phineas tells Leonora that he's really going to pound her pussy now. And a slightly tired Leonora is caught off guard at what he does.

In the following hour Phineas holds off cumming to fuck his newest milf really aggressively. Stacy and Ginger haven't seen their Daddy fuck anyone that hard. But Linda knows all to well how hard Phineas really can fuck someone. Going from doggy style to reverse cowboy to a slightly modified missionary. Leonora is a shaking mess, as Phineas can't hold back any longer.

In a long drawn out orgasm Phineas unloads three loads of cum. Leonora unable to progress this while she orgasms as well. Screaming and squeezing very hard Leonora shakes violently as she feels her stomach expand to hold all the cum.

Looking as if she has a two-month-old baby bulge Leonora goes limp. Her mind snapping back to her normal processing. Feeling Phineas pull his cock of all the cum it was hold back spills from inside of her. Leonora scans the floor as she rests her arms on the fountains edge. The pussy squeezing as much cum from her pussy as possible.

Seeing her clothes Leonora looks to her left seeing her daughters talk with Phineas and laughing. Ginger is even kissing his cock while Stacy gets a kiss to her cheek from Phineas.

Disgusted and not wanting to see any more Leonora snatches up her clothes. Leonora sprints out while dressing herself at the same time. Distracting for a few seconds Phineas turns to see Leonora already out the fire escape door. Growling he pops his cock from Gingers mouth calling for Izzy.

Izzy clad in only tight panties comes running to hand Phineas a metal backpack. With it on he slips on his shorts and runs outside. Telling Izzy and the sister whores to stay an tell him where she goes.

As Leonora runs she runs not sure where to go. Turning sharply she see the entrance to the subway. Thinking fast Leonora rushes down the steps and hides behind one of the pillars on the platforms.

Sighing Leonora thinks 'I'll hide out at Jane and Jacks place and tell them what that little monster has done to my daughters. But first I need a long shower after I get to their home.'

Leonora stops her thoughts as something metal starts to come down the stairs. To her shock she sees Phineas descending the stairs with spider like limbs.

On landing Phineas looks around to like his lips. Looking around Phineas says "Leonora... Come out my cock wants to talk with you pussy for another hour or two." As a train pulls into a stop by Leonora the doors open. Trying to time it right she springs from her hiding spot.

Only to be cut off when one of Phineas robot spider legs drops down in front of her. Forced back Phineas ensnares her with his strength. Try as she struggles still Phineas peels off her jacket to push his cock into her face.

Phineas says, "Now where did all that fun sexy side of you go from earlier. Come on lets see those sweet milf lips wrap around my cock again."

Forcing herself with tearing eyes Leonora gives in. As she sucks Phineas off the train leaves and Phineas strokes her head making her bob and take more of his cock faster. Making her go all the way to the base Phineas holds Leonoras head as she gages on his cock for several long seconds.

Using his spider limbs Phineas tears open the crotch to Leonoras pants. Forcing her onto her feet Lenora is bent over with her hands against the pillars. Leonora pleas as Phineas simply plunges his cock back into her pussy.

She goes from clinching her teeth from pure shock to mildly moaning as Phineas pushes all the way to the base of his cock. Once he bottoms out Leonora eyes go a little into her head as she moans slash screams out loud. As Phineas smirks triumphant at his latest victory.

Tearing off her clothes Phineas pulls Leonora into his arms as another train rolls into the station. Once on the train the two sees only two other people on the train. Both of whom are sleeping against each other.

Phineas pushes Leonora against the closed door spreading her legs to both sides of the clear synthetic glass. Fucking her at his normal pace Leonoras mind splinters again. Clashing against one another the sexual splintered side overwhelms the normal Leonora. And in that moment she reaches out to locks lips with Phineas. Wrapping her arms his neck Leonora moans into Phineas mouth as he continues to fuck her.

Moving further into the train the two start fucking right in front of the sleeping pair. Leonora holds onto the standing pole as Phineas fucks her from behind.

Moaning in pleasure Leonora is pulled from the pole by Phineas as he makes her ride his cock for several stops. As the train stops again Phineas cums hard filling her pussy with cum. As Leonora shudders into several long orgasms Phineas pushes her off his cock.

Standing while slightly bent over Phineas spreads her ass showing her leaking pussy. Leonora looks back as Phineas turns his attention to her ass. Leonora not protesting slides backwards moaning as her ass is filled with Phineas cock.

At the next stop a guy walks in and sees the two fucking. Gasping Leonora goes crossed eyed as Phineas continues to plow her ass as she lays on her side. The guy drops his jaw at seeing the preteen fuck the naked womans ass on the train.

Clinching hard Leonora screams at almost a opera singers level as she orgasms and squeezes down onto his cock. Phineas just moans as he fills her ass with cum.

As the guy continues to watch until they reach the last stop. Phineas fixes his shorts throws Leonora over her shoulder letting her leaking pussy and asshole drip with his cum. As he walks off the train the conductor says last stop.

The guy just remains frozen in place until a guy with a mop asks him something. The frozen guy finally says "I just say a boy become a man and a stud at the same time. I need to stop drinking with my coffee at lunch."

Leonora was broken and just in a sexual stupor for several days. To the point she wanted nothing but to taste Phineas cum as much as she could. Phineas not only cock slapped but open-handedly slapped some thinking power back into the milf.

Once in a calmer state Phineas laid down the law onto Leonora. All of which she didn't protest to and apologized to her daughters. While congratulating Izzy on becoming a mother due to her overhearing the other whores as they entered the room.

Leonora agrees also to aid in any knowledge finding she can to locate Lilos friends.

Lilo spent the day during the event with Vivian shopping for girls clothes. They didn't go to the event until the last few hours. And by then the whores had did their rounds and Phineas let Leonora sleep off the fucking he gave her.

Today the Leonora, Linda, Stacy, and Candace are continuing their search for Lilos orphan friends. Lilo however admits that the other four girls aren't really friends to her.

That they are bullies and that she had no other choice but to get along with cause they all knew each other. Phineas thinks 'Yea I'm so going to give Lilo some revenge sex on the lead bully. Hopefully we find her first.'

True to his hopes Stacy and Candace found Mertle the little leader bully first. Dressed in her muumuu for now Lilo half smiles as Mertle enters Phineas house. Mertle asks, "So this is where I'll be living now. Oh great she's here too."

Everyone clearly seeing her attitude Phineas calls Linda back home while Stacy calls her mom.

On reaching home Phineas pulls Linda to the side saying "She's the ring leader of the other three girls still missing. I want you to law down a streaked rule set the moment you catch her being mean to Lilo. And spank her to get the point across I want her to get wet at being humiliated."

Linda nods to slightly moan as Phineas fingers her a little liking how loyal the horny milf has become. Having Linda taste the little drippings of her juices off his fingers the plan began.

Linda welcomes Mertle into her home only for the girl to roll her eyes and gives an uninterested thanks. Phineas looks up more about Mertle and finds that the agents have a profile for all the girls personalities. Mertles profile highlighted that fact that she is spoiled, self-centered, and often if not always looking to the three other girls she leads to approve of everyone of her decisions.

Phineas thinks 'Oh she is so getting a rough plowing when we start now.' As Phineas watches on from one side of the living so does Linda. Both hiding out of sight as Lilo and Mertle do something in the living room.

Phineas growls when Mertle orders Lilo to get her some juice. When Lilo says no Mertle yanks her hair slight calling Lilo Weirdlo and ordering her to get her juice.

Linda says "Mertle what are you doing!" Hearing the motherly authority return to Linda voice Phineas smirks as Mertle slightly freezes. Mertle says nothing as Linda stares at her.

Mertle gets off the couch saying, "Fine I'll do it myself." But Linda stops her saying, "I believe you owe Lilo an apology." Mertle chuckles to say as if.

And in a quick move Linda snatches up Mertle and begins to spank her. Mertle tries to protest but so cries and is told that she is to apologize. Along with going to Lilo and her room for a time out.

Mertle rubbing her butt says a soft sorry and stomps upstairs still crying.

Lilo thanks Linda who gives her a kiss and tit squeeze. Leaving Phineas scoops up Lilo and plays with her. Mostly squeezing and stroking her ass and between her legs.

Phineas wants her to be wet and excited but mostly on edge for when he has her jog around the park naked later in the afternoon. Still as dinner rolls around Mertle is eating with everyone as Linda tells Mertle about how sometimes her family wears little to no clothes in their home.

And that they only wear full outfits from time to time or when they live the home. Lilo gets the hint as she sees Phineas lick his lips. She knows that next to play sex with Phineas is Mertle. She heard one night before Candace making the weird noises she makes when Phineas has sex with her.

And she even saw Phineas have sex with Linda just this morning in their bedroom.

Phineas sees Lilos knowing eyes and thinks 'Don't worry Lilo when I break that little cunt next to you. I'll make sure you not only get to join but you get tickets to her breaking and submitting to my cock.'

The next day Linda has Mertle help her with housework. Mertle grumbling as to why she has too but Linda reminds her it's good to help around the house. After doing the dishes and dusting. Mertle drops down onto the couch pushing Lilo a little with her feet as she lies on her stomach.

Mertle tries to tease Lilo to lift herself from the sour mood. But ends up being stopped by Linda. Who once again spanks Mertle. But this time pushes down her shoulders revealing her bear pantie briefs as she gets spanks.

Mertle watery eyed is once more grumbling at the dinner table. The next morning Mertle has a mild panic attack at seeing however one is dressed. Linda is just in her panties her tits completely out for all to see.

Candace is rocking just a bra nightie without panties. Phineas is just in his briefs and Lilo is completely naked. Mertle looks around the table seeing how complete at ease everyone is. Even Lilo making Mertle think 'Oh great I'm stuck in a weirdo family with Weirdlo.'

As the day progresses however Mertle once again picks on Lilo only for Phineas to spank her. While Linda cleans up Lilo from the mess Mertle put her in.

Mertle tries to bite back at Phineas but Linda says "Oh no you don't young lady. Phineas is in charge just as I am. If I'm here then I'm in charge but all day and everyday Phineas is the man of the house. And you also answer to him."

Mertle rubs her sore butt that Phineas spanked without her shorts or panties on. Linda tells Mertle that she'll be mowing the lawn for what she did. To which Mertle does the whole time grumbling as to why she has to be here.

Sometime later Mertle gets back inside and walks to Lilo and her room. And her walk however she hears a weird sound from Phineas workroom. Opening the door Mertle freezes like a deer would in front of a car.

Sitting in his chair Phineas has his cock out and fully erect. But between his legs sucking him off is Lilo. Lilo sees her too which she half gasp half sucks on Phineas cock as Mertle screams.

As she runs Lilo and Phineas just jog after her. Phineas says "Lilo when we catch her I want you to lick her pussy until she cums." Lilo nods as Phineas forces open the door. Mertle cornered looks at the two naked weirdoes as she tries to find a way to escape. But as she goes to the window Phineas grabs her.

Forcing her out of her clothes Phineas throws Mertle onto the bed. As Mertle tries to get up Phineas pushes her down with a hand to her chest. While Lilo gets right to licking her pussy.

Mertle tries to protest but ends up screaming into a loud first orgasm. Which she sends a little bit of her juices dripping down Lilos chin. Phineas enjoying the show has Lilo continue to eat her bully out while Phineas strokes his cock to it all. Scream after scream Mertle cums but as she cums again Phineas shoves his cock right into her open mouth.

Mertle eyes grow as wide as dinner plates as she gages on Phineas cock. Try as she might Phineas has his short fun at fucking her face. While Lilo makes her cum for the fifth time.

Pulling his cock from her mouth Phineas slaps both her cheeks with his cock several times. Phineas says, "You are such a little bitch. I think its time someone brought your spoiled little ass down to reality."

Phineas then forces Mertle onto her hands and knees between his legs. Lilo says, "This is how you please Daddy Mertle." Lilo right away licks and sucks along Phineas shaft as well as cupping his balls.

Mertle looks disgusted and tries to move away. But Phineas holds her while giving her ass several swift and hard spanks. Phineas says, "Did I say you could leave? Now suck or you'll get a spanking much harder then those ones."

With dripping eyes Mertle half nibbles half lips his cock head. But several swift spanks make her suck better. Almost as if on instinct Mertle sucks enough that Phineas can at least moan from the feeling.

Squeezing the bullies ass Phineas spanks her ass as Lilo takes lead. Stroking her Daddies cock Lilo gets Phineas to cum but aims the load of cum right at Mertle. Screaming in disgust and shock Mertle is a sticky mess.

Lilo pushes her onto her back and right away starts to lick at the cum. Even scooping up some cum in three of her fingers. To force Mertle to taste their Daddies cum.

Phineas loving Lilos take charge attitude at payback comes up behind the two. Sliding his cock between their pussies. Phineas starts to fuck at a moderate speed. Lilo moans while Mertle tries to understand why her body is acting this way.

Smirking evilly Phineas angles his cock and slams into Mertle pussy. Screaming in pain and surprise Phineas wastes no time. In making her take as much of his cock as she can. Pushing her to her limit Phineas begins to fuck Mertle while Lilo watches.

Not wanting to be left out Lilo licks up Mertle tears. With a big smile Lilo says "Daddy I like it when she cries." Phineas nods to make Mertle cry more, as she can't hold back her screams, her tears, or the painfully wonderful feeling coming from her pussy.

Try as she might Mertle cums which makes Phineas cum. Unloading into her pussy for what is pretty much two loads of cum. Phineas makes Mertle get up. Putting a dildo into her pussy Phineas straps on leather panties to fix the dildo in place.

And thus Phineas has a photo shoot with the two. Mertle whines, "Please my stomach hurts get this white goo out of me." Phineas slaps her ass to say, "You want it out you earn it. Now do as Lilo tells you or you'll be sleeping with my goo inside of you."

Mertle does all the sexual poses Lilo shows her. Much like her second photo shoot Mertle gets on all fours while looking over her shoulder. She lies on her side while holding on leg up. She pulls on her nipples while making an orgasm face. She then shares sucking a double-ended dildo with Lilo. Lilo even gets to face fuck Mertle with a strap-on for a little while.

Phineas nods liking the photos and has Mertle following him. She follows him all the way outside. Climbing the backyards tree house Phineas has Mertle sit on the windows edge.

Holding onto the sides of the window with her ass out facing the world. Phineas removes the dildo. And Mertle screams as finally the torrent of cum spills from her pussy.

Dry heaving as she continues to squeeze out cum Lilo is bellow recording all while it happens. Well not really doing anything really she's just making sure all the cameras are on. As the catch all the angles of Mertles humiliation.

Pulling her back into the tree house Phineas bonds and gages Mertle to drop her through the floor entrance. Spread open for all to see Phineas ripples down to her. Spreading her pussy Phineas fingers her, as the two of them remain suspended several feet off the ground.

Mertle screams into the ball gage as Phineas harshly fingers her pussy. Phineas says "Naughty girl you always picking on Lilo. Even when she's nice I think you need to be punished more."

To Mertle shock Phineas starts to swing them as if they were on a swing set. Back and forth the two go. Mertle taking his cock forcefully every time they reconnect. Sometimes Phineas cock misses reentering her pussy. And Mertles ass gets slapped either by his hand or by his cock. Or Phineas cock just runs up her ass crack or between her thighs. Making Mertle whimper at the near reentries.

Phineas releases some Mertles harness and pulls her to rest against his chest. Doing the same to his harness they free fall for a few seconds. And on landing back on the ground Mertles pussy takes all of Phineas cock as they land. Well mostly all some of the base of his cock is very exposed. But that doesn't matter.

Mertle still screams and is showing a cock bulge as she wombs is forced to let his cock in all the way to the back. As Mertle is violated ruthlessly by her soon to be Daddy Lilo watches with a big smile.

She is loving seeing Mertle cry and in complete pain. But most of all she loves that her Daddy is having fun. Phineas now furiously swinging back and forth in his plowing of Mertles pussy shows. So much in fact that Mertles eyes are almost completely rolled into the back of her head.

And her tongue is just dangling from her free mouth. While she makes gargle gut like grunts from every impact of Phineas reentering her womb.

Exhaling in a victory like cry Phineas dumps four long loads of cum into her pussy. Mertle shakes violently as her stomach expands at all the sperm Phineas lets loss. With her stomach looking like a beach ball Lilo giggles at the sight. Phineas cock pops free from Mertles pussy as she dangles from the single line still tied to her as cum pools on the ground.

Phineas loosens the line and Mertle falls face first into the cum covered grass puddle. As Mertle breathes almost in an unconscious like state she makes bubbles appear in the puddle.

Phineas smirks to wave Lilo over. Whispering into Lilos ear she nods and goes over to Mertle. Flipping her over onto her back Mertle has cum running down more of her body, her face, hair, and glasses.

Lilo raises her foot and stomps down onto Mertles stomach. Jolted from her dazed state Mertle screams as more cum spills from her pussy making the mini geyser. Dry coughing from the pain Mertle hiccups as Lilo continues to put pressure to her stomach as the last bits of sperm spills out from in her.

Lilo smiles to skip over to her Daddy to which he pets her head saying "Good girl Lilo happy that Daddy could put a big smile on your face." Lilo kisses her Daddys cock and his cheek. Phineas drags Mertle by her messy hair back into the house. But has Lilo make sure to use Mertles clothes as rags so no cum tracks get made or left on the floor.  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So well this will be hard cause I can't update my other works right now dudes. I've been running back and forth all month to get prepped for my new semester. Plus I still have to finish up my new schedule for work. Man things are crazy but I hope you dude are having a better time them me. So yea but don't worry dudes updates are coming just need a free day or two. But big thanks to everyone leaving kudos and following the story and I hope you like this chapter too.

Every inventor needs a good problem to solve or a good woman to bang.

Third person's POV  
Phineas house is still a buzz with screams. Who is screaming well none other then Mertle the little slut in training that's who. And the one fucking her of course is Phineas. With his cock loudly popping free from Mertles pussy Phineas quickly turns and penetrates Lilos pussy. After a few short but strong thrusts he cums filling her pussy with his last loud of cum for the day. Lilo shudders as she feels her womb expand from being filled. Pulling his cock out Phineas says, "You know what to do Lilo."

Lilo nods to stands up from the cum stained floor of her shared room. Walking to the front of Mertles prone form. Lilo squats and as Mertle looks up half far away half somewhat aware but tired expression she looks right at Lilos cum stained pussy. Lilo pushes out her Daddys cum which lands all over the former bullies face. Catching some of the cum in her mouth by surprise Mertle gargles the cum a little. Before her eyes roll completely to the back of her head and passes out from both exhaustion and the sexual influx to her brain. Lilo soon puts on a strap on to which for another two hours she fucks Mertles ass with little care. Phineas nods to look at Lilo who he picks up and puts over his shoulder. Carrying her to the bathroom Phineas sexually washes Lilo in a sponge bath.

Lilo shudders are Phineas sits with his cock resting against her ass in the bath water. As Phineas washes the dry cum from her body he peppers kisses onto her cheek and neck. Phineas says "Lilo you did very good in breaking your bully. And I saw the smile you had every time she was in pain. You're a good girl and when the other three bullies are caught they'll look at you as their leader. While Mertle is on the kicking end." Lilo says "Thanks Daddy I love you three hundred times more now. And I know you'll keep your promise." Hugging Phineas Lilo asks if the two could take a nap in the warm water for a while. Phineas nods setting his watch to alert him in a half an hour.

With Lilo cuddled against his chest Phineas is awoken by his vibration watch. Slowly he rises from the water to wrap at towel around Lilos hair. Carrying her wet body out the bathroom he tracks water to her room. Opening the door Mertle is still passed out on the floor. Walking over her Phineas gently lays Lilo onto her bed. With a kiss to the cheek Phineas uses the towel to rub a little water from her body. But it's pretty hot tonight so he lets Lilo air dry. Phineas looks to Mertle as he gets close to her and pushes down on her stomach a little. Cum bubbles out of her as she groans in pain while still in her sleeping state. Smirking Phineas nods to think 'Tomorrow I'm going to finish breaking you cunt.'

The following morning Candace got annoyed that she had to wake up Mertle. So she kept kicking her until she finally did. Mertle coughed and groaning from the pain coming from her abused holes and mouth. But she manages to walk bowlegged downstairs. Thankfully she wasn't tracking any cum. Mertle on getting to the table is pushed under it by Lilo how then forces Mertle to take all of Phineas cock. Gagging and crying once again Mertle is forced to get face fucked by Phineas as he eats breakfast. Soon Lilo stops forcing Mertle and Phineas takes control. Sitting at her spot at the table Lilo eats her omelet and milk. The milk like always being fresh cum from Phineas. Soon Phineas cums spraying Mertles face and open mouth with a good load of cum. As Mertle shakes between Phineas legs she cries more wishing that this were just a bad dream.

But it isn't a dream cause Linda right after breakfast makes Mertle bath and dress in her new clothes. On leaving the bathroom Mertle looks like the skimpiest little maid alive. Wearing white arm sleeves, a chest length maid blouse that has two slit openings for her nipples. A pair of white maid stockings and shoes, and a frilly pink bow choker with a matching head bow. Mertle is also wearing a pair of panties that has two openings. One showing off and hugging her pussy with another pink bow in the front. The other opening shows off her butt and how tightly it's pressed against the panties. Linda says, "From now on you’re the house maid anything that needs cleaning or washing is your job. And remember no back talk or Daddy will punish you."

Mertle gulps as she now realizes just how much trouble she can get into with said Daddy and his sexual torture. Linda hands Mertle a bucket and a cloth and tells her to wipe all the windows clean. Mertle half nods half grumbles but does so low enough that Linda doesn't hear. Linda and Candace kiss Phineas telling him they have errands or shopping to do. Lilo hums as Candace gives her a kiss to the cheek as she leaves. Lilo is sitting on the couch in nothing as Mertle cleans the windows. Mertle says "I should run away from this place while I have the chance." Lilo says, "I wouldn't if I were you Mertle." Mertle looks at Lilo to ask "Why? Cause this pervert family is scary sure. But we can find the others and forget this place. Maybe we can hide in Green Land like you said." Lilo slowly starts to grin evilly to say, "Cause Daddy loves me and he has been taking care of me and all his girls.

"And if you behave an do like he says he'll show you love too." Mertle seeing Lilos weirdly excited and happy face is caught off guard. Mertle gulps to look to the side seeing the front door just a short run away. Phineas however enters through the same doorway leading to the front door. With his semi hard cock in full view as Lilo says "Hi Daddy." While Mertle somehow gets a little wet. She even gulps at seeing his cock for some strange reason not even she understands. Phineas says "Lilo would you go play outside for a little while." Lilo says ok with a little pout and Phineas sits on the couch. Whistling he waves Mertle over to him. Mertle seeing how Phineas is signaling her sits on her knees in front of Phineas. Phineas says "Mertle I punished you yesterday cause of all the mean things you did to Lilo. Now I can do it all again until you can't tell the difference between left and right. Or you can be a good and loving maid slut to my family. All you have to do is kiss my cock and say thank you for loving me Daddy. And I'll show you nothing but pleasure and joy."

Mertle is shaking she doesn't know what to do. If she runs she'll be back on the streets with nothing again and nowhere to go. If she stays here she's just a maid for the perverted family. Mertle gulps as a voice in her head says 'Say yes he'll love us... better then our real dad every did.' Without fully know what she was doing Mertle inches close to Phineas cock before passionately sucking on his cock. Sucking and slurping his cock like it was a fine dinner Mertle eyes to Phineas surprise they shimmered with joy. Smirking at yet another conquered pussy to his collection Phineas grunts as Mertle remembers what Lilo was doing yesterday. Cupping Phineas balls with one hand she uses the other to play with her pussy. For several long minutes Mertle did what a slutty maid was expected to do.

But before he came Phineas pulls his cock from her mouth. Phineas says, "Looks like someone's hungry for some more cum?" Mertle nods to say "I like the taste of you white goo Daddy. Or cum right? So can you put a lot of cum in my girly part again?" Phineas smirks as Mertle bends over the coffee table to spread her ass a little. Showing her sore and red holes to Phineas he says, "So you want to be my slutty maid cumdump huh?" Mertle blushes to say "I like it Mertle the cumdump maid it has a ring to it right Daddy?" Winking at Phineas with drool coming down her mouth Phineas smirks as he gets behind Mertle and harshly penetrates her pussy again. Mertle bites her lip as her pussy screams in pain. Said scream leaves Mertles drooling mouth as Mertles chest thumps happily and her eyes almost go into her head.

Lilo watching from the side is licking an ice pop as Phineas waist almost bounces off Mertles ass. But the little cumdump of a maid can only take as much as Lilo can seeing as her pussy is just as small. Shaking and blush Mertle cries happy tears as her Daddy fucks her. Phineas pulls his cock from her pussy and cums all over Mertles back and behind her head. Mertle whimpers happily and Lilo comes over to shove the cold ice treat into Mertles ass. Jolting upward Lilo keeps Mertle down as she uses her free hand to take the cum off Mertles back. Finishing up eating the cum Lilo throws the wooden stick of the melted ice pop to the side. She then sits on Mertles head as she spreads the former bullies ass showing the purple melted ice treat dripping from Mertles asshole. Phineas right away shoves his whole cock, well as much as he can fuck, right up Mertle ass.

Lilo kisses her Daddy encouraging him to go fast as Lilos ass jiggles from all head move Mertle makes. Before long they change position and Lilo is using Mertle like a small stool as she sits and sucks up a load of Phineas cum. Mertle can feel Lilos juices run down her back in different directions. But she was told to be a stool and as a cumdump maid she has to obey. Phineas strokes Lilos chest to say "Mertle cry so Lilo can drink your tears." Mertle using a small cup fills it half way full with her tears and Lilo drinks them down. Giving a satisfied burp Lilo tells Mertle to kiss her feet and apologize for being so mean to her. When all Lilo wanted was to be friends ever since they meet two years ago. Mertle does as told and once finished she kisses Lilos pussy as an extra apology. Liking the extra sorry Phineas has Mertle rest her head on his lap but tells her to not take her nose away from smelling his balls.

With his cock resting on half her face Mertle in is smell ecstasy as Lilo and Phineas watch TV. Phineas notes how Mertle came twice just from the smell of his hormone rich balls alone. And makes a note to run some tests of his cum and hormonal smell for later. At bed time Lilo and Mertle work together to make Phineas cum one last time. Mertle massaging his balls while Lilo deep throats his cock. Filling Lilos mouth with cum Lilo spits some into Mertles mouth who happily gulps down her share. Phineas smirks as Mertle sleeps at the foot of Lilos bed. Kissing Lilo good night Phineas goes to his room but as he lies down he sends a text to Eliza asking to talk to her. As well as telling her he's a little excited.

Agreeing to meet him Eliza tells Phineas her hotel. And tells him that she wants to talk to him more about his sexual needs. The following day Eliza is reading a book on the couch to her hotel room. Eliza however is a little flustered herself. Lightly fingering herself Eliza turns as Phineas causally enters her hotel room. Eliza blushes at seeing the bulge in Phineas shorts. Phineas asks, "So Eliza remember when you said you wanted to talk? So you mind if we talk?" Eliza nods as Phineas sits next to her. Phineas eyes her up and down noting how she's wearing leather shorts and a tight pink tank top. Eliza says "Phineas I want you be honest with me and tell me every girl you've slept with. And why you've been sleeping with them. I won't judge and I promise I'll let you finish." Phineas plays along as Eliza fishes his cock from inside his shorts.

Phineas says, "I'll be honest." Faking innocence again Phineas forms a plan to break Eliza. Taking off his shorts completely Phineas cups his balls with both hands smearing the musk of his hormones all over his hands. Phineas tested himself earlier and found out his large balls create a musk that sends a womans senses into overdrive. This has added to why after fucking his women and girls full of cum for hours on end. They've either broken to his will or have become submissive to his ways. As Eliza and Phineas talk Phineas rubs her legs and thighs getting Eliza even more excited. Eliza gasps as Phineas tells her all the women he's fucked. Eliza says, "Phineas you have to stop you're going to become a dad to even more bastards. You have to stop having sex with other women besides your girlfriend. For heavens sake you've even sleep with your mother and sister. Please stop I don't want to see you go down this dark irredeemable path."

Dripping wet now Eliza tries hard to convince Phineas to end his sexual ways. But Phineas retorts "Why Eliza they're all so happy when I have sex with them. Please let me show you." As Phineas fingers Eliza pussy she shudders going into several mini orgasms in just ten minutes. Eliza kisses Phineas to say "You have to stop Phineas you'll hurt them if you keep it a secret from them all." Squeezing Elizas ass Phineas rubs his cock along her pussy making her experience and even longer mini series of orgasms. Eliza still dazed from her orgasm finds herself with her ass in the air and Phineas fingering both her holes. While also squeezing and pinching her butt cheeks. Eliza gasps as Phineas lightly spanks her ass to begin eating out both her holes. Spreading her ass Eliza gasps in surprise as Phineas eagerly licks her asshole.

Phineas pulls Elizas ass to his crotch as he fingers her pussy and pinches her nipples. Sliding his cock along her pussy Eliza can't fight her need to have sex. As Phineas fingers her ass as Eliza gasps and moans loudly as her pussy becomes soaking wet from all her mini orgasms. Bent over against the couches arm Phineas lines up his cock. As he pokes her asshole Eliza asks Phineas to go slowly and as he enters she moans with joy. Thrusting forward Phineas slowly drags his cock back out to thrust forward again. Eliza moans as Phineas squeezes her thigh and ass as he fucks her more. Holding her waist Phineas rams into Elizas ass to which she cries out with joy at feeling him fuck her. In a combined and long drawn out orgasm Phineas cums full force in her ass. Growling with lust Eliza becomes angry with herself but says "Phineas harder let all of your cum out now!"

On command Phineas aggressively fucks her ass. Moaning with lust of a crazied animals Eliza feels the growing lust for more of Phineas. His cock, his touch and most of all his cum. Holding onto Elizas waist Phineas is shocked at how hard she's throwing back her ass. And how tightly she's squeezing growling at him Eliza says "Hard damn you harder!" Phineas gulps a little worried but still fucks the crazed woman latched to his cock. Eliza cums hard to clamp down on his cock to which Phineas cums too from the pressure she's causing. As their cum pools under Elizas spread legs. She pulls away from Phineas eyes wide with shock at how she acted. Seeing the scared expression Phineas continues his plan to bring out the lust crazed beast the uptight English brunette has locked inside of her. Hugging Eliza Phineas says "Let it out Eliza I can tell you're holding back too. Please let's be here for each other." Eliza says, "I can't Phineas my inner nympho is crazy she almost broke my last boyfriends back. Please lets stop for today."

Hugging Phineas she gives him a long kiss to the lips but before Phineas leaves he cums a whole loads worth into her milk jog. Leaving Phineas tells her he'll visit her again later in the week. Today Eliza is just wearing a long sleeveless shirt as she cleans the dishes she left over night. Phineas enters and says, "Eliza how is this helping me?" Eliza still washing says "It's to teach you that even when tempted you have to keep it in your pants." Getting close Eliza says "Don't touch Phineas control your lust remember do it for the baby in your girlfriends womb." Phineas gulps to say "But don't you want me to touch you. Your dripping wet just as I'm hard as stone." Eliza turns to say, "Good learn to suffer and hold it back. Do it for the love of your girlfriend." Phineas hugs Eliza to lightly finger her ass telling her he can't resist. Eliza shudders at both his touch and at the feeling of his bulge rubbing against her pussy. Phineas kisses Elizas neck to which she moans she feels her nympho half wanting to come out and take command.

Eliza stops her by saying no in her mind. Phineas continues to say "You're so hot Eliza I want to fuck you right here." Eliza moans as she locks lips with Phineas. She cups and massages his cock inside his shorts. While he gropes one of her boobs and fingers her ass. Eliza pulls away feeling her other half beginning to growl with lust. Eliza says, "We can't Phineas you need to learn." Phineas tells her she's torturing him with how she's strutting away. Eliza tells him "You'll live and be a happy and better man once we finished your lessons." Phineas needing a quick fap jerks off into an empty glass as Eliza watches form a corner trying to stay out of sight. As Phineas fills the glass past its top and spilling over onto the counter Phineas moans how he needs Elizas sweet ass. Eliza watching fingers her pussy at all the cum that went to waste. Eliza nympho half says to her 'Stop fighting and lets join him. Look at him he's in pain he needs our ass help him damn it!'

Eliza silences her inner self by squeezing her legs together then slapping her pussy with her open hand. She repeats to herself 'Fair princess wait for their princes they don't touch unless to clean.' Exhaling Eliza takes her dirty clothes and says, "Phineas pull up your shorts I have to do my laundry." Phineas follows for Eliza to ask, "Still sore about me blue balling you honey?" Phineas says that he's fine and that from time to time Izzy does it to tease him. As they get to the laundry room Eliza squats to put her dirty clothes in the washes. But in doing so her pussy is on full display against the tight jean short shorts she's wearing. Phineas gets in close as Eliza hums feeling his breath tickle her ass. Eliza says, "You've improve Phineas and I'm glad you have been maturing through our lessons." Phineas questions if he has for Eliza to answer, "You have you've shown that you're respecting a woman choice and trying to better control your lust." Phineas says "I can't help but accept it because of the beautiful teacher I have."

Rubbing his bulging cock between Eliza ass her wet patch grows larger and stains Phineas shorts. Eliza thanks Phineas for the complement as Phineas fingers her and kisses her over her shoulder. Phineas says, "No man could resist your beauty or you ass Eliza." Eliza moans as Phineas slides her shorts down and fingers her more. Pulling out his cock her rubs his cock between her legs. Phineas says, "It's so hard not to want to fuck you." Eliza says, "You must resist temptation Phineas." But Phineas pushes forward commenting on how tight her ass still is. Eliza moans as Phineas fake realizes his mistake. Eliza says, "It's ok Phineas just pull you cock out. And it'll be just a simple mistake." But Phineas doesn't pull out he takes hold of her waist and fucks her against the rumbling washing machine. Eliza and Phineas moan as the fuck to the thud of the machine.

As they fuck Elizas nympho side takes command moaning a loud yes as she cums down on Phineas cock. Filling her ass with his load Phineas pulls his cock out. Moaning a soft apology the nympho takes hold of his semi hard semi recovering cock. Using her thumb she rubs his still dribbling head. Eliza says, "You have no will power when present a warm hole. But I like it that means your young and ready to please. Not many guys can say the last as long as you Phineas when teased by my ass. Can you resist sticking you cock in my pussy?" Phineas moans as Eliza sucks his cock with such skill that even his mom and Vivian would come in second place if put against her. Phineas slumps backwards as Eliza sucks him with such skills he goes weak in the knees. She sucks him until his on his back and then she mounts him.

Eliza moans as Phineas cups both her ass cheeks in his hand as she takes all his cock into her pussy. Eliza bites her nail to grin saying "Oh yes honey your cock is really good too." Phineas moans Elizas name as she begins to ride his cock. Phineas holding on to her ass matches her drops as Eliza locks lips with him. Eliza asks "Phineas do you like fucking you cousins pussy? You don't have to lie." Phineas licks her bare chest and sucks her nipple a little to tug at it. Phineas says "Fuck I like fucking you Eliza no sane man would say otherwise." Eliza shudders as she cums hard from his words the nympho pushing back normal Eliza as Phineas cums inside of her pussy. However in her pleases state Eliza wrestles control back and half shudders saying Phineas name as he hugs her on the floor. Pulling away cum leaves her pussy as she moves off his lap. Eliza apologies for letting her passion take over her. Sitting on her ass with her legs spread Eliza lets his cum get pushed out while she continues to talk to Phineas.

Phineas questions "Why resist it when it feels so good?" Eliza answers, "We should not do that again Phineas. What we did is for lovers and I’m your cousin I'm supposed to love you like family. Please respect that." Phineas sighs an ok. As Eliza kisses him on the cheek telling him that today’s lesson is over. Today as the two eat lunch Eliza is crossed her normal and nympho side go to war every time Phineas is around. Even when Phineas sees the conflict Eliza keeps to her guns and tries to keep them both under control. Eliza goes to make a small snack before he has to go but Phineas says he knows a better snack. As Phineas rubs her ass in her yoga pants Eliza says "Phineas no we talked about you control." Phineas dismisses and pulls down her pants to under her ass and digs in. Eating out her hole Eliza moans and shudders feeling his tongue lash all around and inside her asshole. Phineas pulls Eliza to her front door where he kisses her. Pinning her to the wall and lifts up her legs. Letting his cock loss he fucks Eliza pussy for a short while but stops as she tells him they shouldn't.

Stroking his cock she says, "Control Phineas please control your lust. Meet me at the small farmers market tomorrow ok." Phineas nods as he leaves but smirks as his hormones are finally making her less resistant even when he gives her a quick little fuck. She was so willing that he wondered if she would stop fighting if he fucked her hard just now. Wearing a blue sundress Eliza looks for fresh veggies to make with her dinner. Phineas looks around as they round a corner to say, "Eliza you think I'm a sex addict but I'm not really I'm just like other guys. I just got lucky and the women who have sex with me want me. In reality they are the addicts." Eliza shudders as Phineas squeezes her ass under her dress. Half saying stop half moaning Phineas says "And for addicts you have to feed them. Give them too much of what they want and they will get over it."

Eliza shudders as Phineas lifts her skirt to finger her pussy and asshole past her tight thong. Phineas squeezes her ass to say "Stop fighting you addiction too Eliza and just accept it. It's fun and over time you'll conquer it and be better for it." Phineas drops her panties and pushes her onto her back onto a table in one of the side tents for the small market. Fucking her hard right away Elizas sane wall crumbles and her nympho side forces control to herself. Smiling the nympho side says 'He's right goodbye miss goody goody!' Throwing sane Eliza into a box the nympho smirks as she locks it behind a new wall. Shudder at her new personality Eliza squeezes to say "No such thing as too much of a good thing right?" Phineas nods as he adds "That's why all the girls I fuck tell me and I do care for them Eliza. Will you let me do the same for you too?" Eliza smiles to say, "Fuck your sweet biscuits I will." Giving Phineas a kiss the two cum hard as the table shakes. Sliding his cock out Eliza keeps her legs in the air to watch the cum bubble out her pussy and travel off the table. 

Eliza straightens her dress but leaves her panties off. Phineas takes them saying he'll hold them until they get back to her place. Eliza putting on a more powerful strut in her walk that has guys turning their heads her way as she holds Phineas hand. Eliza thinks 'Yup this powerful tight British ass belongs to the stud next to me boys. I bet not even half of you can reach half his length.' As the two reach Elizas hotel she looks to Phineas and whispers "Fuck me hard in the stairs." Smirking at her Phineas becomes aggressive. Pushing Eliza onto her ass Phineas starts to finger her pussy with three fingers. Eliza moans and adds her own help by raising her ass of the steps and fingers her asshole with her free hand. Flipping her around Phineas slams his cock right into her pussy. Tugging on her hair bun Phineas shows off his strength as he lifts with her legs pressed into her shoulders. Which presses her back against his chest. Pulling her arms downward as he thrusts upward Eliza is in pain pleasure heaven. Moaning with a crazed smile on her face she tells Phineas to keep going.

Sitting on the steps Phineas turns Eliza around to bite on her nipple as he makes her bounce off his lap. With her hands on her thighs Eliza clamps down hard as she bounces like crazy bitch trying to make her fifth orgasm push Phineas to cum too. Phineas loving how hard Eliza is trying forces her onto the floor and fucks her with her legs pressed to her tits. With her legs shortening her breath Eliza feels extra excitement as she clamps down harder. Eliza screams as she cums but Phineas keeps ramming into her pussy. Eliza screams more as Phineas slaps her chest making her gasp between screams. But she clamps down hard again making Phineas fill her pussy with a nice big load. Shuddering in a painful bliss orgasm Phineas lifts Eliza onto his shoulder and carries her back up to her room to rest for when they talk later.

This evening is yet another work night for the Pussyside Whores. And today Eliza joins the girls. She however is working along side Candace in having fun with a group of older gentlemen. Today is one of the older men's birthday and they we're looking for a hot girl to perform a sexy show with jello. Phineas agreed to not only lend the elder one whore but two if they gave a nice additional bonus. The elders agreed and Phineas told the two about what they needed to do. Candace wearing a skimpy nurses outfit she rolls the large three-phase jello tower into the room. The elders being in different states of dress try being naked, semi naked, or just wearing a pair of pants.

Eliza pops out of the top jello is sent upward as Candace starts to sing well meet again. As Eliza jumps down she makes sure to bounce her ass on her landing. While the tassels on her nipples spin as she dances to the song. Candace joins in too revealing her own skimpy panties and nipple tassels. As the two continue the elders hoot and whistle as their performance ends with them blowing a kiss to the birthday man. Smiling the elder that helped arrange the performance has Eliza bend over a table in front of the birthday man. Candace begins slicing pieces of jello to give to each elder that is watching. She makes sure that while she passes out a piece of jello she gropes the elder’s cock. While giving them a kiss to the head or cheek. The elder returns the affection by stroking Candaces tits or slapping her ass calling her a variety of sexy nicknames.

The birthday man smiles as Eliza hands him a dildo, which is shaped to the same size as her and Candaces daddy. One elder says "You ready to get you pussy massaged before we fuck it girl." Eliza says "Why not my grandfather always say you can learn something from your elders." The man ooo at finally hearing Eliza voice as well as start stroke or grip their junk as they watch. Candace finishing giving out the jello walks behind Eliza on the table as she massages Elizas shoulders. The birthday elder cups Elizas tit as he runs the dildo along Elizas pussy to get the dildo wet. Eliza bites her lip and hums wishing the elder would just fuck already. Her nympho fueled mind wanting him just put the damn dildo into her. Candace pushes Eliza tits together as she looks at the elder to ask, "Hey mister want to taste of the queens goods?"

The elder next to her nod as he latches his lips to Elizas left tit and starts to suck. Eliza mildly gasps, as she gets a bit wetter. The birthday elder sees and goes to suck Elizas free tit. Finally getting into a decent amount of pleasure build up Candace kisses Elizas neck. Popping her lips from Elizas tits the elders all watch as the birthday man slides the dildo into her pussy. Candace making Eliza lie on her back while the elders gathers around her. One elder takes hold of Eliza leg to stroke and squeeze her thigh. Another has her jerk him off while another mildly slaps her tit. As the elder hoot and grin at the fun the birthday elder continues to thrust the dildo into her pussy. The birthday elder strokes Elizas ass as another elder comes up behind her head and makes her suck him off. With his old nuts right in her line of sight Eliza moans onto his cock as he fucks her throat as best he can.

The elder fucking her throat says "Drink it all down you queens land bitch." Huffing the elder takes just a few seconds to both cum and finish. Another elder says "Hey Jake she's already wet and juices have your turn already." Nodding the birthday man lines up his cock while another elder switches with the one that was fucking Elizas throat. The birthday elder licks his lips to say, "I heard that queens land bitches have some tight pussies. Shame I can't fuck you raw girl but still hope you can squeeze me real tight." Eliza could feel the elders cock head against her entrance. And though he doesn't have to same sexual finesse of Phineas at least he can do is start her down the road of getting pleased. In a split second thrust the elder enters Eliza who mildly moans cause of how little impact his thrust gave to her. The elder says "Damn boys she's really tight."

Sideways sucking off the new elder at with her mouth Eliza rolls her eyes at how slow the men can fuck. But at least she knows she and Candace will get paid. With mild creaks the table rocks from one side to the other as the birthday man fucks Eliza. Candace right now is sitting on the lap of a wheelchair bond elder. She's letting him suck her tits and finger her. The poor man can't get an erection but she'll still let him have fun. The elder inside Eliza pussy howls to say "I'm going to fill this balloon with enough seed for you to drink for days." Eliza rolls her eyes think 'Like any of you can. Our daddy can do what it'll take all of you this whole night to do. And he'll still be ready for more later.' Candace suppress her giggles also thinks that the elderly men in this room could never measure to their daddy in pure cum volume. The birthday elder thrusts for a few more minutes as he finally finishes in the condom.

The other elders remind him that they are waiting to take Eliza for a ride. The birthday man does his best with the minutes he has left in Eliza. Even as she drinks down her third load of cum from another elder. Finally feeling the elders cock pulsing he huffs as he fills the condom with one fifth the amount Phineas would cum. Pretty impressive for a man in his mid seventies. However Elizas body still isn't nowhere near reaching even her first climax yet. The birthday man pulls out his cock to say "I'll have more for you later." Laughing the elder backs off for Eliza to get off the table. Bending over with her arms stretch on in front of her Eliza wiggles her ass to whoever wants the next turn. Eliza got a mild thrill when Candace handcuffed her hands. And it seemed to encourage on elder to spread Elizas ass to have a better look. Fingering her pussy Eliza tries to get off or get close to a mini orgasm. But try as she did even trying for a mini orgasm was hard cause of her high sexual need.

The elder soon began to fuck Eliza as he licked her pussy juices off his fingers. Soon one by one each elder managed to get their turn with Eliza. Some coming back for seconds as soon as another elder began to boast about how tightly she hugged their cock. It was all a game to see how long Eliza pussy would squeeze their cock. They however didn't notice that Eliza has cum at all yet. Pulling her arms upward with a rope Candace whispers "I hope this helps you get off better." Eliza gives Candace a long kiss to which the elders gave more hoots at. Candace wheels over the elder that is wheelchair bond and gives him the dildo. Candace flips on the dildo to vibrate and the elder starts by rubbing Eliza nipples with it. Eliza sighs thankful this elder wants to work a little more. The elder pushes the dildo against Eliza tit as he also cups one of her butt cheeks. The elder says "Such a fine ass you have girl I can see why so many of you from the queens land wore those big booty dresses."

The elder smiles as Eliza dips forward for him to take her nipple into his mouth. Licking and sucking her nipples the elder continues to run the dildo along Elizas body. Finally Eliza nipples perk up showing that she has really become excited. Feeling her pussy juices run a few drops down her legs Eliza smiles sweetly. Eliza raises her leg and puts it on one of the arm of the elders wheelchair and allow him to eat her out. Eliza finally feeling the release of having a mild orgasm she cums. Mildly screaming cause it wasn't that intense of an orgasm Eliza sighs as the elder wheels way. Another elder comes up behind Eliza and starts to fuck her ass. Holding her thighs the elder does his best but Eliza once more fake moans as she tries again to build up to another mild orgasm. The elder says, "Fuck some good fucking this girl can give boys." The elder cums telling Eliza she has the best ass he's ever fucked even better then his late wife. Changing again this time the elder is on his back on a fold out bed as Eliza rides him. However the elder isn't enjoying the ride he's scared cause of how fast Eliza is going.

Smirking that she now has control of the fucking one by one each elder feels just how fierce of a fuck she is. It didn't take her long to run through the few that didn't have sex yet. Just a half hour and they were already tired. It went well in Candaces eyes even though a few of the elders showed just how worried they were when Eliza started to ride them. The following morning Candace and Eliza are leaving the retirement home. Eliza with a mild frown saying "Next time I'll suggest that we charge per person for any kind of party. I mean honestly one mild orgasm and two mini orgasms isn't fair for a lady that has to satisfy twelve cocks. Those men should be grateful I didn't add on a few more hundreds to the bill." Candace giggles as we see several home aids help the now dressed and limping old men back to their rooms. The aids didn't know the full intimate details of the party. But seeing the more rowdy of their residents looking calm and weak makes them hoping for another party to happen soon.

Eliza didn't waste much time helping Linda and Lenora finding the remaining three girls. With luck they found the three girls hiding out near the old abandon old abandoned amusement park. However seeing each girl is one year older then Mertle Phineas wonders why they listened to her? But then again Mertle was a spoiled rich girl that could get the others various things so long as they stayed on her good side. Phineas says "Well welcome girls I can guess you're Yuki, you're Teresa, and you're Elena right?" The girls nod as they spend time with Mertle and Lilo. Right away the three girls notice how nice Mertle is to Lilo. And more over how Mertle wants to do stuff Lilo wants to do. As the day progress Phineas keeps his observations from afar making sure Lilo asserts her dominance as the groups alpha. As the girls play Teresa whispers to Mertle "Hey want to stick that spider into Weirdlo's her?"

Mertle says "No Lilo is our friend now Teresa. Plus the family here really likes her. And believe me they punish you if you act naughty." Teresa is surprised at Mertle respond as she adds, "Besides she's not that bad." As Mertle continues to play surgeon with Lilo the other girls are weirded out at how into playing Mertle gets. Almost as if she wants to do what Lilo does and it actually Mertle has already accepted Lilo as her leader. All that's left is for Lilo do assert her role over the other three. The three don't notice Lilo push a butt plug up Mertles ass as they play. As the day progressed the Pussyside whores dropped by to have fun with the three sluts to be. Through the following six days the whores made sure to help Lilo put them in accidentally sexual situations. Either their pants becoming undone revealing the girls panties. Or the odd grope and slap to the butt.

Right now however maid Mertle is doing her duty and servicing the man of the houses cock. Mertle moans and tightens her pussy as she mildly tugs on the dog collar Phineas put on her neck. Fucking Mertle from behind viscously Phineas grunts as he finally cums. Filling Mertles pussy much to his relief as well as smile as Mertle revealed to Phineas which girl has been hiding a very sexy secret. Talking with Lilo she answers she'll keep and eye out. In the Landry room Elena has been sneaking down there to be alone. She didn't why her nose liked the smell so much. But when she first saw the white stain on Phineas brief she tough it was yogurt. Smelling it however jumped started her hormones add on the whores sexual teasing and she's prime for fun. Right away Phineas and Lilo startle Elena as she drops her shorts to her ankles. Phineas brief half way to her face as a blush spreads across her face. Lilo says, "See told you she took them." Elena is like a deer in headlights as she tries to stutter out and explanation.

But Phineas smirks as Lilo grabs her hand to say, "It's ok Elena daddy will show you how to feel good. Right daddy show her." Phineas nods to drop his pants and briefs his semi hard cock now loose in the basement air. Elena closes her eyes to then look down between Phineas legs. Blushing like a bright red traffic light Lilo still guides Elena to Phineas cock. Smiling Lilo gets Elena onto her knees as she sits on her knees next to her. Lilo says, "Daddys cock gets like this when he needs to cum Elena. So we have to make sure daddy cums or he'll be disappointed." Elena nervously reaches forward and cups Phineas shaft. Lilo helps Elena along by starting to take off her clothes. Elena says "Lilo stop." Lilo brushes her off by saying, "I'm already naked plus we're daddys girls we always have to be ready for when he needs sex."

Naked on her hands and knees Elena is in awe as she strokes and sees the full length and girth of Phineas cock. As Phineas cock twitches Elena is surprised but Lilo pushes her forward. Lilo places her hand on his tip telling her to rub there. Elena says, "It feels happy." Phineas smirks as Lilo says, "If you suck daddies cock with you mouth it'll make him feel a lot better." Elena blushes as Lilo pushes her face closes making her own licking motions with her tongue. Phineas simply says "Put your mouth on it." Lilo frowns as Elena takes too long and pushes her forward. Elena lips part slightly as Lilo says, "Don't be afraid just let daddys cock into your mouth." To both Phineas and Lilos surprise Elena gets really close to taking all of his cock. Lilo says "Wow Elena you're a natural at deep throating." Elena scared and still blushing doesn't know what Lilo means all she knows it that she has Phineas cock throbbing and feeling as if it's touching her stomach.

Elena however somehow finds a calmness to her throat massage and nibbles on where she has stopped. After several long seconds Phineas surprises her by cumming. Panicking as the large amount of cum goes down into her stomach she tries to pull away but Lilo keeps her in place. Lilo says, "Don't waste daddies cum!" After feeling his last few shots Phineas pulls away to spill a little cum onto Elenas face. Surprised panting and confused Elena looks to Lilo as she says "Wow your mouth must be really good to make daddy cum without even having to thrust." Lilo helps move Elena around so that she has her legs spread open for Phineas. Lilo pushes two fingers right into her pussy telling Elena it’s to help loosen her up. As Lilo vigorously fingers Elena she can't hold on saying constantly something is coming out of her. Making a loud squeak like yell Elena splashes some of her underage pussy juice onto both the basement floor and Lilos hand. Lilo smiles as Elena goes crosses eyed at her first orgasm.

Smirking Lilo squats over Elenas head and pushes the girls face into her pussy. Lilo simple tells Elena "Hey Elena my pussy is dirty can you lick it clean." Elena is confused at to what to do until Lilo tugs at her hair pigtails to make the girl start licking. Drooling as she tries to get over the taste of Lilos pussy. Elena tries her best as Lilo says, "You like eating pussy don't you Elena? Don't worry you won't be the only one enjoying my pussy." Lilo pulls her pussy away from Elena mouth to say, "You'll get more plus if you let daddy keep going. You just might get to feel even better then you did before." Lilo grinds her ass and pussy along Phineas cock as he sits behind her while Lilo fingers Elena. As well as give her nipple a few licks. Lilo says, "So Elena want to keep playing with daddy? If you do you'll feel really good." Elena takes only a second to whimper out an ok.

Right away Lilo hugs Elena pushes the two girls pussies together so Phineas can have easy access to both. Spreading the two girls pussies Phineas smiles at seeing how wet Elena pussy is compared to Lilos dripping pussy. Pushing his cock between the two pussies Lilo says, "Lets rub daddys cock together." For a few minutes the two girls grind their pussies along his cock. Elena cries out as Phineas harshly probes his cock to her entrance. Using his thumb Phineas pushes harder as Elena says, "It hurts!" Still Phineas pushes popping his cock into her pussy. Lilo smiles as Elena clamps down to much that Phineas has to tell Lilo to grind her pussy against Elenas. Doing as asked Lilo grinds, bounces, and sucks on Elenas nipples to get her to stop clamping and let their daddy into her pussy more. It works mostly and with only one third of his cock going into her pussy Phineas still fucks Elena.

Lilo pops her lips off Elenas nipple and kisses the still crying girl. Grinding her pussy hard Lilo can't wait for her turn as she feels Phineas hard cock. Elena pulls away from the kiss to cry out again as she cums. Pulling his cock out Phineas notes that Elena will need a lot of pussy stretching for him to get all his cock into her. Sitting Elena up Lilo makes the girl suck up the left over dribbles of cum coming from Phineas tip. As she does Elena says, "It's so sticky." Lilo says "That means it's extra thick with how much daddy saved up so don't waste any of it." Slapping Elena ass she continues to lick Phineas cock as Lilo smirks playfully jiggling the girls butt as Phineas watches on with a smirk. Cumming again both into the girls sucking mouth as well as all over her face and hair. Lilo takes hold of Elenas head to say, "Don't waste daddies cum." Making the girl lick up the cum that drips off her body and onto the floor.

Finished licking up all the cum Lilo tells Elena to walk to the bathroom naked. Blushing the whole walk Lilo smiles as she kisses Phineas cock to say, "I'll make sure she washes right daddy. And don't worry I'll help you with the other two tomorrow." Lilo naked hums and skips off after Elena as Phineas pulls on his briefs to lounge on the couch for a while. Later that evening Linda explains to the three new girls the families nudity rules. The girls were not sure what to make of it. But seeing Phineas, Candace, Lilo, and Mertle in various states of dress gave them a better understanding at the dinner table. Phineas still in his briefs pets his mild bulge as he watches Elena agree with a blush at what she was seeing. Elena even sneaked a short smile but hide it once Lilo started to talk to her. Teresa and Yuki however looked nervous but agreed to understand the family rules.

Yuki was sitting on the small bench in the park. Phineas took her and the rest of the small girl gang to play. But she wanted eat a snack before continuing to play with her friends. Phineas sitting besides her smiles as he says "I saw what you were doing the other day in my sisters room Yuki." Yuki gulps nervously as Phineas says, "I mean you were reading my sisters porn magazines so I take it you know what else I saw you doing. Tell me Yuki did you taste a little of my sisters pussy on her dildo." Yuki blushes to slowly reach over and touch Phineas pants. Yuki is started and tries to pull away when she sees Lilo. Lilo already knew about Yuki, as she gets closer and says, "Don't stop Yuki keep going." Yuki gulps very nervous about continuing with Lilo around. But Lilo pushes Yukis face to Phineas crotch as she unzips Phineas pants for him. Lilo says, "Suck daddies cock Yuki." Yuki closes her eyes and starts to suck.

Yuki thinks 'It's a dildo it just a dildo... It's a warm shaking sweet dildo...' Lilo sees Phineas look disinterested in how slow Yuki is sucking to make her bob her head more. Yuki gages as she is forced to blow Phineas harder. Lilo keeps one hand on Yukis head while her other hand undoes the girls pants. Pushing her pants down Lilo fingers Yukis pussy taking note her pussy is even tighter then Elena. And that her daddy may have a harder time fucking her then Elena. Lilo startles Yuki as she makes the girl do a handstand to present her pussy to Phineas face. Yuki taking more of Phineas cock starts to cry as she can hardly breath. But Lilo spreads Yukis pussy while lightly patting the girls ass as she says "Here daddy have a taste." Phineas does take a taste doing so by taking long licks of Yukis pussy.

Yuki gages more as after a while she cums hard enough that Phineas has to take his cock out of her mouth. Holding her by her legs upside down Phineas puts her back onto the bench. Lilo gets behind Yuki and holds her legs behind her head as Phineas lines up his cock. In one hard thrust Yuki goes crosses eyed as no scream leaves her clinched teeth. Fucking the girl for a little bit Lilo sees Phineas struggle to get more then half his cock into Yukis pussy. Lilo says "Daddy try making her ride you for a bit." Phineas flips them both over having Lilo sit Yuki on his lap right so she can ride him. Yuki puts her hands on Phineas chest while Lilo pushes Yukis butt up till her pussy only has Phineas tip still in her. Then Lilo squeezes and pulls her butt back down. Getting her into a pattern Lilo watches as Yuki takes a little over half her daddies cock but still nowhere near enough. Still Phineas is feeling excited that Lilo is showing dominance. Lilo asks "Which do you like better Yuki the toy or a real cock?" Yuki doesn't answer cause three mini orgasms hit her pussy in a row as Phineas angles his cock a little as she drops her butt back down.

Lilo turns Yuki around so that Yuki is face her. Fixing Yuki a little so her ass stick out more for Phineas to enough Lilo then has Yuki bounce harder. Yuki clinches her teeth to answer the question "I don't know." Lilo says while slapping Yukis ass "How can you not know the right answer stupid. Daddies cock is always better then any toy." Lilo slaps Yukis butt until one cheek glowing red to then push Yuki backwards harder. Now with three fourths of Phineas cock in her Yuki shudders a hard orgasm as Lilo says "Look daddy she likes it she's cumming her brains out." Phineas says "And she squeezing worse then Adyson fuck I'm cumming." Lilo has to help pry Yuki off of Phineas cock as Lilo takes hold of Phineas cock and strokes him a little. In no time Phineas cums and Lilo aims his load all over Yukis face. Stroking her daddy until he finishes Phineas sits to the side as Lilo licks Yukis face and shares the cum with her. Both by using her finger or kissing Yuki with a little cum on her tongue.

Yuki is too stunned to argue as Lilo fingers her as she eats up the cum. Later Yuki is sitting on the parks swing as she looks to one side. Lilo comes up to her with a juice box and Yuki drinks from it with a blush as Lilo smirks to say, "Daddy wants you to ride his cock again." Yuki nods as she drinks the juice box and walks back to Phineas on the park bench. In no time Yuki has her pants hanging off one leg as she rides Phineas cock while facing him. Yuki grunts as she continues bounce off Phineas cock she looks to her right. To her right a little ways away she sees Lilo smiling at her giving her a thumbs up. As Yuki continues to bounce off his lap and taking as much cock as she can before they walk home. On the walk home Elena notices how shaky Yukis legs are and how wide her stance is now. Elena licks her lips wondering when she'll get a turn again.

Right now Teresa is following Lilo asking, "Why are we going to Phineas room?" Lilo smiles to answer "Cause I want to show you something fun." To Teresa shock Mertle opens the door wearing her maid outfit with cum stains on her face. Mertle says "Hi Lilo hi Teresa hope your ready for some fun with daddy." Teresa is confused until she gets into the room to see a bond Yuki panting with a vibrating dildo halfway in her pussy. Pussy juice and sperm dripping from different parts of her body as she has her hands tied behind her back. But the really shock is seeing Phineas plow away at Elenas pussy from behind as she sucks on a dildo stuck on the wall. With both her hands and one of her legs tied with ropes and lifted off the floor. Teresa is about to scream until Lilo gets behind her and tells her "Don't worry Teresa you're going to love being one of daddies girl." Before she knows it Mertle and Lilo tie ropes around her body making her look like a bondage play thing as Phineas lets Lilo show her how its done.

After a minute of suck off Phineas Lilo holds Teresas nose and makes her suck him off too. She struggles but Lilo simple puts more pressure onto her as she sucks Phineas off more. With her hands cuffed behind her back Mertle girls Lilo a magic wand toy like dildo as she pushes it against Teresa pussy. As the dildo vibrates and starts to get her wet Teresa cries and tries to struggle but it just makes Phineas more excited. Cause Lilo slaps her saying "Stop making it hard even though daddy likes it when you play hard to get. I won't let you waste his time or your share of cum. Now keep sucking!" Teresa screams more as Lilo backs her up into Phineas cock making her get into a rhythm as Phineas just enjoys the show. Before long Teresa starts to half cry and somewhat struggle with what Lilo makes her do. Teresa cums hard when she and Yuki share a double-ended dildo. Both on their hands and knees as Lilo says, "Whoever makes the other cum first gets a five minute break."

Both girls fight against each other at that point trying to push enough of the dildo into the others pussy. Watching from the side Mertle is licking Lilos pussy while Elena is stroking Phineas cock as well as kissing his tip to keep him excited. Lilo then gives Yuki the five minute break and has Mertle strap Yuki and Elena onto a flat bar. With their asses presented and legs spread for everyone to see. Lilo pulls Yuki over as well and has Mertle tie her next to the other two girls. Then Lilo forces Mertle to lick each girls ass and Pussy clean. Each girl gets a whole minute per hole and Mertle is giggling and smiling the whole time. Lilo says "Daddy they're clean again come and fill them up some more." Phineas nods as he wraps his arm around Lilo to rub her chest. Flicking her nipple Lilo shudders as Phineas starts to fuck the presented girls. With each getting their pussies filled again Lilo has Mertle clean them again.

Yuki, Teresa, and Elena are sucking Phineas off each doing something to make him cum. Elena is slurping both his balls, Yuki is stroking and licking some of his shaft. And Teresa is taking at least one third of his cock into her mouth. Phineas cums all over Teresa face and Lilo right away says, "Hey girls Teresa has cum on her face remember to share." The three girls kiss and suck face with each other as Lilo is using Mertle as stool to watch as she plays with a dildo in her pussy. Mertle shudders as Lilo plays with the anal wand in her ass. While also giving her a spank every time Lilo has a mini orgasm. Soon Lilo has the girls focus on Mertle punishing her for making the others be mean to Lilo. Mertle eats out Yukis pussy as Yuki pushes a dildo into her pussy. With little opinions seeing as Mertle is on her back Teresa slaps Mertles belly and chest until the start to glow red. Teresa stops to pour some cold water on Mertles body and continue when the redness goes down.

Soon Lilo says, "It's picture time." She snaps a picture of the girls in their current position to have them change. The next one is Yuki and Teresa giving peace signs as they rub their faces against Phineas cock. Next is Elena with a dildo in her pussy as Teresa spreads her ass for the camera. The following picture is Yuki with only a wet t-shirt on with a condom pack being held by her lips. Next is Yuki as she holds two dildos with balls while she also sucks slash holds another dildo in her mouth. The next picture is Mertle with a leash on her collar as Lilo is looking to take her for a walk. Mertle in the picture has a vibrating dildo in her pussy along with the anal wand in her ass. The following picture are close ups of the girls pussies leaking or pushing out fresh cum from Phineas cock. With that Lilo has all the girls push the fresh cum from their pussies out all over Mertles head. Lilo says "Ok girls while Bitch licks up the floor and cleans the room. We're going to take a bath then head to bed." The girls give various degrees of oks between nervous, smiling, or tired.

As Mertle now called Bitch licks up all the cum from around Phineas work shop. He looks at the baby-sitting flier he picked up a while ago. Shrugging he says, "I'll call later maybe it'll be a good side hustle for Candace to do." Getting back to his normal tasks Phineas starts to brainstorm different inventions of toys to be tested for later. Three days later we find Lilo and her troop of girl followers coming back from playing at the park. The girls got ice cream, candy, and smoothies. As the girls giggle and laugh at the fun they had Mertle opens the door for them. Wearing her maids outfit Lilo says "Bitch did you clean the house." Mertle nods and gets on her knees right away she licks Lilos pussy until she is mildly wet. Following Lilo Elena gets licked, next Yuki, and lastly Teresa. Finished Mertle gives each girl their appointed dildos and they good to lounge on the couch naked. Mertle waiting on the girls hand and foot all while being Lilos foot stool. Mertle doesn't complain she does it all smiling even when her former follows slap her ass and insult her. Mertle now loves her new place at the bottom of their totem pole.  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So well if you've been keeping up you all know how hard things have been for me with both my job and college schedule. So I'll try to update my other fics as soon as I can. I don't want to keep you dudes twisting around wondering for too long. Also thanks you to all you dudes who have been reading and leaving kudos to the story. So like always hope you dudes have fun reading!

Every inventor needs a good problem to solve or a good woman to bang.

Third person's POV  
Today started as normally it would. Phineas balls deep in Izzy as she takes his cock with little worry or care. She's nicely showing her near three-month baby bump with great pride and love. Especially to the stud who put the growing child in her in the first place. Her tits are growing nicely as well looking more full with milk to give to the little angel when born. Izzy grunts as Phineas pops his cock out to light spank her ass with his lubed cock. Izzy huffs to say "Baby no teasing mama needs cock bad right now. So back inside you go." Stroking Izzys ass as she wiggles it Phineas says "Don't worry just want to be a little tease. I know how back you need this." Kissing her cheek over her shoulder Phineas gets back to fucking his baby mamma. Changing positions Izzy nuzzles her face into Phineas neck as Phineas sucks Izzys neck in turn.

Izzy smirks to suck on a small butt plug for a little bit to ease it into Phineas ass. Phineas slows his thrusts and clenches his ass as Izzy eases the toy all the way to the stopper. Izzy kisses her man to say, "Love that you want to try more kinky stuff baby. And don't worry mama's going to make sure you get plenty more money as thanks." Sharing a kiss Phineas smiles to stroke Izzys hair saying, "No need to worry about that Izzy my love for you and seeing our baby born is all the thanks I need." Reeling back his cock Izzy squeals in joy feeling Phineas balls bounce off her ass, as he gets aggressive. Growling Phineas hopes that he can fuck a baby into one of his milfs next. Izzy was really luck to get pregnant being a preteen the likely hood of this happening is often next to slim. But still he wonders if the other Pussy whores could get pregnant. 

Phineas holds his thoughts as Linda and Candace enter the living room. Getting his attention the two are both smiling and holding something behind their backs. Getting close but slutty mother and daughter show Phineas what they are hiding. Who would have guessed it really? Well most would after seeing and hearing how often Phineas fucks them. But still it happened which has led to Phineas wearing a broad smile on his face. With his dripping and hard cock hanging in the air twitching with sexual eagerness at him delaying his finish in Izzy pussy. Izzy is miffed that they have to stop but the news she hears has brought an equally happy smile to her face. Why cause Both Linda and Candace have just told Phineas they are pregnant with his kids too.

Stroking the milf and adopted daughters stomachs just over this pussies. Phineas strokes until he dips two fingers into their pussies. Pushing both fingers right to the knuckle Phineas smiles at their reactions. Both shudder as Phineas plays with their pussies to say "Oh you two are so going to get fucked good tonight. But Candace this means you have to break up with Jeremy. But before you break his heart how about we have some fun at his place?" Candace goes cross-eyed as she has three mini orgasms to moan yes. Biting her lip as her juices run down Phineas fingers to drip down to the floor.

Phineas pulls his hands away and makes both sluts lick his hands clean. Once clean Phineas strokes their asses to say "Linda you’re staying her with Izzy and help get the house ready for our private party tonight. Also I'll need you to call Vivian to watch Lilo and the mini sluts." Linda sighs to say "Yes daddy um daddy are we still working on the special plan right?" Phineas nods to say, "That's for later today we have fun. So first we head over to Jeremy's place with style. Candace get dressed up slutty but presentable to my eyes." Slapping her soon to growing ass Candace shudders as she shaky steps upstairs with her skirt and panties hanging off the middle of her thighs. Linda gets on her knees when Phineas tells her to keep him hard until Candace is ready. Izzy slips on a strap on and goes to town on Linda ass. The milf screams onto Phineas cock sucking hard to make him cum even a little. But Izzy catches on quick to slap Linda ass saying "Hey he said suck to keep him hard. Just for that I'm going to stop just before you cum so don't expect any relief while I'm in you ass."

Linda tries to protest with an apology but Izzy shut her up by slamming the fake cock into the milfs ass. And Phineas just watches on as his hot fiery Mexican wife to be holds her place at the head of all his sluts. Shortly after seven or so minutes Candace returns downstairs. She's wearing tight bikini jeans with a matching orange net tube top. With her hair fluffy and covering one of her eyes Candace skips to her daddy. Linda pops her lips off of Phineas cock and slides him back into her shorts. But Linda screams as Izzy goes all out on her ass. Phineas kisses Izzy for a long two minutes telling her to remember that Linda has stuff to do so don't wear her out too much. 

Getting outside in short order a limo pulls up and Phineas tells the robot drivers to take the long route to Jeremys house. And to drive slow cause he wants to have a little fun. Starting slow Phineas massages Candaces thighs to which she moans her adopted dads name. Not his full name mind you she just continuously moans daddy as he teases her body in all the right places. Smirking Phineas pulls her to him groping her tits through her top and fingers her pussy along her jeans outline. Turning her around Phineas forces her top over her tits and starts to lick both. While also pushing down her jeans so that her ass faces towards the rear view mirror.

Sure the driver is a robot but Phineas gave it a facemask making it appear as if a real person was driving them. And it's giving him a mild thrill as he thinks 'Note to self hire real driver to flaunt all the sex and pussy in my life.' Cupping Candaces bare ass Phineas nips her nipples and tugs at them until Candace gives a grunt of discomfort. Stroking her ass Phineas restrains Candaces hands with his free hand making her even more excited. At the idea that she has no control or input in the pleasure to her body. Forcing Candace onto the limo floor Phineas pulls down her jeans. With her ass in the air Phineas eats out both holes savoring the sweetness of his daughter. Feeling her daddys tongue all over her insides Candace has her first full orgasm of the day. Phineas drinks down her sweet juices giving a satisfied slurp too. Pulling away he slaps her ass to sit back to pull of his cock. Still glistening with Lindas spit from not too long ago. Along with a good deal of precum from Phineas part.

Candace crawls to his cock acting innocent but still batting her bedrooms eyes at him. Licking his tip Candaces wraps one hand around his cock to kiss her way down his length. Phineas gives a primal growl as Candace takes half to all of his length down her throat. Candace pulls away to jump onto Phineas lap surprising him as she puts her ass to his face. And drops down onto his cock before he could stop her. But still Phineas likes that Candace wants to get aggressive and just jump into fucking. Moaning hard Candace tightens her pussy feeling Phineas fuck her upward so hard she hits her head on the limos ceiling. Raising her hands to stop her head from constantly hitting the ceiling. Phineas takes it as a challenge to push past her opposing strength to hear her grunt in pain every time her head hits the ceiling. And seeing Candaces pained face in he mirror is an added thrill. So thud after head hitting thud Phineas continues to fuck Candace upward.

As the minutes goes by Phineas grunts pushing a good first load of cum into Candaces pussy. Candace screams as she feels her pussy take in all the cum. With her pussy expanding to accommodate the fresh load. But the little sperms have nowhere to go seeing as her egg is already working. But that doesn't stop Phineas as she turns Candace over to her side and fucks her against the window. With her face and tits pressed against the window. Neither knows who is seeing her right now as she moans feeling her daddy fuck her again. Candace screams at the thrill of someone seeing her get fucked. Her erect nipples skidding roughly against the cool window glass adding to her orgasm. Before long Phineas puts another load of cum into her pussy and smirks as the driver says, "We are here sir." Pulling his cock out Candace pulls up her panties and jeans feeling the cum already making them wet. Lowering her top Candace leaves her hair messy as she driver opens the door for them. Walking right to Jeremys front door Phineas knocks only for little Susie to answer.

Suzy says "Hi Phineas hi Candace why are you here?" Phineas says, "Oh Candace has something to tell Jeremy is he hear?" Suzy shakes her head saying "Nope he's working at the Slushy Dog store until tomorrow. And my mom an dad won't be home until later." Phineas says "Ok well is it ok if we hangout for a while Suzy?" Suzy nods and lets them in not noticing the smirk on Phineas face as he licks his lips. And Candace nervously smiles as she wiggles her hips. Candace whispers, "How are you going to get her?" Phineas answers, "How I get all my girls my slutty daughter. I'm going to rape and pump her full of cum. But first we need to leave a message to Jeremy." Phineas tells Suzy he's going to the bathroom. And Candace tells her she needs to find something Jeremy asked her to get. Suzy nods and goes into the living room to watch a kids cartoon.

Once in Jeremys room Candace drops all her clothes until she naked in front of Jeremys window. Cum still mildly trickling from her pussy as she stands there. Winking over her shoulder Phineas locks the door drops his shorts. And goes balls deep into Candaces pussy as he pushes her against the window. Candace moans as her pussy is stuffed again. Candace says "More daddy more please don't hold out on your favorite slutty daughter." Phineas thrusts hard to hold her hips to say "You're my only slutty daughter Candace. And remember like me all my kids will have power so don't forget to treat them with love." Candaces whimpers makes Phineas smirk and fuck her harder. Forcing her onto her back Phineas fucks her under the window making Candaces back thud against the wall. Candace moans feeling her pussy stretching and seeing the bulge as Phineas fucks the shape of his cock once more into her pussy. Candace rubs the bulge and bites her lips loving the sight of Phineas showing his claim to her.

In her ex's bedroom no less. Phineas pulls his cock out and sits on Jeremys bed. Using one of Jeremys pillows as a make shift throne as he strokes his cock as a signal to Candace. Candace crawls over to the bed. Making a show of her naked and sweaty body as Phineas strokes his wet cock. Right away Candace sucks his cock taking him all the way to the base once again. As she also fingers her overly juicy pussy. Sliding three fingers into her cum and pussy juice leaking pussy Candace moans as Phineas grabs a hard fist full of her hair to pull the slutty daughter to her feet. Straddling Phineas once more as fast as she can. Candace puts her tits in his face as she roughly bounces off his lap. Making sure the floor creaks and the bed shakes with each bounce. Suzy downstairs shrugs not really caring to go look at what kind of thing Candace is up to. Candace moans and cradles her daddys head as he sucks her tits more.

Candace however sees a picture frame of her and Jeremy. Smirking with an idea in mind. Candace makes Phineas cum by squeezing his cock with as much force as she can. Phineas huffs as he pretty much pisses his cum into her pussy for a solid minute. Pulling away from her daddys lap Candace pressed her thighs together to stop the cum from escaping. Candace takes the picture out of the frame and squats over it on the bed. Pushing out all three loads at once making a large puddle forms on both the picture and almost the whole foot of the bed. Some of the cum is getting absorbed by the bedspread however. Candace says, "He'll probably think this is a prank. But I'll dump him later so don't worry daddy my pussy is only for you now." Phineas smirks and slaps her ass to say "Twerk over that cum puddle you little slut of a daughter show your daddy what you got from your mom." With her hands on her knees Candace twerks making the bed bounce more and shifting the direction of the cum. Some even slides down onto the floor. While small strands of cum fling out in random directions. Some cum still leaks from Candaces pussy as the gryrates and drops her ass to her mental beat.

Candace has a big red blush of excitement on her face as she entertains her daddy with her dance. Biting her lips she loves that Phineas eyes are on her ass for once instead of Lindas. Or one of the other milfs slash teen pussy he owns. Phineas however grabs Candace aggressively to pin her onto her back not in the puddle of cum. But back on his side of the bed to which he holds her by her throat and growls sexually. Phineas keeps her head down as he lifts her legs and lower back off the bed. To shove his whole cock right into her pussy. Candace screams from the intense thrust, which causes her eyes to go into her head. Pulling both her arms to him Phineas vigorously fucks Candace how grunts sexually at the aggressive fucking. Flipping her over to have her ass as high as he can get it. Phineas lines back up and slams his dripping cock back into Candaces pussy. Pulling her hair Candace screams more as Phineas continues to fuck her. Downstairs Suzy can't hear them cause she's signing and laughing with Ducky Momo.

Thrusting for several long minutes Candace backs her ass to meet as many of her daddys hard thrusts as she can. But Phineas smiles as he slams his cock into her so hard Candace orgasms and is pushed off her knees. On the tips of her toes and clawing at the bed. Candace screams as Phineas drops another load of cum right into her pussy. Candace is panting as fresh cum leaks from her used pussy as Phineas just sits and watches her twitch sexually satisfied. Candace slowly gets dresses after Phineas spent five minutes slapping her ass to wake her back up. Candace with noodle legs walks downstairs. Phineas spots Suzy to say "Hey Suzy I've got a fun idea." Suzy looks at Phineas to ask him what kind of idea. Seeing a jump rope Phineas tells Suzy "Ok for this game Suzy you need to be in your underwear. Don't worry we'll join you."

Suzy of course shows her nervousness as Phineas and Candace strip to their underwear. Candace just however in her panties with Phineas mildly bulging cock presses against his briefs ready to claim another young piece of pussy. Suzy strips to her underwear leaving her in puffy shorts like training panties. Phineas licks his lips to as he ties Suzy hands behind her back with the jump rope. Once tied Phineas says "Ok Suzy now this is how the game goes. First we tie your hands behind you back. Then you'll sit on the couch and watch Candace go first. Then it'll be your turn ok." Suzy nods still nervous and confused. But once she sits Candace gets on her knees in front of Phineas and pulls down his briefs. In a flash Suzy gasps as she watches Candace take half of Phineas cock in her mouth. While stroking the remaining half and his balls. Phineas grunts to take hold of Candaces head and force his cock down her throat. Making her gage as she continues to suck while Phineas thrusts with little care.

After a few minutes of watching Suzy goes wide eye as Phineas pulls his cock away. To show the drool and precum leaking down Candaces chin. As well as the strands of drool making his cock glisten and connect across to Candace mouth. But the biggest eye opener to her is how big Phineas cock is now after Candace sucked on it. Pulling Candace to her feet and turning her around. Phineas wedges his cock between her ass as he plays with her tits from behind. While standing Phineas moves Candace so that he can fuck her while facing Suzy. Slamming her down onto his cock Suzy and Candace both react differently as Phineas cock gets into her pussy. Hold Candaces ass Phineas watches as Suzy keeps her eyes glued to them fucking. Licking his lips he sees Suzys small wet patch in her panties. Phineas thinks 'Yup she's smelling my musk along with Candaces. Once I'm down with Candace she'll resist a little. But in the end that little tight pussy will be mine!'

Pulling his cock out until the tip is left inside Phineas lets Candace drop with her own weight back onto his cock. Candace grunts as Phineas keeps doing this over and over. All while making sure Suzy keeps watching. Candace loves the feeling of being watched in person even more then being watched online. When she and Linda do strip teases or do money contributes for some good old sexual kinks. Candace moans as she thinks 'Oh yes watch me little sis! Yes watch your big sister take our daddys huge dick!' Moaning loudly Suzys eyes bulge see Candaces stomach expands a little. As well as see Phineas cum drip from their connected privates. Phineas quickly places Candace in the wheel barrel position and fucks her more while she's still riding their orgasm. Candace goes crossed eyed as Phineas ruthlessly fucks her pussy until her legs and arms give. Still watching Candace holds a prolonged silly and sexually pleased face. As Phineas continues to thrust away at her pussy.

In a deep grunt Phineas drops another load of cum into her pussy just moments after she has another pussy twitching orgasm. Candace slowly comes back to her senses as Phineas pops his cock out. To then spread Candaces ass for Suzy to see how red and juicy she is between her legs. Until Phineas lines his cock up with Candaces back door. Candace bites her lips think 'Oh it's been a while seen daddy wanted some ass.' In one hard thrust Phineas gets balls deep in Candaces ass. Moaning with no time to adjust Phineas grabs Candaces hair and turns her head slightly. Making her look at Suzy while on her hands and knees. As Phineas bashes away at her asshole to which he only thrusts for a little while before switching back to her pussy. Candace is sad a little she thought that Phineas was going to stuff her ass full of cum. But Phineas however just wants her pussy filled with cum for now.

Candace moans and hugs her daddy putting his face back between her tits as she bounces on his lap. Candace screams as once more her pussy is filled with another load of cum. Candace wondering how much will be left if Phineas plans to fuck Suzy next. But she knows her daddy he stops fucking when he good and ready to stop. Candace and Phineas share a kiss to which Phineas slaps his little slut daughters ass. Turning his attention to Suzy Phineas helps her off the coach. Suzy blushes as Candace kisses her cheek telling her to relax and just let Phineas do everything. Rubbing the musk from his balls all over his hands Phineas gets to work. Cupping Suzy mouth he makes her breath in a good amount of his musk from his cupped hand. While he rubs her small erect nipples with his free hand.

Suzy giggles when Phineas removes his hands. Suzy says "I feel tingly between my legs guys." Phineas smirks nodding to Candace who gets out of eyeshot to find a cup. Pushing hard Candace fills the cup with cum but quickly has to grab three more so she doesn't waste her daddys cum. Taking the cum filled cups Candace says "Here Suzy this will help with the tingling feeling you're getting." Suzy drinks down the cups one by one slowly. Allowing Phineas to stroke, poke, and squeeze all the right places. He even bends her over to poke and slide his cock between her legs and butt crack. Suzy in a full sexual haze blushes as bright as a tomato as Phineas gives her panties a simple tug and they fall to the floor. Pooled at her ankles Phineas smirks seeing her small mound glossy with her juices.

Even with lust spiking through her body instinct tells Suzy this is wrong. But she can't form the words or proper reason as to why. Bent over with her face into the coach Suzy whimpers and groans as Phineas licks her pussy. Suzy says, "That tickles Phineas... What are you doing to my girly parts!" Flipping her over Phineas continues to eat Suzy out. And as half an hour passes she finally shows full signs that she has bloomed into her arousal. And that now she will feel sexually stimulated. Taking one last long lick Phineas pushes Suzys legs upward and spreads her pussy lips. Seeing the pure pink hole Phineas thinks 'Time to stamp another young pussy on my wall. And add her panties to my trophy wall too.' Phineas has been doing just as he promised. Collecting the panties to all his claimed pussy and framing them. Along with a commemorative full body picture of the girl he fucked silly. All the pictures he has show the sluts dripping and soled in his cum.

Sitting up Phineas aims his cock over her spread legs. Suzy goes wide eye seeing Phineas cock. Suzy asks, "Phineas will you put that in me like Candace?" Hearing the fear in her voice Candace gets a thrill and is anxious to see the little child tormentor get fucked hard. Usually Suzy is a little terror and now she's getting what she deserves at last. Suzy wonders if she'll feel as good as she saw Candace feeling. And starts to wonder if all boys and girls feel good when they put their privates together? Panting with anticipation without every realizing it Suzy shudders feeling Phineas rub his cock along her pussy. Suzy says, "It feels tingly again but also hot. But also good!" Phineas smirks to think 'The lust is written all over her face. Her pussy is completely wet and twitching waiting for my cock.'

Phineas says "What you're feeling right now Suzy is called excitement. This here is called a cock and mine is going to amplify your excitement." With that Phineas pops the head of his cock into her pussy. Suzys head gradually goes back as more of Phineas cock inches into her. Suzys screams caught in her throat as she feels her pussy stretched for the first time. Phineas grunts to think 'Damn her pussy is tighter then my other young sluts. But damn if it's not just as soft and tender wrapped around my cock!' Suzy says, "My head feels funny." Grunting Phineas forces more and more of his cock into her pussy. With her pussy just good few inches from taking Phineas to the base. Phineas reverse track and pulls back only to mild thrust back into Suzys pussy. Clinching her eyes shut with drool leaving her mouth Suzy hyperventilates as she gets fucked by Phineas. But Phineas can only get roughly over three fourths into her. Much like the other young sluts it'll take time for her pussy to make room to fit him properly.

Suzy says, "My insides feel funny and my stomach hurts Phineas." Phineas huffs to say "That's normal it means your pussy is getting use to my cock. It's saying it likes it and wants you to like my cock being inside you too." Phineas pulls Suzys hair making her give him a sloppy kiss. Suzy on instinct sloppily returns the kiss that being her first real kiss. As the two continue to kiss Phineas plays with Suzys nipple and thrusts a little harder. With only over an inch of his cock still somewhat dry of pussy juice Phineas wants to get all his cock into her as fast as possible. Candace sees Suzys dripping pussy noting that she's unknowingly clenching down onto Phineas cock. Candace thinks 'What a good little slut in training. Making that face while having sex with daddy she won't even resist like anyone else after this.'

As Phineas thrusts more you can see the bulge of his cock every time her enters and leaves her pussy. Suzy feels her mind becoming just an empty void filled with pleasure from Phineas cock. Phineas grunts to say "That's right Suzy just relax and enjoy my cock being in your pussy ok?" Raising her ass off the coach some more Phineas thrusts harder as Suzys legs flail on either side of him. Before either of them knew it Phineas cums hard sending a nice warm deposit of cum into Suzys pussy. Suzy gasps and goes wide eye feeling the sudden and large rush of man goo. With her eyes half open Suzy says, "That feels good." With hundreds of little swimmers running down either tube they sadly don't find an egg in Suzy. But Suzy however goes wide eye with her tear filled eyes seeing Phineas still erect after he pulled out. Seeing his cock twitch Suzys gaze softens.

Suzy says "That felt really good Phineas so... can you put your cock back into me." Rolling to her side showing off her cute and plump pint sized ass Suzy smiles goofily to Phineas. With cum leaking from her pussy Phineas licks his lips not needing to hear anything else. Taking hold of her Phineas rolls her onto her face and aims his cock again. Playing with her ass a little Phineas spreads her ass to then push his cock back into Suzy. Suzy whimpers feeling her pussy stretched once more at a new angle. Going full throttle Suzy huffs and moans as Phineas plows away at her. Suzy says, "That feels good no it feels great Phineas... If you keep doing it like that I feel hot everywhere." Phineas says, "You really are something else Suzy."

Phineas adds, "I beat you love the feeling of my huge cock inside you know huh? I beat you love me raping your pussy whenever I want! You're just another little slut to my collection!" Taking hold of her ass Phineas squeezes hard until her cheeks are red from him holding them. All while Suzy continues to moan in pleasure. Suzy feeling Phineas twitching cock says "It's twitching your cock is twitching inside me again!" Phineas says, "That's right good little sluts that pleases daddys cock gets reward. Now here's your reward Suzy!" With that Suzy goes wide eyed as her orgasms and Phineas hits one following the other. Suzy twitches all over feeling her orgasm take hold and her mind go completely lust blank.

Feeling her pussy filled Phineas smiles to pullout his cock making a few stray spills of cum spray across her back. Suzy whimpers feeling her pussy feel as if it's on fire. But Phineas simply gets back to fucking her pussy. On her back once more Phineas grunts as excess cum spills out of Suzys pussy as he continues to fuck her. Suzys mind is a wash and after two hours Phineas stops. Suzy dripping with cum gets a mouth full in her passed out state from Phineas as a sign that Phineas has finished his fun with her. Suzys hair is all over the place and uneven. And everything she exhales with her mouth a little cum bubble pops due to the cum sitting in her mouth. 

Taking her panties Phineas also takes a picture of Suzy in her limp state on the couches armrest. And much like all his other conquered pictures she too has a distant and fucked silent face. Candace right away licks Suzy clean making sure that Suzy whimpers and feels every swish of her tongue. Candace even whispers as he kisses Suzys mouth clean "Good show little sis can't wait to see how you like getting fucked regularly." Once finished Candace dresses Suzy and Phineas says "I have to stay to make this look good." Candace is confused until Phineas says "I've got an idea I'll explain when Mrs. Johnson and her husband takes Suzy off my hands. Now just go to the limo and park it down the street."

Before She goes Candaces licks Phineas cock clean. In the process he throat fucks her giving her a mild orgasm. But holds off on cumming for himself wanting there to be still some goo in his tank to build up for later. Little over and hour later Mrs. Johnson enters the house finding Suzy sleeping on Phineas lap. Mrs. Johnson not seeing Phineas slowly eases his cock from inside Suzy pussy under the childs skirt. Phineas doing his best not to shudder and preventing his famous cock pop from behind heard. To slowly fix her spare training pants and his shorts all while keeping calm in his conversation. Phineas stroking Suzys head smiles seeing the older blonde while also squeezing her ass one last time. Mrs. Johnson picks up Suzy carefully and takes the girl to her room. A little later the two are talking as Phineas explains. To which Mrs. Johnson says, "Ok thank you for looking after my little girl Phineas. It's so hard to find a babysitter for some reason. And Nana J is out of the country of a fancy cruise. I hope Suzy didn't wear you out." 

Phineas smirks to think 'It was actually the other way round.' Phineas says, "No problem actually I've been meaning to expand my experience. And I thought babysitting would give me a good field into helping people. Suzy had fun watching Ducky Momo and it gave me ideas on making kids toys. But I was hoping if you could spread the word that I'm available." The older blonde nods taking the paper with Phineas contact info. And right away she had a few friends she plans to call. Phineas walks down the street to the limo whistling the whole time. On getting in Candace kisses his cheek asking if he could finally tell her his plan. Phineas smirks to say, "Simple Candace pussy is like fine whine. And I'm a collector of the finest wine in town. Lilo and the little sluts are got me thinking. If I expand to babysitting I could fuck young pussy and potentially milf an teen pussy as well. I won't try for Mrs. Johnson though she's just not my type."

Candace snickers into her hand amazed that her daddy had a type. Even with all the different girls he's fucked over the last few months. Stroking his neck Phineas says "And besides Suzy may not be a sweet little cup of tea. But she is scary like you've told me Candace. And plus it'd be nice to have a scary enforce at my call. Robots are ok but real fear comes from someone who can think and act on their own. Plus having her pussy too is a nice bonus. Once I've cemented my babysitting role the pussy and money I make and control will grow. Then my plans will be ready for the next phase." Candace shudders seeing the cold and sinister glean on her daddy face. Slowly she lays her head on his lap. To which Phineas simply strokes her cheek to say "Don't worry sweet pea daddy knows you'll be a loyal and good girl. And trust me that little bungle in you womb will have plenty of siblings to love down the road." 

Candace smiles as she relaxes for the short car ride back to their home even giggles on getting a kiss to the cheek. On getting home Phineas had to hold off the private party he wanted to throw for his now pregnant baby mammas. The reason why was because of the swarm of orders the Pussyside whores website have received. As well as Linda getting a call back for a job that Phineas pushed her to fill in for. Phineas however agreed to plan the party for another day. But told the three to get all the sluts together so that they can be told the good news at once. While Linda goes to her shared bedroom to pick out her clothes for tomorrow. Candace and Izzy take the limo to the Pussyside cabin. Left alone on the couch Phineas flips through the channels wondering what he should watch with his free time.

After taking several calls from various families Phineas is greatly surprised that he's landed a babysitting job so fast. Even the number he had called asking for a babysitter has shown great interest. Still he wasn't into the idea of working for any company even with the potential access it could grant him. There was also risk in working for a company that wasn't in his full control so he's going solo. Sitting down with the married couple Phineas smiles as both introduce themselves as the parents of a little girl called Angelica. Smiling Angelicas mom is straight forward saying "My husbands brother can't watch both his kids and all of our friends kids at once all the time. So from time to time we hope you can watch our little angel." Phineas nods as he looks at the family picture to say, "Don't worry Ma'am taking care of kids is practically a full time thing for me. My mom recently took in a few little orphans. I can tell you that watching kids is perfectly normal for me. Plus I can bring them over from time to time as a play date so she can make new friends." 

Both parents light up at Phineas words not knowing his true sinister motives. Right away they tell Phineas they want to hire him for tomorrow because they need to go out on an all day business conference. Agreeing to arrived right on time Phineas heads home and gets his things ready. He naturally wants to learn more about Angelica by interacting with her to then slowly form a situation where he can fuck her into submission. Being welcomed into the Pickles homes once more Phineas finally meets Angelica. And right away he sees through her fake mask. Even her slightly innocent yet snarky attitude is pretty clear. Kissing their daughter on the cheek Angelica waves her parents goodbye. And once the door closes she gets right up in Phineas face. Angelica says, "Ok I don't know why my parents asked you to babysit me since you're just a big kid. But I'm in charge here mister so you're going to do what I tell you to do go it?"

Phineas smirks to cross his arms to say sarcastically "Sure but first let me ask you a question. What is your favorite food?" Angelica says, "Simple carrot top me and Cynthia love cookies now go get us some." Angelica matches off to the living room to watch TV leave Phineas to find the cookies she wants. Phineas thinks 'I've got a special addition to add to the cookies you love so much my little cock sleeve to be.' Getting into the kitchen Phineas right away has his little helper robots make the cookies. But he doesn't use regular milk. No what kind of guy do you thank this perverted rapist for. Of course he's using his hormone rich sperm as a substitute for normal milk. Hating that the three loads of cum aren't going directly into Angelicas pussy. Phineas makes sure that he fills her drinking cup with cum too. But adding a little sweetener in the form of cool aid.

Sitting down to one side Phineas gives Angelica the plate of cookies. Angelica right away eats them down. With two dozen hormonally drenched cookies and sweet cum cool aid in her stomach. Angelica is both hyper and horny as hell. Grabbing her pony riding stick toy she runs all over the place pretending she's riding in a rodeo. Phineas can't help but snicker into his hand at seeing her bright red face as well as her grinding her crotch against the toys stick body. Seeing the little girl panting with both exhaustion and frustration Phineas smirks but thinks 'No I won't just rape her right off the bat. Maybe I should make her an addict. I fuck my sluts regularly but I haven't tested to see just how addictive my cum is. And Angelica is a year and a half younger then Suzy. And from how Angelica acts she as spoiled as Mertle was.'

Nodding at his plan Phineas simply watches as Angelica crashes onto the couch and starts to snore. Smirking Phineas gets up and pulls down her colorful legging pants to see her training panties or pants. Slipping them down as well he sees she is pretty glossy between her lower lips. Not dripping mildly like Suzy was but enough that he can ease his pinkie into her virgin snatch. Dabbing a bit of his pre cum onto his pinkie Phineas plays with her pussy to see her try and squeeze her legs together. Keeping them apart Phineas stops after a few minutes and sits back down and waits. Soon after Angelica wakes up groggy and still mildly sleepy. Phineas simply gives her a glass of warm cum and she right away shows signs of being very flustered and hot. Fanning herself Angelica soon takes off top dress leaving her in her under shirt and legging pants. Panting slower and trying to relax Angelica slowly drops asleep again.

Carrying her to bed Phineas changes her into her sleeping clothes. But also clothing the crotch of her training pants with a good amount of pre cum. It was really hard for Phineas just to jerk off and not cum even though he really wants to. But with the crotch of Angelicas training pants glossy and moist Phineas puts them on her and leaves Angelica to sleep. Welcoming the two parents back to their home Phineas tells them that Angelica was no trouble and that she is currently sound asleep. Both parents were shocked usually their daughter was still up and it was often the babysitter who's ready to rush out the door. Paying Phineas he leaves thinking off a simple plan to make Angelica a full fledge cum cookie addict. The following two visits it has been the same Phineas making the addictive cookies and Angelica craving for them growing even more. However on his third visit as the babysitter she starts to act aggressively.

A clear side affect to being so hormonal now without a proper outlet. As Angelica rides her horse toy around the place she kicks Phineas. Phineas flinches from getting smarted in his knee to say, "Hey you can play around like that but no kicking got it little missy." Angelica says, "As if cowgirls don't have to listen to dumb big kids like you." Phineas looks Angelica over not liking her attitude one bit to say, "You just started something that some cowgirls can't win against. Come here." Tugging her away from her toy Phineas springs his semi hard cock out of his shorts and forces his cock into Angelicas mouth. The girl screams in horror and shock at Phineas cock enter her mouth. Sure she's seen a boys wiener before without her parents knowing. But never one so big or forcing its way into her mouth. Struggling Phineas smirks to say, "Now this is how real cowgirls have fun."

Confused and still struggle Angelica coughs on Phineas cock as his spills some pre cum into her mouth. Pulling his cock away Phineas slaps her face with his cock to then presses his tip against her cheek. Angelica coughs to say "Disgusting put it away make it stop!" Phineas smiles to say "Sorry I'm not done yet. Lets see eenie meenie... Moe!" Ripping open her leggings Phineas also rips the training pants and slams his cock into Angelicas tight pussy. The little girl screams and cries no as Phineas laughs to say "No? What do you mean you're squeezing me so hard it's clear you like it! So don't worry I'll give you all you can take!" Angelica cries loudly as Phineas dumps a half load of cum into her pussy. Clinching her teeth the little girl shakes violently so hard in fact that she actually squeezes Phineas cock out of her pussy. Still cumming Phineas cum splatters all over her face and some of her ripped clothes. Accepting the challenge Phineas slams back down into the tight snatch of his latest victim.

Angelica squirms kicking her feet upward every time Phineas retracts his cock. To then pull them back to her and clinch her ass when he comes back down. Phineas balls lightly grazing her little ass but still too far to make a nice slap dude to her not being able to take all his cock. Repeating this for nearly an hour Phineas pops his cock out to slam back down hard. Filling Angelicas pussy with a proper full load of cum. Angelicas eyes go wide and become almost dots in her sockets as she screams in pain. Her stomach bulging as the cum Phineas releases collects in her womb with nowhere to go. Shaking Phineas lets go of her arm and leg to watch as the little blonde twitches and shakes with cum pouring from her used pussy. Seeing her current state properly Angelicas shoes are off she only has one half of her pants still on her left leg. Her right leg is bare except for the ripped training pants still hanging from the middle of her thigh.

Her skirt and shirt are torn upward exposing all of her stomach and some mild nipple. Lastly nearly all of her exposed skin has a splattering of cum on it even her loose pigtail has a few strands of cum hanging off them. Smirking Phineas pokes her finding Angelica like most of his first fucks has completely passed out. Seeing the time he cleans her up and carriers her to her room. But not before collecting her panties and taking a commemorative picture of her current state. Getting Angelica to her room Phineas slaps her face with his cock saying, "Little addict I should cut you off but raping you was good punishment for now so you get a small pass." Slapping her ass and leaving a bright red hand imprint Phineas leaves Angelicas room to wait for her parents to come back.

During his next visit however he is shocked to find Angelica is still the same. When asking her how she was Angelica just told Phineas to remember she's in charge and that he's a dumb big kid. Slowly Phineas confirms that Angelica doesn't remember him raping her. Thinking of it as both a blessing and a misstep Phineas continues to make her further addicted to his cum cookies. Angelica even listens to him as soon as he offers her a cookie in exchange for something. Though she argued a few times slowly her addiction took control and she become willing do listen to a few offers.

First starting simple cleaning a few things. Them sitting and relaxing or doing a hand stand without her leggings on. Phineas slowly wears Angelica down making her more at ease with both him and her being in very little clothes. Angelica in just her shirt and training pants is sitting and watching cartoons. Her parents left early today to visit her grandparents. But as soon as Phineas walks into the room Angelica springs up to ask, "Cookies... um Phineas you won't happen to have any cookies left from yesterday would you?" Phineas says, "I don't know you've been growing a real nasty habit with them." Angelica zooms from his right side to the left asking please and pouting very child like. While still clearly flustered and showing how shaking and addicted she is.

Pretending to shrug her off Angelica says "Please I'll do anything." Phineas smiles to say "Well maybe we can talk more about this in your room." Getting into the childs room Phineas gives her a bright pink tutu telling her to put it on. The tight latex of the tutu is tough for Angelic to get on. But as she struggles Phineas rubs his semi bulging crotch as she wiggles her ass from one side to the other. The tutus is strapless and sleeveless its tight fit hugging Angelicas chest. Angelica is constantly picking at the wedges between her legs and riding up her butt. Finally dressed Angelica asked "Ok I put on the tutu can I have a cookie now?" Nodding Phineas hands her a cookie and it vanishes in a few bites. Phineas says "So you'll do anything for more of my cookies." Answer with a hyper and somewhat crazy wide-eyed yes. Phineas says, "Ok then suck my wiener." Angelica is shocked when Phineas drops his shorts and briefs showing the little girl his large cock and balls.

Angelica becoming nervous at seeing the larger then life wiener to ask, "Maybe um I can wear something else or..." Phineas raises another cookie from the bag to say, "Just think of all of these you'll get if you suck my big wiener." Angelica shaking now sees the cookie to nod ok. Getting between Phineas legs the little blonde shaking still follows Phineas instructions as he tills her. Taking his cock with both hands and licks it like an ice scream cone. Angelica thinks 'Don't think about his wieners smell. Do it for the cookies the nice warm tasty cookies.' As Angelica sucks more then licks now she tastes big slobs of Phineas pre cum. Which excites her a little knowing his wiener tastes just as good as her favorite cookies. Phineas seeing Angelica trying to take more of his cock forces himself to have an early orgasm. Seeing as she's very inexperience Angelica doesn't understand why his cock is twitching. Until she's gets a mouthful of cum. Cough and trying to not choke Angelica has cum coming out of her nose when she says "What is this goo that came out of your wiener?"

Phineas says, "It's special milk and we're not done yet." Taking hold of her head Phineas rams half his cock into her little mouth. Angelica gages with cum still in her mouth being forced down into her stomach. Phineas using Angelicas mouth like a sex toy just rams head long not caring that she's choking or crying. As he pulls back for another charge Phineas says, "All the way you little addict." Angelica goes wide eye as her nose touches Phineas crotch, as her throat is forced wide to take all his cock. With his balls contracting against her chin Phineas lets loose a proper load of his cum. So much so that it escapes the edges of the little girls mouth and runs down her body or rains down onto the floor. Angelica goes cross-eyed and shakes very twitchingly for Phineas to slide his cock out of her mouth.

Angelica coughs and spits out the cum all over herself. Gasping and twitching Angelica smacks her lips to breath better but even with cum dripping all of her hazed sight. She says "Your milk tastes like cookies." Taking child like handfuls of cum Angelica licks her hands still being very messy as she takes some cum off the floor too. Phineas hands her a cookie and she eats both not able to tell the different. Phineas raises another cookie to wave it in her face to say "And there's plenty more too." Phineas sits on her bed to which Angelica shaking crawls onto her bed. Taking off her clothes Angelica isn't embarrassed she's use to being in little clothes around Phineas just not fully nude. Giving her a cookie Phineas pokes his cock at her little pink lips. Smirking Phineas plows forward into her pussy in one thrusts. Both giving different reactions Angelica oohing in both pain and mild pleasure. While Phineas aaahs in triumph.

Angelica twitching and her eyes nearing to go into her head grabs her pillows tightly even as Phineas asks "Ready for more?" Up and down Phineas goes stretching and using her little pussy. Phineas knows for sure girls younger then five and six can't take all his cock without some time to adjust. And even then the amount they can take is still limited. Phineas literally can only put three fourths of his cock into Angelica. Having to stroke himself Phineas stops to roll Angelica onto her side. Angelica gasping asks, "Is that it?" Phineas gives a coy smile to say, "You'll know when I'm done." Closing her legs added pleasure from her pussy as Phineas cocks back his hips to then start slamming her pussy a good few times. Till finally he cums Phineas moans as he strokes all of the load out of his cock and onto Angelica butt cheek and leg. As cum bubbles out of her pussy Phineas pushes his cock back in to refill it with his last few shots of cum.

Rolling her onto her hands and knees Phineas Angelica asks, "Is that all now?" Phineas smirks to say, "Almost there's just one more place I have to put my special milk." Spreading Angelicas butt Phineas rams half deep into her. Getting a little more into her ass then her pussy Phineas fucks the little girl good. As he pulls his cock back out Phineas twirls his cock stretching her ass as he gives it a loud spanking. Phineas says, "Only good girls get milk and cookies. And if you be good I'll give you all you can eat of both." Angelica groans an ok as Phineas cums again making her stomach expand once more as all the cum enters her bowels. Huffing in satisfaction Phineas pats her ass to say "In time you'll really love my special milk even more then cookies." Angelica goes limp passing out from sexual over load but still moans a little as Phineas strokes her little ass.

However Phineas fun is cut really short when a voice says "Phineas Angelica were back." Groaning Phineas pulls his cock free with a nice pop. Frantically he has his helper bots deal with the clean up and redressing the passed out little addict. Getting into the hallway fast Phineas finds the two parents heading his way he says, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. P just put Angelica down for a nap. She was very cranky about a show not coming on today." Mrs. P says "I've got to have a word with her about always wanting to watch those silly cartoons." Mr. P says, "Now dear remember mindless shows sometimes are good for kids. Helps them turn off there brain from stress or other things." As the parents walk back downstairs to pay Phineas his bots exit the room and get back into his backpack. Phineas sees the room cleaned and musk free. Writing a little note to Angelica with some cookies, Phineas smirks as he leaves to go home.

In the dimly lite room living room of Angelicas house you can hear the TV playing a kids cartoon. The cartoon characters singing and laughing about being happy. However right now Angelica is happy for another reason. Right now she's smiling with her tongue hanging out of her mouth as Phineas fucks her ass. Her stomach bulge is clear to see as Phineas bounces her up and down the slapping impact of Phineas fucking her drowned out by the cartoon playing. Angelica grunts and pants with each thrust into her somewhat filled ass. Pulling his cock free Phineas fucks Angelicas pussy for a bit to fill it with cum. Sitting with her knees up against her chest with her legs spread the cum leaks from her pussy onto the leather couch. Phineas giving her a plate of cookies and milk to eat as she watches the show. The silly smile still plastered on her face Angelica eats her treat.

However as Angelica eats another cookie she gets up and puts the plate on the coffee table. Turning she smiles letting some cock milk dribble run from her mouth and down onto her body. Angelica says, "I like your special milk more the cookies Phineas." Smirking Phineas smeared semi hard cock grows to full attention and he tells Angelica to bend over and wiggle her ass at him. Doing as she's told Angelica asks "Can you put more milk in me please? I like when it runs down my legs from my butt it feels funny and warm." Smirking still Phineas gets right to fucking the little addict of a child until she passes out spread across the stained coffee table. With cum dripping from all over her body. Even twitching Angelica mumbles she loves milk.

Phineas leaves Angelica a special gift with instructions for her to follow. Being only two weeks into his babysitting job with her. Angelicas addiction to his cum is in full force. It's only through luck that she hasn't had a melt down and forced her parents to keep him around all the time to feed her addiction. But Phineas thinks its because he fucks her full of cum that she can still control herself when he's not around. Entering the house Phineas smirks seeing Angelica with a glass of cum and dipping a cookie into it. Angelica is wearing just a skimpy pair of her normal tight legging pants. But the fact that it's been cut to hug her little ass and ride up between her crotch and ass. Shows that girls going to have something to flaunt when she's older. Phineas simply says "Hi Angelica ready for more milk today." Angelica smiles goofily ready for another evening of getting pumped with milk from his wiener.

Just what Phineas hates out of the blue it starts to rain today while he was just about to teach Angelica to get use to being naked in public. As well as have a play date with Suzy. Candace called him fast telling him of the rain. Phineas has just as well being spending time with Suzy as he has Angelica. Just that the more evil of the two young blondes doesn't need a constant fix like a junky. And Suzy really just loves feeling Phineas cock in her pussy. It's pretty much all she needs along with one load of cum and she's satisfied. No sex no follow up orgasms just simple his cock stuffed into her pussy. With her pussy massaging his until he cums. They would just sit on the couch and let Suzys pussy do all the work while they relax. Phineas actually likes the change and just sits at Suzys house with his cock in her pussy for two to three hours before he cums. And Suzy simply goes to sleep on the couch with his hugging her as he leaves his cock wedged inside of her.

But now he has to walk in the rain while giving Angelica a piggyback ride. Angelica all smiles giggles while Phineas rolls his eyes. Angelica asks "Phineas can you carry me instead?" Phineas asks why and Angelica says, "Cause my butts getting wet and now my back is cold too." As Phineas carries her Angelicas skirt rides up over her butt allowing the elements to tease her little buns. And without her legging pants Angelicas legs feel a little cold too. Say please a few times into his ears Phineas finally agrees and Angelica works around so that she's clinging off of Phineas neck. While he hugs her to his chest. Phineas says "Alright I'm carrying you just make sure you hold the umbrella I don't want to get wet."

Angelica nods and cheer at how nice it feels to be close to him. Holding Angelica by her butt and her lower back Phineas continues to walk. Phineas says "Angelica you'll be going to first grade soon right?" Angelica nods "Yup I'll be a big girl instead of hanging around those dumb babies at my uncles house." Phineas hums to ask "I heard some kids can understand babies so you can understand them too?" Angelica nods saying "Yea but no one else can and it's really stupid. Why do grown up act weird when I talk to them?" Phineas laughs to say "Cause some grown up are sad and really are too stupid. But not me and soon you'll really like being my girl just like the others." Angelica is confused until she feels Phineas semi bulge push against her pussy. Angelica addict eyes become present along with her weird smile to ask "Phineas can we stop? I want milk now please? Look over there that bus stop has a ceiling thingy. You can give me milk there without us getting wet."

Angelica kisses Phineas cheek giving him a needy and lusty smile. Phineas says "Good idea Angelica lets stop here and wait until the rain dies down some. That way we can have fun too." Angelica nods as soon as they stop Phineas has Angelicas skirt open and her shirt rolled up a little. And starts to suck on both her nipples. With no breasts budding or in size Angelica is getting a direct shock of pleasure to her nipples. From the contrast of the cool air to Phineas warm sucking as he switches between both nipples. Angelica playfully sticks out her tongue to say, "My chest isn't as big as my mommy. Phineas will my chest get that big when I'm older?" Phineas smiles to say "Trust me Angelica you'll have a much bigger chest then your mom."

Sitting the little girl on his lap Phineas flicks her nipples with his fingers and twists them a little. To play with her pussy against her training pants. Panting and excited Angelica turns around to look at Phineas and asks "Phineas can I kiss you like a grown up?" Phineas nods for Angelica to sit up a little and kiss him on the lips. Angelica closes her eyes while Phineas just watches her. He slowly runs his hand down her back as she shudders. Both from the sexual touch and the cool sprinkling of water. Phineas pulls away to say "Take it all off." Angelica right away hurries to take off all her clothes leaving her in just socks she spreads her legs on the bus bench.

Lining up his cock Phineas briefly rubs his tip along her lips. Noting how excited and hyper Angelica is grunts as he thrusts all she can handle into her. Angelica moans and shakes with eager excitement cause right away Phineas starts to fuck her. Not in the mood to thrusts slow Phineas starts to slam into Angelica until she shows that she is in pain. Grunting and screaming that it hurts Phineas answers "I told you that I fuck how I like not by how you like it!" Angelica gives a whimpering but only for Phineas to continue to thrust, as he likes. Angelica scrunches her face in discomfort as Phineas raises her legs to his side to fuck her a little deeper. Angelica latches her arms to the back of his shirt as you can hear the wet impact of him fucking her against the rain coming down. Giving a deep huff Phineas cums and Angelica tries her best to hold on as close to two loads of cum ends up swelling her pussy.

Twitching with his final few shots Phineas pulls out leaving Angelica limp and twitching on the bench. Phineas huffs to say "That's what happens when I have to hold it in when I wanted a nice fuck. Still a pretty good amount to put into your pussy." As cum leaks from her pussy Angelica slowly sits up to reach a hand to her pussy. Collecting cupped handfuls of cum Angelica drinks down her treat. Phineas watches for a few minutes as Angelica empties her pussy of cum. Even squeezing her inner muscles as best she can to push out any hiding deeper in her pussy. Seeing Phineas cock still hard Angelica turns onto her hands and knees and wiggles her butt at Phineas asking "Phineas can you put all of your cock into me today?" Phineas says "Sure but only in your ass your pussy is too small to take all my cock." Angelica pouts to say, "What if I try really hard?" Phineas strokes her butt to say "When your a little bigger if I try now it'll only hurt you really bad inside. And if that happens the special gift I plan to put in you for later won't happen."

Angelica still pouting nods as Phineas lines up his cock to her ass. In one good thrust the little cum addict takes his cock nearly all the way to the base. Clenching her ass at the pain of the large invader. Angelica has some mini orgasms as she clenches and unclenches along Phineas cock. Phineas muscles through her tight ass and fucks her for several long minutes. Angelica even gets a quick shower as Phineas holds her in the rain bent over as she cries out in pain. With the water running down her back and through her hair Angelica holds her stomach as Phineas snarkily asks if she was ok. Phineas asks, "What's wrong can't handle my cock my little cookie fiend?" With her face scrunched and her hands holding her stomach Angelica answers "I can handle it I want more special milk!" Phineas smirks to say, "Ok then I'm going to thrust harder."

Angelica shaking nods her head to say, "Yes stick it deeper. Stick you wiener deeper into my butt!... Fill me up with special milk more please!" Phineas thrusts into Angelicas ass until water sprays all over the place. Even wetting his shirt a little as he continues to fuck her. In a deep grunt Phineas cums and Angelica screams as Phineas pushes three fingers into her pussy. All three fingers going right to his knuckle making Angelica scream against the rain as she cums. Filling her ass with cum until some of the excess leaks down his cock Phineas huffs to sit down. Angelica still connected to him pulls off his cock with a loud pop. Right away she cups both her hands and drinks down the cum. Angelica says, "My belly and butt feel warm." After some time collecting her treat Angelica kisses Phineas on the cheek saying thank you. Phineas pats her head to say "From now on whenever I babysit you and no one else is around you call me daddy ok." Angelica nods as Phineas gives her a cookie. Naked an curled up against Phineas side Angelica enjoys her cookie as the rain continues with Phineas hugging her to him.

Slowly as it becomes somewhat lighter Phineas carries Angelica naked to then make her walk the last two blocks. Angelica skips and jumps in a few puddles with only her shoes and socks on. The only two pieces of clothing still on the girl as they enter her house. Angelica and Phineas continue their time together naked. And hour before her parents come home Angelica has her face in Phineas crotch sniff his musk while watching TV. The little addict now fully hooked on Phineas cum and willing to obey everything he tells her. Phineas testing of how addictive his cum is showing to be a complete success.  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!


End file.
